Aunque el Cielo se Derrumbe
by Orquidea negra
Summary: UA En su último año elegible para la Cosecha, la vida de Katniss Everdeen da un giro inesperado cuando los rebeldes declaran la guerra al Capitolio. ¿Es posible amar en medio de un conflicto bélico? Peeta, Enfermera!Katniss, Soldado!Gale *Una historia sobre el amor en tiempos de guerra* ¡EVERLAK! *A un Capítulo final*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ningún carácter, lugar o situación conocida me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente me entretengo inventando una historia con sus personajes. Y cualquier carácter ajeno a la serie, resultan en ser mera coincidencia.**

**Gracias por entrar a ver de qué va esto. **

**Soy nueva en el fandom de LJDH. Cuando leí la trilogía completa en un fin de semana, supe que estaba perdida por Peeta Mellark. Y desde entonces he estado dándole vueltas a los personajes para honrarlos con un fic. Este es el resultado. **

**Espero de verdad que lo disfruten tanto como yo he hecho al escribirlo. Escoger el título ha sido difícil, sin embargo estoy satisfecha. **

**En este Universo Alterno, ningún tributo que conocemos ha sido elegido para participar en los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos. Y la trama se desarrolla dos años después de la historia original, por tanto, Katniss y compañía son dos años más viejos :D**

**Cualquier cosa, pueden contactarme vía PM.**

**Y los Reviews son siempre bienvenidos.**

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Camina desesperada por el pasillo donde le indicaron seguir. La sensación de humedad y el conocimiento de encontrarse a cientos de metros bajo tierra no ayudan en nada para terminar con las nauseas que se elevan a través de su garganta. Es tarde y por eso mismo las luces que debieran alumbrar su camino están apagadas, aunque cada tantos metros, hay alguna luz encendida y es más que suficiente.

Nunca ha tenido miedo de la oscuridad.

Así que mientras se las arregla para girar en el próximo pasillo, a su lado pasa caminando un soldado que seguramente hace su rutinaria vigilia. Escucha algunas voces levantarse tras algunas de las innumerables puertas. _«__Celdas__»_ Debe recordarse a sí misma. Porque aunque nunca antes ha bajado a niveles tan inferiores, sabe bien lo que hay en esos pisos del búnker donde toda una sociedad vivió escondida por años. Sigue avanzando esperando poder corroborarlo con sus propios ojos.

No creyó que volvería a verlo.

Puede sentir como sus mejillas lastiman al estirase sobre lo que está segura, es una sonrisa. Una de las más grandes que han podido surcar su rostro desde que llegara al Trece. Pero ahora lo único que importa recordar es porque está casi trotando para poder encontrarlo. No es hasta que escucha un carraspeo que recuerda que no va caminando sola.

Una mano que conoce bien la detiene por el brazo derecho y la obliga a detenerse. – ¿Estás segura de esto, Katniss?

Sin soltarse, gira sobre su espacio y alza los ojos para confrontarlo. Está más alto que nunca, ya que es imposible que sea ella la que se ha encogido. –Por supuesto, Gale.

El hombre la escudriña a través de sus ojos. No necesita explicarse para que Katniss entienda cual es la respuesta que está buscando. El asunto es que él pueda entenderlo. Y aunque una pequeña esperanza habita en ella deseando que así haga; la parte que conoce bien a Gale Hawthorne sabe que no será una tarea fácil.

No por nada tienen el mismo fuego dentro de ellos.

No desvía la mirada, pero empieza a golpear el suelo impaciente con su pie derecho. Unos instantes más y el varonil caballero, satisfecho o no, asiente y finalmente la libera de su agarre. Sin decir otra palabra, la joven de ojos grises como el acero, da la vuelta para seguir su camino. No necesita asegurarse para saber que Gale sigue andando a su lado. Tras lo que parece ser una eternidad, alcanza a ver que hay un soldado haciendo guardia a una celda de alta seguridad.

No hay necesidad de preguntar. Sabe que está ahí adentro.

Se detiene frente al guardián que parecer ser inamovible, y Katniss puede jurar que ni una sola vez ha pestañeado durante el minuto completo en que se miran uno al otro. Otro carraspeo y ambos dirigen de nuevo su atención a quien lo hace. –Tenemos permiso para entrar. – Gale Hawthorne Informa al soldado que no suelta el agarre de su arma.

Este se inclina hacia adelante y Katniss reacciona tomando una posición de defensa. Nadie podría culparla después de lo que ha vivido. Pero el soldado está más allá de toda comprensión y mejor se esfuerza para comprobar el papel que el compañero de la mal educada joven le está tendiendo. Abre los ojos con sorpresa y verifica la identidad del sujeto. –Sargento Mayor Hawthorne. –Dice casi con devoción mientras se cuadra para presentar sus respetos. Katniss no intenta ocultar cómo gira los ojos y suelta un bufido de fastidio. Piensa en como el soldado casi besa el suelo que Gale está pisando, antes de por fin apartarse de la puerta y permitirles el acceso.

Al tomar el picaporte, se da cuenta de que sus manos están temblando. Intenta tomar unos segundos para tranquilizarse a sí misma. _«__Detente, respira, cálmate__»_ Se repite como un mantra en varias ocasiones. Aún puede sentir a Gale detrás de ella. Cuando está segura de hallarse en pleno control de sus emociones, gira lentamente la empuñadura de la entrada. Es casi como ver un promocional en cámara lenta.

Empuja la puerta, y es cuando lo ve.

Apenas puede ahogar el grito en su garganta. Está sentado sobre el suelo. Su ancha espalda encorvada hacia adelante, las manos esposadas hacia atrás. Katniss repara en la mugrienta camisa blanca, rasgada por los botones y manchada en sangre. _«__Su sangre__»_ Los pantalones oscuros no están en mejor estado. El cabello rubio y rizado es más largo de lo que puede recordar haber visto antes y es casi tan negro como el carbón debido a la suciedad.

El tiempo que le toma a Katniss dar los pasos necesarios para alcanzarlo, permite al mermado prisionero alzar por primera vez el rostro. Un escalofrío involuntario recorre su espina dorsal como esa mirada parece reconocerla. La joven se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, reparando únicamente en esos ojos azules que suelen observarla con intensidad.

-¿Katniss? ¿Eres tú? –Con su voz saliendo como un gruñido alcanza a murmurar el abatido joven. No le han dado agua y tiene la boca reseca, llena de polvo y algo de sangre.

A la joven le enternece la ilusión en esos dulces ojos, pero las palabras no logran escapar de ella. ¡Y eso que hay tanto que quiere decir! Así que sabiendo que no es buena con las palabras, pero sí con las acciones, asiente con ternura antes de inclinarse y besarlo suavemente en la boca.

Peeta Mellark deja escapar un suspiro. Después se separa sólo lo suficiente para poder murmurar contra los labios ajenos –no puede ser cierto, ¿Es esto real?

Katniss sonríe sobre sus labios. –Real.

* * *

_Tres años antes._

-¿Otra vez espiando, Peeta? –Es un viernes como cualquier otro a la hora del almuerzo. El sol es tan brillante y cálido como cualquier día de primavera. La brisa fresca proveniente de los bosques atraviesa las ramas del único y viejo sauce del patio de la escuela, empujando sus hojas unas contra otras. El suave sonido producto de estos golpeteos suelen colmarlo de tranquilidad y ensueño. De hecho apenas puede escuchar la pregunta que su amiga acaba de hacerle. Delly Cartwright suelta una risita.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – pregunta el joven volteando a ver a la chica con curiosidad. Ambos tienen el cabello rubio cenizo, típica característica de los comerciantes. Piensa que bien podrían pasar por hermanos (de echo Delly insiste en presentarlo como tal) si no fuera porque los ojos de ella son de un azul más tenue.

-Tú. –Responde con simplicidad encogiéndose de hombros. La confusión debe notársele porque la chica agrega –es gracioso, y desalentador al mismo tiempo debo decir, que la chica que te gusta siga provocándote miedo.

-No le tengo miedo. –Intenta alegar sintiendo su orgullo herido. Pero en el fondo sabe que lo que en realidad siente es temor al rechazo.

-¡Por favor, Peet! –Exclama Delly omitiendo decir la _a_ que va al final de su nombre. – ¡Te gusta desde que teníamos quince años, pero nunca le has hablado!

Delly tiene razón. Son años desde que puso sus ojos en esa chica. Claro que su amiga piensa que su obsesión, como a ella le gusta convertir sus sentimientos en algo enfermizo, empezó hace tres años. Si tan solo supiera la verdad… –Lo sé.

Delly tiene que inclinarse para poder escucharlo. –Sabes bien que éste es el último año en que nuestros nombres aparecerán en las papeletas… –Le recuerda como ha estado haciendo desde el sorteo del año pasado. Peeta desearía sentir alivio al recordarlo, pero es difícil sabiendo que aún hay gente que te importa en peligro de ser elegido un año más. La dictadura gobernante del país de Panem, llamada el Capitolio, implementó los llamados Juegos del Hambre como un recordatorio para los Distritos que se rebelaron en los días oscuros.

Las reglas son siempre las mismas: cada Distrito ofrece como tributo a dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, que son elegidos para ir aun lugar llamado Arena, donde tendrán que pelear a muerte por su vida. Claro, el vencedor es el único que queda vivo. Pero no es que el Distrito escoja a quien enviar, eso sería demasiado cruel. Más bien tu nombre entra al sorteo una vez cumples doce años y así sucesivamente cada año, tu nombre es inscrito una sola vez hasta los dieciocho. Por lo tanto, este año, su nombre estará escrito siete veces. Después de estos Juegos, su nombre ya no entrará en la llamada Cosecha.

-Su nombre estará ahí unas veintiocho veces… -Murmura con preocupación. No menciona sus recuerdos sobre el horrible Juego del año anterior. El Vasallaje de los septuagésimo quintos Juegos resultó ser uno de los más sangrientos de la historia.

Su amiga lo ve con pena en los ojos, está claro que ella no lo decía para entristecerlo –Puede que la suerte esté de su lado. –Dice tratando de animarlo. Además ha escuchado que hay más de diez chicos con su nombre puesto en más de cuarenta papeletas en la urna de cristal. –Pero volviendo al hecho de que sobreviviremos al sorteo… Sí lo haremos. –Repite queriendo convencerse a sí misma también. –…Está el hecho de que ya no podrás seguir espiándola.

Peeta sabe a dónde se dirige todo esto. Lo que su amiga quiere decir es que sus oportunidades de hablar con la chica de sus sueños se están acabando. Y que una vez que concluya su último ciclo escolar, sus posibilidades de verla se reducirán al mínimo. Además, debe comenzar a pensar en el futuro. Si planea formar una familia con la chica que quiere, lo más adecuado sería por lo menos ser amigos antes de proponerse. Al menos es lo que dictan las reglas de la sociedad.

Porque no quiere acabar como su padre.

-¿Peeta? –Le dice su amiga. La única que sabe de primera mano lo que ocurre en su vida familiar.

-¿Sí? –No tiene intención de volver a desviar su atención de la chica que le gusta. Después de todo, si son sus últimos días para observarla, debe aprovechar cada segundo.

-Ross va a hablar hoy con mis padres…

-¿Ross? ¿Porqué querría él hablar con tus…? –Entonces se interrumpe porque ha comprendido. Vuelve a desviar sus ojos una vez más, enfocándolos en su querida amiga. –Me alegro por ti. –Dice con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Así que esta es la razón por la que le pidió que se sentasen bajo la sombra del sauce.

-Su negocio va bastante bien. Incluso dice que le encargaron unos muebles desde el Capitolio. –Explica con emoción. –Son para lo que ellos llaman una casa de campo y querían tener algunos muebles rústicos –prosigue – y después me ha dicho que no puede esperar más y que desea que nos casemos después de la Cosecha.

Peeta entiende. Una vez que el señor Butler murió, su hijo Ross quedó como el carpintero de la zona más acomodada del Distrito. Y como muchos otros, hace planes para contraer nupcias una vez finalizada la temporada de la Cosecha. –Espero ser invitado especial.

-¡Por supuesto, tonto! –Exclama deleitada. –Incluso te compraremos una tarta.

-Y el pan para el tueste. –El tueste es una tradición del Distrito Doce. Una vez acomodados en su hogar, la pareja tuesta un pan y lo comparte como marido y mujer.

-Y el pan para el tueste. –Concede Delly. Peeta puede apreciar la felicidad en los ojos de su amiga de la infancia. –Deberías llevar a _ya-sabes-quien_ –agrega juguetona guiñándole el ojo antes de ponerse en pie.

-La invitaría si tan solo estuviera seguro de que no terminaré con un cuchillo clavado en mi pecho… -Murmura imitando a su amiga.

Delly se ríe. Está de muy buen humor hoy. –Andando, chico guapo, tienes un título que retener.

Ambos se encaminan al aula de gimnasia, que en realidad es el auditorio del colegio, donde reúnen a todo el alumnado cuando proyectan alguna película especial del Capitolio. Aunque en esta ocasión albergan a los alumnos para la ronda final de la competencia anual de lucha, de la que Peeta es campeón por segundo año consecutivo.

Algunos amigos se acercan en su camino al vestidor para desearle buena suerte. Delly ya se ha separado de él, asegurándole que se reunirá a la comitiva de sus fans para darle ánimos. En el vestidor, en lugar de mentalizarse, Peeta se pregunta si sería buena idea darse una ducha antes salir a competir. No es que no le interese la lucha. Pero la verdad es que se había inscrito al equipo como un medio para llamar la atención de_ su_ chica.

¡Si tan solo le hubiese funcionado!

Sin embargo resultó agradable descubrir que tenía talento nato para este deporte de contacto. Su hermano Ayron también participó cuando estudiaba, pero su razón de hacerlo fue porque era bribón por naturaleza y disfrutaba de la confrontación. Peeta no podía dejar de preguntarse si esas características las había heredado de su madre.

Una palmada en la espalda lo hace girarse. Uno de sus compañeros, Brian, también clasificó para las rondas finales del torneo. –Vas a morder el polvo, Mellark.

El joven gira los ojos anudando sus zapatos de deporte –no lo lograste hace doce meses, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás conmigo este año?

-Una corazonada. –Responde simplemente.

Salen con el resto de los competidores. El colegio entero ya está ocupando las gradas de madera. Peeta busca por algunos rostros conocidos. – ¡Tú puedes, Peeta! –Grita una chica de cabello corto, rubio y brillante. Es Tina Simmons, hija del curtidor de pieles. No es secreto que Tina está enamorada de Peeta, ni que su sueño es casarse con el hijo del panadero. Peeta responde con un apenado intento de sonrisa.

Sigue buscando. Encuentra a Delly que está sentada a diez asientos de Tina, y le saluda con la mano. Otros chicos, e incluso varias chicas, le desean suerte desde las gradas. Peeta sigue buscando a su razón de participar en esto, pero ni rastro de ella. A quien sí localiza, es a su joven hermana. Destaca con facilidad con su rubio cabello entre un montón de chicos de la Veta; todos de cabello oscuro. Las niñas a su alrededor se dan codazos unas con otras al descubrirlo viendo a su grupo más tiempo de lo considerado como normal. Al lado de la niña rubia, un chico alto y delgado le lanza una mirada de advertencia.

_«__Genial._ _Amenazado por un niño de catorce años__»_ Piensa el joven Mellark dándoles la espalda. _«__No es que esta escena me resulte familiar, ¿verdad?__»_ A pesar del sarcasmo en sus pensamientos, siente la decepción incrementando en su pecho e intenta despejarla haciendo algunas inflexiones para calentar.

El entrenador, que es árbitro y juez del concurso al mismo tiempo, sostiene un silbato entre sus labios. –Increíble que una cosa tan pequeña resulte tan molesta. –Se queja Brian cuando el señor Young sopla con fuerza para iniciar el torneo.

Peeta se siente particularmente distraído. Se esfuerza por analizar los estilos de sus posibles contrincantes, pero lo único en lo que puede pensar es en la chica de ojos grises que no ha encontrado entre la multitud.

-¡Peeta Mellark!

El joven se levanta de su asiento y se acerca al centro. Su oponente es un delgado joven hijo de comerciantes. Es el primero que despacha con facilidad. Dos, tres. Así sigue en la ronda de eliminatorias que llevarán a la final. Conforme Peeta se va posicionando, se vuelve más difícil mantener su aventajada posición. Hay muy buenos luchadores, casi tan diestros como el actual campeón. Los gritos de ánimo entre los espectadores son ensordecedores. Al menos la mayoría intenta obviar sus temores sobre los próximos Juegos del Hambre.

Una vez se acercan a las semifinales, el director de la escuela hace aparición. Sin necesidad de saberlo, Peeta intuye que algo va mal. El señor Young anuncia que habrá una pausa, en que podrá salir del auditorio para hablar con el director. Peeta aprovecha para beber un poco de agua que su mejor amigo, Phil Cox le ofrece. -Buen trabajo, panadero. – La última semana ha decidido apodarlo de este modo.

-Siempre tan original, Phil. –Dice una chica que llega acompañando a Delly. Se trata de Kyra. Ella y Phil siempre están discutiendo, pero mientras Peeta lo considera extenuante, Delly cree que terminarán confesando sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

-Es el hijo de un panadero, ¿De que otro modo podría llamarlo? –Pregunta buscando que Delly le dé la razón.

-Dile como quieras, solo no te atrevas a ponerme un apodo a mí. –Dice clavado su dedo índice en el pecho del muchacho, enfatizando sus palabras con un tono que espera sea amenazador, fallando terriblemente.

Peeta pone una sonrisa cansada mientras escucha a sus amigos discutir desde la banca donde está sentado. Usualmente él es quien intenta conciliar los ánimos, pero se siente agotado. Este año se inscribieron casi el doble de competidores, ya que les ayudaría a exentarse de algunas pruebas finales. Por lo tanto hay más chicos a los cuales enfrentar para ser campeón por última ocasión antes de concluir oficialmente sus estudios.

-¡Hey, Madge! –Peeta, que había estado mirando las suelas de sus zapatos, gira la cabeza tan bruscamente que puede haberse desgarrado un tendón del cuello.

-Hola, Delly. –Saluda Madge Underseen, quien es una joven reservada. Como la mayoría de la gente de la ciudad, comparte el característico cabello rubio y ojos azules de los comerciantes.

A Peeta le parece sencilla y agradable, aunque rara ocasión han intercambiado más que alguna ligera conversación de más dos palabras. Sin embargo, hay algo que Peeta envidia de Madge y no es precisamente el vivir a todo lujo como única hija del alcalde. Trata de ser discreto al querer comprobar con quien va Madge. Y tiene razón. No va sola. La acompaña la chica a la que sueña cada noche.

-¡Hola, Katniss! –Peeta escucha a Delly saludar con igual ánimo a Katniss Everdeen, la chica de la Veta.

Ojos grises, cabello oscuro recogido en una sencilla trenza, cuerpo delgado pero ágil, piel aceitunada, ligeras pecas causadas por las largas horas gastadas bajo el sol. Peeta quisiera saludarla con la misma seguridad con que Delly parece hacerlo. No es que sean amigas, pero es inevitable no saber quién es Katniss Everdeen. No por nada es una de las pocas personas que abastecen el distrito Doce con la carne fresca de su caza furtiva.

-Hola. –Murmura simple y llanamente. Es evidente que se siente incómoda. Voltea hacia cualquier lado, como buscando una excusa que le aparte de ese grupo de chicos de la ciudad. Peeta no puede dejar de notar que, aunque está claro que quiere evitarlos a todos, únicamente es él de quien rehúye la mirada.

Sin embargo, debe ser el único que percibe la incomodidad de la chica porque Delly continúa como si nada – ¿Qué tal les ha parecido el desempeño de Peeta? –Aunque es una pregunta no dirigida a alguien en particular, Delly observa a Katniss en espera de una respuesta.

_«__Oh, no__»_ Peeta ya sabe hacia donde se dirigen los planes de su amiga.

Transcurre una larga pausa que empieza a volverse incómoda para todos (sofocante para Peeta), pero afortunadamente Madge se repone primero –Es lo que comentábamos.

_«__Espera, ¿Qué?__»_

-…Creemos que Peeta necesita concentrarse para poder llegar a la final…

Pero a Peeta no le interesan las observaciones sobre su pobre desempeño. Lo único que resuena en su cabeza es ese "_creemos_"

_«__Creemos…__»_

_«__Creemos…__»_

_«__¡Han estado hablando de mí!__»_

-Si… –Vuelve a murmurar Katniss. Sus ojos fijos en su pequeña hermana, a la que saluda desde su apartado lugar entre el alumnado.

Por extraño que parezca, el encantador y usualmente fácil de labia, Peeta Mellark, se ha quedado completamente mudo. Trabaja a marchas forzadas pensando en algo inteligente, divertido, o sagaz que decir, pero nada le viene a la mente. La tiene más cerca de lo que la ha tenido nunca y pronto se encuentra ligeramente embobado por el leve aroma a bosque que le llega a la nariz. Si estira un poco su brazo podría tocarla…

-… ¿Qué dices, Katniss? –La aludida y Peeta voltean sobresaltados hacia Delly Cartwright. Ninguno ha estado escuchando.

-¿Qué? –Suelta con brusquedad. Haría pensar a cualquier que acaban de ofenderla.

-Delly nos platicaba que pasado el día de la Cosecha tendrá su tueste... –Le repite Madge en esa voz suave que tiene.

-Y quería saber si gustan acompañarnos a Ross y a mí…

-No voy a fiestas. –La corta la chica de la veta.

Kyra abre la boca para responder a la ruda respuesta de la joven, pero Delly se anticipa con una simpática risa, aliviando la súbita tensión como si fuera una divertida broma. –Bueno. No creo que sea una fiesta propiamente dicha. Únicamente unas pocas personas, nada extravagante.

-Sería agradable, creo que… –Contesta Madge, sabiendo que su amiga no dirá nada más. Pero la chica no puede terminar lo que iba a decir porque en ese momento, reingresa el director acompañado del señor Young y algunos agentes del Capitolio.

Uno de los llamados agentes de la paz, el Jefe Cray del distrito, sostiene un megáfono en una de sus manos. Pide atención antes de comenzar a leer una hoja de papel con el sello de Panem. Es un documento oficial. –Según la nueva Ley del Capitolio para los distritos, apartado B, sección seis: están prohibidas las reuniones públicas mayores a cinco miembros. Esto incluye actividades deportivas, y actividades de estudio fuera del tiempo de clases. Así mismo, las festividades públicas y todo evento del respectivo distrito serán cancelados hasta que el Capitolio anuncie lo contrario. Para las celebraciones de matrimonio, nacimiento, etcétera, requerirán de un documento oficial emitido en las oficinas de Justicia, donde se declarará la razón del permiso y las personas de las que se solicita asistencia. En cuanto a las clases del ciclo escolar… –Hace una pausa que aprovecha para enrollar la declaración de la nueva ley – serán vigiladas por Agentes de la Paz en orden a lo establecido, y queda anunciado que dada la nueva enmienda, esta competencia queda cancelada.

El director toma entonces la palabra e informa que por la noche, se transmitirá un importante mensaje de parte del honorabilísimo Presidente Snow. Espera unos momentos para comprobar que su aviso ha sido captado y lo siguiente que hace es pedir que ordenadamente, abandonen el auditorio y se preparen para ir a casa.

Una vez que la hija del alcalde y _su_ chica se pierden entre la multitud, Peeta se apresura hacia las regaderas. El agua es fría pero ni eso, ni cualquier ley del Capitolio, ni la cancelación de la competencia, mermarán la adrenalina que siente después de haber tenido a Katniss Everdeen a menos de diez centímetros de distancia. Mientras se viste, hace una nota mental para agradecer más tarde a Delly por intentar desempeñar su papel de casamentera. Ya después se preocupará por eso de las reuniones prohibidas, y el porqué del repentino interés del gobierno en las reuniones extraoficiales.

No le lleva más de cinco minutos salir de los vestidores. El salón está casi vacío. Mientras toma dirección rumbo al pasillo donde está su casillero, intenta adivinar cual será el anuncio tan importante que el Presidente ha de darles. Supone que será sobre lo más horribles y aterradores que serán los Juegos de este año. Tal vez enviarán a las familias completas de los tributos, o enviarán a niños de doce años, como en el último Vasallaje. Piensa en los cientos de posibilidades que involucra un anuncio al que se le da tanta importancia. Puede que el Presidente Snow haya claudicado, y les presente a un nuevo monarca… Cualquier cosa es posible, pero definitivamente no está preparado para lo que escuchan sus oídos esa noche.

"_Los Juegos del Hambre quedan suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso…"_

El estupor en su casa debe de ser el mismo que en todos y cada uno de los hogares de Panem. Honestamente es difícil concentrarse en el resto del mensaje que el líder político del Capitolio está diciendo. Peeta siente como si pudiera atravesar la ciudad, cruzar la Veta, correr por el prado y volver en menos de diez minutos sin el menor esfuerzo.

Lo sabe porque en alguna ocasión recorrió el mismo trayecto. Fue por una apuesta con sus hermanos. Todo resultó bastante simple: correr por la Veta, alcanzar la cima de la pradera y regresar a la ciudad completamente solo. En aquel tiempo tendría diez años, por lo que suponía un reto extremadamente difícil, pero que comprobaría su valor ante sus hermanos que lo molestaban por ser pequeño. Cuando regresó a casa y vio a su madre en la entrada aguardando por él, supo que no le esperaba nada bueno.

Únicamente el codazo de su hermano Ayron lo obliga a poner atención de nuevo en la pantalla.

"_A partir del próximo mes será de carácter obligatorio que un hijo de cada familia, en edad elegible entre dieciocho y veintitrés años, cumpla con un servicio militar para el Capitolio."_

Peeta trata de asimilar lo que está ocurriendo, pero mientas lo hace, repentinamente algo de estática interrumpe el mensaje presidencial, y se proyecta la imagen de una mujer de edad media, rasgos duros, ojos astutos y cabello platino. Pero lo que llama la atención de ella, es la fiera determinación de su rostro.

"_Buenas noches ciudadanos de Panem. Habla la Presidenta Alma Coin"_ Otorga unos segundos como si entendiera que la gente mirando sus pantallas necesita un poco de tiempo para convencerse de que lo que ven es cierto. _"Del distrito Trece"_

Entonces la señal se empieza a perder. Si Peeta entendiera algo sobre tecnología, bien podría decir que en algún lugar del país, hay personas peleando por obtener el control de las señales emitidas. Se sobresalta cuando vuelve a aparecer y reaparecer la imagen del Presidente Snow, alternada con la de la mujer que acaba de presentarse como Presidenta del desaparecido, o más bien reducido a cenizas, distrito Trece. Peeta puede captar unas pocas palabras perdidas.

"…_hay que levantarse…"_

"…_pelear por los derechos…"_

"…_en los días oscuros…"_

"…_libertad…"_

"…_masacre y mentira…"_

"…_inicia una rebelión…"_

"…_distritos tres, seis, siete…"_

"…_guerra…"_

Y al final nada. Aparece en la pantalla una imagen del sello del Capitolio.

Intenta recordar algún momento en que algo similar haya pasado, pero no puede, porque simplemente nunca ha sucedido. -¿Papá…?

El señor Mellark mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, entendiendo la pregunta que muere en los labios de su hijo menor. –Nunca antes vi que ocurriera algo parecido.

-¿Presidenta del distrito trece? –Pregunta Ayron incrédulo. –Debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

Pero Peeta no piensa igual. No por los esfuerzos del Capitolio para contrarrestar el ataque televisivo. Tampoco por la cara llena de ira del Presidente. ¿Por qué si no querría reclutar jóvenes de los distritos? ¿Por qué llenar sus filas para formar un ejército? Pero no ofrece una opinión. A su juicio es demasiado pronto.

-Es gente estúpida de la que no vale la pena preocuparse. –Es la señora Mellark quien zanja la conversación. Después simplemente se levanta y se retira a su habitación. Ayron y su padre hacen lo mismo. Finalmente el más joven de los Mellark los sigue.

Peeta siempre ha compartido habitación con sus hermanos. Así que echado en su cama puede escuchar los ronquidos de Ayron. ¿Cómo puede dormir con lo que han visto esta noche? No debería sorprenderle, basta con que Ayron ponga la cabeza en su almohada y quede completamente perdido toda la noche. Sin embargo, sí que lamenta que Croiss, su hermano de veintitrés años, esté casado. Sabe que con él podría seguir hablando sobre lo ocurrido durante el anuncio del Capitolio. Pero no está, así que intenta darle algunas vueltas a la situación por sí mismo. Pero todo es en vano. Lo único que le queda es esperar a que la ruleta gire y que la suerte esté de su parte.

Y esperar egoístamente que no sea él quien tenga que hacer el servicio militar para el Capitolio.

A la mañana siguiente, Peeta se despierta a las cuatro de la mañana como un sábado de costumbre. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, se prepara para alcanzar a su padre en las cocinas, donde ya debe estar preparando la primera bandeja de pan del día.

-Deja dormir, idiota –Murmura su hermano girándose sobre su cama.

Peeta se abstiene de azotar la puerta como pequeña venganza. Y entonces después se apega a su horario habitual. Alistar algunos ingredientes, preparar los enormes recipientes donde los mezclan. Despejar la mesa de trabajo. Barrer la zona que corresponde a la entrada de la panadería. Recoger las migajas de los estantes donde colocan el pan recién horneado. Y cuando dan las seis, continuar con el horneado, mientras su padre se encarga de atender a los clientes que les gusta consumir el pan calientito a primeras horas de la mañana.

Cualquier joven de su edad se aburriría de realizar las mismas tareas durante seis días de la semana, todos los meses, de todos los años. Pero resulta que a Peeta le agrada pasar su tiempo en la cocina, atendiendo los hornos, decorando los pasteles, vigilando las galletas. No es una carga para él hacerlo. Y que su madre no se involucre en lo concerniente a la producción desde hace varios años, lo hace mucho más placentero.

Hoy es el día libre de Ayron. Esa es la razón por la que su hermano esté durmiendo en lugar de estar trabajando, como la mayoría de las almas que viven en el distrito. Al principio su madre no entendía por qué sus hijos necesitaban un día de descanso, pero el señor Mellark intercedió por ellos y convenció a su mujer de permitírselos. A Peeta le tocaron los domingos, aunque de buena gana los hubiera rolado por los sábados.

Cerca del medio día, Tina Simmons se aparece en la tienda buscando al joven Peeta. Pero afortunadamente para el chico, la harina de su último costal se está por acabar, dándole la oportunidad de escabullirse por la puerta trasera para escapar al mercado. En su camino saluda cortésmente a unos cuantos comerciantes con quienes su padre suele negociar. Mientras espera en el molino a que le entreguen el primero de sus costales de harina con que siempre le abastecen, se dedica a mirar con atención a las personas en el mercado.

Como cada sábado, se va llenando conforme la gente va recibiendo su paga. Y aunque el mercado es tan ruidoso como de costumbre, hay algo diferente en el ambiente. Peeta alcanza a escuchar que el tema de conversación del día es el mensaje de anoche, aunque nadie parece comentar sobre las palabras de aquella extraña mujer. Y no los culpa, hay agentes de la paz adquiriendo su despensa en esos momentos. El nuevo ayudante del anciano dueño, se esfuerza para alcanzar el costal a su cliente.

-Ya me encargo yo. –Le dice Peeta con una amable sonrisa. Recién echa el costal sobre su hombro, da la vuelta para volver a la panadería. Entonces se paraliza cuando alcanza a ver una familiar trenza oscura.

¡Reconocería esa trenza donde fuera!

Actuando más por instinto que por planearlo, esquiva a algunas personas para darle alcance. No es hasta que llega a dos personas por detrás de Katniss Everdeen, que se da cuenta que no tiene nada que decirle. NADA. Ningún pretexto, ni… Ni el valor para hacer algo. Derrotado, siente por primera vez el peso del costal sobre su hombro. Trata de acomodar un poco mejor el paquete en su hombro mientras da unos pocos pasos cabizbajo. Se frena de nuevo al sentir que golpea algo.

Entonces la joven se detiene y voltea para ver justamente a donde se encuentra el joven rubio murmurando una disculpa al hombre que, sin querer, acaba de golpear con el costal que carga con facilidad sobre su hombro. Peeta alza la mirada cuando el señor se aleja y puede sentir como se le escapa el aire de golpe al descubrir que la chica lo está mirando. El calor en su cara lo hace girar la vista avergonzado y ella hace lo mismo antes de apresurarse para perderse entre la multitud que ya abarrota el mercado.

Así le ha pasado en incontables ocasiones en la escuela. En serio que sus diez dedos no le bastarían para numerarlas. Aunque casi siempre ocurre al revés. Es él quien normalmente la observa y ella lo descubre. Lo siguiente ocurre en el mismo orden: él desvía la mirada avergonzado y ella lo secunda. Podría ser un divertido flirteo si no temiera que ella lo tomase por un acosador, justo como Delly lo cataloga a modo de broma.

El resto del día ocurre sin mayores contratiempos, pero ese simple y lejano encuentro ha bastado para robarle el sueño.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: ¡Me da mucho gusto estar de vuelta! Les dejo este capítulo y espero ansiosa a que sigan dejando sus apreciabilísimos Reviews :D Les aviso que vamos con calma para que todo salga bien en la historia. Disfruten la lectura y al final díganme que les pareció. (Gracias aquí a Petkat por su review, ya que no pude darle reply)_

_Y para quien no lo sabe, estoy participando en un Reto del Foro "La Cornucopia" de FF . net Así que les invito a leer mi one titulado **The Weight of The World** y los demás ones participantes para que elijan sus favoritos._

_Eso es todo por hoy y nos seguimos leyendo. _

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Hay una parte del Distrito Doce, donde los condenados del Capitolio han sido asignados para vivir. Es un lugar sucio, sin verdadero pavimento. Lo único que hay en sus calles es polvo, piedras, y hollín del carbón que se atasca en los zapatos de los trabajadores de las minas. Las casas son sencillas construcciones que pertenecieron a una familia antes que la actual, y a una antes que la anterior y a otra antes que la anterior. Son viejas casas usadas por diversas generaciones.

Una vez que firmas un acuerdo de matrimonio, te es asignado el hogar donde pasarás el resto de tu vida tratando de criar una familia. No puedes decidir. No puedes escoger si te gusta más el lado este, o el lado oeste. Si prefieres vivir cerca de alguna entrada a la mina, o si prefieres vivir lo más lejos posible de ella. Tampoco puedes escoger entre tener un pequeño jardín, o la casa que está de camino a la llamada pradera, el único lugar donde el aire que se respira es ligeramente más limpio, gracias a las frescas corrientes de aire que llegan de los inmensos bosques que rodean el Distrito.

Este lugar es nombrado como la Veta. Y es la zona más pobre del décimo segundo distrito de Panem. Katniss Everdeen odiaría este lugar sino fuera porque guarda felices recuerdos de su padre y de su niñez. Además, está casi al final de la Veta. Únicamente tiene que recorrer algunos metros para alcanzar la pradera, y después el único lugar donde se siente verdaderamente feliz. Lo que ya es de por sí un logro, dado que la última ocasión que recuerda haber sido feliz fue cuando su padre aún vivía. Antes de que su madre las abandonara, a ella y a su hermana, para hundirse en una depresión, donde no podían alcanzarla. Antes de ser el sustento principal de la familia.

Pero ahora no es momento de detenerse a recordar cosas del pasado. Aprieta el paso a través de la pradera. Hace muchos años, recorrer este tramo le parecía interminable, pero ahora le resulta corta la distancia, y es casi risible como le asustaba atravesar el camino que la acerca a la valla electrificada que rodea el distrito. La corriente eléctrica no siempre recorre la alambrada, lo que facilita su tarea de cruzar por debajo y escabullirse, sin ser vista, a las profundidades del bosque.

Mientras más se aleja del distrito y deja de escuchar el ruido que hace el pueblo, la sonrisa es más real y honesta en su cara. Aspira con fuerza la esencia de los pinos, y dedica unos segundos para honrar la memoria de su padre. No necesita girar la cabeza para saber que a su izquierda un conejo se oculta entre las espesas hierbas, al pie de un árbol viejo.

Decide que por el momento puede prescindir del pequeño y peludo animal, por lo que lo ignora y continúa su camino. Las agujas de los pinos están más verdes que nunca. El cielo tiene esponjosas nubes y el sol brilla alegremente sobre su cabeza. El día no puede ir mejor. Finalmente termina de recorrer las colinas hasta alcanzar un saliente rocoso que ofrece una hermosa panorámica del valle a sus pies.

Allí la está esperando.

Da unos cuantos pasos largos hasta alcanzar a su mejor amigo. Gale Hawthorne la espera con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. Katniss si dudar se introduce en ellos y reciproca el abrazo. –Lo hiciste, Catnip.

Sabe a que se refiere. Ha logrado evitar los Juegos del Hambre durante siete años. Al igual que él lo logró dos años atrás. –Aún no puedo creerlo. –Contesta la joven con una sonrisa. Se separa de su amigo para poder verlo a los ojos. –Ha sido en definitiva, la mejor noticia que me ha dado el Presidente en toda mi vida.

Gale toma asiento en la roca, no queriendo que su amiga note la mueca dejada en sus labios. Katniss lo imita sentándose a un lado. –Sí, hasta parece mi cumpleaños. –Se esfuerza por ocultar la alteración en su voz, pero aún así ella logra darse cuenta.

-¿Qué hay de malo, Gale? –Quiere saber dejando de prestar atención al bolso donde lleva su ligero almuerzo.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasará antes de darnos la noticia de que regresan los Juegos. –Nuevamente, Katniss sabe a qué se refiere. Que hayan sido cancelados, no significa que desaparecieron para siempre. Pueden volver a ser instaurados el año siguiente. Su hermana de catorce años, aún tiene cuatro posibilidades de ser elegida en el futuro. Igual que los hermanos y hermana menores de Gale.

-Sin embargo es un año menos. –Susurra Katniss sintiéndose avergonzada por haber pensado únicamente en su propio alivio.

Gale la mira con el entrecejo fruncido. -¿Un año menos, Catnip? ¿Qué pasará con los años restantes? ¿Con el futuro? ¿Qué hay de mis hermanos? De Prim. –La chica se muerde el labio. -¿Recuerdas esa mujer que apareció en televisión?

Claro que la recuerda. Apareció interrumpiendo el mensaje del Presidente Snow hace dos noches. ¡Todo mundo la ha de recordar! Se presentó como Presidenta del Trece. La verdad sea dicha, a Katniss no le ha importado prestar atención a lo que dijo la mujer. Simplemente lo desechó como si hubiera sido una broma de mal gusto. Alguna idea del Capitolio para sembrar una ridícula esperanza que después arrancará de tajo, para darles una lección por creer en palabras vanas y sin sentido. Pero no dice nada de esto a su amigo. Sabe que únicamente lo hará enojar, y cazar no es placentero con Gale de mal humor. –La recuerdo.

-Pues es verdad, Catnip. Es verdad. –Susurra y la joven puede percibir el ardor que encierran las palabras de Gale. Obviamente no entiende en esta ocasión, porque el joven tiene la necesidad de explicarse. –Es verdad que empieza a haber algunos levantamientos en los distritos. La gente en la mina…

-Espera. –Lo interrumpe frunciendo ahora ella el ceño. -¿Cómo puedes decir que es verdad lo que la mujer ha dicho? Si la estática no me ha dejado entender mas que unas pocas palabras…

-Lo sé –replica exasperado –pero te digo que en las minas se empieza a hablar de esto. Se acerca una guerra, Catnip. ¿O porque otra razón el Capitolio reclutaría jóvenes para engrosar sus filas? ¿No puedes ver para donde se dirige esto? ¿Por qué han cancelado los Juegos? Hay rumores en la mina de que la Arena que se usaría este año ha sido saboteada. La gente está cansada. Se quiere iniciar un levantamiento. ¡Aquí!

Honestamente no halla la razón para la emoción de su fiel compañero de caza. -¿Para que buscar problemas, Gale? –responde la chica con rudeza. –No estamos tan mal…

-¿Qué no est…? –Cuestiona incrédulo la indiferencia de Katniss. -¡Por favor! ¿Cuántas ocasiones hemos tenido que ir a la cama con el estómago vacío? ¿Cuántos niños te has encontrado tirados en la calle, vencidos por el hambre? ¿De cuántas pesadillas has tenido que despertar a Prim por causa de los Juegos? ¿A cuántos chicos han enviado a la Arena y no han vuelto a casa?

La lista sigue y sigue, pero Katniss no puede estar completamente del lado de Gale. Pero tampoco es que esté del lado del Capitolio. De hecho, aborrece al gobierno. Detesta lo que hace año tras año. Enviando a niños tributos para asesinarse unos a otros, y obligar a sus familias y el resto del país a verlos. Le enoja ver el nivel de vida que llevan los ciudadanos del Capitolio, mientras que en el distrito a penas y tienen para sobrevivir lo suficiente. Si no fuera por la caza furtiva que lleva a cabo, ella y su familia habrían muerto hace tiempo.

El inicio de una revolución traería buenas posibilidades de un mundo mejor. De una vida mejor para Prim. Pero es precisamente por su pequeña hermana que ella no podría unirse a la causa rebelde como Gale sugiere entre líneas. No. Su obligación es proteger a Prim. –Sería algo muy arriesgado. –Dice intentando llenar de convicción sus palabras. –Y tú no deberías estar escuchando esas locuras en la mina, Gale.

Su amigo gira los ojos. Se mantienen unos momentos en silencio. La chica casi puede ver como su amigo se esfuerza por encontrar las palabras correctas que la obliguen a darle la razón. Es como aquella vez, hace dos años (precisamente la última vez que Gale pudo ser escogido como tributo), cuando le sugirió que huyeran juntos. Que abandonaran el Doce y escaparan al bosque junto a sus familias. Esa vez Gale estuvo a punto de convencerla, y entonces…

No está segura de porque su mente trae a colación ese momento. Almacenó ese recuerdo en lo más profundo de su cabeza y no tocó el tema (pues no le dio la oportunidad a Gale cuando salió huyendo del bosque). Y él no se esforzó por comentarlo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer dentro de un mes? ¿Eh, Katniss? –La ha llamado por su nombre. No con el apelativo que le asignó cuando se conocieron. Esto solo indica que él va muy en serio. – ¿Qué harás cuando dentro de un mes tengas que ser reclutada para hacer el servicio militar? No podrás llevar a Prim contigo.

El servicio militar. No había pensado en ello. Estuvo tan absorbida en la alegría de no tener que preocuparse por ser elegida como tributo, que olvidó esa parte. –Yo no…

-Sabes que es un hijo de cada familia. –Dice con cuidado. –Tendremos que dejarlos para servir en el Capitolio, ¿y entonces que comerán?

La joven cazadora quisiera gritar que no sabe. Pero la opresión en el pecho no la deja hablar. Repentinamente toda la angustia del mundo viene a posarse sobre ella, con esfuerzos apenas y puede respirar. Busca analizar todos los posibles escenarios en los que Prim podrá sobrevivir sin su presencia. Su hermana posee una pequeña cabra preñada. _Lady_ puede ser una buena salida durante un tiempo, pero Katniss no puede olvidar aquel momento en que la muerte estaba esperando por ellas.

Ocurrió poco después de la muerte de su padre. Hubo una explosión en las minas, que arrebató la vida de varios mineros, incluyendo la del padre de Gale. El gobierno les dio una cantidad de dinero compensatoria, pero sólo duró para sustentarlas un mes. Fue cuando su madre se perdió y casi dejó a sus propias hijas morir de hambre. Así que en lugar de buscarles una forma de supervivencia, se quedó como una carga más en los jóvenes hombros de una Katniss de once años.

Había sido demasiado duro. Por varios días se habían estado alimentando de té de menta. Finalmente, Katniss tomó unas ropas de bebé que habían sido de su hermana y salió a las calles, en busca de alguien que se las intercambiase por algo de comer. Pero nadie quería sus ropas viejas. La lluvia pronto comenzó a caer a cántaros, atravesando su ropa sin piedad. Recuerda que hurgó en los botes de basura de la panadería. La mujer del panadero gritándole cosas horribles. Y después al chico que le devolvió la esperanza.

-Sólo estarán mi madre y Prim. –Dice más para ella que para que su amigo la escuche. –Podrán mantenerse con la cabra y con los remedios que mamá prepara. Puedo dedicar este mes a abastecerlas de plantas y algunas cosas que necesitarán.

-¿No lo comprendes, Catnip? –Pregunta Gale con suavidad. –Ya no se trata de sobrevivir. Se trata de luchar por un futuro mejor. ¡Debe ser nuestra prioridad!

La chica decide poner fin a este asunto sintiéndose furiosa. Se levanta sacudiendo su pantalón con más fuerza de la necesaria. –Lo que en este momento debe ser mi prioridad, es llevar comida a la mesa, Gale. Así que si quieres unirte a la labor…

Transcurre el resto del día con ellos revisando las trampas que han puesto en varios puntos del bosque. La chica está agradecida de que Gale no vuelva a mencionar sus fantasiosas ideas revolucionarias pues, ¿Qué bien les haría? Nada bueno saldría de querer enfrentar al Capitolio. ¡Ni siquiera tenían permitido portar armas! A ella ya la hubieran ejecutado sino fuera porque abastece de carne fresca a los altos mandos del gobierno.

Cuando finalmente se acercan de nuevo al distrito, Katniss se detiene para acomodar sus suministros. –Hay que cuidar que las fresas no se aplasten. –Le explica a su compañero. Gale lleva cargando un costal con los conejos y ardillas que consiguieron. –Es una pena que no hayamos podido conseguir un pavo.

-Katniss…

-Estoy segura que Cray pagaría el doble. Hace más de un mes que no…

-Katniss…

-Ya sé que es detestable, pero nunca le hace el feo a…

-¡Katniss! –Tiene que alzar la voz para interrumpirla. La chica voltea a verlo con las cejas rozando sus pestañas. Gale sonríe nervioso.

El instinto de cazador de Katniss le pone alerta. Se levanta de las cuclillas en que estaba posicionada. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Viste a alguien? –Esta bien que bastante gente los conozca por su caza furtiva, pero no por eso lo andan gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-No es eso… verás... he… he estado… bueno… –Tropieza el joven con las palabras que salen de su boca. -… ya que libraste la cosecha… yo he… bueno… es que no se como… quiero que… tú sabes…

La chica lo mira atenta. ¿De cuando a acá su amigo tartamudeaba en su presencia? Le parece extraño. Es casi cómico como su joven amigo se embrolla con las palabras. Es gracioso porque tiene una altura de un metro ochenta y las facciones de un hombre maduro. El espeso cabello oscuro bien recortado y las cejas pobladas. Katniss repara en el hecho de que Gale parece afeitado. Pero para que pueda afeitarse, debe crecerle barba. _«__¡Oh!__»_ Ahora se da cuenta del rastro verdoso que se marca en la fuerte mandíbula del joven adulto.

No puede evitar preguntarse donde quedó el niño que conoció en el bosque seis años antes. Porque frente a ella, hay un hombre que no reconoce. Piensa en que Gale es ese hombre atractivo que incluso las chicas de la ciudad parecen notar cuando caminan frente a ellas. Su nariz es alargada y sus ojos grises. Como los de ella. Podría pasar por su primo. O eso es lo que la gente que no los conoce parece pensar. –Al grano, Gale. –Presiona. Su precioso día de intercambio se está desperdiciando.

Lo observa tragar pesadamente. En segundos, las hermosas manos de su amigo, que perfeccionan las trampas más eficientes para sus presas, envuelven su rostro con facilidad. Y entonces, justo como sus trampas capturan a sus presas, así sus labios atrapan los de Katniss.

La joven no sabe como reaccionar. Solo puede sentir la calidez y la presión firme sobre su boca. Intenta concentrarse, saber que siente. Pero solo le llega a la mente que esto no es lo que quiere. Esto nunca lo ha querido. Ella no quiere enamorarse. No quiere casarse. No quiere tener hijos. No quiere enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perder a alguien a quien ama. No quiere quedar vacía como su madre.

Gale rompe el beso para poder susurrar –te quiero.

A Katniss le parece casi increíble como esas dos palabras tan hermosas pueden ser tan frías al mismo tiempo. Pero entonces recuerda las largas horas al lado de Gale. Las risas unidas. Las castañas tostadas. Los almuerzos cada día previo a la cosecha. Las cargas compartidas. El pasado parecido. Sus dolorosas pérdidas. Y aunque una parte de ella quiere corresponderle, la más tozuda se sobrepone.

No responde. Solo tiene una cosa como cierta: no quiere perder a su mejor amigo. Esa es su razón al separarse de él, y aunque no quiere darle ninguna esperanza, no quiere romperle el corazón. Por eso muy en contra de su voluntad dice por lo bajo –no estoy lista, Gale. - Dando por sentado que son las únicas palabras que recibirá por respuesta, Gale asiente en acuerdo, pero Katniss puede decir que está decepcionado.

Al menos esta ocasión no ha huido de él.

Hacen su recorrido en silencio a través de la Pradera. Hay demasiadas cosas en la cabeza de la joven para querer romper el silencio, o para ponerse a pensar en su amigo de algún modo sentimental. Mejor enfoca sus pensamientos sobre las consecuencias que acarrearía una revolución. Sabe que para Gale significa la oportunidad de una vida mejor, a expensas de exponer la suya propia. Una guerra simbolizaría esperanza. ¿Pero cómo pueden las personas poner su esperanza ciega en algo tan malo como el derramamiento de sangre?

Sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente, la joven cazadora esquiva un diente de león que está a punto de pisar. Alza la vista hacia el campo, permitiéndose una vista general de los cientos de dientes de león que tupen la pradera de un suave color amarillo. Es cuando entiende que ella sí que conoce la verdadera esperanza. Porque lo que para el resto del mundo, es un simple diente de león, para ella simboliza la certeza de que el mañana puede ser mejor, no importando lo horrible que es el presente.

Primero visitan el Quemador. Este puede ser considerado el mercado negro del distrito. Allí intercambian sus productos ilegales que en otro lugar no les aceptarían. Es donde el par de jóvenes consigue la mayor parte de los bienes que necesitan y que en las tiendas de la ciudad les costarían el doble de su precio que en el Quemador. Consiguen un poco de hilo, sal, y un par de velas para cada uno.

-Hola, guapa. –Un hombre pelirrojo saluda a la chica jalando de su trenza.

Katniss escucha a Gale crujir los dientes. Sin embargo, se abstiene de rodar los ojos y saluda al hombre con ligereza, después de todo, es un agente de la paz del Capitolio. –Buenas tardes, Darius –y uno de los que frecuentan el Quemador y no abusan de su estatus en el distrito.

-¿Qué se siente librar la cosecha para siempre? –quiere saber en tono jocoso el hombre pelirrojo de cara infantil.

-Dímelo tú –trata de suavizar su tono pero es imposible. Dado que el agente nunca ha tenido que despertarse aterrorizado a causa de las pesadillas nocturnas, es difícil no sentirse resentido.

Antes de que el agente pueda contestar con una de sus siempre ocurrentes bromas, un hombre que apesta a alcohol da una estruendosa carcajada. Tanto Katniss como Darius, e incluso Gale, voltean a ver al poseedor de semejante ladrido. –Me encanta esta chica. –Lo reconocen de inmediato. Es Haymitch Abernathy, el único vencedor vivo del distrito doce. –Tiene mucho… – Los tres oyentes alzan las cejas esperando oír el resto –¡coraje! ¡Eso! –Exclama triunfal mientras da un traspié alejándose de ellos. Katniss alcanza a ver que se detiene en donde venden el licor blanco.

Gale prefiere ignorar al borracho, así que da una palmada a la chica para que salgan de ahí. Siguiendo su rutina normal, la siguiente parada es frente a la puerta trasera de la Mansión del Mayor Underseen. Es su compañera Madge quien sale a recibirles las fresas que su padre adora. –Lo libramos, ¿no es así, Katniss? –Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse, la chica de la Veta ve un brillo de vida en los ojos azules de la hija del alcalde.

-Si. – Se puede decir que son algo así como amigas. En la escuela terminan casi siempre juntas en las actividades y en la hora del almuerzo comparten mesa. Al principio Madge era tan callada como Katniss prefería mantenerse, pero hacía un año que se había vuelto más comunicativa con las personas.

Pero claro que debía tenerlo fácil siendo la hija única del alcalde.

La joven rubia asiente antes de añadir –Hoy vi a Delly Cartwright cerca de la plaza. Quiere que te diga que era en serio lo de ir a su tueste. Ya ves que ahora debe sacar un permiso de reunión y le pedirán la cantidad de personas que se reunirán en su casa.

Katniss no necesita ver a Gale para saber que está alzando las cejas incrédulo. Esto hace que le ardan las mejillas de vergüenza. –Aún no sé… -Murmura en un tono que claramente dice que no piensa presentarse ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-Que popular te has vuelto. –Comenta Gale una vez que Madge ha depositado un saquito con monedas en la mano de la joven y ha cerrado la puerta tras ella. Katniss lo manda a callar. -¿Son amigas? Deben de serlo si te está invitando a su tueste. –Deduce el chico con genuino interés.

-No lo somos. Delly es… ¿cómo describirla? Digamos que es agradable con todo mundo. –Logra explicar a su amigo. El beso completamente olvidado.

-¿Entonces invitó a toda la escuela? –Frunce el entrecejo.

-Claro que no. Supongo que pensó que sería educado invitarme si estaba invitando a Madge. –Se encoje de hombros restándole importancia. –Además, que sea la hija del dueño de la única tienda de zapatos en la ciudad, no quiere decir que pueda permitirse invitar a todo el colegio.

Un gesto de comprensión se asoma en el rostro de Gale. –Ya recuerdo quién es. ¿Estatura media, rubia y bien alimentada? –Se refiere así porque es una de las pocas jóvenes con unos cuantos kilos de más, algo muy extraño en el distrito doce y por lo tanto, un rostro difícil de olvidar. Katniss asiente con simpleza. – ¿Se casa con el hijo del panadero? –Como ya van cruzando la plaza, se le hace fácil señalar la panadería.

_«__¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso un interrogatorio?__»_ Se pregunta la chica empezando a sentirse invadida. No se molesta en voltear hacia el local a donde apunta el dedo de Gale –no. –Responde y acelera su paso de tal modo que el joven debe dar pasos largos para alcanzarla. Finalmente sin darle a Gale más oportunidad de hablar, se despide y toma el camino que la lleva a su hogar.

Sabe que Gale hubiera querido acompañarla, pero lo último que quiere en estos momentos es tenerlo alrededor de ella. Hay tantas piedras en el camino que Katniss siente la tentación de ir pateándolas conforme las va pasando. No lo hace. Antes era una distracción, pero ahora a sus dieciocho años le parece tonto. A esta edad, algunas cosas cambian, no sabe si será así en todos los distritos, o incluso en el Capitolio, pero sí en el distrito doce.

Si fuera hombre, lo que tendría que hacer es ir a trabajar a las minas de carbón. Lo tradicional para una joven de la Veta es contraer matrimonio y tener hijos. Y si quedase viuda, tendría que trabajar en las minas también. Cualquier escenario le resulta aterrador. Sería como vivir en una de las horribles pesadillas que la acosan en las noches. Gale piensa que sueña con los Juegos del Hambre, pero la realidad es que sus horribles sueños suelen ser sobre explosiones en las minas.

No debe ser una genio para atribuirlo a la muerte de su padre, al que amaba tanto.

Volviendo al tema de matrimonio, muy en el fondo debe admitir que ya había visto venir las intenciones de Gale. Al menos desde hace dos años, cuando la besó por primera vez. Cualquiera se sentiría afortunada de casarse con un chico como Gale. Atractivo, fuerte para trabajar en las minas, valiente y responsable. Sin embargo Katniss es diferente al resto de las chicas. Y esa es la razón por la que empieza a sentir enojo hacia Gale Hawthorne. Él, mejor que nadie, sabe que ella no piensa casarse ni tener hijos. ¿Entonces porque hacer las cosas más complicadas?

Alcanza su casa en cuestión de minutos. Desde donde va, puede ver a su hermana vigilando su cabra mientras pasta en la orilla de la pradera. -¡Hey, Katniss! –La saluda agitando la mano.

La chica deja salir la sonrisa que reserva exclusivamente para Primrose. Mientras que Katniss tiene la piel aceitunada, el cabello oscuro y los ojos grises característicos de los habitantes de la Veta; su hermana Prim tiene toda la apariencia de las chicas de la ciudad, al igual que su madre. Por eso siempre parecen desencajar con sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules y su piel blanca como porcelana.

Si Katniss fuera una chica romántica, suspiraría con la historia de sus padres. Amelie Everdeen alguna vez fue Amelie Bennett, hija de los boticarios de la ciudad. Amelie conoció a August Everdeen cuando este vendía a sus padres las plantas curativas que recolectaba en el bosque. Pero no fue hasta que lo escuchó cantar, que quedó profundamente enamorada del joven alto y musculoso de la Veta. Por supuesto que los señores Bennett se opusieron a su unión. ¡Nunca una comerciante se desposaría con un minero! Con esa negación, Amelie sólo tuvo una opción: abandonar su acomodada vida en la ciudad por amor.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy, patito? –Pregunta en un cariñoso tono que, de nuevo, solo emplea cuando se dirige a la menuda joven rubia.

Primrose se acerca a su hermana mayor. –Acompañé a Rory la ciudad.

-Sabes que no me gusta que vayas sola a la ciudad.

-Te he dicho que acompañé a Rory. –Rory es uno de los hermanos de su amigo Gale. –Por lo que no fui sola. –Dice Prim con suma paciencia. Son momentos como estos, en lo que Katniss se asombra de cuanta madurez hay en su hermana menor. –Quería salir de la rutina para celebrar, ya sabes, lo de los Juegos –añade en la explicación que Katniss está esperando. –Todo mundo parece haber salido, hasta vimos al señor Abernathy. Iba tan borracho el pobre que cayó justo frente a mí. –Sacude la cabeza con tristeza. Así es Primrose, se duele con las penas ajenas. Cuando pequeña, si veía a Katniss llorar, hacía lo mismo sin necesidad de conocer la razón.

-Trae a _Lady_, debemos ayudar a mamá a preparar la cena. –Prim obedece sin chistar y lo mismo hace su cabra.

-Buttercup vendrá a casa más tarde. –Explica Prim como si su hermana le hubiera preguntado por ese feo gato peludo que tanto detesta.

Esa noche cenan un poco de conejo con ensalada.

En la semana que sigue, Katniss logra evadir a Delly Cartwright. Tarea nada sencilla, desde que la chica de la ciudad no tiene reparos en agitar la mano con euforia cada ocasión que su mirada se encuentra con la de la joven cazadora. Algo la hace sentir que, si habla con la futura novia, terminará asistiendo al dichoso tueste de una chica que apenas y conoce.

Además hay otra situación que no le trae tranquilidad. Todo de lo que se habla en la escuela es sobre los nuevos agentes de la paz que ha enviado el Capitolio. Usualmente los agentes no son queridos entre los del pueblo, pero eso no evita que a Katniss le incomoden un poco más los recién llegados. Es que esta nueva situación es preocupante para su _caso_ y el de Gale, dado que cazan ilegalmente, duda que a los nuevos agentes les caiga en gracia. ¿Y entonces que hará? ¿Cómo alimentará a su familia?

Conforme pasan los días, se va dando cuenta que la única opción que tendrá será enlistarse para el servicio militar y separarse de Prim y su madre. Hay otra opción de hecho. Queda la posibilidad de escapar con su familia al bosque, justo como Gale le propuso hacer dos años antes. Pero hay tantos posibles escenarios sobre lo que podría ocurrir que no puede saltar a ese plan de inmediato.

-¿Qué sabes del servicio militar, Madge? –Se anima a preguntar a su compañera a un poco más de dos semanas de presentarse para ser trasladados al Capitolio.

La joven rubia intenta recordar lo que ha escuchado de su padre. –No estoy segura… Me parece que la idea es movernos a un campo de entrenamiento, pero no tengo idea de donde queda el lugar. Esa es información que ni mi padre tiene el poder de saber.

-¿Tú también debes ir? –quiere saber Katniss. –Supuse que como eres hija del alcalde y eso…

-Papá no es tan importante, ¿sabes? Y ser hija del alcalde, sólo me fuerza a ser la primera en anotarme para dar acto de buena fe al Capitolio. –Contesta la chica haciendo un mohín. –También creo que las familias de los reclutas podrían recibir una renta mensual. O eso es lo que pude escuchar. Algo así como un pago… algo simbólico. No creo que sea mucho, pero es mejor a nada. Tal vez un suministro de comida…

Katniss sabe que los señores Underseen necesitarían recibir nada, pero si muchas otras familias en el distrito doce que deberán prescindir de sus hijos por, vaya a saber el Capitolio cuanto tiempo. -¿Es verdad lo que dijo esa señora que dijo ser del trece? –Pregunta por lo bajo. Sabe que no corre peligro hablando con Madge sobre esto. Siente que puede confiar en esta chica de algún modo extraño, ya que ella no confía en nadie que no sea Gale y Primrose.

-No estoy muy segura –se explica Madge también bajando la voz e inclinándose hacia Katniss –pero es verdad que ha habido problemas en algunos distritos. Esa es la razón de los nuevos agentes y al parecer seguirán llegando más, pero por lo que sé, tardarán un poco en enviarlos, ya que el Capitolio no puede prescindir de tantos agentes para un distrito tan pequeño como este, y…

-¡Hola, chicas!

Ambas jóvenes pegan un brinco en sus asientos, enderezándose como si un agente les hubiera respirado en la nuca. Estaban tan absortas en su charla, que ni Katniss con sus sentidos de cazadora, vio acercarse a la persona que ha estado evitando por varios días.

-Delly. –Saluda la hija del alcalde, Katniss solo asiente con la cabeza buscando una excusa para escapar de la conversación de chicas, esas que tanto suelen incomodarle.

-¿De qué platican? –Pregunta una sonriente Delly tomando asiento al lado de Madge, al mismo tiempo, obtiene de su bolso un paquete de papel estraza bastante arrugado.

-Eeeeh…

-Espero que se estén poniendo de acuerdo para ir a mi boda.

Desafortunadamente para Katniss Everdeen, Madge toma esa línea rápidamente –Si.

Y entonces no sabe que más decir, pero a Delly no parece afectarle el silencio, al contrario, se encarga de rellenarlo. –Me alegra oírlo, porque ya he metido el permiso de reunión en las oficinas del Edificio de Justicia y anoté sus nombres en la lista de invitados. No saben la de vueltas que he tenido que dar en espera de una respuesta favorable. Otro poco y no corro con la suerte de casarme –lo dice tan rápido que pronto se le acaba el aire.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunta Madge observando como Delly aspira una bocanada de oxígeno. Ahora incluso Katniss pone atención, las cejas ligeramente unidas sobre sus ojos.

-Por lo del reclutamiento. En teoría me toca rendir el servicio militar, como soy la que tiene la edad y eso. Quiero decir, mi hermano no podría ocupar mi lugar aunque quisiera. En fin, les sigo contando, como el viernes saliendo de clases fui a solicitar lo del permiso y a reservar el día de la boda, y fue antes de que el Presidente diera su mensaje, en las oficinas no sabían si aprobar mis solicitudes. Por mi culpa más que nada, ya que Ross cumplió veinticuatro años el mes pasado. Y pues estuve yendo a diario durante estos días para que me dieran razón.

-¿Y…?

-Pues que ahora únicamente falta que me den la fecha para ir a firmar los papeles de matrimonio. –Finaliza con una ancha sonrisa.

Katniss no sabe mucho sobre sentimientos románticos, pero puede decir, por el brillo en los ojos de Delly Cartwright, que casarse le hace mucha ilusión. Es exactamente el mismo brillo que vio en los ojos de Prim cuando obtuvo a Lady. El mismo brillo en los ojos de su madre que aparece en la fotografía de su boda... -¿Entonces has librado el servicio para el Capitolio? –Pregunta muy incrédula sintiéndose un poco a la defensiva. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Poder librarse del Capitolio con la única alternativa posible que ella nunca sospesaría en tomar ni en sus sueños!

-Sip –responde la _novia-a-ser_ remarcando la letra _p_ al final de su afirmación. –Pero me dijeron que desde ahora, solo podrás obtener el contrato de matrimonio una vez presentes la carta de liberación de tu servicio, eso si eres la que debe hacer el servicio. –Rasga sin reparos su pequeño paquete. -¿Quieren? –Les ofrece con una sonrisa.

Katniss echa un vistazo, más por curiosidad que por en verdad considerar en tomar lo que sea que le estén ofreciendo. Sobre el arrugado papel reposan lo que son las galletas más bonitas que haya visto nunca (no es que haya visto muchas galletas en su vida). Tienen un diseño tan encantador que parecen ser casi reales. Son como esos encantadores lirios atigrados que ha visto flotar en algún estanque del bosque –no. –Contesta con sequedad mientras Madge coge una de color rosado, examinándola con interés.

-Vamos, Katniss. –Insiste Delly. –Peeta se sentirá decepcionado cuando le cuente que rechazaste uno de sus mejores trabajos.

La joven cazadora aprieta los labios debatiéndose contra sí misma. Quiere responder mordazmente que le importa un comino que el hijo del panadero haya preparado un trabajo tan excepcional. Pero una pequeñísima parte de ella tampoco quiere que el muchacho se sienta ofendido por su rechazo. No cuando ella le debe tanto… Así que sale con una de sus frías respuestas, de esas que da cuando siente que las paredes a su alrededor se tambalean amenazadoramente –no quiero caridad.

La respuesta pilla desprevenida a Delly, que sorpresivamente no sabe que decir. Madge ya tiene la galleta en la boca y eso no la deja hablar. Katniss se siente repentinamente furiosa. Con ella misma, con Delly, con el chico del pan.

Es como ha nombrado, en una especie de código, a Peeta Mellark. Así, si ella lo dijese en voz alta, como hace cada que necesita recordar un acto de bondad, nadie sabría a quien se está refiriendo. Lo que ocurrió hace algunos años es asunto suyo y de nadie más. Ni siquiera Prim lo sabe. Mucho menos Gale. Y probablemente se irá a la tumba con lo que bien puede ser el secreto mejor guardado de la historia.

_« __¿Es que acaso nunca podré darle las gracias como se merece?__» _Se reclama mientras se aleja de ahí, dejando a las dos chicas completamente estáticas.

Tiene cosas por las que preocuparse como para pensar en Peeta Mellark.

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Es una pena que no recibiera comentarios del capítulo anterior porque no me ayuda a saber como va la historia, pero en fin. Estoy dispuesta a publicar en este fandom y seguiré adelante, aunque tal vez las actualizaciones se alarguen un poco más porque siento que voy a ciegas :/ (y eso de revisar ortografía, coherencia y escribir arriba de cinco mil palabras por capítulo toma tiempo) Y aviso que a partir del próximo capítulo, empezaré a unir las vidas de los protagonistas, eso sí, poco a poco...**

**Si alguien está leyendo, pues no lo aburro más. Disfruten la lectura :D**

**Capítulo III **

* * *

Está a una semana de que lleguen los reclutadores del Capitolio, y la discusión en su casa no ha sido lo que se dice completamente fácil. La señora Mellark ha insistido en que sea su hijo más joven quien deba prestar el servicio para el Capitolio, después de todo, Ayron es más útil para el negocio.

O eso es lo que ella ha dicho.

Peeta no se siente ofendido por que su madre no se toque el corazón y ya haya escogido a un hijo sobre el otro, pero no por eso duele menos. Y honestamente sería absurdo esperar otra actitud de su madre a estas alturas. Es un bien conocido secreto a voces que la esposa del panadero de la ciudad golpea a sus hijos. En más de una ocasión, Peeta tuvo que presentarse en la escuela con algunos golpes en la cara. Sin embargo los maltratos físicos terminaron cuando rebasaron la altura de su madre y entonces ella canalizó su ira al mero abuso verbal.

Nada preferible, pero definitivamente mejor.

Entonces mientras Peeta lucha por salir del impacto de saber que será él, quien cumpla la orden del Capitolio, Ayron salta indignado. – ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien debe quedarse y no Peeta? –Los ojos del menor de los Mellark se expanden sorprendidos – ¡Yo estoy fastidiado de vivir en el doce!

_«Así que sólo es eso»_ Piensa Peeta, sintiéndose estúpidamente ingenuo por haber pensado bien de su hermano mayor por un segundo.

El señor Mellark mira a su mujer. Es claro para todos que si él pudiera evitar enviar a alguno de sus hijos, lo haría. Esa supuesta debilidad que su esposa ve en él la irrita más que el arrebato caprichoso de su hijo. –No puedes ir tú, Ayron. Te necesitamos en la panadería. –Declara con mucha firmeza.

-¡Pero, mamá! –Exclama el joven. Es delgado y más alto que Peeta, y alardea de no haber temido nunca a nada. Mientras alega, se pone en pie movido por la frustración y el enojo -¡Es una oportunidad única para conocer algo fuera de este aburrido pueblo!

-¡Tú no irás! –Grita iracunda la señora Mellark imitando a su hijo al ponerse sobre sus pies.

Mientras Ayron y su madre discuten acaloradamente. Al igual que su padre, Peeta se sume en sus pensamientos con facilidad. Ya está acostumbrado a que sus opiniones no serán valoradas aunque las grite a todo pulmón. También está seguro que Ayron no ganará esta discusión, por lo que comienza a organizar una lista mental de las cosas que ha de hacer antes de abandonar el distrito donde ha vivido toda su vida.

Sabe de antemano que le será difícil dejar a su padre. Y aunque cualquiera podría pensar que le guarda resentimiento por no haber puesto un alto a los abusos de su madre, él no lo culpa. Lachlan Mellark puede ser considerado un hombre blando, pero Peeta sabe que lo ama a él y a sus hermanos. Ha sido testigo de los desvelos que el día de la cosecha le trae año tras año. Ha visto la constancia de su trabajo, sin quejarse nunca, ni fatigarse por sacar adelante a su familia. Además se opuso rotundamente, cuatro años atrás, a que sus hijos tomaran teselas cuando el negocio iba mal.

El joven Mellark voltea a ver a su padre. A diferencia de su madre, sí sabe apreciar el cabello cano del hombre robusto que está sentado frente a él, perdido en un mundo al que Peeta ha podido acceder en algunas ocasiones. Las hebras plateadas solo pueden ser vistas entre el espeso cabello rubio si miras con atención. Las más notables arrugas del amable rostro, son las que están marcadas alrededor de su boca y de sus ojos. Es claro que en su juventud fue un hombre bien parecido. Si hay algo que Peeta Mellark ha aprendido de su padre, además de saber hacer el pan, es el buscar el lado positivo de las cosas. Y ya tan sólo es por eso que le está eternamente agradecido. Considera que lo primero que hará antes de partir es hacerle saber a su padre cuán buen hombre, y que gran ejemplo ha sido para él en su vida.

Otro punto de su lista, será despedirse de sus amigos que no irán al Capitolio (Delly entre ellos). Algunos tienen hermanos mayores y gracias a eso librarán el servicio, aunque la gran mayoría de sus conocidos será trasladada, a donde quiera que los lleven, junto con él.

Piensa que ahora sería buen momento para declarar sus sentimientos a la joven que quiere, pero dado que es la única de su familia con edad para presentar el servicio militar, lo más seguro es que será embarcada con él, rumbo al campo de entrenamiento. Entonces aún le sobra una posibilidad más para poder acercarse a ella.

Tal vez esto de ir no sea tan malo después de todo. Ahora que Peeta se lo está replanteando mejor, quiere ser él quien vaya al Capitolio.

-Está bien.

Peeta gira la cabeza con prontitud – _¿Qué?_ –Deja escapar el poco aliento que repentinamente es lo único que tiene. Es como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago, lo sabe bien por aquella lejana ocasión en que Croiss les dio una lección por interrumpirlo cuando cortejaba a su ahora esposa.

-Que irá Ayron. –Declara su madre con dureza. –Después de todo, es más probable que él sí sea capaz de volver a casa. –Sus palabras no dejan lugar a dudas. Ella, como muchas otras personas pesimistas en el Doce cree que todo esto desencadenará en una inevitable guerra. Y también dice entre líneas, que considera a Peeta tan inepto, como cree a su esposo, para ser lo suficientemente habilidoso que le permita sobrevivir en el campo de batalla.

Peeta quiere debatir. Pero la sonrisa de suficiencia de su hermano le parece insoportable y no le deja pensar claro. Además su madre tiene algo de razón ¿no? Peeta no podría disparar a nada ni aunque lo obligaran a ello. Piensa abatido en que la suerte no parece estar de su lado y que su destino no está al lado de la joven de ojos grises. Aceptando su derrota sabe que no irá. No cuando su madre ya ha tomado una decisión y él no es capaz de contradecirla. Y además su madre no aceptaría como válido el argumento de "quiero ir porque Katniss va a estar ahí"

Se retira a su habitación arrastrando los pies pesadamente.

Transcurren algunos días y hay situaciones que se perciben tensas en el distrito doce. Peeta puede ver disconformidad en las personas de la Veta. Más específicamente los mineros. No es que siempre hayan sido personas felices, pero ahora parecen de un humor más tenso, como si fueran un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. El mero pensamiento le evoca el recuerdo del Vasallaje de hace un año, donde se recordó la victoria del único vencedor vivo de su distrito. En esos Juegos de hace veintiséis años, el doble de tributos usuales fueron enviados a la Arena.

De algún modo le alivia saber que no hay volcanes cerca de ahí.

Entonces además de la densidad de los habitantes de la Veta, se ha comenzado a ver la llegada de algunos agentes de la paz. No son muchos, pero parece que poco a poco, irán reforzando la seguridad en el distrito. Piensa en como Katniss Everdeen se verá obligada a abandonar a su familia, y entonces ¿Qué será de su madre y su hermana menor? Esto lo hace meditar en la última vez que vio a la joven. Han pasado unos pocos días y ni rastro de ella. No se ha aparecido por la panadería para intercambiar carne por pan, como cada sábado.

De pronto, el pánico se apodera de él. ¿La habrán cogido los nuevos agentes a causa de su caza furtiva? ¡Si es así podrían hasta ejecutarla! Como acaba de tomar un baño, termina de vestirse torpemente, pensando en algún modo de saber sobre la chica de la Veta. Cree que puede ir a donde Delly, para que lo acompañe a corroborar que Katniss se encuentra bien. Junto a su amiga podrán idear algún pretexto absurdo. Tal vez sobre la boda. Podrían hacerle algún encargo de conejos o plantas… Cualquier cosa que le permita verla.

Al principio, no se da cuenta que la plaza está más llena de lo normal, incluso para ser domingo. Murmura unas pobres disculpas al intentar cruzar hasta donde se halla la tienda de zapatos de los padres de Delly. Varios pares de ojos grises le miran de mala manera. Es cuando cae en la cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente que se está reuniendo son personas de la Veta. Muchos van en sus trajes de mineros. Intenta que su curiosidad no lo distraiga de su plan original: Buscar a Delly, ir a la Veta, y hallar a Katniss.

Pero alcanza a escuchar que alguien dice "ejecución".

El alma se le cae a los pies.

Olvidando por completo lo que estaba por hacer, se encamina hacia donde todas las personas se dirigen. Se esfuerza por abrirse paso hasta al frente de la multitud. No se disculpa cuando empuja a varias personas. Está desesperado por saber que está ocurriendo. Si no se apresura, el resto del distrito llegará y entonces le será imposible llegar más al frente. Le es casi imposible respirar y hacerse espacio al mismo tiempo.

Cuanto más cerca está de la fachada del Edificio de Justicia, escucha con más claridad que está ocurriendo. Algunas mujeres lloran silenciosas y hay algunos gritos desesperados. Ve los rostros atemorizados de algunos niños. Pero el resto de las personas mantienen los labios apretados. Siente que las fuerzas están por abandonarle cuando alcanza a divisar a un grupo de agentes de la paz apuntando a un grupo de personas acomodadas en formación.

No serán más de treinta personas incluyendo niños y mujeres.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –Pregunta a un hombre que está parado junto a él con los puños apretados.

-Van a fusilar a las familias de los que conspiraban en las minas –le dice rápidamente en un susurro.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dice en una exhalación, sus ojos amplios. Deja de ver al hombre para prestar de nuevo atención a las personas sobre la tarima. No puede dejar de notar que hay unos rostros que le resultan particularmente familiares, aunque son caras de la Veta. Aliviado se da cuenta que Katniss Everdeen no está entre esos rostros, sin embargo la escena no es agradable.

A la izquierda puede ver que hay algunos hombres forcejeando para interrumpir la ejecución, pero todo esfuerzo resulta inútil. Antes de que Peeta pueda alejarse de ahí, ve caer los cuerpos inertes antes de tocar el suelo. El aullido de un hombre le provoca un escalofrío. Peeta se ve forzado a tragar fuerte para no vomitar. Decidiendo que lo mejor es irse de ahí, da la vuelta sin perder más tiempo. Repentinamente se siente muy mal.

-Familia de Ezekiel Plum: ejecutada. Familia de Dean Lerwick: ejecutada. Familia de Fionn Carlisle: ejecutada. Familia de Elijah Upadhyad: ejecutada. Familia de Bristol Tuck: ejecutada. Familia de Kunta Rhys: ejecutada. Familia de Gale Hawthorne: ejecutada.

Peeta se detiene abruptamente. Se cuestiona si escuchó correctamente el último nombre. No está completamente seguro, por lo que vuelve sobre sus pasos tratando de acercarse a la tarima, esperando poder interceptar unos familiares ojos grises. Aún escucha al agente decir que esto ha sido un recordatorio para los rebeldes. Después de terminado el mensaje, la multitud se empieza a disipar, demasiada temerosa para hacer algo, sabiendo que sus acciones pueden traer serias repercusiones.

Peeta observa que algunos agentes de la paz están golpeando a un hombre. Otros llevan a rastras a otros dos hasta el interior del Edificio de Justicia. Algunos más están echando los cuerpos sin vida en una camioneta con el sello del Capitolio. Finalmente un agente de la paz lo termina por echar de la escena donde unos trabajadores del distrito empiezan a limpiar la escena. – ¿Qué le harán a los rebeldes? –Le pregunta al agente que lo apunta con su arma. Es una mujer, pero aun así no se molesta en contestar. Le vuelve a repetir que se retire.

Peeta termina por ceder y se va en busca de su amiga. Sabe que Delly es sentimental y probablemente esté disgustada por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Lo que no espera es encontrarla hecha un mar de lágrimas. – ¡Oh, Peeta! ¡Ha… sido horrible! –Dice entre gemidos ahogados.

El joven la recibe con un abrazo de consuelo. – ¿Supongo que viste…?

Delly asiente con la cabeza. – ¡Mataron a Terence! ¡El ayudante que Ross contrató hace dos semanas!

Peeta lo recuerda. Era un chico de la Veta. Callado, pero muy trabajador y honrado – ¿Por qué?

-No estoy segura… Ross… él… ha ido a investigar… –Siguen sus sollozos hasta que vuelve su prometido. Ross Butler es un hombre bajo, rubio y sonrosado. Delly siempre habla tan bien de él, que Peeta confía en Ross plenamente sin necesidad de conocerlo mucho.

Saluda a Peeta con un firme apretón de manos, mientras Delly se separa de su amigo para arrojarse a los brazos de Ross. –Hablé con un empleado del alcalde. Dice que la orden de arresto llegó pocos minutos antes de que llegaran los agentes con las familias, cerca del amanecer. –Separa un poco a la joven que se resguarda en su pecho. – ¿Por qué no vas por un poco de agua, querida?

La joven asiente hipando. Su padre y su hermano están atendiendo el negocio, por lo que no hay nadie más en casa. Se dirige al joven Mellark – ¿Quieres algo, Peeta?

-Agua está bien. –Mientras la chica se aleja hacia la cocina, Peeta espera a que Ross continúe.

-Hay un nuevo agente en Jefe. Nadie sabe que pasó con el viejo Cray, dicen que ayer por la tarde tuvo su habitual cita con el alcalde. Él ha sido informado esta mañana, antes de todo el ajetreo quiero decir. Pregunté por qué deshacerse de las familias. No me supieron dar razón. Únicamente saben que ha habido rumores sobre algunos planes de levantamiento en las minas. Quiero suponer que alguien debió delatarlos y por eso las drásticas acciones de los agentes.

-¿Qué harán con los rebeldes? –Vuelve a preguntar lo que la agente no le respondió.

Ross se encoge de hombros cansado. –Detuvieron a algunos, pero no les tocaron ni un pelo, únicamente a los que opusieron mayor resistencia. Yo pienso que ver morir a sus familias es el método de castigo que decidieron emplear. Como una advertencia –dice repitiendo lo que dijera el agente que habló en la plaza. –Así acaban con dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Se deshacen de los familiares que podrían querer buscar venganza y mandan un mensaje a quienes quieran intentar lo mismo –agrega Peeta en comprensión.

-Además si las cabezas tras la conspiración quedan desechos, resultan ser un problema menos –asiente Ross –después de todo ya no tendrán razones para luchar. –Tras un prolongado silencio, agrega –Terence era un buen chico. Le aterrorizaban las minas. Acababa de cumplir los diecinueve cuando vino a pedirme trabajo. Resultó tener un don nato para la ebanistería. Me estaba ayudando a tallar un tocador para Delly como regalo de bodas…

-Lo siento. –Dice Peeta. Ross asiente cuando Delly finalmente regresa llevando una jarrita con agua fresca y unos vasos limpios.

Asegurándose que Delly se encuentre mejor atendida en manos de su prometido, Peeta se retira. El día no ha salido como había planeado, y su mañana se ha ido volando. Considerando que sería muy mal momento para aparecerse en la casa de las Everdeen (aunque lograra idear una buena excusa), termina visitando a su hermano Croiss. Después de una charla sobre lo ocurrido en la plaza, Peeta le platica sobre la decisión de su madre para enviarlo a realizar el servicio, y cómo Ayron convenció a su madre para ocupar su lugar, y su reciente miedo de que algo pueda ocurrirle a su hermano.

-No te culpes, Peeta. –Dice Croiss en su modo bonachón –Ayron siempre fue un busca pleitos. Si mamá no hubiera accedido a dejarlo ir, él hubiera hallado el modo de todas formas, y tú hubieras terminado batallando igual con el mal humor de mamá. –Después le da la noticia de que él y Darel están esperando un bebé.

La noticia es como un poco de azúcar después de un trago amargo. Así es como lo ve estando ya en su cama. Entonces intentando dormir, las pesadillas hacen su aparición, solo que esta ocasión no son sobre los Juegos del Hambre. Son sobre personas asesinadas, niños siendo ejecutados sin compasión, todo por que sus familiares querían luchar por un mundo mejor. Peeta no sabe lo que es pasar hambre, pero ha experimentado vivir a expensas del pan endurecido que nadie compra. Y es tan fácil de comparar sus carencias contra todos los manjares que aparecen en las fiestas transmitidas del Capitolio, echándoles en cara la diferencia de clases.

Tras una mala noche, Peeta se esfuerza por reponerse en la mañana. Se ha de ver terrible, ya que incluso su padre le prepara un poco del café tan celosamente guardado para ocasiones de suma importancia. Esa tarde llegan los reclutadores del Capitolio. A pesar de que no son buenas noticias, no deja de haber algo de alboroto en la ciudad. Sorpresivamente, han enviado al famoso vencedor Finnick Odair. Este joven fue vencedor en los Juegos a la edad de catorce años. Su increíble belleza le valió el patrocinio de mucha gente. Peeta supone que debe ser muy atractivo si la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela intentan acercarse hasta él, con el pretexto de hacer preguntas sobre el servicio militar.

Ayron regresa cerca del medio día con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Sin poder contenerse, le relata el motivo de su buen humor –Estuve platicando con Finn. –Espera a que Peeta le pregunte quién es Finn, pero el joven está ocupado decorando unas galletas encargadas por la cocinera del alcalde. Ayron solo bufa de indignación, pero continúa de todos modos –Ya sabes, Finnick Odair, _EL_ vencedor. ¿Me estás prestando atención?

Peeta gruñe y Ayron lo toma como un si. –Él irá con nosotros al centro de entrenamiento. ¿Te imaginas la cantidad de chicas que ha de conocer? No es que yo necesite su ayuda para conseguir mujeres, el encanto Mellark, del cual soy el principal portador, es más que suficiente para lograrlo, pero ha de tener buenos contactos ¿no? –rueda los ojos ante la poca reacción de su hermano menor. No queriendo perder su estado alegre se va canturreando sobre tontos que nunca saldrán de su distrito.

Peeta vuelve a quedar sólo. Pinta con sumo cuidado los detalles de las delicadas flores que está dibujando. Puesto que es el único de su familia que puede pintar así, le es permitido tomar su tiempo en cada galleta. Peeta quisiera poder dibujar en papel, pero eso sería considerado un desperdicio, que podría permitirse si usara sus ahorros. Sin embargo desde temprana edad ha aprendido lo que cuesta ganarse el dinero.

Es tarde cuando finaliza con el encargo. Su madre quería que entregara el pedido ese mismo día para quedar bien con el alcalde, pero olvidaba el detalle que el glaseado necesita secar. Así que al día siguiente, que es martes, el joven es enviado a la casa de los Underseen.

-Hola… uhm. –Es la hija del alcalde la que ha respondido a su llamado en la puerta trasera de una de las casas más ricas del distrito.

-Hola, Peeta. –Replica el saludo Madge. –Bessie dijo que traerían un paquete de la panadería.

-Si. –Levanta un poco las tres cajas que porta en sus manos. –Son bastantes galletas.

-Papá está obligado a dar una fiesta en honor a la gente del Capitolio. –Explica suavemente, como si temiese que el joven fuera a reclamarle por celebrar reuniones en su casa.

Peeta asiente cortésmente. Madge finalmente se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Deja las cajas sobre la barra de la reluciente cocina. – ¿Es eso un horno eléctrico? –Pregunta con absoluta curiosidad observando el aparato plateado colocado en la lisa superficie.

-Si. Pero Bessie no es capaz de cocinar algo en eso. Dice que es complicado…

-Aun así es mejor que los hornos que usamos en la panadería. –Se dirige a la salida una vez pagadas las galletas. Intenta pensar en alguna excusa para preguntar sobre Katniss, después de todo, Madge es lo más cercano a una amiga que la cazadora tiene. O que al menos Peeta le conoce.

-¿Delly te ha dado ya una fecha para su tueste? –Pregunta la joven antes de que él pueda pensar en algo. Por primera vez repara en el semblante apagado de Madge, en las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Se pregunta cual será la causa. Entonces el miedo de anteayer vuelve a apoderarse de él.

-Aún no… –Murmura por lo bajo –con lo que ocurrió recientemente… –no necesita especificar –supongo que retrasaran las solicitudes. –Se detiene abruptamente cuando se da cuenta de que la chica tiene demasiada angustia en los ojos. – ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunta con el mayor tacto posible.

Madge sacude la cabeza –no he sabido nada de Katniss… –A Peeta se le para el corazón lleno de angustia –los Hawthorne… ellos son… eran… –se corrige –la familia de Gale, el amigo de Katniss y… no puedo ir a la Veta. No con toda esa gente de Capitolio aquí. ¡Y estoy tan preocupada de lo que ella…! –Deja inconclusa la frase.

-¿Ella qué, Madge? –Exige saber, pero apenas con un hilo de voz.

La joven mira a ambos lados de la calle, como vigilando que nadie esté cerca. Conforme, pero aun bajando la voz tanto que Peeta debe acercarse para poder oírla –Detuvieron a Gale hoy en la madrugada. Lo descubrieron intentando colarse al Edificio de Justicia. Papá ha estado trabajando hasta tarde y por eso pudo evitar que lo mataran ahí mismo, pero sólo logró que aplazaran la ejecución hasta mañana. La única excusa que encontró fue la cena de esta noche. El agente en Jefe estuvo a punto de acusar a papá de traidor, pero afortunadamente Finnick Odair estaba ahí, no se porque razón, pero mostró mucho entusiasmo. ¡Me preocupa tanto lo que Katniss querrá hacer! –exclama nerviosa torciendo sus manos.

Peeta no lo expresa, pero siente la misma preocupación dentro de él. Tácitamente acuerda en ir a buscar a la joven cazadora del distrito. Como antes debe conseguir que Ayron lo cubra por una hora en la panadería, apresura sus pasos hasta la zona de comercio de la ciudad. Va tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que únicamente el impacto lo hace prestar atención. El aire se le escapa al notar que la persona con quien ha chocado, es la misma a la que iba decidido a encontrar.

-Katniss… –Logra decir, pero la joven ya lo ha sorteado y ha seguido su camino. Peeta logra reaccionar justo antes de poder perderla de vista. – ¡Espera! –No presta atención al hecho de que algunos curiosos voltean a verlo. – ¡Espera!

Pero la cazadora no se detiene. Sigue adelante, determinación en su rostro. Peeta la alcanza gracias a que ella se ha detenido cerca del Edificio de Justicia. Se frena en seco al ver la obvia razón del porque la joven se encuentra ahí. Como un animal en exhibición, se encuentra Gale Hawthorne. Una gruesa tabla de unas tres pulgadas le tiene sujeto por el cuello y las muñecas. El resto de su cuerpo queda semi-arrastrado sobre la tierra. Peeta deduce que mínimo debe llevar varias horas en esa posición.

Decidiendo entre acercarse o no, observa que Katniss se inclina sobre el joven, tomándole del rostro. Peeta se siente como si fuera un globo de látex lleno de aire, que se desinfla rápidamente. No pierde detalle de como la chica acerca sus labios a un oído del prisionero. No sabe si el joven responde a lo que sea que la joven le esté diciendo. Ahora se percata que un agente de la paz, uno que tiene cabello pelirrojo alborotado, que le da un aire casi infantil, se acerca con pasos lentos hasta donde los jóvenes se encuentran.

Peeta comienza a acercárseles también, guiado por el instinto de querer proteger a Katniss, cuando observa que la chica se endereza, intercambia una mirada con el agente, y dando media vuelta toma su camino de vuelta a la Veta. El joven panadero está intrigado. El alivio de ver la a joven viva y sin heridas, ahora es opacado por las preguntas. Pensando en la excusa que la hija del alcalde le ha proporcionado sin querer, va tras la chica de la Veta.

A unos pocos metros de distancia, la ve entrar a un callejón aislado. Toma el mismo rumbo, esperando poder hablar con ella. Se desconcierta al caer en la cuenta de que el callejón está vacío. No hay nadie. No tiene tiempo ni de preguntarse a dónde rayos se fue la chica, cuando se siente empujado contra el muro de una vieja construcción. – ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? –Sisea una furiosa joven de su edad. No debería sorprenderle que sea Katniss Everdeen quien lo tiene arremetido en ese callejón.

Le resulta impresionante la fuerza que puede tener alguien tan menuda como la chica. Peeta debe tragar antes de poder contestar, todos sus posibles intentos de conversación, olvidados –Madge… ella, está preocupada por ti. Me… me ha pedido que me asegure que estás bien. –No tiene idea de cómo ha podido articular tantas palabras frente a ella.

Ve que la chica se debate internamente. Reconoce en sus ojos grises, que nunca antes ha tenido tan cerca, un atisbo de incredulidad, enojo y algo que no termina de encajar con las emociones del delicado rostro bronceado por el sol. Ahora repara en la cercanía del uno con el otro. La delicada nariz de la joven casi roza con la suya propia. Esto lo hace tragar de nuevo. La chica debe haber decidido que no le presenta ningún peligro, porque suelta su agarre. – ¿Te refieres a Madge Underseen?

Peeta asiente. –Me contó lo de… tu amigo, su familia, yo… lo siento.

-No lo conoces –gruñe ella agresiva. El efecto que tiene sobre él sale a relucir una vez más, porque el joven se ha quedado sin palabras. La joven parece medir su ruda reacción porque ha suavizado la voz cuando vuelve a hablar –dile que estaré bien. –Pide tras unos segundos. –Dile que… –parece pensar un poco –que ha sido buena amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta el joven, pero no obtiene respuesta.

Katniss ya ha echado a andar hacia la salida del callejón. Justo antes de desaparecer y de dejar tan desconcertado a Peeta como al inicio, agrega sobre su hombro –gracias, chico del pan.

Peeta se queda estático pero logra reaccionar y salir del callejón queriéndola detener – ¡Katniss…! –Sin embargo ella ya se ha ido. Se queda ahí un par de minutos. Intenta descifrar el significado de sus últimas palabras. ¿Le agradeció por darle el mensaje de Madge? ¿O le agradeció por preocuparse por ella? ¿O le agradeció… por qué? Lo de chico del pan, es bastante obvio que es por la panadería, así que no tiene importancia mayor, solo resalta el hecho de que no sabe su nombre.

Debatiendo entre sentirse acelerado o abatido, finalmente regresa a la panadería. Su cabeza pesada de tantas preguntas sin responder. Le ha parecido que la joven le pedía que la despidiera de Madge. –Imposible. –Se murmura a sí mismo. –Nadie puede abandonar el distrito, eso sería suicidio. –Sin embargo cree que será buena idea estar al pendiente (aún más) de Katniss Everdeen en los próximos días.

Al día siguiente, cerca de la puesta de sol, la población es llamada a reunirse en la plaza, donde un rebelde será colgado en la horca que ha sido colocada recientemente. Mientras la gente se aglutina alrededor del cadalso que se levanta en medio de la plaza, Peeta se mantiene lo más alejado posible. Busca a Katniss por todos lados, planeando en salvarla de cualquier locura que se le ocurra hacer… aunque no tenga ni idea de qué modo podrá ayudarla.

Finalmente el actual agente en jefe da un breve discurso sobre el poderío del Capitolio y sobre como serán castigados todos los rebeldes que quieran traspasar la paz de Panem, siendo considerados enemigos del pueblo. –Traigan al rebelde –ordena en esa dura voz una vez concluidas sus palabras.

Peeta alcanza a ver que un agente lleva a Gale hasta donde una delgada soga cuelga de un madero del grosor de un sólido muro. –Gale Hawthorne ha sido hallado culpable de conspirar contra el Capitolio y atentar contra la paz pública. –La sardónica risa en los labios del agente Thread es enfermiza. –Su castigo será la horca. –El brillo en sus ojos es escalofriante. Pasan la soga por la cabeza del joven. Después, la mano del agente se posa en una palanca que al accionarla quitará las tablas que sujetan el cuerpo del joven al que le quedan unos pocos segundos de vida.

Peeta no alcanza a cerrar los ojos, cuando, en un tiro limpio, la cuerda es atravesada por una afilada flecha. La gente grita asustada, pensando en que están siendo atacados y entonces el caos se desata. Alguien, no sabe quién, ha iniciado un incendio. Peeta corre hacia las afueras de la plaza antes de que el paso sea obstruido por los agentes de la paz, que no pueden moverse con rapidez a causa de la agitación de las personas. Logra salir del tumulto ileso. No se detiene para ver como un agente entra en pánico y suelta una lluvia de disparos. Peeta se concentra en buscar a la dueña de esa flecha que desató la barahúnda en el distrito doce. Repara en un sombra que se desaparece de arriba de un comercio. Cree que es la joven a la que busca.

A punto de seguir aquella figura, una maldición y el impacto de varios botes de basura lo ponen alerta. Aun puede escuchar el barullo en la plaza, pero no tiene tiempo de preocuparse sobre eso. Se dirige presto al lugar de donde le pareció escuchar a alguien jurar varias veces. Sobre la basura desparramada, está Katniss Everdeen mascullando palabras altisonantes. Peeta se acerca para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, pero ella rechaza su ayuda. –Puedo hacerlo sola –dice obstinadamente.

Un disparo cercano provoca que Peeta reaccione. Levanta a Katniss para obligarla a irse de ahí lo antes posible – ¡Vete! Los distraeré –murmura por lo bajo dándole suaves empujones en la espalda. La joven no necesita escucharlo dos veces.

-¡Agentes de la paz! ¡Identifíquese! –Una lámpara lo apunta en el instante en que voltea.

-Peeta Mellark. –Responde rápidamente, los ojos entrecerrados, enceguecidos por la luz.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Mellark? –quiere saber la voz grave de una mujer que le apunta con su arma.

-Escuché a los botes de basura colapsar. Mi madre detesta que los gatos le tiren la basura, entonces vine a echarlos. –La mentira sale de su boca con tanta facilidad como siempre. La agente lo escudriña con la mirada. Peeta puede decir que está analizando si dice la verdad o no. _«Está bien. Esto le dará algo de tiempo a Katniss»_ Piensa y aunque no deja ver sus nervios, muerde su lengua para no delatarse.

–No veo ningún gato por aquí –dice sospechosa, sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Sí, bueno. Parece ser que salió huyendo. Esos animalejos son más rápidos que mi madre –una sencilla broma y espera paciente por el resultado.

La agente lo mira con suspicacia una última vez antes de asentir –será mejor que vayas a tu casa. Se ha levantado una alerta obligatoria y está prohibido permanecer en las calles.

Peeta asiente apresurándose a obedecer, pero la agente ya ha seguido su camino. Él continúa, pero no se percata que alguien ha observado la escena desde lejos.

No puede estar seguro sobre lo que hará Katniss, pero lo que sea que haga, él lamenta no haber podido hacer más por ella. Posiblemente no vuelva a verla nunca, ya que no será seguro que permanezca en el distrito.

Y ahora él deberá vivir reprochándose a sí mismo su falta de coraje para tomar el futuro en sus propias manos.

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Vale, aquí estoy de nuevo, con casi seis mil palabras para poder acercarnos cada vez más al punto importante de esta historia: nuestro EVERLAK pairing -seeeee... Y espero que nadie se me desanime porque desaparecerán algunos personajes, aunque volverán en su momento. Espero con ansias sus impresiones, aunque sea un saludo._

_Y si no se han pasado por mi One Shot "The Weight of the World", ¡Anímense pues y escríbanme algo bonito! Je, je! I mean, si quieren... ¬¬ ! (Que se vienen las votaciones, burrrr!)_

_¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! Si tuviera tiempo antes de irme a trabajar, pondría gracias unas mil veces mas! Sus reviews son una hermosa acogida a este fandom :D_

_**Disfruten la lectura**_

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Han pasado horas desde que fue detenida por los agentes de la paz. A pesar de ser una temporada cálida, es extremadamente fría la celda en la que ha sido custodiada. ¡Había estado tan cerca de escapar! Pero esta ocasión no fue lo suficientemente rápida, y de haber intentado huir por el bosque, como lo habían planeado, habrían dado con su familia y por lo tanto, todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano.

Pero con todo y el mediano éxito de su plan, no se siente feliz. Ahora se encuentra sola, en custodia de los agentes, lejos de Prim, de Gale y de su madre, los que ahora deben intentar sobrevivir en los peligrosos bosques de propiedad federal del Capitolio. ¿Cómo sabe que Gale logró escapar? Fácil. De otro modo ya habría escuchado sobre su muerte. Ahora sólo le queda esperar que Gale haya tenido razón sobre el distrito Trece y proteja a su familia.

Todo comenzó a formarse el día en que volvieron de su usual tiempo de caza. Gale había estado inquieto y Katniss se sentía nerviosa. Gale le había confesado sobre su participación en las conversaciones secretas sobre los planes de rebelión en las minas; justo como ella le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Esa fue la razón del porque discutieron esa mañana. La caza fue demasiado tensa. Ella estaba molesta con el chico por meterse en posibles problemas y él molesto porque ella lo estaba.

Así que sus presas no fueron tan abundantes como les hubiera gustado, poniéndoles de peor humor. Finalmente tuvieron que rendirse y abandonaron el bosque sin intercambiar una sola palabra. A pesar de su enojo, Gale la acompañó a su casa como de costumbre. Parecía ser un día tan normal como cualquier otro, pero cuando vieron que Lady pasaba a su lado desbocada y sin Primrose a la vista, supieron que algo andaba mal.

Como Prim había estado enferma los últimos días, Katniss reaccionó antes que Gale. La opresión que sintió en el pecho fue tan dolorosa que por un momento pensó que iba a morir. Entró a su casa abruptamente. No le importó asustar a su hermana adolescente cuando la envolvió en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que podría haberla roto en dos. El alivio de ver a Prim a salvo le provocó un ligero mareo.

-¡Katniss! –exclamó su hermana, pero no con la usual alegría de verla regresar. Aturdida, fue entonces que la joven reparó en el muchacho que lloriqueaba como un bebé, acunado en los brazos de su madre, la señora Everdeen.

-¡Rory! –Gale cruzaba por la puerta. Dejó caer la bolsa de caza al suelo y se avalanzó sobre su hermano. El pánico en sus ojos.

-¡Gale! –el muchacho se logró mover lo suficiente para coger a Gale por las solapas de la camisa. – ¡Se los llevaron, Gale! ¡Ellos… Ellos se los llevaron!

-¿De qué estás ha…? –era obvio que estaba impresionado por los ojos desorbitados de su hermano, el cabello despeinado, la cara llena de lágrimas.

-¡Los agentes! ¡Llegaron poco después de que te fueras! ¡Yo… yo quise hacer algo! ¡Mamá! ¡Ella intentó detenerlos…!

-¡Habla claro, maldita sea!

-¡Están muertos, Gale! ¡Están muertos! –respondió antes de derrumbarse.

Katniss nunca podrá olvidar el rostro de Gale en esos momentos. El dolor, la pérdida, el odio… todo reflejado en la tensión de su mandíbula. En la oscuridad de sus mirada.

Entre todas las Everdeen tuvieron que sujetarlo para evitar que fuera a hacer algo estúpido. Porque Gale únicamente quería venganza. La madre de Katniss tuvo que obligarlo a beber un somnífero para tranquilizarlo. Con Rory no hubo problema, el chico había caído exhausto en el viejo sofá de la casa, con Prim velando los turbulentos sueños de su amigo mas querido.

Esa noche Katniss no logró dormir bien; cada cierto tiempo las pesadillas volvieron a ella con más fuerza, y los gemidos de su amigo no ayudaron tampoco. Cerca del amanecer, sintió a Gale moverse.

-Katniss… –Hasta que el joven la llamó, ella se mantuvo en silencio.

-Dime, Gale –susurró girando para verlo a los ojos. Lo habían recostado en uno de los dos desgastados colchones que poseían. Katniss se pudo acomodar con su madre cuando Prim rechazó el lugar para poder cuidar de Rory, al que le había dado fiebre durante la noche.

-Sabes que no puedo quedarme sin hacer algo… –sus palabras eran parecidas a las de alguien que se disculpa por lo que va a hacer.

Y lo entendía. En verdad que podía entenderlo. Si a ella le arrebataran a Prim… Sin embargo, las acciones que Gale quisiera tomar, probablemente terminarían en su muerte. Y no podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que lo apartaran de su lado. Él era su mejor amigo. Su compañero de caza. Su… Sacudió su cabeza.

No. Debía convencerlo de no cometer una locura. ¿Pero que podría retenerlo? ¿Quién? Estaba Rory, pero Katniss sabía de cierto, que si Gale tomaba la venganza en sus manos, su hermano menor lo seguiría. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Dejar al Capitolio ganar? –No tomes una decisión precipitada, Gale. Piensa en Rory –dijo levantándose de la cama para sentarse al lado de él –piensa en mí, quiero decir, en nosotras. Prim sufriría mucho si les ocurriera algo.

-¿Y tú, Katniss? ¿Qué sentirías tú? –Pena. Había pena en los ojos de Gale. Entonces amargura y algo más que no pudo identificar.

No respondió. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos que parecieron eternos. –También sufriría –fue la respuesta que pudo articular.

Gale se acercó lentamente hasta ella, las pupilas dilatadas, los amplios labios partidos…

-¿Katniss? –era Prim.

La joven se levantó de inmediato – ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó con el aliento contenido.

-Mamá pide que vengan a comer algo.

Gale rechazó la comida. En cambio, pasó el resto del día en la cama mirando por la sucia ventana de la habitación. Katniss y él habían sido amigos por tantos años, que reconoció la mirada gris del joven. Es la misma que ponía cuando estaba planeando una de sus precisas trampas: decidiendo por donde cruzará la presa. ¿Qué querría hacer Gale? Cuando el cielo oscureció, el joven les agradeció y pidió que cuidaran de Rory un par de días. –Debo ir a casa… saber que ha sido de los cuerpos.

-No te vayas, Gale –fue Prim la que dijo con pavor –puedes quedarte aquí unos días más, ¿cierto, mamá?

La señora Everdeen asintió. Pero Gale se fijó en Katniss. Ella hizo lo mismo que su madre, pero agregó –dejemos que todo se calme un poco y… y después te acompaño.

Como Gale accedió, Katniss había pensado que todo estaría bien. Entonces se dedicó a pensar en sus propios problemas: el reclutamiento se llevaría a cabo el próximo viernes, ese mismo día cientos de jóvenes estarían abandonando sus hogares. Y ella tendría que ser una de ellos. Tendría que apartarse de su querida hermana menor, aunque su madre estaría para cuidarla ¿Pero si su madre se perdía de nuevo? ¿Qué sería de Primrose si así ocurriera?

Tras darle varias vueltas al asunto, realizó que no contaba con otra opción: debían abandonar el distrito. Era arriesgado, pero bien podría funcionar. Además era eso, o abandonar a su familia. Gale ya lo había externado. Y aunque fuera un pensamiento egoísta, sabía que con la reciente pérdida de su amigo, el grupo se reducía y por lo tanto las posibilidades de sobrevivir incrementaban. Pronto se encontró planeando su huida hasta que, no supo en que momento, el cansancio pudo más que ella y se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó, Prim descansaba plácidamente a su lado, pero el lugar de Gale estaba vacío. Comprendió de golpe. Temiendo lo peor, abandonó la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Prim y corrió a la salida. Rory dormía de nuevo en el sofá y la señora Everdeen se había quedado dormitando en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Pero de Gale ni rastro.

Esperó a que el sol se asomase para prepararse e ir en busca de Gale. Estaba tan furiosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo, que no cuidó de ser silenciosa. Despertó a todos en la casa. Aprovechó a contarles sobre su plan, después de todo, debían abandonar el distrito antes del viernes, por lo que a partir de ese día, les quedaban tres para irse.

Rory quiso ir a su casa para buscar algunas pertenencias. Había determinación en su rostro, pero Katniss rechazó la idea: era arriesgado que saliera ¿Y si algún agente lo reconocía y lo mataba? Gale no se lo perdonaría. Ahora eran parte de su familia y su deber era protegerlos, a ambos. Su madre puso algo de resistencia, pero Katniss no tenía tiempo de discutir con ella ya que debía buscar a Gale.

Cuando llegó a la que era la casa de los Hawthorne, había unos agentes revisando el lugar. No permitió que el miedo la invadiera, después de todo, había aprendido a controlarlo por años. El único miedo real que sentía era que algo le ocurriese a su hermana. Prefirió no acercarse y cambiar su ruta como si fuera hacia la ciudad, cuando en verdad se dirigía al Quemador. En el camino se topó con Leevy, una chica de su edad. Ella fue la encargada de hacerle saber que Gale había sido cogido por los agentes y había rumores de que sería colgado al día siguiente.

No se quedó a pedir más explicaciones. Caminó hasta la ciudad todo lo rápido que pudo sin querer levantar sospechas. El problema sería tener acceso a él, pues ya se lo imaginaba encerrado en una profunda mazmorra, esperando a morir. ¡¿Cómo es que hubiera podido ser tan idiota?! Más que preocupada, la furia volvía a hacer su aparición, dándole el coraje de ir a investigar sobre la situación de Gale. Una vez salieran de ese lío, ya le haría saber lo que pensaba de él.

Chocó con alguien el camino, pero no se detuvo a ver de quién se trataba. Conforme se acercó al Edificio de Justicia, reparó en el joven que estaba aprisionado por un grueso yugo de madera. El aire la abandonó, su estómago volcó y las manos le temblaron. Era Gale, exhibido como un trofeo del capitolio. Sin embargo no era momento de debilidades y hacer algo estúpido. Dio pasos decisivos hasta donde habían puesto al joven. Lo calló antes de que empezara a hablar y le susurró a su oído –te voy a sacar de esta, únicamente mantente alerta y nos reuniremos donde siempre cuando ocurra.

Le avisó antes de que Darius, un agente de la paz que frecuentaba el Quemador, se le acercara. –Voy a tener que pedirle que se aparte del prisionero, señorita Everdeen –le dijo con firmeza y apuntándola con el arma, pero después agregó en voz baja –está programado para mañana al atardecer… usa un buen tiro.

Katniss asintió y dio un suave "gracias" antes de retirarse. Pero iba perturbada. ¿Acaso Darius, su amable cliente, sospechaba lo que ella pensaba hacer? Y más asombroso aún, ¿lo permitiría? Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza. Como fuera, no era el momento de analizar la cabeza del agente.

Mientras echaba a andar, formuló un plan, pero pronto su instinto le indicó que alguien la seguía, por lo que se ocultó en un callejón para sorprender a quien quiera que fuese. Aunque la sorprendida fue ella, porque era Peeta Mellark. Él le comentó sobre la preocupación de Madge, a la que ya no volvería a ver una vez abandonara el distrito. Katniss tácitamente le pidió al joven que la despidiera de ella, después de todo había sido buena amiga.

Inmediatamente se dispuso a abandonarlo cuando otra verdad le golpeo: esta era la última oportunidad que tendría para agradecerle lo que hizo por ella tantos años atrás. –Gracias, chico del pan –dejó escapar antes de desaparecer por completo de su vista.

Echó a correr hasta que llegó a su casa, donde rápidamente les explicó la situación. Si se quedaban, Gale moría, si se internaban en los bosques, tendrían al menos una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Amelie Everdeen fue la primera en preparar algunas cuantas pertenencias, sobre todo de valor sentimental, incluyendo su familiar libro de plantas. Prim asintió obediente, pero todo el tiempo que empacó algunas cosas, estuvo llorando algunas lágrimas. Rory les ayudó en lo que pudo.

Esa misma noche, cuando ya no había ni un alma en las calles, Katniss se encargó de transportar algunas cosas al bosque, y de meter uno de sus arcos al distrito, ya que siempre los dejaba ocultos en el bosque por temor a que la descubrieran. Estos recorridos le tomaron varios viajes, pero era ahora o nunca. Un viaje lo tuvo que hacer a la ciudad, donde se encargó de ocultar un arco en el techo de una de tiendas de alrededor de la plaza.

Por antes del amanecer y sin haber dormido absolutamente nada, llevó a su madre, a Prim y a Rory cerca de donde se reunía usualmente con Gale. Afortunadamente no tuvieron contratiempos, solo la larga caminata acompañada del temor de ser descubiertos.

-No quiero morir siendo devorado por un oso –murmuró Rory al oído de Prim.

Katniss rodó los ojos, pero Primrose sonrió un poquito. Les dio indicaciones dejándolos bien asentados y les recomendó ser lo más silenciosos posible. –Tengo entendido que Gale te estaba enseñando a tirar.

Rory asintió –lo intentó antes de que tuviera que trabajar en las minas. No soy muy bueno, pero puedo usarlo.

-Bien. Toma este –dijo tendiéndole un arco no muy grande –protégelas bien. Si… si logramos escapar, Gale y yo llegaremos aquí, ¿de acuerdo? –no quiso decirles que hacer si no salían con vida del distrito. –Debemos estar por aquí en la noche, estén preparados porque es probable que debamos movernos de inmediato.

Regresó a casa para dormir un poco, sabiendo que en las horas posteriores no tendría tiempo de tomar un descanso. Además estar alerta le ayudaría a escapar.

Apartir de que despertó, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Liberó a Gale, el chico del pan la ayudó, tuvo que deshacerse de su arco y fue detenida, acusada de desobedecer el toque de queda y vagar por las calles alterando la paz pública.

Por eso, es la prisión donde se encuentra ahora. De algún modo supone que debe estar agradecida de que no la acusaran de algo peor como la caza ilegal, o el uso de armas. Pero no debe descartar que los agentes pronto encuentren su relación con Gale y saquen sus conclusiones.

Ya ha amanecido, porque un rayo de luz se filtra por la pequeñísima ventana de la celda. Katniss sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que escuche el ajetreo en la plaza. Mujeres llevando a sus niños llorones al mercado, comerciantes abriendo sus tiendas, trabajadores yendo a sus trabajos. A estas horas, los mineros ya deben estar laborando. Supone que Gale debe estar moviendo a su familia. Ahora que Prim y su madre son responsabilidad de él. ¿Estarán los agentes buscándolo en el bosque? ¿Lo darán por muerto? No quiere pensar en eso, así que se levanta con incomodidad, tratando de alcanzar su única conexión con el mundo exterior.

Cojea un poco. La caída de ayer le ha de haber torcido el tobillo. Se asoma para ver, efectivamente, el desfile de personas del distrito, haciendo sus labores como si nada hubiera ocurrido ayer. ¿Habría muertos por los disparos que alcanzó a escuchar a la distancia? ¿Por el incendio? Supone que los agentes estarán más ocupados tratando de encontrar al responsable del incendio que a Gale. Bien. Mejor para ella.

Le resulta extraño ver la cantidad de cabezas rubias que llenan la plaza. Alguna pareja discutiendo, un mendigo de la Veta pidiendo caridad. Rechína los dientes, no puede creer que ese hombre no tenga vergüenza de pedir limosna ¡a habitantes de la ciudad! Mejor deja de verlo y pone atención en los locales abiertos. Hay una tienda de comestibles, reconoce a una chica del colegio barriendo el frente, aunque no sabe su nombre, ya que nunca han intercambiado palabras. Más allá ve a algunos hombres llevando unas pesadas tablas de madera, seguramente para la carpintería. Sigue buscando, aunque en realidad no sabe qué.

Cuando un tenue olor a pan recién horneado le llega casi imperceptiblemente ubica de inmediato la panadería. Se pregunta si le darán de comer o si es parte del castigo no hacerlo.

Si es así, entonces toda la Veta es prisionera en el distrito.

Voltea cuando escucha que abren su celda. _"Ahora sí. Saben que ayudé a Gale a escapar y vienen a matarme"_ La alarma retumba en su cabeza. Pero es solo Madge.

-¡Katniss! –exclama la hija del alcalde. –Gracias –se dirige al agente que la ha escoltado –no me tomaré mucho tiempo.

Katniss se pregunta cómo es posible que su amiga del colegio haya conseguido visitarla. Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Madge vuelve a hablar –no debería aprovecharme de la posición de papá, pero ha sido el único modo de que me dejaran entrar a verte. –La cazadora se encoje de hombros, transmitiéndole que está bien –lamento que estés aquí.

-No ha sido tu culpa.

Madge asiente pero se ve apenada –puedo ir a ver a tu familia… decirles que estás bien.

Katniss abre los ojos asustada – ¡No! Quiero decir, no… no es necesario, tienen comida… tú… no…

Madge la mira con extrañeza pero no insiste. –De acuerdo –empieza a bajar la voz y se acerca a Katniss con urgencia –le he pedido a papá que trate de sacarte de aquí. No sé que tanto pueda hacer, pero… el Capitolio necesita gente. No solo reclutados para ser agentes. Necesita personas que trabajen en los campos de entrenamiento, ya sabes, que cocinen, que hagan la limpieza… –Katniss no entiende a donde se dirige la chica con todo esto, pero permanece escuchándola con atención –el Capitolio prescinde de toda la ayuda posible, así que papá tratará de hacer que te lleven con todos, hacerlo ver como parte de tu castigo. Yo quise decirle que no podrías dejar a tu familia, pero es la única opción que ha encontrado... –Katniss comprende que su amiga sabe que fue ella quien ayudó a escapar a Gale –… lo siento –y agrega rápidamente –yo no podré hacerme cargo de tu hermana personalmente, pero puedo hacer que Bessie…

Katniss sacude la cabeza –está bien, Madge. Agradezco esto, pero… –no puede decirle que Prim ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí –ya he cuidado que Prim tenga lo suficiente. No necesitará nada.

Madge duda pero asiente. –No creo que este sea el adiós. Estoy segura que saldrás de esta y nos veremos de nuevo. Una guerra no puede durar para siempre, ¿verdad? –Se acerca dubitativa y le da un breve abrazo, que Katniss responde con gratitud. La joven saca de su suéter un envoltorio. –Es lo único que pude meter –se explica colocando una pequeña bolsa en las manos de Katniss para después salir por la puerta.

Madge le está dando la oportunidad de seguir con vida, porque en cuanto los agentes encuentren que ayudó a escapar a Gale, o que su familia a huido del distrito, lo más seguro es que termine muerta. Por el momento la prioridad es sobrevivir. Ya después se las arreglará para unirse a la revolución ¿De qué otro modo podría sino, encontrar a Prim? Observa el paquete en sus manos. Está segura que contiene algún bocadillo. Tenía razón, pero además hay un pequeño pin circular con una pequeña ave en el centro. Es un sinsajo, la ave imitadora que el Capitolio no tenía intención de crear. Katniss atesora el obsequio porque le recuerda a su padre y porque será lo único que lleve de casa.

Al día siguiente y con el estómago sin haber comido lo suficiente, pues los agentes no le dieron nada el día de ayer, observa que han instalado tres largos tablones en la plaza. Gruesas cuerdas forman filas para los jóvenes que se apuntarán. Ve que son personas del Capitolio las que comienzan el registro. Frunce el ceño cuando reconoce un rostro entre los reclutadores, pero no lo ubica. Gruñe cuando empiezan a llegar algunos chicos de la Veta.

No le da tiempo de preguntarse porque la molesta verlos, porque un agente ha entrado a su celda -¿me van a liberar? –pregunta con esperanza en su voz.

Tal vez demasiada.

El agente da una risotada llena de mal humor. –No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero considérate afortunada de que no tenga ordenes de matarte ahora mismo –responde con crueldad antes de someterla para colocarle unas esposas metálicas.

Es llevaba a través de los corredores para poder salir al exterior del edificio. El agente intercambia algunas palabras con el guardia de la puerta antes de empujar a Katniss para que siga caminando. Tropieza, pero no cae. Conforme avanzan, la chica analiza rápidamente sus posibilidades de escapar, pero como si el agente entendiera sus intenciones, deja de apuntarla y la coge por las esposas. –Demasiada tentación. –Le dice con sorna.

Echan a andar de nuevo, pero repentinamente Katniss se frena. Un escalofrío corriendo desde su nuca hasta el final de su espalda. Con curiosidad voltea tratando de encontrar que accionó su instinto de cazador. Sus ojos se encuentran con unos ojos azules que la miran angustiados. Repentinamente avergonzada vuelve la vista al suelo y sigue caminando. Es llevada como un criminal hasta la pequeña estación donde un tren del Capitolio está estacionado; esperando a ser ocupado y partir hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

.

A pesar de que el sol lleva un rato de haber salido, aún es temprano, por lo que Peeta Mellark ya está trabajando. A Ayron le ha sido permitido dormir un poco más, porque hoy será el día en que abandone el distrito, para unirse a las fuerzas armadas del Capitolio. La señora Mellark prepara su baño y está ocupada en sí misma para interesarse por cualquier otra cosa que no sea ella. El señor Mellark atiende los hornos mientras su hijo menor es encargado de atender a los clientes.

Unas clientas frecuentes chismorrean trivialidades e intercambian comentarios sobre las familias que conocen con hijos aptos para ir a la guerra. Peeta está ocupado llenando una bolsa con algunos rollos como para prestar atención -¿Irás tú, hijo? –pregunta una de las mujeres recibiendo su paquete en el mostrador. Es la señora Simmons. –Espero que no porque mi Tina sufriría mucho si lo hicieras.

Peeta sacude la cabeza negativamente –no, señora. Mi madreha decidido que vaya Ayron.

-Y hace muy bien. Es ahora el mayor de esta familia y debe cumplir con el deber. –Paga con unas monedas y agrega –mañana deberías pasar por la casa, Tina estará feliz de verte.

Peeta no responde, solo hace un mueca que espera sea parecida a una sonrisa. En algún punto se vacía la tienda y Peeta decide salir a echar un vistazo, ya hay jóvenes formados registrando sus nombres. Es curioso, pensó que todos esperarían hasta el último segundo para hacerlo. Alguien lo saluda a lo lejos. –Panadero. –Su amigo Phil cruza la plaza para ir a su encuentro. – ¿Listo para llorar en la despedida?

Peeta sonríe ligeramente –nah. Nadie podría extrañar a Ayron ni aunque fuera el último hombre del mundo.

Phil se ríe con ganas. Es claro que está aliviado de contar con un hermano mayor que ocupe su lugar. –Delly estará feliz de tenerte en su tueste, ¡no quisiéramos que estuviera hecha un mar de lágrimas por tu culpa! ¡Hey! –Pregunta de repente señalando hacia la izquierda – no creí que la cogieran nunca, ¿qué no es la chica Everdeen?

Los ojos de Peeta rápido localizan a la joven de cabello oscuro, que avanza custodiada por un agente. Sus miradas se encuentran brevemente, y Katniss aparta rápidamente la vista. Sin meditarlo, el chico deja a su amigo hablando solo y se abre paso para poder dar alcance y saber que ha pasado. Llega hasta la estación del tren, donde es testigo de cómo suben a Katniss Everdeen en uno de los compartimento del final. Es una caja completamente cerrada, por lo que Peeta desiste de querer ir a investigar. Sabe que no le dirán nada.

Con la mente claramente encendida, regresa veloz a la ciudad, a la panadería, y sube hasta su habitación. Obtiene un bolso de tela de su cajón y empieza a guardar algunas prendas de su ropa. No quiere detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, tampoco en los clientes que lo vieron pasar quedándose con la boca abierta, listos para quejarse por no ser atendidos. Busca en el escondrijo de su cama mullida. Obtiene un pequeño saco que contiene todos sus ahorros. También lo toma.

Coge sus esbozos más preciados, que ha dibujado en algunas hojas de sus libretas de escuela, los enrolla y guarda en un tubo junto a sus lápices, colocándolos con otras pocas pertenencias. Finalmente toma una chaqueta y se prepara para salir alcanzando a escuchar a Ayron decir – ¡Demonios, Peeta! ¡Deja dormir!

Vaya sorpresa que se llevará cuando despierte.

-¿No piensa atendernos? –exige un hombre malhumorado. Peeta lo ignora olímpicamente y sale de la panadería.

Debe hacer esto antes de que se acobarde, o se encuentre con alguien que lo haga desistir, más bien que su madre lo obligue a desistir…

Llega hasta la mesa más cercana. Algunos se quejan cuando se avanza hasta al frente de la fila con resolución –Peeta Mellark.

La reclutadora lo mira como si le hubiera dicho alguna insolencia –debes formarte como el resto. ¡Estos no son modales! –Peeta la reconoce de inmediato. Es la acompañante del distrito doce, o en otras palabras, es la mujer que escoge las papeletas de los tributos en cada Cosecha. Su peluca rosa brilla mucho y Peeta se da el tiempo de preguntarse cómo hará para que la pintura de su cara no se derrita con tanto calor.

-¡Déjalo, Effie! –dice un hombre con un acento diferente; no del distrito, no del Capitolio. – ¡Está ansioso por servir a su país!

La mujer se sonroja al darse cuenta que es el vencedor Finnick Odair quien le ha hablado. Pone una gran sonrisa en su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado –nombre.

-Peeta Mellark. –El chico la observa teclear en la pantalla del computador con rapidez y precisión.

-Edad.

-Dieciocho años.

La mujer le sigue tomando datos por un par de minutos. Peeta empieza a sentir el desacelere de sus emociones. Su corazón vuelve a latir con normalidad, solo debe secar el sudor de sus manos en los costados de su pantalón.

-De acuerdo, Peter. Vamos a…

-Peeta. –Corrige casi con pena –Mi nombre es Peeta.

Effie Trinket lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Finnick Odair se ríe. A él también le dirige una mirada dura –Es de malos modales interrumpir a alguien cuando está hablando.

-Lo siento, señorita. –Se disculpa sin sentirlo realmente.

La mujer resopla pero termina por asentir volviendo inmediatamente a poner la sonrisa en su cara –De acuerdo, Peeta. Vamos a asignarte el número E417, cuando lleguen al destino, será tu clave para recibir acomodación, horarios y grupos. El tren saldrá a las tres en punto, asegúrate de estar ahí y ¡que la suerte esté siempre de tu parte! –Finaliza sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja – ¡Siguiente!

Peeta sale de la fila, portando en sus manos la placa que le han entregado. No puede creer que lo haya hecho. No puede creer que vaya a abandonar todo lo que conoce por ir a pelear una guerra que no le concierne. _«Lo haces por ella»_ se recuerda a sí mismo.

Suspira. Sabe que debe ir a casa para informarles sobre su abrupta decisión. Su madre estará furiosa. Decide enfrentar la situación en ese instante. No puede irse así, sin más, sin despedirse de su papá.

Mientras vuelve sobre sus pasos, se coloca la placa en el cuello. Cuando llega a la panadería no le sorprende encontrar a su padre atendiendo el mostrador – ¡Peeta! ¡Que…! –exclama dando rápidamente el cambio a una anciana – ¿En dónde has estado? ¡Tu mamá va a estar furiosa!

-Papá, yo…

-Ahora no, hijo. Tengo una bandeja en el horno. ¿Por qué traes la chaqueta puesta? –Dice cruzando la puerta que lleva a los hornos.

-Espera, papá. Debo decirte algo… –Suplica.

-¡Dame un par de minutos!

La campanilla de la entrada anuncia que hay alguien en la panadería. Peeta se arma de paciencia antes de disponerse a atender al cliente. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito dos de esos y uno de aquellos –pide el hombrecillo señalando unos bollos y una barra lisa de pan – ¿tienen nueces?

-No. Los de nueces son estos de aquí –indica Peeta como si no estuviera a unas cuantas horas de dejar el lugar donde ha vivido toda su vida.

-No quiero de esos, mi nieta es alérgica a las nueces. ¿Vas a unirte a los agentes, hijo? –pregunta como todo mundo acercándose a pagar por sus productos.

-Sí, señor –esta vez la respuesta del chico es diferente a la que dio por la mañana. Que rápido pueden cambiar las cosas por alguien a quien amas.

-En ese caso, deberías estar despidiéndote de tus seres queridos en lugar de estar atendiendo a este viejo –opina mientras coge el paquete que el joven le tiende.

-¿Qué quiso decir el caballero, Peeta? –pregunta su padre que va entrando, el cliente ya se ha ido.

Llegó el momento de enfrentar el primer apuro de su decisión. –He tomado el lugar de Ayron.

-No te sigo…

-Me voy, papá. El tren sale a las tres y ya me he registrado.

-¿De qué estás…? –pregunta sin poder entender, o no queriendo entender.

-Me he unido a los agentes de la paz.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritan Ayron y la señora Mellark al mismo tiempo. Peeta y su padre voltean bruscamente para verlos descender por las escaleras.

-¡Repite lo que has dicho! –los ojos fuera de órbita, el gesto de ira. La señora Mellark se prepara para golpear a su hijo, sin molestarse en coger algo para hacerlo. Es casi ridículo ver a la pequeña mujer queriendo alcanzar al muchacho que le rebaza por cabeza y media.

-¡Basta, Eleanor! –Por primera vez, Lachlan Mellark frena a su esposa tomándola de la mano. La señora lo ve con odio y se prepara para decir algo hiriente. Sin embargo algo en la mirada de su esposo parece detenerla. Se libera de un tirón para entonces volver a su habitación sin dedicarle una mirada a su hijo menor. Tampoco se despide.

Hasta que escuchan el azote de la puerta, ninguno de los varones habla

-Aún podré ir, ¿no, papá? –pregunta Ayron recuperando el habla primero. –Vamos, que Peeta no… él no…

Lachlan sacude la cabeza –lo siento, hijo. Pero no puedo permitir que mis dos hijos vayan a la guerra.

-¡Pero…! –quiere insistir el joven. Si la situación fuera menos delicada, Peeta podría burlarse de la postura infantil de su hermano mayor.

-¡He dicho que no! –Dice la firme voz del padre de los chicos. Ayron quiere gritar pero termina dando la misma mirada que su madre y parece desear batirse con su hermano, pero finaliza saliendo furioso del negocio.

-Me entristece que tomaras esta decisión sin consultarme, Peeta. –Se dirige a él una vez que Ayron se ha ido –en verdad no entiendo porque cambiaste de opinión. A menos que… va a ir ella, ¿no es así?

Peeta asiente por toda respuesta. Si alguien está más que seguro de los sentimientos del joven Mellark, es su padre. Tras una larga pausa puede decir con lágrimas en los ojos –siento mucho dejarte.

Su padre acorta a corta la distancia y responde dándole un fuerte abrazo, queriendo protegerlo del mundo en que viven, deseando que aún fuera el pequeño de cinco años al que acompañaba a la escuela, al que le enseñó a glasear, al que dejaba que jugara con muñecos de masa. –Te amo, hijo. Yo… lamento no haber sido un buen padre.

Peeta se separa del abrazo. –Lo fuiste, digo… lo… lo eres, papá –trastrabilla con las palabras.

-Asegúrate de volver a casa. –Lachlan tiene rojos sus ojos pero sonríe tenuemente.

-Lo haré –logra manejar una sonrisa para su viejo. Él no puede estar seguro de que sobrevivirá a la dura tarea a la que se dirige. No cuando va dispuesto a dar su vida.

Cuando se marcha, echa un último vistazo a la que ha sido su casa durante tantos años. Antes de que la nostalgia le sobrecoja, decide ir a despedirse de su amiga Delly.

-¡Me estás mintiendo, Mellark! –grita la joven contrariada. – ¡Creí que estarías en mi tueste y ahora me sales con esto!

-Dale un respiro, Dell. –Replica Ross saliendo en auxilio de Peeta. Ha dejado de pulir el mueble en el que está trabajando.

-¡No que! ¡No puedes irte! –Y entonces es cuando se suelta a llorar. – ¡Prometiste que estarías en mi boda!

-Lo siento –dice avergonzado –no pensé…

-¡Claro que no lo hiciste! –exclama llorosa antes de salir disparada hacia el lavabo.

-¿A qué hora te vas, Peeta? –pregunta Ross cuando su prometida sale. –Disculpa a Dell, está decepcionada porque la boda de ensueño que estaba planeando estará vacía sin su mejor amigo.

El joven asiente comprensivo, pero se siente como si tuviera cien años encima. –El tren sale a las tres. Así que supongo que me queda media hora para estar ahí. Despídeme de Delly. Debo ir a ver a Croiss. –Dice dando un abrazo a Ross –Felicidades por la boda. Cuando los vuelva a ver será la señora Butcher –menciona con una ligera sonrisa porque, después de todo, Delly se casa y él se va a una guerra a luchar.

-Gracias, Peeta y cuídate. –Le da una ligera palmada en el hombro.

Cuando llega con su hermano mayor no le queda mucho tiempo, y además se encuentra trabajando. Intenta no pensar en que Croiss ya será padre cuando lo vuelva a ver. Por qué ¿Quién sabe cuánto puede durar una guerra?

Finalmente hace su camino hasta la estación, el avance es un poco lento, ya muchos han subido, pero hay parejas de jóvenes que quieren separarse. Lágrimas en los rostros, brazos que se aferran a las chaquetas, familias que se despiden. Nadie de su casa va a verlo.

Se recuerda que ha sido su decisión enlistarse a la milicia, pero no por eso duele menos.

-¡Peeta! –Es Delly quien lo llama. Llega acompañada de su prometido. –Tenía que venir a despedirte –explica cuando lo alcanzan.

-Pude hacerla reaccionar –comenta Ross con una sonrisa.

-Gracias –dice el joven con sinceridad.

-No iba a dejar que te fueras así. Debo entender que si fuera mi Ross, yo haría lo mismo que tú estás haciendo. –Peeta estrecha sus ojos, mientras su amiga los gira – ¡Cómo no lo voy a saber! Somos amigos desde que éramos pequeños, ¡por supuesto que te conozco bien, Peet! Es por una chica –dice sabihonda a su pareja que no se ha enterado de nada –luego te explico. Ahora, Peeta, promete que te cuidarás y ¿quién sabe? Puede que cuando vuelvas me des la sorpresa de que se han casado.

Peeta se ríe, pero internamente está de acuerdo con su amiga. Se dan un abrazo y un apretón de manos con Ross. Los agentes que están en la estación hacen una última llamada a los registrados. Peeta camina valientemente hasta un vagón donde puede encontrar un asiento junto a la ventana. Desde ahí puede echar una última mirada al distrito doce, porque jura regresar con Katniss Everdeen a su lado, siendo su cometido cumplido…

O volver en una caja si fracasa.

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: ¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero que sepan que agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Lamento no tener el tiempo para contestarlos, pero es que mis días pasan volando. ¡Pero no duden ni por un segundo que amo leer cada uno de ellos! Ahora: deben saber que me he puesto a meditar sobre lo que quiero en esta historia y pues he hecho cambios importantes para la línea que seguiría. Al principio pensaba irme súper lento y hacer todo lo más descriptivo posible, pero me he arrepentido (por que me pareció aburrido e innecesario) y he decidido acelerar las cosas un poquito en el capítulo de hoy. Así que nadie entre en pánico, pero si les parece que voy demasiado rápido, háganmelo saber e intentaré bajarle de nuevo.**

**Querido Lector: Si te gustan los Universos Alternos y te gustaría leer sobre un Chef!Peeta, no dejes de pasarte por la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo para celebrar el mes del amor y la amistad :D Se titula: 'Kitchen Love: Tu Amor Sabe A Canela' n_n **

**¡Gracias de nuevo y disfruten la lectura!**

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Peeta observa asombrado lo que puede ver del distrito al que han llegado. Alguien murmura que podría ser el once. Y sí debe ser, por las imágenes transmitidas durante los Juegos se puede reconocer. Los enormes campos de agricultura, los árboles frutales, pero lo que en definitiva le gusta más, son los sembradíos de trigo. No los puede examinar a detalle porque el tren sigue avanzando una vez que han cruzado una enorme verja metálica que, en comparación con la valla del doce, es impenetrable. Aun así, reconoce de inmediato el color dorado del trigo, esa tonalidad que le recuerda a las hogazas de pan mientras se doran en los hornos. Cae en la cuenta de lo lejos que está de casa. Han transcurrido ya muchas horas de viaje, pero parecen días.

La tripulación del tren les ha dado algún bocadillo, de hecho es lo más delicioso que Peeta ha probado nunca. Los frescos vegetales, la dulce manzana, la botella de jugo de naranja. ¡Oh! ¡Es tan dulce como el glaseado que hacen en la panadería! Con todo y la comodidad de los asientos, y la buena comida, no deja de sentirse cansado. Son muchas las emociones encontradas. Se permite por unos momentos caer en la nostalgia. Los recuerdos de casa, los amigos que en su mayoría han permanecido en el distrito… En esos momentos tendría que estar trabajando en la panadería e su familia.

_«__¿Cómo se encontrará Katniss?__»_ Reconoce que la joven es fuerte, e incluso se atreve a decir que es la persona más valiente que ha conocido. "Conocido" entre comillas porque no han intercambiado las palabras suficientes entre ellos para considerarse amigos. Pero eso debe cambiar. Si bien debe ser paciente y dejar que su nueva situación se estabilice y puedan adaptarse a las recientes circunstancias antes de poder acercase a ella de modo más personal. Ardua tarea porque si no ha reunido el valor en trece años…

No. Debe dejar de pensar así. ¿Acaso no se ha involucrado en esta absurda guerra? ¿Acaso no desobedeció a su madre para embarcarse en esta aventura? ¿Acaso no ha renunciado a su zona de confort para cuidar de la joven de la que está enamorado desde pequeño? Estas acciones no hablan precisamente de un cobarde, de un hombre débil.

Debe detener esas palabras con las que su madre se ha dirigido a él por años. Ya no está bajo su poder. Ya no está bajo su control, bajo su cruel juego personal. Ahora él depende de sí mismo y deberá enfrentarse a esto solo. Justo ahora siente como la valentía llega a él con bríos, inagotable, como si hubiera estado esperando oculto por el momento oportuno para demostrarse, para rebelar que siempre ha estado ahí, aguardando.

_«__Resolución. Determinación. Braveza__» _Todo lo que es por dentro. Mucho de lo que le define como persona.

Sintiéndose renovado, presta atención a los nuevos reclutas del distrito en el que están. Eso sí. Y Peeta lo reconoce pronto; es que son muchos más que los que ha dado el distrito doce.

.

Katniss pronto no es la única que va en el vagón al que llaman 'de los voluntarios'. No entiende porque le dicen así, ya que a plena vista resalta que es de prisioneros; e incluso el lugar huele mal pese a que cuenta con algunas ventanas que sirven de ventilación (no parece que cumplan su cometido), ha de ser donde transportan el ganado hacia el capitolio.

Ya se está acostumbrando a la soledad de viajar sola, y honestamente lo prefiere así, aunque eso significa que debe prestar más atención a sus pensamientos. _«__¿Qué estará haciendo Prim? ¿Tendrán suficiente para comer?__»_ De los animales salvajes no se preocupa, confía en la buena puntería de su amigo, y siendo la temporada que es, todos en el bosque tendrán de que alimentarse, por lo que las bestias no les prestarán mayor atención. Pero lo que si le pone los nervios de punta es _«__¿Qué tan cerca estarán del distrito trece?__»_Jura que si Gale no encuentra ese supuesto lugar, ella misma hallará la forma de hacérselo pagar.

«_Sobrevivir, Katniss. Esa es la prioridad_»Debe recordarse cada cierto tiempo.

Entonces en algún punto del viaje, el tren comienza a aminorar la marcha. La joven se levanta de inmediato, pendiente del ruido del exterior. «_Preocúpate conforme haya que hacerlo_» Finalmente los carros se detienen y percibe el ajetreo de, supone, algún otro distrito. _«__¿Cuál será?__»_ No hay manera en que lo pueda saber. Entonces las puertas se abren y ella ve una oportunidad de escapar, pero es rechazada por los cuerpos que son empujados hacia el interior del vagón.

Los agentes de la paz golpean a un alguien que se resiste a entrar. Katniss se ve obligada a cerrar los ojos cuando la brutalidad con que los agentes mitigan al hombre es más de lo que puede soportar. Las puertas se vuelven a cerrar. La joven abre los ojos para encontrarse con cinco pares de oscuros, los que se vuelven de inmediato hacia el hombre que está tendido en el suelo, bastante herido.

-¡Tresh! –murmura una joven con pena.

La cazadora los mira fijamente mientras se acercan a atender al herido. Casi todos tienen la piel oscura, casi tan negra como la del carbón que se extrae de las minas. Sus cabellos son muy rizados, pero aparte de eso no pueden ser más diferentes.

Ahora que puede ver mejor a los recién llegados, se percata que el herido es un joven que podría tener la edad de Gale. Es literalmente enorme. Definitivamente es el chico más grande que haya visto nunca. –Se ha visto obligado a abandonar a su abuela y a su hermana –Katniss voltea sorprendida hacia la jovencita que parece haber leído sus pensamientos. –Son toda su familia.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Te ves demasiado joven para ser un agente. Aunque claro, no estarías aquí…

La chica la observa vigilante –ha sido por mi papá. –Da por toda explicación y Katniss no pide más, ella mejor que nadie entiende la desconfianza. –Me llamo Rue –se presenta con una renovada sonrisa tendiéndole la mano. –Ese accesorio es muy bonito –le dice señalando el pin que Madge le obsequiara.

-Gracias. Es un…

-Un sinsajo. Lo sé. –Se observan con agrado durante unos instantes. A la joven le recuerda a su pequeña hermana. Rue ha de tener la misma edad que Prim.

-¡No despierta! –exclama la joven que se acercara al chico herido, el cual yace tumbado boca abajo. Rue devuelve su atención a sus compañeros de distrito. Katniss escucha que les da algunas indicaciones pero todos parecen demasiado débiles para auxiliar al muchacho. Alguna llora histéricamente.

Katniss se acerca bastante renuente pero sin poder mantener su distancia (aunque quisiera por que le dan la sensación de querer protegerlos, y ella no puede permitirse distracciones) –hay que voltearlo y… y debemos detener su hemorragia. –Le dice.

La miran acercarse a ayudar. Pronto reaccionan y entre todos logran, no sin esfuerzo, acomodar al joven en una mejor postura, donde el sangrado de la nariz disminuye notablemente. Por supuesto, esto no evita que Katniss sienta unas repentinas ganas de salir huyendo. La visión de la mera sangre humana siempre ha sacado la gran cobardía que habita en ella. Los chicos la miran y ella se siente a la defensiva, pero entonces cae en la cuenta de que parecen esperar por más instrucciones. –Traten de levantar sus pies, aunque sea un poco mientras… mientras detenemos el sangrado. –La joven que atendiera al muchacho, busca entre sus ropas algo que pueda ayudarles. Es Rue la que comienza la labor junto a Katniss para detener la hemorragia de la cabeza.

Se esfuerza enormemente para no vomitar.

.

Ese ha sido el único distrito donde el tren se ha detenido. Supone que es porque no cabe ni un alma más en este veloz transporte del Capitolio. Recordando que le espera algo de actividad en cuanto lleguen al campo de entrenamiento (porque es a lo que van) intenta dormir el resto del camino.

Cuando por fin llegan a su destino, Peeta se ha perdido la panorámica vista del lugar. Una mujer por los altavoces les indica que pueden comenzar a salir en orden. El joven obedece tranquilamente, no permitiendo que los nervios le controlen. «_Detente. Respira. Cálmate_» Son las palabras que se volverán su apoyo durante momentos difíciles de enfrentar.

La salida del tren es lenta y mientras algunos amigos que viajaron juntos hablan excitados, la mayoría avanza en silencio. El aire fresco de la mañana le cala en los huesos, así que se coloca su chaqueta sin dejar de caminar. Es dirigido a través del recinto descubierto en el que están – ¡Hombres del lado izquierdo! ¡Mujeres por aquí! –indica el personal del Capitolio varias veces. Sus caras gatunas y exageradamente coloridas son tan fácilmente reconocibles que no pueden ser de otro lugar.

Peeta intenta encontrar entre el mar de rostros a Katniss pero no lo logra. Lo más probable es que sea tomada aparte, pues aún no sabe en calidad de qué, ha sido llevada hasta ahí. Por el momento lo único que puede hacer es seguir indicaciones. La multitud de varones no podría ser más llamativa y diversa. Otro tren llega casi de inmediato y las personas se aglutinan en las largas filas. A Peeta no le sorprende que el personal del Capitolio luzca tan emocionado. Irónico cuando están por entrar a una guerra. Aunque claro, acaban de llegar quienes les salvarán el trasero.

El joven es ubicado en el lado oriente del campamento. Mientras avanza intentando dar con el lugar que le han asignado, observa las llanas construcciones, las bodegas con equipos, los grupos de conocidos que se empiezan a formar. A su izquierda localiza un comedor, a la derecha un hospital; muy sencillo pero mejor que cualquier cosa que pudieran tener en el doce. En algún momento encuentra el lugar que será su hogar por un largo tiempo.

Es una bodega de paredes blancas, pocas ventanas y techo de estructura de metal a no mucha altura sobre las camas. Son decenas de literas planas que se aprecian desde la entrada. Cada una con un juego de sabanas verdes. Mientras Peeta avanza buscando su lugar, intenta encontrar una cara conocida; tal vez algún chico del doce, algún hermano de algunos de sus amigos, o de sus conocidos. Antes de que pueda reconocer a alguien, localiza su cama. Su nombre brilla en una pequeña pantalla, indicándole que le toca en la parte baja del mobiliario de dos piezas.

Deja caer sus pocas pertenencias sobre el pequeño cofre que está a los pies de su cama y él se sienta en el colchón. Frota su rostro con sus manos mientras se pone a pensar en el lío en que se ha metido. Porque él no sabe manejar un arma así que es probable que termine muerto. La ironía radica en que la chica a la que supone, ha ido a salvar, tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir sola que con la nula ayuda que él le puede ofrecer.

Definitivamente el amor te hace realizar locuras.

.

Katniss es llevada a una bodega donde estrechas camas están enfiladas una tras otra, una tras otra. Agentes informaron que había un muchacho en mal estado que había llegado en el tren de las siete, por lo que llevaron al joven llamado Tresh a otro lugar. Al principio Katniss pensó que los matarían a todos, pero respiró aliviada cuando una mujer, claramente ciudadana del Capitolio, apareció y guio a las mujeres hacia donde se encontraban ahora.

Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan feliz de seguir a alguien del Capitolio.

Entonces esa mujer les informa sobre sus actividades. Reparte a las mujeres en dos grupos: las que atenderán las cocinas y las que harán la limpieza. La joven cazadora tiene la desgracia de ser puesta en las cocinas; ya que nunca en su vida ha podido preparar algo decente para comer, eso era tarea de su madre e incluso de Prim ¿pero qué otra opción tiene más que ceder?

Así que allí está, preparándose para ir de inmediato a trabajar en la cocina. Ya se ha puesto su uniforme, de un suave color rosado, y zapatos lo bastante cómodos para no sufrir todo el día al estar de pie. Decide que no está tan mal. En la salida se encuentra con la jovencita que viajó con ella en el tren. Rue no dice nada, pero camina a su lado, ambas asignadas en la cocina.

Se espera que tengan listo el almuerzo para el medio día, pero como son primerizas, y así lo hacen saber a la encargada, las ponen a lavar ollas y a mantener limpias las áreas de trabajo. Katniss refunfuña todo ese rato _«__¿Es que acaso no tiene el Capitolio la tecnología para que la comida se cocine sola y los trastes se limpien a sí mismos?__» _

Rue da suaves risitas, ya que le causa mucha gracia la actitud de la chica. –Puede haber sido mucho peor, ¿sabes?

Pero Katniss no se imagina nada peor que estar lejos de casa, de sus bosques, de su amigo y de su familia.

.

Transcurren las semanas y Peeta pronto se ha hecho de amigos. Su fácil labia y la facilidad de poder burlarse de sí mismo, son aspectos clave para hacer amistades, conocer gente, tener contactos. Porque son importantes, más ahora que ya lleva tres semanas ahí y no hay rastro de Katniss. Si no comienza a buscarla ahora, todos sus sacrificios habrán sido en vano.

-¡Hey, Mellark! ¿Ahora en que estás pensando que no me escuchas?

Es sábado por la noche y ya están libres de sus responsabilidades. Este tiempo lo pueden emplear para lo que gusten. La gente del Capitolio parece ser muy festiva, por lo que hay un área reservada para gastar su tiempo y dinero en lo que quieran. Hay un salón de baile, un par de tabernas, gimnasios y otras vanas y triviales diversiones. Es como una pequeña ciudad, pero mucho mejor de lo que hay en el doce.

Peeta ha quedado fascinado con la minúscula biblioteca que les renta algunos libros que nunca habría podido leer en su distrito. Claro que todos hablan sobre la grandeza del Capitolio, pero hay alguna que otra novelilla que aunque los autores son ciudadanos fieles del Capitolio, resultan ser entretenidas. Pero en lo que más ha gastado su tiempo, es en el cuaderno de dibujo que se ha podido permitir con su pequeña pero significativa paga semanal. Es más de lo que recibía en la panadería. Aunque ahorra la mayoría en la cuenta bancaria que les asignaron el primer día.

Ethan Hawk se ha vuelto su más cercano amigo. Es un joven blanco de su edad y altura, pero ligeramente más delgado. Sus ojos son cafés y su cabello negro. Ethan llegó del distrito nueve alegando que estar en los campos cosechando no era lo suyo, y que prefería mil veces la aventura más allá de las rejas de su distrito.

Así que están echados en sus camas mientras se alegran del fin de semana libre después de la ardua semana de actividades físicas. –Tierra llamando a Mellark.

-Lo siento, Hawk, ¿qué querías?

-Te pregunté si esta vez piensas acompañarme a la pelea de hoy.

Peeta no entiende cómo es que hay tipos que pelean por diversión. Aunque también es por dinero ya que las apuestas corren en el bar donde se llevan a cabo. Lo más extraordinario es que parece no afectarles en lo más mínimo el duro entrenamiento al que son sometidos entre semana. –No creo. Sabes que no me gustan mucho esas cosas.

Es obvio que Ethan no comprende cómo es que no le gustan las peleas si se ha inscrito a la milicia, pero no dice nada, simplemente insiste –venga, Mellark. Me dijeron que los de esta noche se van a dar con todo.

-¿Y por qué no vas solo?

-Porque después quiero ir por un trago y no sé, tal vez conocer a una linda señorita.

-Para eso no me necesitas –dice Peeta resistiéndose, aunque sabe que a final de cuentas terminará acompañando a su amigo.

-Tienes razón, pero si la chica se pone pesada, siempre puedes actuar como mi salida de emergencia. –Ethan se levanta y se dirige a las duchas. –Nos reunimos en la salida dentro de quince minutos y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Peeta ve como su amigo se aleja antes de suspirar pesadamente. Mentiría si dijera que nunca ha tomado un trago de alcohol en su vida, porque en la escuela tuvo que hacerlo cuando sus amigos lo retaron (nunca podrá olvidar la paliza que le dio su madre cuando lo vio llegar ebrio), pero no por eso le gusta beberlo.

Finalmente su curiosidad puede más y decide que será entretenido ver a dos desconocidos peleándose entre sí. Le parece que a ese 'deporte' si se le puede decir así, se le conoce como boxeo. Es muy diferente a la lucha que practicaba en sus años de estudiante, pero quien sabe, hasta puede resultar divertido. Y si corre con suerte, tal vez se encuentre con Katniss.

Se da una ducha rápida para poder quitar el pegajoso sudor de su cuerpo y se viste con los pantalones militares y la camiseta negra que les ha proporcionado el Capitolio. Cuando completen su entrenamiento, les darán su uniforme de agentes, pero por ahora eso les basta. Se encuentra con Ethan justo donde quedaron de, y se dirigen a donde estarán las peleas.

Cuando llegan a la que conocen como Zona Cero, es como si entraran a un mundo completamente diferente. Hay letreros luminosos con mensajes como "Es un honor servir al Capitolio" y pantallas que transmiten noticias del tipo "El honorable presidente Colonarius Snow da mensaje a los rebeldes" Pero la mayoría los pasa por alto.

Pronto llegan a la sencilla construcción y se encuentran con que hay una fila esperando a entrar. –Dos monedas. –Exige un hombre de rasgos aburridos.

-Yo pago esta, _Peet_ –dice Ethan apresurándose a pagar. Nada más entran y Peeta ve como su amigo bebe de golpe dos tragos de licor blanco. –Dale uno a mi amigo –le indica al bartender.

-Que sea una soda –indica Peeta rechazando el pequeño shot que le tienden. Ethan se apresura a tomarlo por él.

-Mañana es domingo –se encoje de hombros. Peeta solo gira los ojos. Pagados los tragos y con Ethan acelerado por el alcohol, se encaminan hacia donde está el círculo donde se llevan a cabo las peleas. – ¡No se ven tan fuertes como dicen ser! –exclama sobre el ajetreo. Empuja a algunos cuantos para poder acercarse a mirar, pero hay uno que no lo deja pasar de largo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, niño? –el hombre debe medir al menos seis pies y se ve tan amenazador como cualquier tributo profesional.

-Sólo está ebrio, discúlpanos –se apresura a decir Peeta queriendo calmar la situación.

-¿Acaso dejas que tu novia te defienda? –gruñe el hombre socarrón ignorando al rubio y su disculpa. Los que parecen ser sus amigos le aplauden el comentario.

-¡Discúlpate con mi amigo! –exige Ethan aunque no está en posición de hacerlo, el alcohol se le ha subido rápidamente y le cuesta trabajo balancearse.

-Yo no me disculpo con maricas –gruñe el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Retráctate de tus palabras!

-Déjalo ya, mejor vámonos. –Interviene Peeta tomando a su amigo del brazo.

-¡Claro, sarta de cobardes!

Las palabras del hombre le traen un desagradable recuerdo. Y eso basta para activar la furia del dulce panadero del distrito doce; porque si nunca se atrevió a defenderse de su madre, nada le detiene ahora para arrojarse sobre este desconocido al que no le debe nada; ni respeto, ni compasión.

.

-¡Vaya, Mellark! ¡Ahora sí que te luciste! –exclama Ethan minutos después mientras lleva a su amigo a la enfermería.

Peeta va bastante maltrecho. –No me digas, me duele como si me hubieran caído cien ladrillos encima.

-¡No te fijes! –Dice demasiado entusiasta –el tipo quedó peor que tú. ¡Incluso ustedes dos tuvieron más espectadores que la pelea que estaba de ese momento! Me sorprendería que no te invitaran a entrar a las peleas.

Como si sus palabras fueran proféticas, un hombre los alcanza cuando están por salir del área de esparcimiento. – ¡Esperen! –Ambos jóvenes se detienen, uno más renuente que el otro. – ¡Hey, amigo! –Silba expresando su admiración – ¡En que pleito te metiste! ¿Has considerado participar en las rondas? Si eres bueno, como ya vimos que eres, podrías hacer buen dinero peleando una vez a la semana.

-No creo…

-Consideraremos la oferta –se apresura a interrumpirlo Ethan.

-Bueno, si les interesa búsquenme en el escuadrón J309, del lado este del campamento. –Dice mirando al rubio –Pregunten por Harris y los dirigirán a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Y ya les agendo una pelea. –Se despide añadiendo – ¡Atiéndete bien esa hinchazón del ojo!

-¿Consideraremos? –Pregunta Peeta alzando las cejas… bueno, la que puede levantar.

-Nah. Sabes que no te pienso presionar, pero prométeme que lo contemplarás. –El joven no contesta, pero Ethan no le pide una pronta respuesta –ya casi llegamos –indica señalando el hospital. –Señorita… –saluda con una enorme sonrisa a la preciosa enfermera que se apresura para atenderlos.

-¿Madge? –Pregunta Peeta mirando con su ojo bueno a la joven – ¿Madge Underseen?

-¡Peeta! No te reconocí bajo esa hinchazón de tu rostro. ¿Acaso te has peleado? –No espera una contestación, pero les indica que la sigan. –Es una fortuna que hoy me tocara guardia. Siéntanse afortunados de que no los reporte.

-Gracias…

-La noche sigue poniéndose interesante ¿Cómo es que se conocen? –Quiere saber Ethan con demasiado interés y fingiéndose quedar profundamente enamorado.

-Vivíamos en el mismo distrito. Madge es hija del alcalde, no es que hubiéramos sido amigos pero…

-Es bueno reconocer un rostro familiar estando tan lejos de casa –finaliza Madge. –Siéntate ahí mientras voy por una comprensa de hielo.

-Es muy guapa –le dice Ethan mirándola salir. –No puedo creer que no me la presentaras, mal amigo.

Peeta se encoje de hombros, aunque la operación es dolorosa –ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estaría aquí, supuse que como hija del alcalde no tendría porque venir…

-Justo como todos creyeron –interrumpe la joven que ya ha regresado. –Esto está muy frío –advierte antes de poner la bolsa en el ojo herido.

-¿Cómo terminaste en la enfermería, Madge? –Su amigo carraspea sonoramente –por cierto, este es Ethan Hawk.

-Un gusto –le da la mano que el joven se apresura a tomar. –Supongo que mi complexión no les gustó para hacerme agente. Dijeron que era muy escuálida... pero de todos modos lo prefiero así, no creo haber sido capaz de soportar un entrenamiento como el que llevan.

Mientras observa que su amigo coquetea con la enfermera, a Peeta se le ocurre que tal vez Madge sepa algo sobre Katniss, después de todo, ellas fueron amigas en el colegio. –Hey, Madge. ¿Y sabes…? Quiero decir, ¿Qué ha sido de…? Ya sabes ¿tu amiga? –en verdad que se esfuerza por no parecer demasiado anhelante.

Madge lo mira fijamente, como estudiando sus intenciones pero comenta finalmente –no la he visto –el joven siente que se va a desmayar abatido –pero hablé con papá hace una semana. –No asimila que tiene que ver el alcalde con la cazadora, pero su corazón da un vuelco y repentinamente está muy ansioso por escuchar el resto. –La ubicaron en las cocinas.

_«¡Las cocinas!»_

Peeta no puede evitar reprocharse su falta de ingenio para no haber checado antes ese lugar. En ese momento debe reprimir la urgencia de ir a buscarla, pero el sentido común lo detiene. No puede aparecerse de repente y envolverla en sus brazos, besando sus labios apasionadamente mientras le confiesa que la ama.

Ya se puede imaginar el escenario de lo que pasaría si lo hiciera así. Seguramente terminaría con él golpeado en sus partes nobles, revolcándose de dolor en el suelo (sus fantasías de vuelta al distrito siempre terminaban así) Pero ahora que sabe dónde encontrarla, debe hallar el modo de tener acceso a ella.

.

Katniss Everdeen está tan agotada que no quiere hacer nada más que tumbarse en su cama y dormir hasta el próximo lunes. Aunque la falta de actividad en sus músculos hace que se sienta tiesa. Debe buscar algún modo de mantenerse en movimiento, o sus articulaciones se oxidarán y cuando logre regresar a Prim le costará trabajo readaptarse a su viejo estilo de vida.

Y buscar un entretenimiento le ayudará a desaburrirse del repetitivo trabajo que realiza todos los días, y a mantener la mente ocupada para dejar de sufrir insomnio por las noches. ¿Pero es que como olvidarse de la pequeña Prim? Acepta que su hermana ya no es una niña pequeña, pero para ella siempre será su hermanita, la persona que más ama en este mundo.

-Acompáñanos, Katniss –suplica Rue una noche de sábado. –Si me quedo encerrada un día más me voy a volver loca.

Le causa gracia la exageración de la joven de catorce años. Es casi como si fuera Prim la que se quejara para convencerla de ir a caminar a la plaza de la ciudad. –Ya debes saber que no hay actividad a estas horas a donde tú debas ir, Rue. –Finaliza dando a entender que no piensa abandonar la bodega donde viven.

La chica no insiste, pero Katniss la escucha suspirar mientras les dice a sus amigos que no irá.

-Hubieras ido con ellos –dice Katniss sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-No. Tienes razón. Sé que a mis padres no les hubiera gustado que frecuentara esos lugares. –Guardan silencio mientras Rue sube a la litera que comparte con la joven. –Los extraño, ¿sabes? –comenta. Katniss se gira un poco para poder ver la cara de la niña que se asoma por la orilla de su colchón. –En los huertos, era yo quien subía a los árboles para coger los frutos de las copas. –No comenta nada, por lo que continúa –cuando la jornada concluía, los sinsajos me ayudaban a cantar una melodía para avisarle a los demás que era hora de volver a casa.

Katniss no sabe que decir, ya que nunca ha sido buena con las palabras, pero puede imaginarse los huertos llenos de árboles frutales, a Rue subida en lo más alto de ellos, cantando una canción acompañada por los sinsajos. – ¿Por qué estás aquí, Rue? –Pide saber –por tu edad no deberías estar aquí.

Observa como la niña voltea hacia los lados para vigilar que no haya nadie cerca –ha sido por mi papá. Él estaba liderando a los rebeldes de nuestro sector. Cuando lo descubrieron le dieron la oportunidad de suplicar públicamente para no matarlo. Mamá tuvo que llorarle para convencerlo.

-¿Y lo hizo?

Rue asiente tristemente –Sí. Pero como advertencia me tomaron y me trajeron con los demás. Al menos está vivo, otros no han corrido con suerte. –Hace una pausa y después agrega –Cuando todo esto termine podremos volver a verlos, Katniss.

La joven asiente, pero cree que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ocurra.

El lunes llega rápidamente y desde las cuatro de la mañana las chicas ya se encuentran en la cocina sacando las primeras bolsas de basura. Por la condición de apresadas en la que llegaron, solo tienen derecho a dos comidas por día. Aunque ambas están de acuerdo en que comen mucho mejor a como lo hacían en sus respectivas casas.

Esa mañana una mujer de las que sirven la comida se reporta gravemente enferma; algún virus o algo así y debe guardar reposo para no contaminar los alimentos y provocar una epidemia. Así que la cocinera a cargo ordena que Katniss sea su remplazo, recayendo más trabajo sobre Rue, pero no pueden hacer nada. – ¡Lava tus manos antes de salir! –le ordena a la joven aventándole una redecilla para el cabello.

La muchacha la atrapa en el vuelo y enrolla su práctica trenza para colocarse la red. Se lava las manos en el fregadero de la entrada y se apresura a coger una charola de huevos revueltos. Estos días ha visto tanta comida como nunca en toda su vida. La encargada del comedor la ubica entre dos muchachas algo mayores que ella. Su única labor es servir una porción por persona y cuidar que la comida no escasee para agilizar el proceso.

A las cinco en punto comienzan a llegar los jóvenes en entrenamiento para desayunar. Son tantos y tan diversos que la joven se siente rápidamente abrumada. Sus compañeras sonríen y bromean un poco con los apuestos soldados que se sienten tan seguros de sí mismos, que se atreven a coquetear siendo tan temprano.

-Deberías dejar de fruncir el ceño, así nunca conseguirás una cita –Katniss alza la vista sintiéndose muy indignada contra la joven que tiene a su izquierda –al menos dos chicos de los más guapos han tratado de entablar conversación contigo y tú ni siquiera te has dignado a mirarlos.

-No pienso casarme –responde cortante antes de dejar caer huevo sobre otra bandeja.

-No se trata de casarse, se trata de divertirse un poco –le responde la chica sonriendo a un muchacho nada apuesto.

Otra porción de huevo. –En ese caso no me interesa nadie. –Vuelve a decir mal humorada, ya que las conversaciones entre chicas es de lo que más detesta en el mundo.

-Porque no has conocido al hombre indicado. –Le dice una voz que le resulta conocida. –O porque no estás al pendiente de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

Esta ocasión se limita a alzar la cara para poder ver a su interlocutor. Es un joven increíblemente guapo. Es alto y musculoso, sus cabellos broncíneos y ojos verde mar. Justo cuando las chicas de a un lado sueltan risitas tontas y suspiros, lo reconoce de inmediato: es el vencedor Finnick Odair

Cuando no le responde, el vencedor vuelve a hablar – ¿Ves a ese chico de ahí? –pregunta señalando dos mesas a la izquierda –no te ha quitado el ojo de encima desde que llegó. –Le guiña un ojo en confidencialidad, las chicas vuelven a suspirar.

Katniss voltea a donde le señala, más por hacer algo que por curiosidad. De pronto siente que le cortan el aire cuando se encuentra con un rostro familiar. Aparta la mirada violentamente cuando los brillantes ojos azules de Peeta Mellark chocan con los suyos.

No es posible. Todo el tiempo que lleva en ese lugar y por ni un instante se imaginó que lo vería ahí. ¿Qué no tiene un hermano mayor y brabucón que ocuparía su lugar? Ah, porque sí que ha pensado en él aunque se recrimine por hacerlo. Es que ¿cómo olvidar al chico que te devolvió la esperanza? ¿Qué te cubrió la espalda mientras huías? ¿Al que creías que estaría en el distrito a salvo porque nunca ha pasado hambre y nunca se ha metido en problemas?

-Veo que alguien acaba de quedar impresionada. –Sonríe con la que debe ser la sonrisa con la que cualquier muchacha cae redondita en sus garras.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. –Gruñe apresurándose a soltar bruscamente más huevo en la bandeja del vencedor.

Aunque es salpicado, el hombre lejos de molestarse, da una carcajada. –Como digas, guapa. Solo recuerda que soy muy bueno descubriendo secretos –finaliza misterioso, alejándose con su desayuno.

Katniss se queda de muy mal humor el resto del día. Debe usar todo su autocontrol para no azotar las ollas que debe dejar limpias antes de retirarse a dormir. Rue la observa, pero es demasiado cautelosa para decir nada. En cambio le ayuda a secar los últimos contenedores mientras tararea una canción, y por eso le está muy agradecida.

Es noche, en la tranquilidad de su cama y bajo la soledad de sus sábanas, se rinde a sus sueños en los que, contrario a sus usuales pesadillas, esta ocasión es visitada por la intensa mirada de un profundo color azul y por campos florecientes con dientes de león.

Vuelve a sentir esperanza.

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Como 13 páginas de word, 6,052 palabras libres de comentarios, y una velocidad increíble en el relato; espero que compensen el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar. Las musas me abandonaron para esta historia y de verdad lo lamento mucho -sean comprensivos/as; he batallado con pérdida de mascota, intento de secuestro, mucho tráfico y aburrido trabajo. Ya saben, lo normal en mi país :/ Pero aquí seguiré y sacaré adelante cada historia ¡Ajúa!**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Conforme los días transcurren, Katniss ya no es obligada a servir los alimentos, por lo que no vuelve a ver al hijo del panadero.

Los días corren uno tras otro y sus actividades regulares no cambian: despertar, tomar un baño, vestirse, ir a las cocinas, regresar, dormir… Y aunque la joven cazadora ha intentado que le permitan usar el gimnasio en sus tiempos libres no lo logra, y a pesar de que se encuentra bien alimentada; sus pesadillas no disminuyen y la tristeza de no poder saber cómo está su familia sigue estando sobre ella.

Lo único bueno que ha salido de su actual situación es haber conocido a Rue. La niña le recuerda tanto a Prim que amortigua ligeramente su dolor; 'ligeramente' Pero es como una bocanada de aire después de sumergirse en un lago, o en la bañera. Tristemente la dulce niña se ha enfermado y Katniss no ha dudado ni por un segundo en ofrecerse a trabajar el doble para que Rue pueda guardar reposo.

El resultado: músculos adoloridos y extenuantes horas extra.

-¡Hey, chica! –Al principio no cree que le hablen a ella, pero cuando vuelven a hacerlo, no tiene otra más que escuchar y obedecer –el chico de aquí se ha ganado un 'tour' por nuestras cocinas. Que te ayude a lavar lo que falta y ya veremos que más ponerle a hacer.

Tour es la palabra que usan para referirse al castigo que se ha asignado a alguien que cometió alguna idiotez mínima: asistir tarde al entrenamiento, no escuchar a la primera de mando, botas mal boleadas… Cualquier cosa que requiera una simple llamada de atención, pero que no sea tan grave como para encerrarlos en confinamiento solitario por días con apenas agua para beber.

Seca sus manos en su delantal. Algo de ayuda no le vendría mal, sobre todo si es para lavar los trastes de personas que apoyan al Capitolio y sus injusticias. No le gusta recibir ayuda, pero tampoco es que se la ofrezcan o que ella la pida, más bien es un castigo para alguien y entonces debe realizarlo ¿verdad? Además sus manos le comienzan a arder (por el nuevo químico que deben probar) y tal vez hoy pueda volver a su dormitorio temprano.

Katniss se gira para recibir al castigado, únicamente para encontrarse con unos conocidos ojos azules que la miran demasiado alegremente para alguien que está de castigo.

.

-¿De verdad no has encontrado otra forma? –Le dijo Ethan mientras observaba a su amigo sostener el uniforme entre sus manos y estrujarlo hasta arrugarlo completa y claramente.

-Nope –Peeta Mellark se había estado quemando las neuronas durante días para hallar un modo de entrar a las cocinas sin ser severamente castigado. Y las últimas noches estuvo esperado afuera del comedor hasta que el toque de queda se lo permitiese; pero ni una sola vez vio salir a la chica de su distrito. Entonces tuvo que indagar para hallar una solución práctica y no evidente de sus intenciones.

Afortunadamente la respuesta le llegó el día de ayer, cuando escuchó que un soldado de otro regimiento fue sancionado a trabajar en las cocinas por algo tan simple como llevar los zapatos sucios. Razón de más para que Peeta probase a ser castigado con algo tan simple como aparecer poco presentable en el entrenamiento.

Funcionó.

Por eso se encuentra ahí, dando su mejor sonrisa a la joven cazadora que lo mira con clara sorpresa. –Hola –dice un poco tímidamente para su gusto, pero es que todavía no puede evitar sentirse nervioso en su presencia.

Katniss no responde, pero hace un mohín con la nariz y Peeta lo toma como un saludo. –Lava las ollas que están ahí. –Dice señalando las enormes cazuelas que están llenas de agua y jabón.

Peeta levanta una hasta la tinaja sin esfuerzo. La joven recuerda que en más de una ocasión lo vio cargando costales de harina igual de fácil como lo ha hecho con la olla, pero no comenta nada.

-Hace calor, ¿eh? –pregunta el chico después de un rato. Hace una pausa para arremangar los puños de su camisa hasta la mitad de su antebrazo. Katniss lo mira de reojo, pero no deja de notar que el joven está sudoroso y sus rizos parecen húmedos y pesados.

-Uhm… –contesta y nada más.

Pero el joven no se da por vencido, así que prueba a seguir platicando –me recuerda a la panadería –no tiene caso fingir que no se conocen –los días más agobiantes siempre fueron en verano. Papá solía abrir las ventanas y las puertas de toda la casa para… –la chica no le responde, de hecho, intenta no escuchar su cháchara, pero su curiosidad puede más cuando Peeta dice –recuerdo que en una ocasión hacía tanto calor que el pastel que decoraba se comenzó a derretir…

-¿Pasteles? –Repite no entendiendo que tiene que ver con todo esto; después de todo él no estaba obligado a venir, tenía un hermano mayor que lo cubriera. Katniss no necesita ser una mente brillante para deducir que él vino por voluntad propia.

-Sí. –La mira y entonces cae en la cuenta de que no lo escuchaba –los pasteles, en casa. Yo era quien los decoraba.

-No podía permitírmelos –responde Katniss secamente a una pregunta no elaborada.

-En realidad muy pocos pueden hacerlo –contesta él suavemente volviendo su atención a las ollas. –Ni siquiera nosotros –murmura sin quitar la vista del cochambre –comíamos el pan duro ¿Sabes?

Repentinamente Katniss se siente abochornada. Busca desesperadamente algo que decir, pero no sabe qué. Debe haber sido deprimente vivir del pan que nadie quiere. Siguen lavando en silencio hasta que se percata de que el joven está batallando con una escobetilla y los restos de una crema de calabaza. –Aquí –le dice tomándolo de la muñeca para detenerlo. Asustada por su acción, lo suelta de inmediato, sus mejillas ardiendo –usa esto.

Peeta asiente dócilmente y emplea el polvo que le facilita la tarea. El tiempo pasa volando y finalizan su trabajo, para uno castigo, cuando todo está oscuro. – ¿En dónde te estás quedando? –Pero Katniss no puede sino verlo con sospecha. –Únicamente quiero acompañarte.

-¿Por qué? –quiere saber a la defensiva.

-¡Wow! –El tono de hostilidad no pasa desapercibido. Peeta se encoje de hombros tratando de fingir indiferencia, decidiendo que la joven necesita conocerlo más para que él pueda atreverse a anhelar algo más que amistad –solo quiero asegurarme que llegues bien, hay algunos tipos pesados por aquí con los que hay que tener verdadero cuidado.

-Puedo cuidarme sola –dice la joven cruzándose de brazos y levantando las cejas.

-Lo sé. –Dice Peeta y en verdad lo cree. De pronto no sabe que más decir para retenerla unos segundos más a su lado. Se rinde cuando Katniss Everdeen le da la espalda y se aleja en dirección contraria a donde él debe ir.

Ya tendrá otra oportunidad.

.

-¿Entonces ya la has visto? –Pregunta Madge con curiosidad –yo sigo sin tener oportunidad. Era mi única amiga real ¿sabes?

-No puedo creerlo –dice Ethan –si yo hubiera vivido en tu distrito, no hubiera tardado ni un segundo en hablarte –afirma con coquetería.

Peeta siente que de algún modo las palabras de su amigo le llegan como indirecta. Lo admite, debía haber sido un poco más atrevido y haber hablado con la joven de la Veta. Solo que en aquel entonces era un niño asustado.

-¿Has sabido sobre tu amiga Delly? –le pregunta la practicante a enfermera. Estas reuniones se han vuelto una costumbre, y Madge se les une cuando no tiene guardia.

-Me escribió para darme los detalles de su boda. Me tomó varios días terminarla. –La chica se ríe.

-Era más un libro –asegura Ethan.

Usualmente platican sobre cosas triviales, cosas que hacían antes, pero sin ahondar demasiado en añoranzas o en sentimentalismos porque resulta difícil recordar y es entrañable vivir lejos de casa. Curiosamente Madge y él se han vuelto buenos amigos; pero aun así no le habla sobre sus sentimientos sobre Katniss; no quisiera ponerla en una situación incómoda, y porque sabe en lo más profundo de su ser, que Madge pondrá fin a sus esperanzas cuando le confiese que Katniss ama a Gale Hawthorne.

Porque seguro como está que tiene dos hermanos, Gale ha sobrevivido y estará en algún lugar esperando por su amada. Como estas ideas le revuelven el estómago, opta por pensar en otras cosas y es como ha hecho cuentas, y deducido que para estas fechas ya debe de ser tío. El tiempo ha pasado volando y su entrenamiento va a la mitad.

Este se ha vuelto más duro para los aspirantes a agentes de la paz. Cada noche Peeta se arrastra hasta su cama buscando un poco de descanso, y no es el único. La espalda le duele terriblemente y los músculos de las piernas y brazos no se terminan de acostumbrar al esfuerzo físico al que son sometidos.

Tampoco ha querido tentar su suerte y buscarse otro castigo para poder hablar con Katniss. Entonces intenta idear algún otro plan; cualquier cosa que le acerqué a la joven. Pero no es momento de pensar en eso, confía en que algo se le ocurrirá. Mientras tanto, debe concentrarse en el campo de prueba para no salir herido.

Es un ejercicio virtual, diseñado exclusivamente para entrenar sin la necesidad de crear una escena completamente tangible. Depende del nivel que tu superior considere, será como te enfrentes a diferentes situaciones, paisajes, pruebas y peligros. Hay miles de estas opciones y cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Justo ahora le ha tocado avanzar en solitario a través de lo que parece ser una selva tropical. Se supone que existían antes de los días oscuros, pero si han puesto este escenario en la prueba, es porque en algún distrito ha de existir este tipo de vegetación. Aunque realmente no corre ningún peligro, Peeta no deja de avanzar con cautela; siendo su misión abrirse camino hasta encontrar a su equipo.

Avanza lo más sigilosamente posible con el arma lista. Con ayuda de esta, empuja algunas plantas verdes que son casi tan altas como él. Siente un movimiento a su espalda, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido y pronto es derribado. De pronto la escena se evapora y quien se encuentra apuntándole es nada más y nada menos que su superior – ¡Demonios, Mellark! ¡Haces el ruido de un batallón tú solo!

-¡Lo siento, señor! –dice poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y cuadrándose mostrando respeto.

El hombre suspira y baja el arma. –Te veo el potencial, pero no logro obtenerlo de ti. –El joven agente no comenta nada, mientras es estudiado escrupulosamente por el entrenador. –Fuera de mi vista, Mellark –dice finalmente.

Peeta obedece de inmediato, agradecido de no tener que completar el entrenamiento por el día de hoy. Viéndose excusado de sus deberes, se dirige a las duchas ya que se encuentra todo sudoroso y sus músculos están adoloridos; un poco de agua caliente le vendrá bastante bien.

Está entrando a la bodega donde vive, cuando un confrontamiento le llama la atención. Intenta pasar de largo e ignorar la acalorada discusión, sino fuera porque es Ethan a quien tienen agarrado de las solapas y le impactan contra una pared.

Sin pensarlo va a detener al agresor, al que identifica como el tipo con el que peleó hace varias semanas en el bar; pero antes de que pueda alcanzarlo, dos hombres los sujetan y le impiden acercarse; como viene agotado del entrenamiento, es fácilmente sometido. Antes de irse le avisan que lo esperan en el bar donde la otra vez para la revancha.

No le dejan opción al ver a su amigo yacer inconsciente en el suelo.

.

Katniss se siente sorpresivamente bien, cuando el fin de semana Rue la convence de salir a dar una sola vuelta, alegando que ha estado muy aburrida. Sonríe cuando la chica señala emocionada los anuncios luminosos – ¡es lo más colorido que he visto desde que llegué aquí! – le dice emocionada.

-Debo admitir que son muy llamativos –acepta la joven pensando en lo mucho que le gustarían a Prim. Últimamente le ha estado dando vueltas al asunto de escapar de ahí e ir por su cuenta a buscar el supuesto e inexistente distrito trece. Claro que su trabajo en las cocinas la retendrá ahí hasta que decidan que no les sirve más.

Pero ha considerado otras opciones. Por ejemplo, si estuviera en calidad de 'voluntaria' y la hubieran colocado como agente principiante, la primera misión a la que le enviaran sería su oportunidad perfecta.

-¡Mira, Katniss! ¡Es Tresh! –Se acercan a saludar al enorme varón que aparece caminando por ahí – ¿a dónde vas? –le pregunta con curiosidad, viéndolo con sus manos vendadas – ¿te has cortado?

-¿Esto? No. Es para un trabajo que tengo –la profunda calma de su voz únicamente despierta la curiosidad de Rue.

-¿Trabajo? ¿A estas horas? ¿En qué puedes trabajar un sábado por la noche?

Katniss puede ver que el joven se siente avergonzado, pero hay mucha resolución en él.

-Peleo. –Dice con su usualmente corta respuesta.

La boca de Rue se abre como una 'O' mientras que a Katniss no le sorprende, con el tamaño de sus puños, Tresh no ha de recibir ningún daño. Si tan solo ella fuera así de grande…

-¿Podemos ir a ver? –pregunta Rue ansiosa.

-No creo que sea buena idea –murmura Katniss.

Pero Rue suplica y la joven vuelve a ceder. Segura está que una vez saciada la curiosidad de su joven amiga, porque es lo que se ha convertido en su asolada situación, no querrá volver ahí.

El lugar es efectivamente como ella lo ha imaginado: sucio, aglomerado de gente y bastante apestoso. En su mayoría hay hombres ebrios y que se gritan obscenidades entre sí; pero Rue está demasiado emocionada para verlo así.

Mientras siguen a Tresh a traves del mar de cuerpos, en un momento la joven es empujada y desviada hacia el cuadrilátero. Intenta volver para seguir a Rue, sin embargo es tarde; ya la ha perdido de vista. Bufando molesta, comienza a abrirse paso hasta que alcanza a ver una cabellera rubia y rizada, muy familiar.

'_¿Qué hace él aquí?'_

Una pelea está por dar comienzo y más gente se amontona y entonces menos puede salir de ahí. Entre apretones busca algo de aire, que consigue parándose a un costado del improvisado ring. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al ver el primer golpe impactando la mandíbula de Peeta Mellark.

Un grito se atora en su garganta. Sus emociones peleando entre sí; pero la mayor de ellas es la molestia por ver que el chico, al que ella creía una buena persona, es un buscapleitos. ¿Qué necesidad de meterse en estos tugurios por algo de dinero? Ósea, lo comprende por Tresh, ¡pero es que él es un gigante! Tan robusto como el hombre que golpea a Peeta sin piedad.

Su molestia se convierte en temor; pero pronto se transforma en furia (y una mezcla de emoción) cuando el panadero comienza a devolver los golpes. Limpiamente voltea la cabeza de su contrincante. En algún punto indiferenciable, la joven no puede dejar de admirar la firmeza del joven rubio, lo ancho de su hombros, que parecen ser más gruesos que en aquellos torneos de lucha que ahora parecen tan lejanos.

Pues sí. Ahora se da cuenta de que ha prestado más atención al chico del pan de lo que ha creído.

Casi con fascinación observa la estrecha cintura y el sudor corriendo por los músculos de su cuello. No debería prestar atención a esas cosas, pero es como si estuviera hipnotizada, como si una parte de ella que no sabía que existía, saliera de repente gritando '¡aquí estoy!'

Cuando sus ojos se conectan con los de él; el joven pierde la concentración y es alcanzado nuevamente en la cara. Se tambalea y Katniss, que intenta recriminarse su ridícula actitud, suelta un grito que no puede escuchar. Se ha llevado las manos a la boca mientras las imágenes de las ocasiones que ha cuidado de ella atraviesan su mente. Recuerda las discretas miradas lanzadas en su dirección mientras ella fingía no notarlas.

Recuerda aquella ocasión en que le arrojó el pan que le salvó la vida.

Recuerda el diente de león que le trajo esperanza.

Con sus agiles instintos de cazador, reacciona sin pensar, intentado protegerlo; intentando pagar el favor de lo que ha hecho por ella; por Prim…

Debe salvar a Prim.

Porque de pronto no es el panadero a quién ve, es su hermana menor. Todos los temores cerniéndose sobre ella, todas sus cargas burlándose en su rostro, la crueldad del destino echándole en cara todo lo que no ha podido hacer para mantener a su familia unida.

Por no haber podido salvar a su padre.

Escucha que un pitido se escucha y se declara un vencedor. Entonces vuelve a la realidad dándose cuenta que se congeló en su sitio y que no hizo nada de lo querido. Un chico que no conoce entra a la base de la arena gritando de contento. Es él quien se arroja a darle palmadas de felicitación al joven rubio que la mira intensamente.

Katniss se sonroja (sobre todo por la vergüenza de sus pensamientos anteriores) y aprovecha a escabullirse con la gente que se dispersa hasta la próxima pelea.

-¡Katniss! –grita Peeta soltándose de su amigo y yendo tras la joven. ¿Será posible que fuera a verlo a él? Lo que haya sido, no puede dejar pasar esta oportunidad – ¡Katniss, espera!

La alcanza tomándola por el hombro, pero ella, que no lo ha visto venir, se gira impactando la palma de su mano en la mejilla de él.

Se echa hacia atrás con sorpresa cuando comprende que es el chico del pan quien le ha tocado el hombro.

Peeta se queda con la boca abierta, impresionado por la fuerza que posee tan menuda joven. –Auch –atina a decir sorprendido.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! –Dice ella con espanto, sus manos nuevamente cubriendo su boca –no… no sabía que… _– '¿Por qué siempre terminas haciéndole daño? Es como aquella vez que recibió una paliza por el pan…'_

El joven se frota la mejilla, pero no hay enojo en sus ojos, únicamente simple y verdadero asombro. –Tienes una buena derecha.

La cazadora se sonroja y solo puede limitarse a mirar el suelo. Se quedan en silencio hasta que una gota de sangre cae entre sus zapatos –estás herido –dice alzando finalmente la vista.

Peeta está bastante lastimado, es probable que todo este tiempo el hombre al que enfrentó se hubiese entrenado con el único propósito de hacerle todo el daño posible. Por fortuna, Peeta no se ha quedado atrás gracias a los entrenamientos y el ejercicio físico. –Nada peor de lo que pudiera hacerme mi madre –aunque intenta sonar gracioso, hay leve amargura en su voz.

Katniss quiere apartarse de él, pero al mismo tiempo su deuda de gratitud le mantiene inmovilizada y pronto la compasión se levanta en ella –hay que frenar el flujo de sangre. –No muy consciente de sus acciones, lo toma de la mano y lo guía afuera del recinto. A unos metros de ahí, ve una banca vacía y lo obliga a tomar asiento.

-Katniss no es necesario –pide, pero al mismo tiempo no cree en sus palabras, no cuando ella comienza a tocar su cara para estudiar el daño recibido.

-Necesitamos llevarte a la enfermería –dice con el ceño fruncido –tienes una fea herida cerca de la nuca que podría ser peligrosa.

-Pero me siento bien –_'aquí contigo'_ hubiera querido añadir pero no consigue el valor suficiente para decirlo.

-¡Peet! ¡Qué demo…! ¡Oh! –Ethan se frena en seco cuando ve que su amigo no está solo. –Hola –saluda con torpeza.

La joven se siente de pronto molesta por la aparición de este desconocido, pero ha de ser porque no es buena con la gente. –Tal vez él pueda llevarte –dice sin dejar de mirar al intruso.

Peeta sacude la cabeza rápidamente esperando que su amigo capte la señal.

-¡Oh, no…! –Expresa Ethan captando el mensaje mudo de Peeta –Esteeee… quiero decir… alguien debe de… uhmm… tengo que… hacer algo… –termina desapareciendo de ahí a todo lo que dan sus piernas.

Hasta que lo ven tropezar Katniss se vuelve hacia él –tu amigo es un poco raro.

-Y que lo digas –no sabe cómo retenerla a su lado por más tiempo, por lo que acude a la excusa que ella misma le ha brindado – ¿nos vamos a la enfermería?

La joven se muerde el labio inferior dudosa; pero algo debe haber pensado que asiente con suavidad. Peeta da un traspié porque la sangre resbala sobre sus ojos y ya no puede ver bien por donde pisa. Por inercia, la joven lo sostiene del brazo, pero andar así es incómodo, por eso Peeta se acomoda pasándole un brazo por sus hombros.

Esto es más de lo que podría atreverse a desear.

Siente como Katniss se paraliza, pero él rápido explica –es por comodidad.

Debe convencerla porque asiente y le pasa un brazo por la cintura.

Peeta se siente flotar.

En la enfermería no está Madge, pero los atiende una mujer malhumorada –no tengo tiempo para atender niños que se meten en riñas.

Katniss se planta muy firme –si me proporciona algunas vendas y agua limpia yo puedo hacerme cargo.

Peeta no puede sentirse más orgulloso de ella.

La enfermera la mira con las cejas alzadas –entonces hazlo –se cruza de brazos y se queda a mirar, aunque se suponía que estaba demasiado ocupada.

Las manos de la joven tiemblan, pero remoja un poco de tela en el agua y procede a hacer como ha visto a su madre hacer cuando llega alguien a su casa con una herida que Katniss es lo suficiente fuerte para resistir. Se siente nerviosa mientras limpia la cara del joven, teniendo por primera vez un rostro masculino, aparte del de Gale, tan cerca de ella.

Es consciente del sonrojo que no puede controlar.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunta él con cautela.

Katniss asiente y sigue trabajando, al final, la enfermera aprueba la curación –lo has hecho bien y ni una vez me has preguntado que sigue. Dime, ¿eras enfermera en tu distrito?

Katniss niega con la cabeza.

-Su mamá es sanadora –dice de pronto Peeta.

Katniss lo mira con sorpresa, pero no dice nada.

La mujer revisa unas listas que tiene por ahí – ¿cómo te llamas, jovencita?

-Katniss Everdeen –contesta Peeta en su lugar.

-No te he preguntado a ti –dice la jefa de enfermeras con sequedad.

-Lo siento –dice avergonzado. La chica suprime una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no estás trabajando aquí, Katniss?

-Me asignaron en las cocinas –no ofrece más detalles.

-Pues no más. Haré que te transfieran a mi departamento, necesitamos gente que sepa lo que hace, no esas niña delicadas que me enviaron. El lunes te espero después del desayuno.

Katniss no dice que preferiría permanecer en las cocinas por que la sangre abundante no le viene bien, sin embargo esta es la oportunidad por la que ha estado esperado.

Mientras que Peeta únicamente piensa en que tendrá mayores posibilidades de verla –a Madge le dará gusto saludarte.

-¿Madge está como enfermera?

-Como aprendiz –responde Peeta poniéndola de inmediato al tanto –ha querido ir a verte, pero no sabemos dónde te estas quedando y tampoco es fácil entrar a las cocinas.

-¿Únicamente con castigos? –se le sale decir en un tono que a Peeta la parece bromista.

-Únicamente –dice sonriendo, pero esta sencilla acción le duele mucho.

-Debería pedir algo para el dolor –Katniss dice de inmediato cuando la queja se pinta en su cara, más se lo piensa –mejor así, para que aprendas a no meterte en problemas.

No le importa el dolor así que vuelve a sonreír y esta vez la joven le devuelve la sonrisa.

Finalmente la suerte comienza a estar de su lado.

.

Cuando le platica a Rue, después de disculparse por haberse olvidado de ella, sobre su nueva asignación, la jovencita no puede estar más contenta por su amiga. – ¿Pero seguirás durmiendo aquí?

-Eso espero aunque tendré que atravesar medio campamento. Lo que sea que ocurra, podemos seguir viéndonos.

La niña asiente más tranquila.

Si pensaba que ser enfermera sería pan comido, pronto se da cuenta de su gran error.

Pasa largas horas de la noche leyendo libros llenos de imágenes de personas desnudas, que son usadas para dar detalladas explicaciones de cosas simples. Claro que evita ver las imágenes tan explicitas pero debe poner todo su esfuerzo para aprender pronto; así será transferida a un distrito y de ahí se las arreglará para escapar rumbo al trece.

Paciencia. Necesita ser paciente.

Madge la abraza con emoción cuando coinciden en una clase. La pone al tanto de las cosas que ocurren en el distrito. Le dice sobre las nuevas leyes que han llegado del Capitolio y le cuenta que la valla que rodea el distrito ha sido reforzada. Katniss respira con el alivio que le da el haber sacado a su familia a tiempo. Pero aún permanece la incertidumbre de su éxito y como no puede soportar la idea de que su familia pudo haber sido atrapada, termina por contarle todo a Madge.

Pasa una semana entera antes de que Madge le pueda dar la tranquilizadora noticia de que no fueron capturados; pero que desde su huida, el nuevo jefe de los agentes ha hecho más estricta la vigilancia y ha reforzado los castigos. Las cosas no pintan bien para quienes se han quedado en el distrito.

Mientras tanto, comienzan a llegar rumores de que la guerra está a la vuelta de la esquina y que el Capitolio no tardará en solicitar agentes al centro de entrenamiento.

En medio de los rumores, Peeta sigue preparándose. Parece ser que su superior se ha consagrado para entrenarlo (alguien le fue con los resultados de la pelea) lo que vuelve su adiestramiento más arduo de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Pese a todo, sigue dándose el tiempo para visitar a Katniss en el hospital. (Ethan se ha reído a carcajadas cuando supo que esa misma chica le plantó tremendo bofetón)

Una tarde que tiene libre, va a buscarla para convencerla de que coman juntos. Estas breves ocasiones en que la ve, les han ayudado a romper el hielo porque, aunque la joven se esfuerza por permanecer seria, el buen humor de Peeta está empezando a atravesar las barreras de comunicación entre ellos.

-Pasaba por aquí y me pregunté si ya habías comido.

Katniss lo mira con sospecha, como siempre hace cada que lo ve y con razón ¿cómo es que pase de casualidad si su área de entrenamiento queda en el extremo sur de donde está el hospital? Pero ve la sonrisa amable y el brillo esperanzado de sus ojos azules, a los que se ha acostumbrado tanto que termina por acceder. Después de todo se lo debe.

Comen juntos y Peeta le platica sobre los panes de los diferentes distritos. Ella le cuenta de la ocasión en que un oso la persiguió. Peeta le confía las travesuras que sus hermanos le gastaban cuando niños; Katniss aprende a reírse en el momento correcto.

Con la amenaza de la guerra acercándose cada vez más a ellos; la joven comienza a sentir un miedo que ya había olvidado. Miedo a perderlo todo. Porque ya no tiene caso negarlo; ahora tiene a gente aquí que se ha abierto camino hasta su corazón. Personas como Rue con su dicha, Madge con sus bondadosas sonrisas, Peeta con sus graciosas bromas.

Pero ella debe cerrar las compuertas nuevamente, recordándose diariamente que tiene una familia y amigos esperándola en alguna parte de Panem. Debe pensar que cuando se le presente la oportunidad de irse, no podrá llevarlos consigo, aunque es lo que quisiera hacer.

Para no sentir, decide alejarse de ellos. Más específicamente del joven Mellark, el que por alguna razón, le recuerda a su madre. Y no por el color de su cabello o de sus ojos (porque también se escondería de Madge) sino porque últimamente verlo le provoca desazón. El tiempo que transcurre para verlo le parece interminable y se siente ansiosa cuando lo ve cruzar las puertas del hospital.

No entiende que es lo que le ocurre; y como no lo entiende opta por esconderse.

Entonces cada vez que ve a Peeta aparecer por un lado, ella huye por el otro. Cuando él va a entrar por la puerta principal, ella desaparece por detrás. Cuando va al comedor, Katniss cambia turnos para trabajar. Nadie quiere esterilizar los laboratorios, pero ella se ofrece para tener excusas de no verlo los fines de semana.

Cuando Madge le pregunta si algo anda mal, Katniss le contesta con evasivas y dice que únicamente piensa en su hermana, en su madre y en su amigo, y que prefiere mantenerse ocupada. Afortunadamente su amiga toma por valido su argumento.

Así otro mes se va volando, pero al mismo tiempo se siente agotada de esconderse; esto le requiere más esfuerzo que limpiar los aparatos de cirugía que emplean para practicar.

Por otro lado, Peeta no logra entender que ha hecho mal.

Desde la lejana pelea en el bar, todo comenzó a ir mejor con Katniss. Al principio le costó trabajo acercarse a ella con continuidad; pero él perseveró y logró que la joven se acostumbrara a su presencia. Conforme pasó el tiempo, sus facciones se relajaron visiblemente cada vez que estaba con él, e incluso comenzaba a hacer bromas.

Recordaba con claridad la primera ocasión que la escuchó reír a carcajadas. Había sido en realidad una tontería pero él, Peeta Mellark, había hecho reír a la letal cazadora del distrito doce; y supo que nunca se cansaría del sonido de su voz.

Pero si todo iba bastante bien ¿por qué empezó a darle absurdas excusas para no verlo?

¿Habría dado un paso en falso? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella? ¿La había asustado?

¡Pero si él ha intentado ir despacio!

Katniss, ni nadie se podría imaginar el esfuerzo que le costaba despedirse de ella al final de las comidas; de las despedidas al final del día; ¡de controlar las ansias que tenía de besarla hasta arrebatarle el aliento! ¡Evitando consumirse en la suavidad de sus labios!

'_¿Qué hice mal?'_ Se repite una y otra, y otra vez, sin poder encontrar la respuesta.

-Deberías decirle todo esto de frente –le aconseja Ethan en una borrachera que se pone un viernes tan abatido como está, queriendo olvidar.

Pero no es tan fácil. Nada es fácil con Katniss Everdeen, pero sabe que cuanto mayor el reto, mayor será la recompensa. Que ser paciente y ganar su cariño valdrá la pena.

-La mujeres son complicadas –gruñe Ethan cuando Peeta le dice todo esto, hombres igual de ebrios aplauden sus palabras.

-Además ¿Qué es el amor? –Opina un hombre de baja estatura – ¡Todo se acaba! ¡Todo!

Lo dice alguien que seguramente no ha amado a la misma mujer por más de diez años.

Peeta siente sus ojos escocer con lágrimas, finas gotas resbalan por sus mejillas recordándole que aún es humano y que mientras tenga este momento para ser débil lo será. La llorará mientras le sea permitido hacerlo.

Pero no es suficiente con llorar, debe descargar su frustración, debe de algún modo u otro extraer el dolor de su corazón. Tambaleante por lo bebido de su estado, abandona al grupo de hombres que están en la taberna. Dando zancadillas logra llegar a los lavabos; donde descarga su ira, su pena y su dolor contra su propio reflejo que lo mira con compasión.

Como es de esperarse, sus nudillos comienzan a sangrar, pero no le importa, sigue dando repetidos golpes a su despedazada imagen hasta que alguien lo aparta bruscamente.

Alcanza a vomitar antes de entregarse a la inconsciencia.

Cuando despierta, se encuentra con una luz deslumbrante y una jaqueca inaguantable.

¿Dónde está? ¿Y cómo llegó a donde quiera que sea este lugar?

Sus recuerdos son una masa deforme que no le aclara nada, empeorando su dolor de cabeza.

-No te levantes –le escucha decir a alguien con una tensa voz familiar.

Comprende que se dirigen a él, pero no hace caso, con esfuerzo se sienta sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Reconoce el olor a cloroformo y se sabe en el hospital – ¿puede darme algo para la cabeza? –pide con su garganta seca y su voz completamente ronca.

-¿Algo como sentido común? –le contesta quien quiera que sea.

No recibe lo solicitado, en cambio un vaso con agua fría le es ofrecido –gracias –murmura antes de beberla de un solo trago. Devuelve el vaso y alza la vista para agradecer a la sarcástica enfermera –oh –dice cuando son los mismo ojos grises que aparecen en sus inquietantes sueños al dormir. Irónico que la joven que ha estado escondiéndose de él, y la causa de su pena, sea quien lo atienda en estos momentos. Puede curar las heridas de su mano, pero le provoca las del corazón.

Katniss no desvía la mirada ni ha salido huyendo, se ha limitado a poner sus manos en sus caderas y a mirarlo con el cejo fruncido. ¡Como ha extrañado ese entrecejo! – ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –está furiosa.

Pero si está furiosa es porque le importa ¿verdad? –no estaba pensando…

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hacías! ¡Qué irresponsable de tu parte!

-¿Puedes bajar la voz? –pide suplicante.

-¡¿Crees que lo haré?! –Grita obstinada, pero lo hace cuando su compañera de turno se asoma para revisar si todo está bien –ni siquiera debería gastar mi tiempo hablando contigo.

-¿Cómo lo que has estado haciendo? –no puede evitar decir dolido.

Katniss traga fuerte –eso no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Qué he hecho mal? –le cuesta mucho hablar, su garganta se siente rasposa, pero quiere saber, necesita saber.

La practicante está paralizada no sabiendo que decir, sus manos resbalan por su tieso uniforme.

El dolor de cabeza se intensifica, pero siente que debe externar sus dudas – ¿Qué he hecho mal? –Vuelve a preguntar – ¿Te he ofendido?

-¡No! –Exclama demasiado rápidamente –no. –Repite y después murmura –has hecho todo demasiado bien… –La confusión debe ser clara porque la joven intenta explicarse –Quiero decir, yo… Digo, tú… –suspira –no soy buena con las palabras, ¿ves? Será mejor que te recuestes –ordena como él vuelve a meter su cabeza entre sus manos. – ¿Quieres el analgésico?

-Lo que quiero es hablar contigo.

Katniss no responde, le obliga a tomar una pastilla para dormir y otra para el dolor, después observa que la venda de la mano está pintándose de rojo –tu mano vuelve a sangrar –dice tomándola con suavidad.

Este simple toque hace temblar al joven con resaca –es gracioso.

-¿Qué es gracioso? –Dice mientras quita las vendas y las cambia por nuevas.

-Esto –la chica hace una pausa para verlo sin comprender –me refiero a que parece ser que la única forma en que el destino nos une, es hiriéndome.

-No creo en el destino y tampoco entiendo la gracia. –Lo ignora volviendo a atender sus nudillos –ya está –termina satisfecha, pero Peeta no la deja ir; la sostiene con firmeza pero sin dañarla. –No sé porque te has embriagado pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Seré bueno –murmura adormecido.

Sus palabras le arrancan una pequeña sonrisa a la joven que en un acto reflejo, le retira los rizos que caen por su frente –siempre lo has sido –murmura sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Peeta cierra los ojos disfrutando de este íntimo y reconfortante toque, pero con valor atrapa su mano y la lleva a los labios, besando su palma suavemente –por ti lo seguiré siendo –alcanza a decir entre sueños.

Katniss lo observa dormir por un par de minutos. Graba en su mente los suaves gestos que lo hacen parecer más joven; sus largas y doradas pestañas que rozan los pómulos, la nariz recta que encaja a la perfección con su cara, y finalmente las líneas de sus finos labios.

Hay un nudo en su estómago, algo que no había sentido nunca estando con Gale (se remueve incomoda al pensar en su amigo), pero tiene demasiado miedo de ponerle nombre a este sentimiento.

Porque no quiere admitir que esto podría ser lo que algunos llaman amor.

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:¡Gracias por su comentarios/alertas/favoritos a esta historia! Es maravilloso que se tomen el tiempo de leer más de cinco mil palabras por capítulo, (porque créanme que escribirlas es épico) Da gusto saber que les gusta AECSD :D**

**Espero no ir demasiado veloz; pero debemos recorrer tres años para llegar a lo que es la Introducción y posteriormente continuar en el Presente y de ahí hasta el final (¿Tengo sentido? -en verdad espero que sí...) Y también espero no haberme pasado de miel hoy, si así fue, pues me lo hacen saber ;)**

**No quiero aburrirles más, así que disfruten la lectura y pasen a saludarme al final!**

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Recibe la noticia algo tarde.

Desde esa última ocasión en el hospital, las cosas mejoraron con Peeta notablemente. No pudo, ni quiso seguir huyéndole y no se arrepentía; la verdad era que el joven panadero le hacía pasar momentos muy agradables. Y aunque ninguno volvió a mencionar ese momento íntimo del hospital, Katniss volvió a permitir que la buscara.

Por eso ahora mismo se halla en ese estado de ansiedad.

¿Por qué Peeta no le dijo que fue asignado a su primera misión en el distrito seis?

Según los rumores que escuchó la joven, los envían allá por al menos un par de semanas. ¿Es que Peeta no ha pensado en despedirse? ¿Qué no ha pensado en ella?

Cuando pide a la jefa de enfermeras que le permita ir con las doctoras más avanzadas; la mujer le niega el permiso, alegando que no la considera preparada para ir allá.

-¿Es que será peligroso? –pegunta lo joven con inquietud,

No recibe respuesta.

En cuanto termina su turno, está dispuesta para ir a buscar a Peeta y gritarle un par de cosas desagradables; pero en cuanto atraviesa las puertas del hospital, el joven agente ya la está esperando, como ha sido su costumbre por estos pocos meses.

-Hola, Katniss ¿cómo…? –la pregunta muere en sus labios conforme la joven se acerca a él. –Ya lo sabes –no es una pregunta, confirma que lo sabe.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? –Quisiera hacer muchos reclamos; pero es lo único que puede decir para mantener el control de sus duras palabras. Su furia estalla cuando por segunda ocasión en el día, no recibe las respuestas que pide saber – ¡No pensabas hacerlo!

-Katniss no… –Peeta coloca sus brazos en los hombros de la joven, pero esta los aparta bruscamente.

-¡No me toques! –Grita y aunque el joven se ve repentinamente dolido, ella endurece su corazón porque es obstinada y está muy enojada con él ¿Es que no confía en ella? –No me toques –repite de nuevo antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr sin rumbo alguno.

Extraña a su familia, extraña a Gale, extraña sus bosques, ¡Rayos! ¡Incluso extraña a esa bola de pelos que es Buttercup! De pronto se siente sola, tan sola, que sigue corriendo hasta que llega a algún punto de las orillas del campo de entrenamiento, en donde no hay muchas personas. Se aferra a la verja como si fuera lo único en el mundo que puede sostenerla y entonces finalmente deja escapar unas lágrimas que pronto se convierten en llanto.

Deja salir toda la pena acumulada por años; permitiendo que en la soledad su firme voluntad sea quebrantada. Sus sollozos sacuden su cuerpo y con ligeros temblores sus manos agitan la valla. Parece que todos a los que ama la abandonan.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto le ocurre a ella?

Cuando logra tranquilizarse ya es oscuro, pero afortunadamente tiene buen sentido de la orientación y se vuelve a la zona donde queda su habitación.

Rue la está esperando con gesto preocupado, pero aun así corre a abrazar a su querida amiga – ¡Estaba tan preocupada! –Exclama llorosa. Los papeles se invierten y entonces es Katniss quien la consuela con ligeras caricias al cabello, así como tranquilizaba a Prim en las noches de tormenta; o en las veladas antecesoras a las Cosechas –Peeta vino a buscarte hace horas –al nombre del agente se sobresalta pero deja a la jovencita continuar –como no estabas y no llegabas fue a buscarte. ¿Qué ha pasado? –Dice alzando sus grandes ojos castaños.

Katniss deja salir un suspiro –hemos tenido un… desacuerdo.

-Pelearon.

-Algo así…

Entonces Rue recuerda algo que Peeta le ha rogado hacer –me ha pedido que te diera esto en cuanto te viera –rebuscó en sus desgastados bolsillos –aquí.

Es un trozo de papel rasgado. Como desdobla la nota ve la letra desigual y escrita con prisas. Tiene un mal presentimiento.

'_Lo siento. No me has dejado explicarte. Salimos hoy en la noche. Te _quiero_.'_

La última palabra escrita con cuidado, como si hubiera hecho una pausa antes de decidirse a escribirla.

-Katniss ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Rue con inquietud.

Es como la joven repara en que sus manos están temblando visiblemente.

Se va. Peeta se va esta noche y ella en su orgullo, no le ha dejado despedirse.

A pesar del cansancio por la carrera de la tarde, vuelve a salir presurosa para alcanzarlo.

.

Peeta muerde sus labios conforme la fila de agentes avanza para subir al aerodeslizador que los llevará al distrito seis. Según las órdenes recibidas, deben ir a frenar el movimiento rebelde que se está queriendo levantar; mientras el capitolio aún tiene la oportunidad. Han sido enviados novatos junto con algunos agentes más experimentados para que sean enseñados en verdadero campo.

Es la oportunidad de aplicar lo aprendido; aunque Peeta hubiera preferido quedarse donde Katniss se encuentra. Empero no puede negarse a una orden directa porque caerían graves repercusiones sobre él. Únicamente le queda obedecer e intentar regresar a la base en una sola pieza y vivo.

¿Además no fue esto por la que se inscribió? ¿Para poder proteger a Katniss? Lo que aprenda estos próximos días, le ayudará para cuidar de Katniss en el futuro. Si es que ella lo perdona y se lo permite. El consuelo que recibe, es que ella no tendrá que ir a esta misión y ponerse en peligro.

La fila avanza lentamente, como si todos estuvieran renuentes a ir. Excepto un agente corpulento que alardea sobre sus habilidades en el manejo de las armas; alguien dice por ahí que se estaba preparando como tributo profesional pero como se cancelaron los juegos, fue el primero en alistarse con los agentes de la paz.

Peeta decide ignorarlo. Ethan tampoco ha sido escogido para ir a esta misión; su superior le ha dicho que lo considera irresponsable y pondría en peligro a los demás (Peeta fingió indignación, pero estuvo de acuerdo con su entrenador porque dos peleas que no eran suyas se lo demostraban)

Acaba de pisar la vertiente que lo subirá cuando la escucha gritar su nombre.

Pero Peeta no puede ir a su encuentro porque la rampa lo ha paralizado y aunque lucha con todas sus fuerzas, es como si lo hubieran magnetizado – ¡Katniss! –Puede susurrar mientras es elevado.

-¡Peeta! –Vuelve a gritar la joven tratando de alcanzarlo, pero es detenida por dos guardias.

-¡No puede avanzar más, señorita! –Le dice uno de ellos.

-Sólo quiero… Promete que regresarás… –dice pero él joven ya ha desaparecido de su vista. Es liberada.

-¡Eh, enfermera! ¡Que me duele el corazón! –Le grita el corpulento joven causando las risas de quienes están a su alrededor.

Katniss le hace una obscena seña con la mano antes de dar la vuelta e irse de ahí abatida.

.

Los días pasan y ella está intranquila.

Madge no dice nada, pero intenta distraerla con lo que está en sus manos sin éxito.

Rue le saca pequeñas sonrisas, pero es lo único que obtiene de ella.

Las noticias dicen que el asunto se ha complicado un poco más de lo previsto y la tropa de agentes se verá obligada a permanecer por más tiempo. Esto solo le pone los nervios a flor de piel; provocando que ande distraída y rompa un par de frascos en su descuido. Como castigo es obligada a limpiar los lavabos del hospital durante toda la semana y por las noches.

Le da igual, de todos modos no ha podido dormir como quisiera. Las pesadillas han regresado con más fuerza, pero esta vez es Peeta a quien ve yacer en un aterrorizador charco de sangre.

.

Peeta hace su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la cabeza fría, así como fue enseñado en el equipo de lucha cuando estaba en el colegio, sin embargo el panorama no se lo pone fácil cuando corre a través de edificios incendiados, gente gritando y cuerpos sangrando.

En sus pocos momentos de descanso, se dedica a recordar cada detalle que puede evocar de Katniss Everdeen; como los chistes que la hacen reír, las líneas que se forman cuando arruga la nariz, la delicada curvatura de su cuello, sus diferentes formas de fruncir el ceño. También piensa en la suavidad de sus manos, en lo débil de sus golpes cuando la hace sonrojar (aunque él le hace creer que en verdad le duelen). En como bailan sus ojos cuando se ríe con ganas, en la hebra de cabello que siempre escapa de su trenza (y como la suele acomodar tras su oreja en un gesto inconsciente)

Pero en los períodos de acción se concentra en sobrevivir para poder volver a su amada. Lamenta no haberle confesado sus sentimientos, pero al menos escribió que la quería en esa pequeña e improvisada nota (aunque se recrimina por no haber puesto en su lugar 'Te amo' como había sido su primera intención)

-¡Abajo, abajo! –Grita el líder de tropa mientras entran a un edificio de gobierno que los rebeldes han tomado.

Se supone que deben disparar pero Peeta lo evita a toda costa. En su lugar, somete a hombres que les impiden el paso, derrumba puertas y ayuda a rehenes a escapar si se encuentran en medio del cruce de fuego. Y como alguien lo tiene que hacer, nadie le dice nada.

Una lluvia de balas y entonces debe pensar _'Detente, respira, cálmate'_

Y otro momento de valor se presenta; dándole la oportunidad de decidir que si va a morir, elige morir por amor.

.

Tres semanas. Han transcurrido exactamente veintiún días desde que Peeta ha ido al distrito seis y no se han recibido noticias; lo que indica que las comunicaciones han sido cortadas por alguna razón que no presagia nada bueno.

-Debe ser un problema del tres, por corte de cables o algo así –dice Madge para darle tranquilidad. Le está claro que a su amiga le importa más Peeta Mellark de lo que reconocerá frente a ella. –Pero mientras se soluciona, nosotras tenemos un examen que aprobar.

-No sé si pueda pasarlo –exterioriza otra de sus preocupaciones –no me puedo concentrar y ¡esto es absurdo! ¿Por qué debo escribir las respuestas? Cuando tengamos heridos no tendré que demostrarles que conozco las partes del cuerpo; solo tendré que frenar sus hemorragias.

Madge sonríe pero niega con la cabeza –al menos tú eres buena para controlar tus emociones, pero llegado el momento estoy segura que alguien tendrá que atenderme cuando me desmaye. Así que por favor asegúrate de cargar siempre con un sobre de sales. –Katniss no la mira pero es porque en realidad su mirada está perdida – ¿En qué piensas?

La joven despierta como Madge pasa una mano frente a ella – ¿Qué?

-Es natural que te preocupes por Peeta, pero él estará bien, Katniss.

-¿Quién ha dicho que me preocupo? –inmediatamente responde a la defensiva.

-Solo decía…

Las pruebas escritas son tan pesadas que la joven llega cada noche rendida a su cama, Rue es la única que puede obligarla a comer un poco por las noches. Una de esas, llega con una pequeña barra de pan, ofreciéndole una generosa mitad.

-Era panadero en el distrito –dice Katniss de repente, sus ojos fijos en el pedazo de pan.

-¿Quién? –pregunta Rue sin entender a quien se refiere.

-Peeta. Trabajaba en la panadería de su familia. Él… él… –inhala fuerte como si estuviera a punto de confesar algo, y así es –Peeta salvó mi vida, hace muchos años, mi vida y las de Prim y mamá. Oh, cielos, ¡he sido tan tonta! –entre temblores esconde su rostro tras sus manos. – ¡Debí dejarlo despedirse ese día!

-Está bien, Katniss –susurra Rue colocándose a su lado, con una palma en su espalda la consuela –él estará bien, ya lo verás, pronto volverá y…

-Nunca le agradecí como debía. Yo… le dije gracias pero nunca…

-Ssh… Ya verás que él está bien.

Las suaves palabras de su joven amiga le traen un descanso necesitado, no se da cuenta cuando se queda dormida, hasta que los gritos que suenan en el campamento la hacen despertar.

-¿Qué…? –Pregunta pero nadie le contesta. Lo olvidaba, la mayoría de sus compañeras trabajan en la cocina y ya no hay nadie allí con ella. Como no hay quien le otorgue respuestas, se levanta y afortunadamente lleva la ropa del día anterior porque así se apresura a salir de las habitaciones. – ¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunta a un hombre que pasa por ahí corriendo en la dirección de donde proviene el alboroto.

-Han regresado…

Katniss lo empuja antes de echar andar en la misma dirección. A lo lejos el deslizador que ha aterrizado y ve que descienden de él un par de cuerpos en camillas. Temerosa de que Peeta sea uno de ellos, apresura sus pasos. Esquiva a quien se interpone en su camino.

Hasta que lo ve.

Conforme el tiempo se detiene, sus ojos se encuentran.

Lentamente la sonrisa en el rostro de Peeta se ensancha y extiende los brazos hacia ella, dejando caer su morral y su arma a un lado.

-¡Peeta! –grita sin dudar un segundo en arrojarse a sus brazos.

Después de tanto tiempo, y por vez primera, se siente segura. Siente la calidez de Peeta pegado a su cuerpo y la estabilidad que le da a todo. Los fuertes brazos la cuidan de caerse y no puede dejar de estremecerse cuando el aliento del joven acaricia su cuello.

-Lo siento –pide él.

-Yo lo siento más –murmura en respuesta sin dejar de rodear la cintura con sus brazos. Y con las emociones disparadas se permite decir –quédate conmigo.

-Siempre.

.

Con la llegada triunfante de la tropa, los altos mandos ofrecen una fiesta para quien desee asistir. La gente del Capitolio aplaude entusiasmada y Madge ha aceptado ir con Ethan.

-Le ha dado tanta pena el pobre que no le quedó de otra que aceptar –le dice Peeta en son de broma a Katniss mientras caminan hacia el hospital después de la comida.

La joven se ríe –es ridículo todo esto en verdad. En el hospital no se habla de otra cosa que no sea el dichoso baile. ¡Incluso Rue está pensando en ir aunque nadie la invite! Ya sabes, con eso de que es tan joven…

-¿Y tú? ¿Piensas asistir? –se detienen frente a las puertas del hospital.

-¡Claro que no! –exclama casi ofendida, pero pronto se da cuenta de su error, porque la fiesta es por los agentes que han vuelto a salvo, entre ellos Peeta. –Quiero decir… no soy de fiestas… es decir… nadie me ha invitado… –farfulla con las palabras mientras intenta cubrir su desliz.

-Ve conmigo.

-… Y yo no… ¿Qué? –sus ojos abiertos grande como cubos.

-Ve conmigo, prometo que me comportaré –dice llevando sus manos a los bolsillos laterales de su pantalón, intentando ocultar que le tiemblan por los nervios.

La joven lo estudia por segundos que parecen demasiado largos; como si decidiera que le está tomando el pelo – ¿por qué?

-¿Por favor? – Intenta bromear pero únicamente está pensando _'¡Si supieras!' _

-Yo voy a donde me lleves, guapo –dice una enfermera que va pasando por ahí. Precisamente a quien Katniss no soporta por presumida y porque la ha adelantado en las clases. Es del distrito dos y es rubia y muy hermosa.

Katniss gira los ojos; por lo que no se da cuenta que Peeta únicamente la mira a ella –de acuerdo, pero únicamente porque no soporto a esa Glimmer y prefiero ser tu cita que… ¿qué ocurre? –pregunta cuando Peeta sonríe de lado.

-¿Cita?

-¿Citar qué? –dice ella sin entender.

-Que has dicho que irás como mi cita.

Katniss se pone roja, roja –yo no he dicho eso.

-Claro que sí.

-Que no –dice obstinada –pero si así escuchaste tal vez prefieras ir solo.

-De acuerdo, he escuchado mal y soy un idiota, ¿eso vale? –concede contento.

Katniss no intenta esconder que sonríe; un ligero retortijón en su estómago que la hace morder su labio inferior –y no pienso usar un vestido.

-No te lo pediré –dice Peeta con una gran sonrisa.

Y cumple con su promesa, pero es Madge quien le ruega el sábado a una hora de empezar el evento. – ¡Por favor, Katniss! Este vestido se te verá muy bonito.

-No, Madge. Además ya has hecho demasiado obsequiando aquel vestido a Rue.

-Eso no ha sido nada; Rue es una niña muy dulce y quiero que lo pase bien, ¡Así como tú!

-No necesito ir vestida así para tener un buen rato –dice pensando en la compañía de Peeta que seguramente hará lo que esté en su mano para que se diviertan juntos.

-Hazlo por todos nuestros años de amistad –pide Madge agitando el encantador vestido de un rosa pálido –prometo que no vuelvo a pedirte nada.

Katniss frunce el ceño y una hora después Madge le ha obligado a usar también unos delicados zapatos y le ha arreglado el pelo en algunas ondas porque lo lleva suelto. –Ponle algo de labial también –dice Rue con risitas soñadoras.

Es casi como si Prim estuviera ahí; por lo que satisface los deseos de Rue que está muy bonita en el vestido blanco que Madge le ha ajustado con una delicada cinta azul. –Me siento como una muñeca en manos de un par de niñas –gruñe hostil aunque piensa en que nunca ha tenido una de esas; y de haberla tenido probablemente la hubiera vendido para dar de comer a su familia. Madge y Rue no pueden evitar reír deleitadas. – ¿Cómo es que has podido traer tantas cosas?

Su amiga se encoge de hombros –alguna ventaja debía tener ¿no? –responde quitándole importancia. –Hemos terminado –cambia su tono por uno alegre.

Ethan pasa a recoger a Madge a las siete y media. Dado que el baile empezará a las ocho; él tendrá tiempo de hacer lo que sea que tenga planeado hacer con la dulce hija del alcalde del doce.

-Nos vemos allá, Katniss –dice entonces Rue unos veinte minutos después.

-Espera, ¿Qué no vas conmigo y con Peeta?

-Nope. Quedé de verme con los chicos frente a las cocinas para ir juntos. ¡Diviértete! –Se despide y así como un soplo de aire se va.

En punto de las ocho, Peeta aparece a recogerla. Está impresionante con su pantalón negro y camisa blanca, Katniss se pregunta en dónde lo habrá conseguido. Repentinamente tiene la boca seca –hola –dice consciente de la intensa mirada azul sobre ella.

El joven agente tiene la boca abierta y a ella le recorre un placentero cosquilleo en la espalda. De pronto no se arrepiente de haberse dejado hacer por Madge y Rue.

-Creí que no usarías vestido –dice Peeta estúpidamente. Tose para recuperar su tono normal (que nada tiene que ver con la voz chillona que le ha salido primero) – ¿Rue y Madge? –Katniss asiente, agradeciendo que el joven no le salga con cumplidos que la avergüencen más de lo que ya se siente.

-Vámonos –pide Katniss pero no tanto porque quiera ir a bailar; sino para que Peeta deje de mirarla con tanta intensidad.

El joven se apresura a ofrecerle su brazo. –No pienso morderte –dice divertido y Katniss sonríe antes de tomarlo.

-Me ayudará a no caer –da por explicación.

Es tan extraño, pero al mismo tiempo inquietante ir del brazo de un hombre; sobre todo de Peeta Mellark. Sus nervios anteriores pronto controlados cuando Peeta comienza a decirle algunas bromas. Habla de todo, excepto de lo que ha visto en el distrito seis, pero Katniss no quiere saber; menos esta noche tan despejada con el cielo plagado de estrellas que brillan desde mucho antes de los días oscuros.

¿Han sido estas estrellas las mismas desde siempre? ¿Son las mismas que se ven desde los bosques del distrito doce?

-Es una noche agradable –comenta el joven sin dejar de sonreír. Para Katniss es como si el muchacho fuera acompañado de la mujer más bella de Panem.

-Está bien –concuerda. ¿Desde cuándo este joven se ha convertido en su amigo? ¿Cómo le ha sido tan fácil abrirse a él?

Peeta siente que su pecho vibra con emoción y no es capaz de ocultar su sonrisa; probablemente piensen que está demente, pero no le interesa: ¡Katniss Everdeen camina tomada de su brazo!

Le abre la puerta para darle paso, pero la joven se ha detenido y se muerde el labio – ¿Todo bien?

La joven lo mira apenada –no quiero entrar. –Dice directa, pero en cuanto ve la decepción asomándose en el usual contento Peeta añade rápidamente –podemos ir a caminar o algo así…

Peeta asiente lentamente, pensando que probablemente ha esperado demasiado, pero lo que él quiere es estar con Katniss ¿verdad? Además esto puede librarlo de avergonzarse en la pista de baile –de acuerdo.

Detiene la puerta para permitir que una pareja entre. Finnick Odair le guiña un ojo; este va acompañado por una mujer que, como delata su brillante ropa y nariz de ratón, es del Capitolio; probablemente administradora del centro de entrenamiento.

-Es desagradable –dice Katniss volviendo a tomar el brazo de Peeta mientras echan a andar al lado contrario de a donde se dirigen las jóvenes parejas encandiladas.

-Lo sé. ¿Habrá sido así con todos los vencedores? Quiero decir, ¿siendo parte del circo de creaturas raras?

-Tal vez el viejo Abernathy pueda darte una idea más clara –se ríe del borracho se su distrito.

-Seguro. Si no me entierra su cuchillo antes. –Dice Peeta.

Katniss lo hace detenerse y voltea a verlo – ¿no es mentira eso de que carga siempre con un cuchillo? –pregunta recordando que en la Veta circulan rumores de que esa es la razón por la que ya nadie quiere ir a hacerle la limpieza a su enorme casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Peeta pone una mirada misteriosa –yo mismo lo he visto –dice como si le confiara una secreto.

-¿Y cuándo fue? ¿Cuándo te lo prestaba para partir una tarta? –Es exactamente esto a lo que se refiere Katniss; es tan fácil platicar con Peeta, tan sencillo sentirse cómoda, abrirse a él y mostrarse como es su verdadera forma de ser; porque a pesar de la difícil vida que ha llevado, el ánimo de la juventud sigue en ella.

Peeta ríe con la respuesta, pero sacude la cabeza –no. En una ocasión mi madre me envió a echarlo de la entrada porque alejaba a los clientes. Deduje que pasó ahí la noche. Al momento creí que estaba muerto, por lo que lo empuje con un palo…

-¿Un palo? –repite incrédula.

Sin dejar de reírse explica –Yo era más pequeño y tenía que cerciorarme antes de llamar a los agentes. Entonces en cuanto lo piqué con fuerza en las costillas, se despertó pegando de gritos y sacudiendo su cuchillo. ¿Ves porque no fue mala idea usar un palo?

Katniss no puede estar más de acuerdo.

Continúan caminando, en agradable compañía pero se sienten extremadamente a gusto. Katniss no puede recordar la última ocasión que se sintió tan despreocupada, tan femenina, tan… feliz.

Peeta por su parte, piensa en todo lo que quisiera decirle; le hermosa que se ve, lo maravillosa que es, lo bondadosa y pasional. Pero sabe con pesar que esas palabras la harán huir; y siente que estar con ella como amigos es mucho mejor que no tenerla en su vida; porque sabe que no podría continuar sin la valiente cazadora que ha flechado su corazón.

-Estás poniendo esa mirada –dice ella cuando se sientan en un apartado; las calles desiertas, todo mundo apiñado en la fiesta.

Esta ocasión es él quien la mira con sincera curiosidad – ¿a qué te refieres?

Lamenta haber hablado pero si quiere ser en verdad su amiga, debe hablar con completa honestidad – Que pones esa mirada específica… ¿Cómo describirla? Hay momentos en lo que veo en tus ojos atisbos de… resolución. No sé. Como determinación… Es difícil explicarlo.

Peeta asiente en comprensión –es lo que normalmente sientes cuando quieres proteger a alguien a quien amas; que estás dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo, que incluso darías tu vida a cambio de la felicidad de ella. Cuando no estás dispuesto a ser una pieza de los juegos de nadie; y actúas tomando tus propias decisiones aunque al resto del mundo no le guste.

-¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí, Peeta Mellark? –pregunta la joven maravillada por la facilidad de sus palabras pero queriendo conocer más de este hombre; saber cómo alguien como él ha terminado siendo parte de esta cruenta guerra.

Puede ver que el agente se ruboriza un poco y elude su mirada jugando con un listón suelto del vestido de Madge. La joven espera una respuesta pero no lo que escucha a continuación – no sabes el efecto que puedes tener, ¿eh?

¿A qué se refiere? Su lado femenino le grita que ha sido un cumplido, pero su lado terco pelea arduamente para no creer esa locura. Sin embargo, las palabras retumbarán por varios días en su cabeza.

Empero un nuevo tipo de emoción se agolpa en su pecho.

-Tal vez… uhm… debamos volver –dice Peeta.

Katniss realiza que han guardado silencio por demasiado tiempo, pero no sabe lo que espera en ese momento, porque siente que hay algo que le falta. –Bien –dice con simpleza poniéndose de pie. Esta ocasión Peeta no le ofrece el brazo, sino que lleva sus manos en los bolsillos y eso le genera una sensación de vacío (ridículo lo sabe, pero ¿cómo puede ordenarse que sentir y que no?)

Lo que no sabe la joven es que ese es el modo en que Peeta se resguarda del rechazo, porque no está seguro que pueda controlarse durante más tiempo y besarla finalmente. –Deberíamos dar una vuelta por el salón; ya sabes. Ethan querrá sobrepasarse con Madge y tal vez tengamos suerte de ver como le dan calabazas. –La cruda verdad es que es lo único que se le ocurre para retener a Katniss por más tiempo, puesto que no se cansa de mirarla cuanto quiera sin levantar sospechas.

-Supongo –se encoje de hombros aparentando indiferencia –después de todo Madge se ha tomado muchas molestias para esto –dice señalándose.

-No lo dudo –dice Peeta juguetón.

Esta nueva faceta hace que la joven alce una ceja con incredulidad – ¿acabas de insinuar lo que creo?

-No –pero su cara delata lo contrario.

Katniss lucha por mantener la sonrisa poniendo un gesto serio y mortal –te doy tres segundos de ventaja, Mellark –advierte mientras se inclina lo suficiente para despojarse de los zapatos de Madge.

Al panadero no necesitan decírselo dos veces.

En una pesada carrera que Katniss pierde por causa del vestido. Se detienen jadeantes, sudorosos y porque no, risueños en la entrada del salón de eventos (o la bodega de almacén) La chica se recarga en la pared para poder recuperar el aliento. Peeta se apoya con sus brazos extendidos justo a un costado. Cierra los ojos un segundo tratando de regular su respiración.

Katniss lo mira divertida, le hacía tanta falta esta carrera que no puede dejar de reír y lo que antes era una sonrisa se transforma en una carcajada. Se siente libre, viva.

-¡Ay, ay! –Dice Peeta contagiándose de su risa pero sujetándose el costado un poco por el esfuerzo. Abre los ojos para poder disfrutar de una visión más amplia de la joven a quien ama.

Katniss tiene los ojos chispeantes, las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello despeinado y la sonrisa ensanchada. No puede evitar acercarse a ella. Sus respiraciones se cortan, sus corazones palpitan con fiereza, sus oídos zumban y dejan de escuchar la música del interior del edificio. La joven humedece sus labios lenta e inconscientemente; invitante, atrayente.

Peeta se inclina un poco más; pero únicamente la besa suavemente en la frente antes de quitarle algo del cabello –tienes una pluma –dice como disculpándose y se aparta de inmediato.

Katniss siente un enorme golpe de decepción, pero lo oculta junto con el fuerte rubor de sus mejillas, mientras observa sus pies desnudos –gracias, supongo.

Los segundos que siguen son extraños; pero Peeta se repone primero y la toma improvisadamente de la mano –vamos. –Espera a que Katniss se coloque los zapatos antes de abrir la puerta como hizo más temprano y cederle el paso. La fiesta que sigue en su máximo apogeo. – ¡Hay demasiada gente! ¡No me vayas a soltar! –Intenta hacerse escuchar en medio del barullo.

La decoración es más rica que cualquier otro festejo que se haya visto en su distrito; casi en competencia con las fiestas que se transmiten cuando es el tour de los vencedores. Es seguro que el evento haya sido organizado por personas del Capitolio, los que no ocultan que aman las buenas celebraciones.

En un rincón hay mesas repletas de ricos manjares y abundantes bebidas de brillantes colores – ¡Lo único que puedo reconocer es el agua! –Le dice Peeta entrelazando sus dedos para mayor comodidad.

Katniss sin darse cuenta, dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y no puede dejar de sorprenderse por la comodidad que le genera este gesto tan natural. Así andan el resto de la noche; incluso mientras se ríen de los ridículos bailes que se ejecutan en la pista.

La celebración termina y Peeta caballerosamente la acompaña hasta su habitación.

Esa noche Katniss duerme con una sonrisa en la cara.

.

Es increíble darse cuenta que han transcurrido casi once meses desde que llegaran aquí. El tiempo ha pasado volando y Peeta no podría estar más complacido consigo mismo. Sigue entrenándose duro; es como si tuviera nuevos bríos para continuar con los pesados ejercicios; y su jefe muy satisfecho.

Pero no es lo que le mantiene de buen humor; más bien tiene que ver con una hermosa enfermera de ojos grises.

-Demonios, Mellark. Baja de esa nube y ven acá. –Le dice una tarde su superior –no sé qué ten han hecho pero estoy muy contento con tu actuación. Además he escuchado que en tu ida al distrito seis te encargaste de liberar rehenes y alguna que otra buena decisión por ahí; cada vida cuenta cuando se está por entrar a una guerra que no tiene dimensiones. Ha sido un honor tenerte entre mis entrenados, hijo.

-Gracias, señor. –Dice Peeta con sencillez.

-Aun no termino. Dados tus avances te he propuesto para tomar lecciones especiales. Será más trabajo pero confío en que estarás a la altura de la situación, Mellark. –Le tendió una hoja –este es tu nuevo horario y espero que demuestres que en mi unidad no se hacen ridiculeces.

-No lo defraudaré, señor. –Promete Peeta y es despedido.

La noticia no le cae muy bien a Katniss.

-No me gusta esto. –Dice suspicaz como siempre. –Podrían enviarte a zonas de mayor riesgo, podría pasarte algo.

-Pero te tendré a ti para curarme –dice tomando su mano entre las suyas. Se han acostumbrado tanto el uno al otro que esto comienza a ser normal.

Pero Katniss aparta su mano decididamente –no es gracioso. Además no sabes quién va a entrenarte –dice pensando en los agentes del distrito dos, en su crudeza y su agresiva forma de ser. Aunque dentro de ella sabe que nada podría cambiar la nobleza del chico del pan.

-Pronto lo sabremos.

Cuando se presenta al amanecer en la estación sur, cerca de los aerodeslizadores y el lugar menos frecuentado del campamento, quien está esperando que un grupo de diez se reúna es nada más y nada menos que el famoso Finnick Odair.

-Están aquí porque sus entrenadores los han valuado y considerado dignos de confianza. Mucha gente se ha cuestionado que hago aquí y deben creer que no es precisamente para divertirme –les guiña un ojo con tanta facilidad que los relaja visiblemente. –Me han ofrecido que prepare algunos equipos para afrontar cualquier circunstancia, y aquí estoy. Advierto que no será fácil y tendrán que afrontar algunos de sus miedos, sin embargo les ayudaré a sortearlos y haré lo que este en mis manos para que estén listos antes de su primera misión.

Peeta piensa en que si le enseñan a volar un deslizador; tomará a Katniss y la llevará muy lejos y a salvo de ahí.

Claro que no corre con tanta suerte.

La primera lección es de, y en verdad no sabe porque no lo imaginó cuando vio que Finnick Odair los esperaba, natación.

-Consideren que no es igual nadar en esta agua tan tranquila; que si lo hicieran en el mar. Mis amigos vigilantes, sí, los mismos que han diseñado las arenas de los Juegos, han hecho algunas mejorías a esta alberca; claro que reservaré la sorpresa para después.

Peeta ve los rostros de sus compañeros, algunos claramente aterrorizados. Él únicamente está inmóvil en lo que Odair ha llamado bañador y no sabe si correr cobardemente en la dirección opuesta o afrontarlo como un hombre.

Como no está Katniss presente bien optaría por lo primero.

Mientras el vencedor sigue hablando camina a espaldas de ellos; presumiendo probablemente de sus pectorales bien formados. Se detiene detrás de Peeta. La alberca tendrá mínimo tres metros de profundidad y el joven está calculando la longitud cuando es empujado por el mismísimo Odair.

Caer al agua fría sin aviso previo es desagradable, pero entra en pánico cuando debajo del agua comprende que no ha tomado aire suficiente para sus pulmones. Desesperado lucha por salir a la superficie y cuando lo logra, la bocanada de aire es la mejor sensación del mundo.

-A esto me refería con estar siempre alerta… –Explica satisfecho el vencedor con una de sus famosas sonrisas.

Ethan, Madge y Katniss no pueden dejar de reír mientras Peeta remueve humillado su plato de verduras ese día más tarde. –Vale, ríanse del panadero que necesita usar flotadores…

Esto los hace reír aún más fuerte – ¿en serio no… en serio no sabes nadar? –pregunta Ethan entre carcajadas.

-Tú tampoco –lo calla Madge compadeciéndose finalmente de su amigo. –Creo que los únicos que pueden presumir de eso son los del distrito cuatro.

Katniss se muerde el labio batallando por no seguir riendo y atraer más miradas sobre su mesa. Peeta le parece tan tierno todo rojo que le provoca darle suaves palmaditas de confort en la amplia espalda –tal vez si le pides que cambie su método de enseñanza…

-Sería mil veces mejor que busquen a alguien que tome mi lugar –murmura solo para Katniss.

La joven se asegura que Ethan y Madge estén hablando entre ellos para decir –o si consigues que Odair nos consiga el permiso, yo puedo enseñarte.

Katniss sabe que ha hecho bien cuando la cara del joven se ilumina, toma una de sus manos y besa firmemente el dorso de esta –prometo recompensártelo –asegura resuelto.

Katniss sonríe; parece que Peeta comprende su idioma; un favor por otro.

Sin embargo, una pequeñísima parte de ella le dice que se ha ofrecido para pasar más tiempo con él que por otra cosa.

Pero entonces… ¿Debe temer que así sea?

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hello Everybody! Es un gusto poder darles las gracias por sus comentarios a través de un nuevo capítulo. Por causa de ellos he puesto la neurona a trabajar y he aquí el resultado (****Publico antes de volver al trabajo)**

**Entenderemos un poquito más del porque he clasificado esta historia como M **_-pero no esperen lemmon en su totalidad; digamos que no se me da muy bien-._**Espero que disfruten la lectura porque se nos vienen tiempos difíciles para nuestro ****pairing, ya que la guerra comienza a hacer auge y pues ya saben que genera separaciones y pérdidas. Aun no estoy segura de que con el próximo capítulo completemos los tres años, pero dudo que sean más de dos para llegar al tiempo Presente.**

**Sin más me despido y recuerden que sus reviews me hacen sacrificar mis horas de sueño para escribir :D **

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Las lecciones de natación finalmente comienzan a dar sus frutos.

Finnick Odair ha sido comprensivo al permitirles usar la alberca de entrenamiento. Katniss comentó que probablemente se sentía culpable por haber intentado ahogar a Peeta en la primera lección. Peeta prefería pensar que no todas las personas eran malas.

Un día, tras un mes de prácticas nocturnas, Katniss se dirige a las duchas, satisfecha de los avances de Peeta. Mientras que él, mira embobado la ruta por la que se ha ido.

-Cierra la boca –escucha que Finnick le dice en son de burla. –Así que estás enamorado del tempano de hielo ¿uh?

Peeta se siente molesto por las palabras de su 'mentor' –lo dices porque es inmune a tus encantos. –Es consciente de que es su superior pero han llegado a una cómoda familiaridad que es fácil tutearse.

El vencedor se ríe con tantas ganas que Peeta siente podría escucharse en todo el campamento. –Quizá tengas razón. Realmente te importa ella, ¿no es así? –dice después de una pausa. Sus famosos ojos verde mar lo escudriñan como si quisiera conocer todos sus secretos.

Peeta se encoge de hombros –es mi amiga, claro que me importa.

Finnick lo mira con sospecha, pero sonríe de todas maneras –si tú lo dices ¿quién soy yo, con todos mis encantos, para contradecirte?

El joven pandero gira los ojos y coge su toalla para seguir el mismo camino que Katniss ha tomado.

-¿De qué tanto se ríe, Odair? –pregunta la joven. Ella ya está cambiada y seca su cabello. Peeta nunca antes la ha visto tan bonita. – ¿Peeta?

-Nada interesante. Supongo que simplemente le gusta escucharse reír –le da por toda explicación. –Me doy una ducha rápida y te acompaño a tu dormitorio.

Katniss asiente saliendo de los baños.

Diez minutos después Finnick ha insistido en unirseles. Cuando dejan a la joven, cambian sus pasos hacia donde Peeta descansa.

-Los he escuchado hablar la otra noche –Dice repentinamente el joven de cabello broncíneo.

Peeta se detiene para verlo con el ceño fruncido –no sé a qué te refieres.

-Vamos. ¿Pertenecen al distrito doce, no? Se de primera mano que las cosas por ahí son difíciles.

Peeta se hace el desentendido, pero por dentro está preocupado. Hace tres noches a Katniss se le salió un comentario de inconformidad contra el Capitolio. Peeta creyó haberlo ocultado muy bien pero ahora ya no está seguro de ello.

-Escucha, Peeta. Me agradas –continúa el vencedor en voz baja –y si tu entrenador te ha enviado conmigo, es porque considera que eres de fiar y que te diferencias del resto.

-No me conoces bien –dice el joven con cierta desconfianza porque ¿Qué puede querer Finnick Odair de él?

-Tienes razón, pero sé de lo que es capaz un hombre enamorado –le dice y Peeta se pregunta internamente si lo dirá por experiencia propia. –Y creo que esto podría interesarte.

-Háblame claro –le dice Peeta cansado de las evasivas – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El vencedor más joven de los Juegos de Hambre sonríe sospechosamente antes de darle una respuesta completa.

.

Transcurre otro mes antes de decidir que Peeta no requiere de más clases privadas.

-¿Y cómo es? –pregunta Rue un sábado en que se junta con Katniss y Madge para lo que la rubia ha bautizado como noche de chicas.

-¿Cómo es qué? –pregunta Katniss mientras practica algunos nudos que Finnick le ha enseñado mientras obligaban a Peeta a dar vueltas interminables a la piscina.

-Se refiere a Peeta –dice Madge mientras hace pequeñas trenzas en el cabello negro de Rue. No lo ha expresado pero nunca se imaginó que compartiría este tipo de momentos con Katniss Everdeen

-¿Qué hay con Peeta? –pregunta Katniss alzando los ojos por primera vez.

Sus amigas intercambian miraditas y Rue dice –como es de ya sabes…

-No. No sé. –Asegura absolutamente perdida.

-Como es físicamente –explica Madge reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Katniss las mira confusa – ¿pues cómo va a ser? Ustedes lo conocen bien; es blanco, rubio y tiene ojos azules.

Las jóvenes vuelven a intercambiar miradas antes de reír al unísono. –Lo que pasa es que a Rue le gusta él. –Se adelanta a decir Madge recuperando el aliento.

-¡Pues tú también opinas que es guapo! –exclama Rue pero tiene las mejillas muy coloradas.

-Solo he dicho que es lo que creen la mayoría de las chicas de mi turno –dice Madge encogiéndose de hombros pero sin poder ocultar su enorme sonrisa. –Y basta con recordar como lo veían también las chicas de la escuela. –Agrega rememorando su vida en el distrito doce.

Katniss frunce el ceño. Porque la implicación de que Peeta guste a muchas mujeres no le agrada en lo más mínimo; porque ellas no lo conocen, no comprenderían nunca lo amable, o lo gracioso, o generoso que es él.

-Además ahora está más embarnecido que cuando íbamos al colegio. Los años le están sentando bien –escucha que Madge le cuenta a Rue mientras le guiña un ojo.

-Tal vez Katniss nos pueda orientar sobre qué tan fuerte es –complementa la joven del distrito once con voz pícara.

-¡Rue! –exclama Madge divertida, pero al mismo tiempo dudosa, no sabiendo como tomará Katniss sus bromas.

Pero la joven cazadora no les escucha más. Está tratando de definir porque se siente tan protectora con Peeta Mellark. Desde esto, sus pensamientos pronto viajan hacia la fuerte forma física del chico del pan... Bueno, no más un chico, porque ahora comprende que es más un hombre.

Fácilmente divaga en la anchura de sus hombros, en lo estrecho de su cintura, en sus poderosas brazadas en el agua. Piensa en ese rizo particular que suele enroscarse en su oreja, en los ojos tan brillantes cuando ríe y en lo blanco de sus dientes. Además siempre huele a limpio y su mandíbula cuadrada bien afeitada. Piensa en la calidez de sus manos y en que la confianza que le inspira es lo mejor de todo él…

'_Katniss… Katniss…'_

¡Como ignorar la forma en que pronuncia su nombre!

'_Katniss…'_ – ¡Katniss!

La joven reacciona mientras sus amigas se ríen a carcajadas. – ¿Qué? –Mayores risas y la joven está frunciendo de nueva cuenta el ceño –no me parece gracioso –dice malhumorada cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy segura de que le gusta –asegura Rue a Madge cuando Katniss se levanta bruscamente para ir a los lavabos.

.

Un día de una semana después, Katniss repara en las pesadas ojeras debajo de los ojos de Peeta. Ethan la interceptó hace como tres días, únicamente para compartir la preocupación que le acarrea su amigo.

'_Cuando cree que todos duermen sale a hurtadillas y regresa un par de horas antes de que salga el sol. Estoy seguro que algo se trae entre manos'._

Y por supuesto ha estado especulando sobre qué puede hacer Peeta en la madrugada. Al menos ella es obligada a cubrir turnos nocturnos, pero él… ¿Será acaso otro de los locos entrenamientos de Finnick? No lo cree porque el joven se lo hubiera confiado. Pero entonces, ¿será que está viéndose con alguien?

Cualquiera que sea la razón, no hay mejor momento que este para averiguarlo. – ¿No has dormido bien? –Le pregunta mientras están sentados en el piso; justo en la parte trasera del hospital.

-La verdad es que no. –Responde Peeta, quien ha estado tratando de ocultar su cansancio porque sabe que la joven lo enviará a dormir en lugar de permitirle estar con ella durante su primer descanso de la noche. Pero es imposible ocultarlo por más tiempo cuando da una cabezada.

-Deberías estar durmiendo en lugar de estar aquí conmigo.

-Supuse que dirías eso –dice esta vez sin ocultar su bostezo. –No te fijes, en cuanto concluya tu descanso prometo ir directo a la cama.

-¿Cómo van tus entrenamientos con Finnick? –pregunta como si nada.

Esta pregunta parece despertar a Peeta del letargo –bien. Normales. –Entonces la mira con curiosidad – ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada. Hace mucho que no me platicas que les obliga a hacer.

-Es porque nada ha cambiado. Sigue empeñado en enseñarnos a manejar esos pesados tridentes que tanto parecen gustarle.

-¿Y entonces que te ha mantenido despierto por las noches? –La pregunta parece descolocar un poco a Peeta, pero dura un segundo ya que levanta los hombros queriendo restarle importancia. Esto enoja a Katniss porque de seguro sale con alguien, tal vez incluso con la pesada de Glimmer y es más de lo que ella puede soportar. –Bien. Si no quieres decirme no te pienso obligar –se levanta sin esfuerzo alguno lista para regresar a su guardia.

-Espera, Katniss –le dice pero ella no está para entender razones. Siente que la alcanza a sujetar del brazo antes de que dé la vuelta en la esquina – ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Pero la joven no quiere decir sus sospechas en voz alta, si él no comparte su secreto con ella, ¿Por qué ella debe hacerlo con él? – ¿Si no confías en mí, porque he de confiar yo en ti?

-Pero que…

-Déjame, Peeta –le replica soltándose bruscamente del joven para poder volver a sus labores.

-¡Katniss…!

Esa misma noche y cada vez que cierta enfermera del distrito uno pasa a su lado, recibe dos dagas grises en su dirección.

.

Se ha dicho que un tren con ganadería del distrito diez desapareció cuando llevaba un cargamento al Capitolio; y claro que si no ha llegado allí, mucho menos a la base del centro de entrenamiento de los agentes de la paz.

La falta de carne tiene de muy mal talante a Ethan Hawk.

-Tampoco es que hayas comido carne durante toda tu vida –le dice Madge tranquila mientras repasa algunos apuntes.

El muchacho se encoge de hombros –creo que lo menos que pueden hacer por alguien que va a sacrificar su vida por ellos, es proveerme de comida sustanciosa.

-No digas eso.

-Como quieras, _princesita_ –así es como le ha dado por llamar a la hija del alcalde –por cierto, dile a tu amiga que deje de darle alas a mi amigo.

Madge gira los ojos –no le está dando alas.

-¿Entonces? No me digas que no es eso porque un día el panadero llega radiante de felicidad, casi tengo que tomarlo del pie para que no se vaya flotando, y al siguiente va que echa chispas y murmura que no la comprende, que si es fácil ponerla furiosa…

-¿Y tú que le dices?

-Que son sus cambios hormonales.

Madge se echa a reír de tal forma que varios transeúntes la miran con curiosidad. – ¡Lo siento! –se disculpa mientras tose para no ahogarse. – ¡Eres tan ocurrente! Mira que decirle eso… Katniss no le da alas y tampoco es su periodo. Es solo que ella no sabe cómo comportarse en estas circunstancias.

-No te sigo.

-Katniss siempre ha sido diferente a la mayoría de las chicas de nuestra edad. Mientras que todas pensaban en su futura vida matrimonial; ella tenía que pensar en lo que comería su familia ese día. Simplemente no tenía el tiempo de reparar en romances y esas cosas.

-Y entonces…

-Entonces no sabe que está enamorada. –Suelta Madge con una enorme sonrisa. – ¡Pero ni se te ocurra decirlo porque ella podría atravesarte fácilmente con una fecha! –le advierte con severidad.

Ethan asiente en comprensión pero agrega – ¿en dónde podré conseguir algo de carne?

.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta? –Le pregunta Peeta una tarde en que la obliga a detenerse y prestarle atención.

-No estoy molesta –dice pero su expresión demuestra lo contrario. Ha transcurrido una semana desde su pequeña discusión. Y casi quince meses desde que llegaron aquí. Es comprensible que se encuentre de muy mal humor. Es casi asfixiante no saber de su familia y tratar de aprobar la atención de traumas y amputación de miembros al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor, Katniss. Soy más listo que eso –le dice el joven girando los ojos. –Es por tu familia ¿verdad? –La joven asiente pensando que no es del todo una mentira – ¿y no puedes contactarte con ellos? Que Madge te haga el favor de…

-No –niega. Ha llegado el momento de compartirle el 'pequeño' asunto sobre su familia. Lo toma de la mano para llevarlo a un lugar en que no puedan ser oídos. Caminan hasta llegar a un sólido muro de cemento que protege los deslizadores. Mientras Peeta se recarga en la pared, ella comienza a platicarle todo –y entonces no tengo manera de contactarme con ellos –explica abatida –ni siquiera sé si siguen vivos.

-¿Has dicho que huyeron al… –baja la voz –…al trece? –Asiente por toda respuesta. Peeta parece planteárselo por unos momentos hasta que vuelve a hablar –tal vez pueda ayudarte –le informa antes de besarla en la frente y echar a andar en búsqueda de quien puede auxiliarle.

Katniss no sabe qué se ha perdido, pero su mano viaja inconscientemente a su frente, justo donde Peeta le ha besado.

_¿Qué ha pasado?_

Su contacto se muestra renuente al principio, pero este chico del doce le simpatiza, al igual que su fría enamorada. – ¿Sabes que si se llega a saber estaremos en grandes problemas? –le dice por enésima ocasión mientras obtiene de una tabla oculta, una vieja radio.

-Es un favor que te pagaré con creces –le dice Peeta intentando no delatar su nerviosismo.

-Recuerda que de por sí ya estoy arriesgando mucho al hablar contigo sobre ya sabes qué… –Peeta asiente mientras observa como es encendido el transmisor de radio ilegal.

Escucha palabras clave y honestamente no entiende nada, ya que no tienen sentido esas frases dichas en código. Cuando son enunciados una serie de números, Peeta supone que son los nombres de las Everdeen y de los Hawthorne dichas en cifrado.

Esperan tensos minutos por una respuesta del otro lado de la línea. Apuntan en un papel una secuencia de frases y números igualmente sin sentido. Cuando se corta la comunicación Peeta dice – ¿y bien?

-Fueron acogidos hace algo más de un año.

Peeta devuelve la sonrisa. –Gracias, amigo. Te debo una.

-Una muy grande –escucha que le dicen antes de que salga por la puerta rumbo al hospital.

Katniss se va a poner muy feliz.

Claro que cuando la joven recibe la noticia, su reacción es mayor a la que Peeta pudo haber aspirado.

-Oh, santo cielo… –atina Katniss a decir llevándose los dedos a la boca. Quiere hacer más preguntas pero su voz se quiebra y su cuerpo da pequeñas sacudidas. La emoción la sobrecoge y libera lágrimas de alivio. ¿Qué más importa que haga el ridículo frente a Peeta? ¡Ha recibido la noticia más maravillosa! ¡La más…! No tiene palabras para expresar su contento por lo que se expresa abrazándolo por la cintura en su lugar – ¿Cómo es que…? –alza un poco la cabeza para que pueda escucharla.

-Conocer gente tiene sus ventajas –le dice con una gran sonrisa, rodeándola por los hombros. Ver a la mujer que ama llorando de contento es suficiente paga y poder sujetarla, mucho más de lo ansiado

Katniss se siente tan feliz, tan protegida que sabe que no será la primera en soltarse. –Gracias –le dice escondiéndose en su amplio pecho. La sensación de calidez la sobrecoge y aspira con fuerza el dulce aroma de este hombre, que se las ha arreglado para conseguirle información sobre las personas que ama. –No tenías porqué…

-Lo he hecho por ti –responde suavemente.

La joven vuelve a alzar la vista para verlo con gratitud, con aprecio, con cariño. Recuerda que siempre ha sido su rayo de esperanza, su diente de león en primavera. Se miran por largos segundos a los ojos. Lentamente Peeta se inclina y Katniss cierra los ojos sintiendo como los labios ajenos se posan en los propios con suavidad.

Es apenas un ligero toque, como el roce del pétalo de una flor, pero es suficiente para que su corazón palpite desbocado. Sonriente y al mismo tiempo llorosa se aparta, no porque no le haya gustado, sino porque teme que Peeta de pronto pueda sentir el extraño revoloteo que se ha adueñado de su estómago.

En cambio el joven agente está muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Ha sido muy osado al hacer ese movimiento, pero ella no lo ha rechazado y ya es mucho decir viniendo de Katniss Everdeen. Este es el momento por el que ha estado esperando –Katniss, yo… –comienza a decir.

Es entonces que el edificio administrativo explota.

.

_Sangre, gritos, caos._

Todo viene junto en un paquete que no es bien recibido; pero que no tiene de otra más que aceptarlo. Cuando llega el primer herido; un desagradable hombre con rasgos felinos y sangrando del estómago, no puedo soportarlo y vomita a los pies de quien lo ha llevado.

Hay sangre, mucha sangre. Y Katniss no puede dejar de dar arcadas, sus oídos zumban y quisiera que Peeta estuviera ahí para sostenerla, para apartarla de esos horrores; no obstante debe recordarse que ella misma le ha pedido que por favor vaya a asegurarse de que Rue se encuentra bien.

-¡De pie, Everdeen! –Alguien la sacude por los hombros tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero no puede.

No puede.

Hasta que una mano impacta contra su mejilla y el ardor la hace volver a la realidad. Con premura y coraje comienza a detener hemorragias y a guiar heridos al quirófano, donde especialistas se encargarán de los casos más graves.

-Es una suerte que no atacaran el hospital –alguien comenta.

El desagradable sabor de su boca está por provocarle nuevas nauseas, por lo que va al lavabo para enjuagarse. Mejora un poco, pero su reflejo en el espejo le dice que está pálida y sudorosa. Estas situaciones son de su madre, incluso de Prim, no de ella.

Tal vez si no piensa en que son personas…

Con determinación vuelve al trabajo y este comienza a reducirse rápidamente. Se ha dado una alerta y nadie puede abandonar sus edificios hasta que se haga un recuento de los daños y haya la seguridad de que no hay más bombas en el centro de entrenamiento. Hay hombres sentados en el piso abarrotando el pequeño hospital, pero ninguno de ellos es Peeta Mellark.

Ansiosa intenta concentrarse en algo, por lo que ordena gasas y vendas en el almacén. Termina y busca más actividades pero la jefa de enfermeras la nota ansiosa y la manda a recostarse. Ya ha anochecido para cuando se sienta largo tiempo en la soledad de una habitación mirando al vacío. La posibilidad de la guerra nunca ha sido tan real para ella como en esos momentos.

-Aquí estás –es Madge quien dice suavemente. En sus manos lleva un cono de papel lleno de agua y una píldora. –Es para que puedas dormir un poco –dice y obliga a su amiga a tomarla.

-¿Puedo entrar? –pregunta Peeta abriendo la puerta.

Madge dice que los dejará solos –la pastilla hará efecto en diez minutos –advierte y se va.

El agente se sienta en la cama junto a la joven. –Rue se encuentra bien, un poco asustada pero ahora debe encontrarse durmiendo.

Katniss asiente pero no deja de notar que el joven lleva puesto el uniforme blanco de los agentes y que juguetea con el casco que lleva cargando. – ¿Por qué vas vestido así?

Peeta encuentra demasiado interesante su yelmo, y esto comienza a molestar a Katniss pero entonces él le dice –nos envían al distrito tres. Solo tengo unos minutos pero quise despedirme antes.

Katniss asiente torpemente, luchando contra la pastilla para dormir. Y Peeta quiere expresarle muchas cosas pero entonces al girar la cabeza para ver a la joven; ella estira su torso y lo besa.

No es como el primer roce que compartieron hace horas; este es un momento más íntimo, lleno de miedo pero también desesperado y añorado por ambos. Los cálidos labios de Peeta se mueven anhelantes, sus pulsaciones se sincronizan. Katniss le deja profundizar el beso separando sus labios, permitiéndole un acceso completo a su boca.

Peeta responde con ardor, envolviendo a la joven con sus brazos, acercando ligeramente su espalda arqueada contra él, cercándola como si fuera el tesoro más preciado del mundo; porque para él lo es. Y porque en esos momentos, ajenos a todo y lejos del mundo, sabe que se pertenecen el uno al otro.

Con lentitud van bajando la intensidad de tan apasionado beso, la pastilla haciendo efecto. La joven se aferra a una de las cálidas manos de Peeta porque no lo piensa dejar ir. Lo quiere a su lado, donde puede mantenerlo a salvo. No entiende porque lo ha besado, ni porque quiere repetirlo, pero mientras batalla contra la inconsciencia lo hace prometer que volverá a ella.

Y entonces se sumerge en un profundo sueño.

.

Una lluvia de disparos les da la bienvenida apenas han bajado del deslizador. Desde ese instante Peeta sabe que el distrito tres será un terreno duro de enfrentar.

Si los agentes de la paz avanzan para recuperar terreno, son tomados por sorpresa haciéndoles retroceder de nueva cuenta. Los rebeldes del tres están bien organizados, a diferencia de los del distrito seis que fueron tan fáciles de someter. Además conocen de tecnología y al parecer hicieron bien su trabajo al dotarse de armas tan avanzadas como las que el Capitolio ha entregado a sus agentes.

Dos tiendas de campaña han sido incendiadas y han tenido que reubicar a los desalojados, por lo que sus de por sí ya pequeños espacios se contraen aún más. Sin embargo no importa que esté recostado pegado a la pared, porque cuando no le toca guardia, libremente dedica unos minutos para evocar la imagen de Katniss pegada a su cuerpo.

El cálido roce de su pecho contra él, la estrecha cintura que puede envolver fácilmente con un brazo. Recuerda que él abrió los ojos durante el beso para poder grabar en su memoria las mejillas acaloradas de la joven, los delicados parpados enmarcados por finas cejas, la nariz respingada.

Volverá porque se lo ha prometido; y si ella quiere volverlo a ver ¿qué es una guerra para impedirlo?

.

Basta que cierre los ojos para volver a sentir los labios de Peeta en ella, lanzando a través de sus nervios una suave pero nítida sensación de placer que la genera tanto felicidad como vergüenza. Por supuesto que deja estos momentos para cuando es de noche y nadie puede verla.

Se forma una brigada de enfermeras para enviarlas a la zona roja del distrito tres, donde se informa que ha habido bajas en las filas del Capitolio. Katniss se apresura para ofrecerse de voluntaria; pero le es negada la salida. Discute con su jefa, pero esta le contesta que su nombre no ha aparecido y que buscarle el permiso únicamente retrasará la salida del grupo.

-Además no será zona donde puedas detenerte a vomitar –le echa en cara aquel día que los rebeldes inmiscuyeron una bomba al centro.

Rabiosa va en busca de Madge, pero su amiga solo puede decirle que lo siente.

-¿Pero vas a ir tú, no?

La rubia asiente. –Salimos en quince minutos.

-Quiero ir en tu lugar –dice decidida, porque aunque el tres está lejos de donde en teoría debiera estar el distrito trece, un joven de ojos azules la atrae al distrito de la electrónica.

-Si nos descubren tendremos muchos problemas.

-No lo harán, todo será un caos allá y no lo notarán. –Intenta convencerla desesperada.

Pero Madge está consciente de que Katniss no piensa con claridad, así que ella debe pensar por ambas –es arriesgado.

-¡Entiende que debo ir a buscarlo! –Exclama antes de cubrir su boca con ambas manos, los ojos abiertos al darse cuenta de que ha expuesto en voz alta su verdadero motivo para querer unirse a la brigada.

Pero Madge no la mira con extrañeza; más bien como si supiera el porqué de su desesperación desde hace tiempo –es una locura lo que me propones hacer, Katniss. Pero me aseguraré de que Peeta regrese a salvo.

Esa noche Rue la consuela mientras metida en sus brazos le canta una suave balada.

.

Madge se las ve difícil para dar con Peeta Mellark. La carga de trabajo es inmensa porque deben esterilizar en su totalidad un pequeño edificio que el Capitolio ha logrado conseguir para montarlo de hospital provisional. Con todas las manos expertas muy ocupadas en atender heridos, a ella le toca limpiar letrinas, lavar salas de quirófano y desinfectar áreas cerradas. Por un segundo ha pensado que hubiera sido mejor enviar a Katniss, porque se las hubiera arreglado para librarse de sus labores, en cambio ella nunca ha sido lo que se considera ingeniosa.

Pero su oportunidad llega de un modo trágico cuando un grupo de agentes heridos es canalizado al área donde está acomodando antibióticos por orden alfabético. El bonche de pelo rubio y rizado que sobresale en una camilla le paraliza el corazón. Juró a su amiga que lo haría volver a ella, pero ahora ya no está segura de poder cumplir su promesa.

Con mucho más valor del que siente, se acerca a donde ha sido dejado el cuerpo del joven agente –herida de bala en el hombro izquierdo –le explican quienes lo han llevado antes de volver a alzar sus armas y correr a la salida.

Los disparos se escuchan tan cerca que Madge teme que de un momento a otro el enfrentamiento entre al hospital, pero por ahora un quejido vuelve a llamar su atención.

-Peeta, escúchame. Debes calmarte ¿de acuerdo? Debes… debes de estar tranquilo mientras consigo ayuda.

El joven la mira con los ojos desenfocados; está sudando y no deja de sangrar aunque ella ha presionado una gasa contra su hombro. Desesperada pide ayuda pero quienes pueden socorrerle están atendiendo casos de mayor gravedad.

Otro quejido de dolor y el recordatorio de su promesa a su única amiga le dan la decisión de sacar la situación adelante. Sin embargo su cuerpo piensa de otro modo y sus manos tiemblan tanto que apenas es capaz de sostener un par de tijeras para romper la tela del uniforme. Intenta moverse rápido para llevar a cabo el procedimiento que le han enseñado con modernas máquinas; pero esto es la vida real y el olor a sangre también lo es.

Inyecta un líquido en el brazo, cerca de la herida lo que ayudará a evitar infecciones. Y como sabe dónde están los medicamentos, consigue tabletas para el dolor –tranquilo, Peeta. Me aseguraré de que regreses con Katniss. –Es asombroso como al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, el rostro de este se relaja visiblemente.

-Hay lugar en el quirófano B –dice una enfermera apareciendo por el otro pasillo.

-¡Aquí! –Exclama Madge empujando la camilla donde el cuerpo de su amigo comienza a dar leves sacudidas.

Peeta es trasladado de inmediato donde un médico se encarga de extraer la bala de su hombro.

.

Katniss tiene un muy mal presentimiento, pero es difícil de notarlo cuando ha estado presagiando malas cosas durante casi año y medio. Sin embargo la llamada que recibe desde el distrito tres confirma su inquietud ese día, y aunque Madge ha asegurado que Peeta se encuentra estable está inquieta. No podrá descansar hasta que pueda verlo con sus propios ojos.

Por eso cuando llega un aerodeslizador proveniente del distrito tres unos días después, ella está preparada para recibir a los agentes que deberán permanecer en terapia por algunas semanas. Será un trabajo extra, además de todas las actividades que debe realizar usualmente; pero eso no le importa ahora, todo lo que quiere es ver una vez más esos ojos azules como el zafiro.

Intenta no gritar cuando le asignan a alguien que no conoce y mejor se apresura a ubicarlo para poder volver y encontrar a Peeta.

Pero recibe algunos más y en ningún momento puede verlo. Mientras va al almacén por los medicamentos del paciente número 13 y regresa para administrárselos, escucha risas sin importancia provenientes de una habitación cualquiera. Con el mal humor causado por no haber visto a Peeta aún, echa un vistazo a la recamara, pero solo porque no puede creer que cuando hay tanto por hacer, una enfermera este tonteando con un paciente.

Que por cierto es Peeta Mellark.

Las risas de pronto le importan y le ponen de peor humor.

Irrumpe a la habitación y las dos personas que están ahí, parecen sorprendidos de verla.

-¿Katniss? –pregunta Peeta con emoción, sentado en la cama con el torso descubierto.

Pero la joven no repara en la brillantez de sus ojos al reconocerla, sino que ve única e intencionalmente a la pelirroja mientras cruza la habitación hasta besar posesivamente a Peeta en la boca.

Hasta que escucha el azote de la puerta al cerrar, es que finalmente se separa. Los ojos de Peeta y la sonrisa tan grandes la hacen fruncir el ceño – ¿qué? –pregunta ajena a la expresión frente a ella. No es hasta que Peeta aprieta suavemente su cintura que repara en la forma en que lo tiene bien sujeto de los hombros, su cara se torna roja.

-Hazlo de nuevo –pide él con voz extrañamente ahogada.

-¿Hacer qué? –pregunta porque no entiende, o no quiere entender, o tal vez porque simplemente no sabe porque ha hecho lo que ha hecho.

-Esto –responde él y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la besa con pasión, deseando expresar a través de este momento todo lo que siente por ella.

Katniss cede de inmediato abriendo sus labios, permitiendo acceso a la lengua ajena. Sus manos pronto se deslizan por el amplio pecho del joven, acariciando la venda que le envuelve el hombro, hasta que le rodea el cuello y le acerca más a ella, profundizando más el beso.

Entonces empieza a sentir un hambre que desconoce. Un deseo insaciable de seguir besando a su hombre del pan, porque es de ella; ahora sabe que siempre ha sido suyo. Por esa misma razón no se aparta cuando los dedos de él se deslizan hasta su cadera, y calor irradia del punto donde sus yemas tocan su piel expuesta.

Con la audacia que concede la pasión, Peeta muerde suavemente el labio inferior de Katniss y la siente arquearse de placer entre sus brazos, sus senos rozando contra su pecho. Cuando ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás, los labios del joven recorren su cuello con ardor, provocando que se escape un gemido de su boca.

Katniss se estremece sorprendida por las sensaciones que Peeta le está haciendo sentir, y comienza a sentir un ardor intenso en la parte baja de su estómago, así como una ajena humedad que siente repentinamente entre sus piernas. En algún momento sus dedos se enroscan en los dorados rizos y responde las atenciones recibidas besando la mandíbula del joven.

Cuando Peeta susurra su nombre, ella abre los ojos para clavarlos en los hermosos azules de él que destellan con deseo. Hace demasiado calor y aunque avergonzada desvía pronto la mirada, pero esta termina recorriendo los hombros blancos, los músculos descubiertos, y en cómo está metida entre sus brazos y tan pegados el uno al otro que no cabría un alfiler entre sus cuerpos.

Su boca se llena de agua que no puede decir algo coherente, pero Peeta se encarga de llenar el silencio –eres tan hermosa.

-No es verdad –contesta finalmente sintiéndose acalorada, intenta separarse de este buenazo que le embota los sentidos con facilidad.

Pero el joven agente no está dispuesto a dejarla ir fácilmente –lo eres –insiste envolviéndola de tal modo que pueda oler la concavidad de su cuello. –Y hueles tan bien.

No puede evitar cerrar los ojos sintiendo nuevamente ese placer que nunca antes ha experimentado. Entonces recuerda que estuvo a punto de perderlo, que bien pudo haber muerto y que ella no estuvo ahí para evitarlo. Entonces un miedo muy familiar se apodera de ella y siente tan viva la posibilidad de haberlo perdido para siempre que se aferra a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. –Tuve miedo de perderte –se arranca las palabras porque necesita hacerle saber que le importa. Que siempre le ha importado.

Porque recuerda cada ocasión que lo descubrió mirándola, porque ella también lo hacía con él. Realiza que siempre ha estado pendiente de este joven cuando vivían en el doce, cuando sus vidas no eran amenazadas con una guerra inútil y peligrosa. Notando que podía con facilidad levantar costales de harina, y como sus músculos se contraían en esa competencia de lucha.

El deseo que vio en los ojos del joven hace unos momentos lo siente ella también, pero únicamente se atreve a expresar –te he extrañado –sin soltarlo.

-Y yo a ti –dice temeroso de que pueda hablar de más y termine alejándose de él.

-Debes descansar –recuerda ella rompiendo finalmente el abrazo. Él protesta pero no permite reproches y lo obliga a tumbarse. –Vendré a verte dentro de una hora –le asegura inclinándose a besarlo una vez más, porque lo siente correcto y ¿porque no?, porque se siente bien hacerlo.

-¿Lo prometes? –pregunta como un niño pequeño.

Katniss sonríe suavemente –lo prometo.

**.**

**En el próximo capítulo aparecerá un personaje con actitud abrasiva ¿adivinan quién es?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Primero que nada, gracias por sus comentarios ¡Son increíbles! C****omprendo que no haya tantos reviews en historias como esta, no es _moco de pavo_ leer arriba de 5,000 palabras x capítulo y más difícil aún, que a todos les guste esta historia. Por eso atesoro de verdad cada comentario. ****(Y debo aceptar que en verdad es intenso escribir 'Aunque el Cielo se Derrumbe')**

**Segundo, trataré de manejar la acción lo mejor que pueda, una disculpa si no cumple sus expectativas :/ Con lo de hoy, espero que le demos un pequeño giro a la historia, porque en teoría nos queda menos de año y medio para llegar al Presente. Tenía pensado lograrlo con este Capítulo pero una cosa a salido a la otra y pues mejor ya no hago promesas. Pero no worries; ****Seguiremos adelante :D**

**¡Disfruten la lectura y hasta la próxima!**

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

Un importante mensaje del presidente declara que el Capitolio no se quedará de brazos cruzados y que si la guerra es lo que buscan los rebeldes, es lo que obtendrán.

Es así que los agentes se preparan para salir al campo de batalla una vez más.

Peeta Mellark será dado de alta dentro de una semana y entonces será enviado al distrito siete por tiempo indeterminado, como parte del batallón 115.

El problema es que la zona siete ha sido determinada la más peligrosa de Panem.

Pero la mayor preocupación de Peeta en ese momento es que Katniss deberá permanecer en el Centro de Entrenamiento para concluir su curso completo de enfermería, que será precisamente cuando cumplan dos años de estar ahí. Hasta ahí todo bien, (porque su contacto ha prometido que ella no será movida del Centro mientras él cumpla con los objetivos que le han sido encomendados) pero ha habido amenazas de ataques contra el lugar y es lo que lo mantiene intranquilo.

Katniss se autoproclamó su enfermera de cabecera por lo que es quien ha estado controlando su régimen de comidas y sus medicamentos. También se ha encargado de acompañarlo a algunas de sus sesiones de fisioterapia y a ocasionales caminatas por el edificio.

Desde su apasionado beso, Peeta percibe a Katniss más relajada a su lado (cosa extraña porque se esperaba justamente lo contrario)

Y no es el único que repara en el nuevo estado de humor de la joven.

Madge volvió del distrito tres un par de semanas posteriores al arribo de Peeta, y Katniss la recibió con un abrazo y las gracias por haber cumplido su palabra.

-¿Crees que se casen? –le pregunta Rue una tarde de sábado que casualmente a todos ellos les ha tocado turno libre; Incluso Peeta ha obtenido permiso para salir al exterior del hospital donde ha estado encerrado por varias semanas.

Madge sonríe suavemente, pero es Ethan quien contesta por ella – ¿estás loca? ¿Quién va a querer casarse en estos tiempos?

Madge frunce el ceño –a mí me gustaría –dice observando como su querida amiga y el dulce panadero de la ciudad ríen sentados a la sombra de uno de los árboles que el Capitolio se ha encargado de plantar en lo que llaman 'Jardín del Edén' que es una nueva área verde que consideraron necesaria poner para recuperación de los heridos. –En el doce tenemos esta ceremonia especial llamada tueste.

-¿Y en qué consiste? –pregunta Rue mirando con emoción el mismo punto que Madge.

-Cuando la pareja ya ha contraído nupcias, y la gente que los estima ha cantado una canción para ellos; tuestan juntos un pan y lo comparten como familia. No es ostentoso comparado a las bodas del Capitolio, pero es nuestra tradición y es importante; no te puedes considerar casado hasta que haces la ceremonia del tueste.

-¡Qué bonito! –suspira Rue observando con más atención los movimientos de sus amigos.

-¿A dónde vas, Ethan? –Pregunta entonces Madge cuando el joven se levanta y sacude sus pantalones.

-A conseguir un pan –dice pícaramente antes de alejarse rumbo a las cocinas.

-No puede hablar en serio… –dice la rubia levantándose para poder ir tras él. Rue se ríe y hace un gesto con la mano para despedirse de sus otros amigos, y así seguir el camino que ha tomado Madge.

-¿A dónde irán? –pregunta Katniss cuando su amiga del once desaparece de su vista.

Peeta se encoge de hombros, repite tanto este movimiento desde que se ha recuperado, agradecido de no haber perdido el brazo. –Lo importante es que nosotros podemos quedarnos aquí sin tener espectadores. –Contesta inclinándose para besarla.

-Yo no diría que estamos precisamente solos –dice con pena pero devolviendo el beso brevemente.

Era increíble como puede ser tan arrojada en la soledad y tan tímida en público; pero Peeta no se queja mientras la mujer de sus sueños se deje besar abiertamente o en lo secreto. –Si quieres puedo ahuyentarlos a todos…

La joven se ríe pero pone sus dedos en los labios de Peeta cuando este vuelve a intentar besarla –suficiente. Debemos hablar sobre como librarte de ir al siete.

Peeta suspira con pesadez, ya han tenido esta discusión anteriormente –acordamos que eso de dislocarme el hombro no es buena idea.

-¡Perdona que no se me ocurra algo mejor! –Exclama ella ofendida, pero por dentro debe aceptar que fue una idea absurda.

-No peleemos, Katniss –dice él cansinamente tomando una de sus manos para acariciarla suavemente.

Es su turno de suspirar cansada –es que no quiero que vayas. ¡Detesto esto! –dice enfurruñada pero ambos saben que eso no cambiará nada: Peeta debe partir la próxima semana.

-Prometo que regresaré. –Dice deslizando sus dedos por el rostro de la joven enfermera. Katniss cierra los ojos, la caricia enchinándole la piel. –Confías en mí, ¿no es así?

¿Lo hace?

No quiere dejar que el aliento de Peeta en su cuello nuble sus sentidos; ni que la tibieza de sus dedos sean el factor que juzgue su respuesta. Situación difícil porque este hombre es todo lo que se juró nunca entraría a su vida; y que sin embargo ha atravesado el sólido muro de soledad que se forjó conforme transcurrieron los años para evitar el dolor de la perdida.

El dolor que produce el amor.

Pero ella no lo ama ¿lo hace?

Otra pregunta sin respuesta clara.

Siente como la nariz de Peeta ahora roza su cuello, sube por su barbilla y acaricia sus labios.

No debe dejarse convencer de dar positivo a sus preguntas, aunque cuando la húmeda lengua acaricia sensualmente el borde inferior de su boca, un escalofrío recorre su pecho hasta asentarse en su vientre y quiere gritar en rendición. Obviando que siguen en 'Edén', voluntariamente separa sus labios y no encuentra palabras que describan lo que el tenaz panadero ha logrado provocarle durante este tiempo juntos.

Porque cuando se besan el mundo parece ser perfecto aunque sea por unos valiosos momentos.

Lo que siente agolpándose en su interior cada que se besan es algo tan nuevo y desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo terrorífico y maravilloso que le provoca confusión. Pero que paradójicamente le hace sentir que esto es lo correcto.

-Dime, Katniss ¿Confías en mí? –Vuelve a insistir el agente porque en verdad necesita saber que su presencia en la vida de la cazadora del distrito doce, no es una simple distracción. Necesita saber que aunque se separen y se desaten mil guerras, él se ha hecho un hueco en su corazón. La joven sin abrir los ojos pega su cuerpo al de él y busca nuevamente sus labios. El joven sonríe pero no se la pone fácil. En su lugar susurra a su oído – ¿confías en mí?

El suave ronroneo se escucha sensual y es más de lo que puede soportar. Abre los ojos, aferra con pasión una de sus manos a la camisa de este y murmura –si –antes de besarlo con anhelo y desesperación.

Porque duele. Duele mucho este deseo que la carcome por dentro. Esta necesidad de sentirlo cerca de si, de fusionarlo con ella, de querer embriagarse con el néctar de sus labios y el masculino aroma de su cuerpo.

Y este dolor únicamente tiene alivio en el diente de león que siempre está ahí para traerle esperanza.

Con lentitud suelta su camisa para rodearlo con sus brazos y poder unirse más a él. Una pequeña vocecilla le quiere recordar que olvida algo.

Pero lo que sea puede esperar ahora.

Porque cuando pronuncia su nombre, su cabeza da vueltas y no piensa con claridad.

Sus temores se apagan cuando la boca de Peeta deja un rastro de húmedos besos por su cuello. Las cosquillas placenteras se disfrutan mejor al enroscar sus dedos en los ensortijados rizos dorados de él.

¡Es tan fácil abandonarse a las emociones en momentos como este!

Ahora sabe con seguridad que confía en Peeta. Por supuesto que lo hace. ¿Cómo no podría con alguien tan bueno como él?

Como confirmación a sus palabras, su cuerpo se levanta y con audacia se acomoda a horcajadas en el regazo del joven. Es asombroso lo bien que se siente estar ahí. Ahora ella es quien lidera los besos y es más fácil hacerlo desde que la posición de su cabeza queda arriba de la de él.

-Katniss –esta vez su nombre se escucha como una súplica y ella siente entonces una extraña sensación de poder.

Mas cuando siente el bulto que se acomoda bajo su peso, abre los ojos con sorpresa y toda sensación es opacada devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Lo… lo siento… –dice ella ruborizándose furiosamente cuando cae en la cuenta de en donde se encuentran, y por ende, la postura de ella sobre él.

Intenta levantarse pero el joven, con las pupilas más dilatadas y brillantes que nunca, la aferra por los brazos – ¡no! Quiero decir: no. –La ve fruncir el ceño por lo que se apresura a contestar –Es… sería mejor si… ya sabes… –esta abochornado y ella no entiende porque, después de todo es quien lo ha puesto en esa incómoda situación –...si tú no te levantas hasta que… ¡Lo lamento! –Masculla evitando verla a los ojos. Avergonzado de que Katniss sea consciente de toda la pasión que siente por ella.

Las palabras del joven le parecen una locura. Es ella quien se ha sentado sobre él y es Peeta quien se disculpa por…

_-¡Oh!_

Ahora comprende.

No queriendo exponer el estado del joven asiente mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro. Seguramente cualquier chica habría entendido lo que ocasionaría al sentarse así sobre él, pero tontamente no lo ha comprendido hasta que es demasiado tarde.

-Y… –comienza insegura sobre cómo ayudarle a 'volver a su estado normal' –… ¿qué hacemos mientras…? –no es capaz de terminar la frase.

-En otra situación diría que besarnos estaría bien, pero dadas las circunstancias… –con una risita sofocada bromea.

Katniss se sonroja nuevamente y termina escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del joven mientras se esfuerza por reprimir las ridículas risitas que quieren escapar de ella. Es lo más tonto y absurdo del mundo. – ¡Qué vergüenza!

Peeta la envuelve con ternura y es cuando se permite reír abiertamente contagiándola, y de pronto ambos se están riendo de esto.

Así es con su panadero, quien siempre tiene el poder de cambiar su perspectiva aun en las más inverosímiles situaciones.

.

El distrito siete tiene bosques similares a los del doce; pero estos árboles parecen ser del doble de alto y tan robustos como una pequeña casa de la Veta.

Claro que los agentes no tienen tiempo de curiosear en estas colinas; su atención enfocada en atacar al enemigo y ganar de vuelta el terreno que han quitado al Capitolio.

Peeta, independientemente de eso, tiene que hacer un encargo que le han asignado. Ese es el motivo del porqué sale una noche con mucha discreción y sigue las señas que le han dado. Es de suma importancia que estregue el sobre de una buena vez ya que no ha podido ni dormir por temor a que le pueda ser quitada.

Por supuesto que tiene mucho más cuidado que la última vez que tuvo que entregar un paquete en el distrito tres; en aquella ocasión se encontró con un hombre de piel ceniza y gafas, cerca de una fábrica y en medio de una refriega. Su descuido casi le cuesta la vida porque fue como cayó herido de bala.

Pero esta ocasión tiene más experiencia y el oficial de su escuadrón parece tenerle confianza, así que no está bajo constante vigilancia. De todas maneras anda con cuidado y además se ha dado cuenta de que si rodea por la parte izquierda de su provisional campamento, tendrá menores problemas para cruzar y llegar hasta el lugar de la entrega.

Aliviado de que nadie le siga hasta el momento, camina con mayor soltura y se pierde entre callejones y edificios que han sido evacuados por seguridad. Decide que esperará algunos minutos hasta que aparezca la persona a la que debe entregar los documentos (como sospecha que son). Si esto ayuda la rebelión insurgente y le dará las facilidades de llevar a Katniss al trece, vale la pena el riesgo en que está exponiendo su vida.

Intenta no sonreír ensoñado con la idea de poder estar con su chica (aunque aún no hayan aclarado lo que son) en un país mejor. Quien sabe, incluso hasta podrían casarse y tener hijos algún día.

-_Psst, _blondo –escucha un siseo al fondo del solitario callejón donde se encuentra.

El joven se pone alerta de inmediato. Avanza un poco a tientas bajo la oscura noche, apenas iluminado su camino por la luz de las pocas estrellas que se pueden ver en esta parte de la ciudad.

No debería sorprenderle que sea Johanna Mason quien lo espera oculta entre las sombras; después de todo, los Vencedores son quienes mayores razones tienen para odiar al Capitolio. No le ha costado trabajo reconocerla, ganó sus Juegos a base de hacerse pasar por una debilucha y después demostrar sus retorcidas habilidades de asesinato, por eso debe permanecer atento, probablemente ella conoce muchas más formas de matar a alguien que las que le enseñan en el Centro.

-El cielo está despejado…

Observa que Johanna gira los ojos pero añade en un gruñido –…escucho cantar un sinsajo. Maldición, le he dicho a Odair que es la frase más estúpida que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Peeta no sabe si debe reír por lo que mejor opta por apresurarse a extraer el sobre de su ropa. Johanna lo recorre con la ceja alzada cuando baja el zipper de su chaqueta. –Lo siento, este paquete ya está apartado –dice en broma tendiéndole el envío.

No está seguro pero puede decir que su comentario le ha caído en gracia a la vencedora, quien recibe el paquete con tranquilidad y el asomo de una sonrisa. Es impresionante el temple de esta mujer –una lástima en verdad. Dale recuerdos de mi parte. –Se despide pero se queda ahí parada. – ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿No piensas preguntarme que contiene esto?

Peeta la mira con sorpresa – ¿no es más seguro que no conozca su contenido?

-¿Y no tienes curiosidad de saber porque estas arriesgando el pellejo?

-Bueno sí, un poco…

-Pues no te pienso decir.

-Oh… De acuerdo… –Peeta comprende que le está tomando el pelo.

-Toma un cigarrillo, estas demasiado tenso. –La joven le ofrece un pitillo

-No fumo, pero gracias.

-Duh, no es para ti –dice ahora si con exasperación en la voz. –Cuídate de no perderlo –mete el cilindro de papel en el bolsillo delantero de su ropa. Le da unas palmadas satisfechas en el pecho. –Nos veremos en otra ocasión, blondo. –Esta vez si desaparece de su vista.

Peeta regresa a su base sin mayores contratiempos y nadie parece haberse percatado de su ausencia.

Pronto se cumple un mes de estar en el siete. El tiempo se le hace eterno y razona que es porque ahora que puede besar a Katniss cuando quiera, más bien cuando ella quiera, (que no es por alimentar su ego pero es bastante seguido), entonces la espera de volver con ella es insoportable.

Pero debe enfocarse por todos los medios a continuar con las misiones de su escuadrón.

Llegan más agentes del Centro, algunos novatos y otros que finalmente han aprobado su examen de actitud, entre ellos Ethan Hawk.

-Es perfecta ¿sabes? –Dice su amigo con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Peeta sabe que se refiere a Madge, pero deja que Ethan hable y así él pueda enfocar sus energías en las abdominales que está haciendo, en un vano intento por concentrarse. –Siento como si la hubiera esperado toda la vida. Esto sonará ridículo, pero cuando decidí enlistarme a los agentes es como si supiera que algo bueno me aguardaba. Y ya ves, conocí a _Madgie_.

Peeta se detiene en la número treinta –para tu deleite diré que nunca he visto a Madge Underseen tan feliz.

-Underseen… Hasta su apellido me gusta de ella –dice Ethan con un exagerado suspiro –No pensaba casarme nunca pero creo que Madge Hawk no suena tan mal. Además ya acordamos que tendremos el tueste que ella tanto quiere en cuanto volvamos de esta misión.

Peeta mira a su amigo – ¿El tue…? ¡Vaya! Ya decía que no perderías el tiempo, Hawk. –Dice con grata sorpresa continuando con su rutina de ejercicios. –Mis felicitaciones.

-Gracias. Cuando se trata del amor no hay tiempo que perder –dice su amigo con una sonrisa – ya te enviaré la invitación, pero ahora me largo de aquí que este lugar apesta a sudor.

-Se llama masculinidad –le gritan los demás agentes que trabajan en esos momentos.

Peeta se queda pensando en lo afortunados que son algunos para encontrar el amor y ser correspondidos, en cambio otros como él deben esforzarse para conseguirlo. Claro que a Ethan no lo reconoció su padre, pero su madre se dedicó a cuidarlo y a llenarlo de amor. Cosa que no ocurrió con él a pesar de tener ambos padres. Es difícil no tener celos de su amigo, pero en verdad le alegra que Madge corresponda los sentimientos de Ethan.

Además no debe encelarse de nada porque ahora Peeta tiene finalmente a Katniss; y la posibilidad de que en algún momento se convierta en Katniss Mellark es más real que nunca antes. Entonces olvida los resentimientos que nacen al no recibir respuesta de las cartas que envía a su familia; porque ya no lo son más. Él mismo cortó los lazos familiares, si es que alguna vez existieron, para inmiscuirse en esta guerra en la que en cualquier momento podrían ejecutarlo por considerarlo traidor.

Esta es la razón de que casi nadie sepa de su participación en esta, ni siquiera Katniss; únicamente las personas directamente relacionadas y que apoyan a los rebeldes estando en la misma línea en la que él se encuentra.

Las escenas que se desarrollan ante él son crueles, pero no puede evitar ser parte de ellas; las órdenes de Finnick han sido claras: camuflarse como uno de los agentes más confiables. Esperan que con esto Peeta avance en los escalones de poder y por lo tanto, tenga acceso a alguna información que el atractivo Vencedor no puede obtener.

Peeta no entiende como accedió a semejante empresa, pero está dispuesto a todo porque ¿qué es la vida en Panem? Si él y su familia no han muerto de hambre es porque se han alimentado de pan pasado, y es porque todo estará bien si juegan bajo las reglas del gobierno. Entonces la vida no puede ser mejor que la muerte; excepto que esta última te dará la libertad que el Capitolio nunca concederá.

Y si muere, una posibilidad en la guerra, quiere morir bajo sus propias reglas; por eso ser doble agente le da un sello de identidad que el Capitolio no puede controlar.

Por supuesto que sus deseos no pueden ser del todo a su voluntad. Por eso debe ser testigo del derramamiento de sangre que está ocurriendo justo ahora.

Observa con la mandíbula apretada el escarmiento que un soldado rebelde está recibiendo a manos de Cato Banks, agente del distrito dos y es del que se dice se preparaba para ser Profesional en los Juegos. Peeta y Cato se han desagradado desde el primer minuto en que les tocó trabajar juntos en el distrito tres. Desde entonces no se soportan pero Peeta debe guardar las apariencias para no levantar sospechas.

El agente Banks sin embargo, no oculta que desprecia a su compañero agente y con encarecida rivalidad mira a Peeta mientras golpea al prisionero. – ¿Quieres probar, chico amoroso?

Claro, es obvio que conoce lo suyo con Katniss. Además, ¿cómo no notar la forma en que otros hombres ven a tu chica? –Paso –dice fríamente y sin amedrentarse ante la sonrisa burlona del cruel agente.

-¿Has visto eso, Marvel? Te he dicho que esa enfermera es demasiado mujer para esta marica.

Peeta cruje los dientes. Sabe que lo está provocando, pero no piensa caer en su trampa por lo que se limita a mirar hacia el frente e ignorar a los agentes que ríen la broma de su autodeclarado líder. Sabe que odian a Banks tanto como él, pero son demasiado cobardes para enfrentarse a él.

Furioso de que Peeta no le haga caso sirve para aumentar su furia y entonces sus golpes ya no son más para obtener información, sino para descargar su ira.

-Es suficiente, Banks –interviene Peeta finalmente.

-¿Quién lo ordena? ¿Tú? –Se burla Cato propinando otro puñetazo al soldado enemigo. Esta sudando pero la sardónica sonrisa incrementa conforme sus manos se llenan de sangre.

-He dicho que es suficiente –Cato lo ignora y golpea una vez más a lo que parece más una masa de carne y sangre que una persona. – ¡Basta! ¡Vas a matarlo! –Grita Peeta avanzando hasta él.

-¿Esa es la idea no?

-¡Tiene insignia de sargento! ¡La idea es obtener información! –Exclama apartando a Cato de su presa.

-Está muerto –dice otro agente que se ha acercado al prisionero para tomarle el pulso de la muñeca.

-Una mierda menos de la cual preocuparse –se encoje el agente Banks con indiferencia, limpiando la sangre en sus pantalones.

Peeta nunca ha odiado tanto a alguien en su vida.

La próxima misión que es asignada a su tropa, es recuperar de inmediato el Edificio de Justicia que ha estado bajo control rebelde por unas cuantas semanas. Afortunadamente Cato Banks ha sido puesto en disciplina por el 'incidente' ocurrido, por lo que Peeta no debe preocuparse por cuidarse las espaldas de su propio equipo.

Por otro lado, su escuadra lleva encima la tarea más difícil, que es atravesar la barrera de protección que los rebeldes han puesto en torno a la construcción. Una vez dentro, su deber es abrir camino para recuperar el tan ansiado edificio.

Ethan parece más pálido de lo normal, pero se niega a ser dejado atrás y se hace de un lugar junto a su oficial. Siguiendo cautelosos los movimientos de su líder, esperan la señal de avance. Peeta cuida de mantener el fusil de asalto listo para cualquier emergencia.

Lo que sea con tal de volver con Katniss.

El oficial sale de la pared que les protege y corre hasta el otro lado en solitario. Asegurando que el perímetro esté descubierto, indica que pueden seguirlo. Peeta es de los últimos en avanzar, encargado de cuidar la retaguardia de la tropa de ataque. Adelantan de este modo algunas cuadras que están completamente desiertas.

Cada vez más cerca del Edificio de Justicia, algo parece estar mal. No se escucha nada, no les espera un recibimiento como el que previnieron. Peeta comienza a creer que algo anda mal y el oficial parece pensar lo mismo porque se ve indeciso sobre seguir avanzando.

Sin embargo recibe órdenes precisas de continuar y entonces vuelven a andar. La primera mitad del grupo está reuniéndose en la esquina de una vieja fábrica, que está en contra esquina del Edificio de Justicia, y entonces alguien grita cuando una bomba salida de la nada hace volar la parte frontal de su edificio protector.

Peeta ve aterrorizado como escombros caen sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros.

-¡Ethan!

Grita y sin pensarlo corre en dirección a donde vio por último momento a su amigo.

Otra bomba explota y lo obligan a detenerse detrás de los restos de un vehículo carbonizado.

-¡Al suelo! ¡He dicho al suelo! –grita alguien, pero Peeta no puede ver bien, polvo y rocas dificultan la visión.

Con cautela se coloca de cuclillas y espera. Deja pasar unos momentos en los que escucha un tiroteo y más gritos. Se asoma con cuidado, alzando la careta de su casco para tener mejor claridad, y es cuando finalmente mira que son soldados rebeldes quienes, obviamente, les han tendido una trampa.

Los disparos siguen y él comienza a desesperarse, porque no puede asegurarse que Ethan se encuentre bien.

Una explosión más y Peeta instintivamente se agacha, pero nada cercano ha estallado. Gira la cabeza y ve que los refuerzos han llegado, y agradece esta distracción. Aferra su fusil y sale disparado.

Un rebelde debe verlo porque los disparos van en su dirección. Sin detenerse a pensar que o cual lado es el correcto, devuelve el fuego mientras avanza para alcanzar a su amigo.

-¡Ethan! –vuelve a gritar con la esperanza de escucharlo responder.

Pero nada ocurre.

Sus manos tiemblan cuando recarga su arma. La barrera entre él y su atacante es la sólida columna de cemento.

-¡Ethan! –grita con renovada desesperación.

_'Detente. Respira. Cálmate'_ Repite sus palabras que han sido su sostén en momentos como este.

El polvo sigue levantándose y escucha los gritos y disparos más y más cercanos a donde él se encuentra. Vuelve a girarse, pero su enemigo no lo espera. Sin bajar la guardia, vuelve a correr a través de los escombros. Intenta no mirar el rostro de sus compañeros, ahora muertos, mientras los sortea con únicamente Ethan en mente.

-Mellark… –sobresaltado se detiene para ver que quien le llama es su oficial. Se acerca rápidamente hasta él –esos bas… bastardos.

Esta mal herido y ha perdido todos los dedos de una mano. Su herida de la cabeza sangra profusamente. –Señor, tengo que… Hawk… –quiere decirle que necesita buscar a Ethan, pero tampoco tiene el coraje para abandonar a su superior.

-Está mu…mu…erto. –Suelta antes de inhalar una última vez.

Peeta no tiene tiempo de asimilar la información cuando escucha el clic de una pistola apuntándole en la cabeza.

.

-¡NO! –con un grito aterrorizado se despierta de la siesta que sus amigas le han obligado a tomar. El sedante ha perdido efecto, pero se siente tan cansada como antes de ingerirlo.

La habitación está vacía, y recuerda entonces en donde está y que lo que ha visto es únicamente una pesadilla. Rue seguramente está trabajando en las cocinas y Madge de guardia en la enfermería. Su madre, Prim y Gale están a salvo en el trece.

Si tan solo Peeta estuviera aquí, no tendría nada más de que preocuparse.

Pero no está.

Una vez más, él no está ahí para darle la paz mental que tanto necesita.

Así es. Katniss Everdeen acepta que necesita a su panadero, cuyos amables ojos azules no podrán ser endurecidos ni por las más trágicas circunstancias.

Se obliga a recordar que confía en él y que si le prometió una vez más que regresaría, ella debe creerle e intentar ser fuerte de nuevo y aferrarse a la idea de volverlo a ver.

.

-Suelta el arma.

Peeta libera su fusil y por desgracia nota que es verdad eso que dicen sobre ver pasar tu vida cuando estas al borde de la muerte. Miles de imágenes desfilan por su cabeza mientras alza las manos y lentamente se pone de pie.

Podría gritar que está de su lado, que es un espía para los rebeldes.

¿Pero de qué sirve gritar cuando estas sentenciado a morir?

También encuentra hermoso que en su lecho de muerte, su mente aun pueda pensar en Katniss.

_Katniss._

No puede terminar así; no le ha dicho que la ama.

-Voltéate, pedazo de mierda.

Esa voz.

No necesita indagar mucho para reconocerlo de inmediato. Es nada más y nada menos el mismísimo Gale Hawthorne quien le está apuntando con un arma.

Aceptando que la vida puede ser irónica algunas veces, reconoce que tal vez si tenga una oportunidad después de todo.

-Ella está bien –dice mientras obedece a su apuntador. Rápidamente decide no revelar su posición como espía. Si se llega a saber esta información y no puede volver al Centro de Entrenamiento, no podrá sacar a Katniss de ahí.

-No hables, escoria –Gale susurra con enfado, casi con odio. No es nada personal, simplemente odia a todos los del Capitolio porque son quienes le han arrebatado a su familia, y los que le han quitado a…

-Katniss está bien. –Repite Peeta con sumo cuidado, jugando su única carta de salida. Se siente mal por hacer esto, es como si jugara sucio, pero ya tendrá tiempo de sentirse miserable.

Ve el brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos de la Veta que identifica bastante bien. También se da cuenta que el soldado rebelde parece luchar consigo mismo; entre deshacerse de un enemigo, u obtener información sobre la joven a la que ama. –Te recuerdo. Eres el hijo del panadero. –Dice queriendo ganar tiempo para decidir que hacer con él.

El agente asiente. Es increíble que de todos los soldados que podrían estar ahora apuntándole, sea precisamente el hombre al que los sentimientos por la misma mujer le unen –Soy…

-Se quién eres –gruñe callándolo. –Que sabes de Katniss.

No es una pregunta, es más una orden, pero como es quien está armado, Peeta obedece prestamente –la llevaron junto con todos al centro. La preparan para ser enfermera…

Esto parece causarle gracia. Para Gale es inverosímil imaginarla tratando con heridos y enfermos, a su opinión es una reverenda estupidez que se desaproveche un talento como el de la joven; ella podría ser fácilmente la tiradora más acertada del planeta. – ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?

-¿De qué otra manera sabría que en alguna ocasión retó a un oso por una colmena? ¿O que la cabra de su hermana la consiguió cuando mataron un ciervo? –podría agregar que cuando la besa su boca sabe a un brillante día de primavera y que el calor de su cuerpo podría incendiar fácilmente un distrito entero, pero claro que eso únicamente le ganaría una bala en pecho.

El rostro del soldado cambia rápidamente de la ira, a la sorpresa, a la incredulidad, a la creencia y a la ira receptiva. –Supongamos que te creo y no te mato en este instante. ¿Qué quieres?

Peeta comprende; es esa misma tendencia que Katniss tiene para pagar favores –déjame ir.

El soldado da una risotada –Es la mejor broma que me han dicho nunca. No puedo dejarte ir, eres un maldito agente de la paz después de todo. Lo más que puedo hacer hoy es no matarte.

-Me parece justo –concuerda mientras ve la culata del arma de Gale Hawthorne insertase en su rostro antes de caer inconsciente.

.

Cuando el mensaje llega desde el distrito siete, estruja la hoja con sus manos hasta casi romperla.

''Se sabe que el Agente de la Paz, Peeta Mellark, ha sido tomado prisionero''

Es increíble como una línea puede afectarle más que cualquier otra cosa en el Centro. Temblando se deja caer en el frío piso, no importándole que se encuentre en medio del pasillo de su sala asignada de hospital.

Todo el mundo parece venirse abajo.

Debió haberlo visto venir. Su instinto le avisó que algo terrible ocurriría y que debía hacer lo posible por retener a Peeta a su lado, pero no se esforzó lo suficiente y ahora es demasiado tarde.

Cuando unos delgados brazos familiares la toman por los hombros, y no es su cuerpo el que está sacudiéndose con llanto, se da cuenta que ha estado mirando el piso sin reacción mayor que haber caído sobre sus rodillas.

Pero entonces quien…

Gira la cabeza para ver que Madge es quien ha entrado en un incontenible llanto, espantando a los pacientes que esperan a ser atendidos.

Por un segundo, Katniss es capaz de olvidar su pena para enfocarse en la de alguien más.

Teme preguntar qué ha pasado. ¿Es que Ethan también ha sido…?

Como si intuyera sus pensamientos, Madge la suelta, pero solo para tenderle una hoja membretada como la que recibió hace unos minutos. Sus ojos recorren velozmente las líneas que ofrecen sus condolencias.

No puede ser.

Ethan Hawk está muerto.

-Madge… yo lo… –no puede decirlo, es demasiado doloroso para hacerlo. Ella misma no puede creerlo. No fueron los más allegados pero aun así… ¿Es egoísta pensar que al menos no ha sido Peeta?

-Nos íbamos a casar cuando volviera –maneja a decir la enfermera entre sollozos.

Por supuesto que es egoísta.

Sintiéndose culpable y sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero sintiendo de pronto el dolor de su amiga como suyo, reciproca el abrazo y acuna a Madge en sus regazo; justo como Peeta ha hecho con ella. Acaricia el suave cabello mientras la deja desahogarse, porque después de todo, es una de sus únicas dos amigas en el mundo.

Entonces se permite liberar un par de lágrimas, recordando lo que es perder a alguien a quien amas.

Y sabe que no es suficientemente fuerte para poder perder a uno más.

Peeta tiene que regresar.

Tiene que hacerlo.

.

-¿Cómo sigue? –pregunta Rue con suavidad. Ha sido su idea llevar a Madge a dormir con ellas para que no tenga que enfrentarse a esto sola.

Katniss sacude la cabeza –apenas se ha dormido.

Rue la mira dudosa algunos segundos antes de decir – ¿y tú como estas? He visto la carta –acepta con evidente culpabilidad.

-Lo odio –dice la joven de pronto sorprendiendo a su amiga. Ve que Rue no entiende por lo que explica –no a él precisamente. Más bien que prometiera que se cuidaría pero me ha mentido… –sigue con amargura –detesto que él no… que él no pueda estar aquí. Es que… –es cuando su voz se vuelve apenas un susurro audible –…detesto lo que me hace sentir.

-Pero, Katniss…

-Me hace sentirme como mi mamá –continua su explicación. –La he juzgado duramente tanto tiempo, por dejarse vencer ante la muerte de papá y ahora, después de casi siete años, tengo miedo de comprenderla finalmente.

-Oh, Kat…

-No quiero casarme –vuelve a interrumpir, no queriendo la lastima de su joven amiga. –Tampoco quiero tener hijos… Sería una terrible esposa ¿sabes? Yo no estoy hecha para eso. Y… y mira a Madge. Es a lo que queda reducida una mujer cuando pierde a quien ama.

-Me parece una justificación de tu parte, Katniss. –La cazadora la mira con el ceño fruncido –quiero decir que buscas justificaciones para negar lo que sientes por Peeta.

-¿Y que siento por él? –pregunta cruzándose de brazos en actitud retadora.

-Amor –la enfermera se ríe esta vez. –En serio –alega Rue como una conciencia de carne y hueso. –Lo he visto en los ojos de mi mamá cuando veía a papá. Lo he visto cuando Madge miraba a Ethan. Y digo con seguridad que lo he visto en tus ojos desde que estás con Peeta. Debes reconocerlo, Katniss. Si querías mantener tu corazón protegido, ya es demasiado tarde: Peeta Mellark se ha alojado en él y tú le has dado la bienvenida.

Deja a Katniss perpleja –yo no… no… estás equivocada. Prometí que nunca me enamoraría… No puedo… ¡no quiero!

-Estás asustada y está bien, pero no dejes que eso te detenga.

-Estás muy equivocada –insiste la joven con persistencia.

La niña ve que Madge se remueve en su cama y se encoge de hombros –si tú dices, pero recuerdo que mamá decía que en el corazón no se manda. Intentaré dormir un poco y, Katniss…

-Uhm –dice nada más porque no quiere que el torrente de palabras furiosas salgan de su boca.

-Peeta estará bien, ya lo verás…

-He escuchado eso muchas veces. –Responde con resentimiento.

-Y no nos hemos equivocado ¿verdad? –Con una última suave sonrisa la pequeña se acomoda junto a Madge, quien ahora solloza suavemente entre sueños.

Aunque Katniss intenta endurecer su corazón y no pensar en lo que puede ocurrirle a Peeta, porque los rebeldes no saben que es un buen hombre en realidad, le resulta imposible con los dolorosos gemidos de su amiga.

¿Qué es esto que puja en su pecho y que la lastima tanto?

No puede ser amor como ha dicho Rue porque el amor no puede doler así.

Su amiga está errada.

¿Pero entonces porque tiene el ansiado deseo de volverlo a ver? ¿De sentir sus brazos? ¿De acariciar sus labios?

¿Por qué lo necesita desesperadamente para sobrevivir?

Peeta debe regresar vivo para que pueda ayudarla comprenderlo.

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia: Capítulo veloz, 6,733 palabras apróx, escena M. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Les dejo lo que he podido terminar antes de salir de viaje. BESOS :D**

**Capítulo X**

* * *

-¡Entienda que está muy indispuesta! –Exclama mirando a la jefa de enfermeras. Y es que la mujer no entiende que para Madge es imposible abandonar la cama. –Pero le he dicho que yo puedo cubrir sus labores.

No le dice que no soporta ver a su amiga, porque definitivamente le recuerda ese difícil tiempo en que su madre tuvo la misma reacción. Así que mientas ella se dedica a cubrir las actividades de Madge, generándole una carga excesiva de trabajo, Rue es la encargada de ver por la deprimida joven.

-Todos hemos tenido pérdidas, Everdeen. No puedo permitir que esto siga así. El Capitolio no está gastando en ella para que se encuentre indispuesta. Si mañana no se aparece a cubrir su guardia, tendré que meterla a disciplina –y dicho esto se va.

Katniss se talla los ojos; le arden y tiene sueño. Estos días han sido difíciles, pero tampoco es que pueda dormir; en sus pesadillas siempre aparece Peeta y en lo que podría estar sufriendo. En sus pocos ratos libres, ha intentado contactar a Finnick Odair porque tal vez él pueda proporcionarle más informes sobre Peeta.

¿Qué no piensa nadie en ir y rescatarlo?

Pero el vencedor no es tan fácil de encontrar.

Debe hablar con Madge, hacerla mover o algo, conseguirle pastillas o antidepresivos. Recuerda que su madre llegó a decirle que necesitaba esas medicinas para sobrellevar el dolor de su pérdida. Al principio la joven no lo entendió, pero a sus ahora casi veinte años comprende un poco mejor que hay personas que necesitan más ayuda que otras. O es lo que Peeta le ha hecho ver.

Peeta otra vez. ¿Es que este hombre siempre estará presente en su vida?

Bueno, no le importaría si estuviera ahí haciéndola reír.

¿Cómo se encontrará? ¿Seguirá vivo?

Frustrada se sigue formulando preguntas de las que no tiene respuestas.

.

La celda es fría y húmeda; no podía esperar menos de un edificio del Capitolio. Los muros son gruesos y podrían contener cualquier cosa; incluyéndolo a él.

En ocasiones como estas, después de haber sido interrogado y golpeado; se pregunta si no le habría valido mejor estar muerto.

Así como Ethan.

'_Al menos no es un calabozo'_ Intenta pensar con algo de humor, pero necesita mucho esfuerzo de su parte, ya es que es deprimente estar tras unas barras de hierro todo el día.

Durante las sesiones de preguntas y respuestas se ha visto tentado a revelar su posición como espía, pero ¿le creerán?

Lo duda.

Además no hay nadie por aquí que avale la verdad.

Gale Hawthorne ni siquiera ha indagado más sobre Katniss; tal vez los rebeldes planean atacar el órgano principal generador de agentes de la paz y por eso se siente lo demasiado confiado como para necesitar la ayuda del _imbécil_ panadero que terminó como prisionero. Aunque también puede ser que esté demasiado ocupado en sus deberes como para sospechar que Peeta y la joven son algo mucho más cercano que simples conocidos.

Si Gale supiera seguramente le daría toda su atención en menos de un segundo; el tiempo justo para insertarle una bala en la cabeza.

Antes de ser un agente de la paz, Peeta siempre solía buscar el lado positivo de las cosas, pero ahora es difícil cuando la luz del sol parece ser un mito; y la sonrisa de tu chica un simple sueño.

'_¿Qué estará haciendo Katniss?' _Se pregunta.

¿Sufrirá su ausencia? ¿Se sentirá aliviada de no tenerlo alrededor?

Él no es precisamente despistado; y tantos años observando las reacciones de la joven de la Veta han dado sus frutos, y por eso se atreve a decir que la conoce bastante mejor que nadie. Así que está al tanto de las sensaciones confusas que la hace sentir. Por eso sabe que, y no por sus acalorados besos, se ha hecho un hueco en su corazón.

Es un bálsamo el consuelo que encuentra al pensar en ella; y al mismo tiempo sabe que es donde encontrará la fuerza para salir de ahí.

Si quiere volver al lado de su musa, debe empezar a buscar una forma para escapar.

Aunque sobrevivir un día a la vez es un buen comienzo.

.

-¡Odair! ¡Odair! –grita desesperada corriendo tras el apuesto joven de pelo broncíneo y espectaculares ojos verdes. Es la primera vez que lo ve en semanas y no piensa perder su oportunidad.

Afortunadamente Madge ha estado tomando sus antidepresivos y ha mejorado ligeramente. La jefa de enfermeras puede ser una persona complicada, pero parece saber que lo que necesita Madge para sobrellevar su pérdida es mantener la cabeza ocupada; por eso la ha tomado como su asistente personal.

Llega hasta el joven sin aliento. Sin detenerse a saludarlo, el torrente de palabras sale de su boca, cada una concerniente a Peeta Mellark. Esto es como un desahogo para ella, porque no ha querido añadir sus cargas a los hombros de su dolida amiga. Pero en lugar de sentir alivio, nota claramente como la ira empieza a burbujear en su pecho, incrementando a cada segundo mientras observa que el vencedor rebusca algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin prestarle atención. Como si lo que le ha ocurrido a Peeta no fuera importante.

Finalmente parece encontrarlo – ¿quieres un azucarillo?

-¡No! ¡Lo que quiero es tener informes de Peeta! –grita iracunda, incluso se atreve a empujar la mano extendida del vencedor.

El azúcar sale volando por los aires –vaya –es lo único que dice Finnick.

-Vaya, ¿qué?

-Parece ser que después de todo, sientes algo por él. –Suelta el vencedor con sincera sorpresa.

-¿Me vas a decir qué sabes sobre Peeta o no? –contesta a la defensiva, el ceño fruncido. Nunca ha permitido que nadie, ni siquiera Prim, indague en sus sentimientos ¿Qué le hace pensar al vencedor que él puede hacerlo?

-No sé nada.

-¡Algo has de poder hacer para conseguir información! –Grita fuera de sí, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tiene.

Finnick parece de pronto muchos años más viejo –lo siento, Katniss. –Le dice antes de darle la espalda he irse de allí.

La joven limpia con ira las lágrimas que han surcado su rostro.

Como quisiera tener un arco en las manos para obtener respuestas.

.

-¡Confiesa, maldito agente! ¡¿De dónde has obtenido esto?!

Llevan así media hora por lo menos. Desde que se descubriera el mensaje codificado que contenía el cigarrillo que le diera Johanna Mason, lo han sometido a este interrogatorio.

Esta cansado, deshidratado y lo someten a varios cambios de temperatura cada cierto tiempo. Tembloroso y sudado, ya no es capaz de formar frases enteras; mucho menos coherentes. Divaga sobre colores, personas que nadie conoce, y niños muriendo de hambre. Llama a su padre, pero eso no les deja saber nada.

Lo devuelven a su celda bastante mermado, pero las pesadillas que ve despierto siguen ahí, y no lo abandonaran por largo tiempo.

.

El vencedor Finnick Odair se encuentra en una disyuntiva; revelar la posición de espía de Peeta o seguir con el protocolo para las personas como él.

Mientras intenta decidir, debe recordarse que cuando se unieron a este grupo especial, juraron que por nada revelarían su información; ni sus actividades secretas.

Por supuesto que personas como él son usualmente gente que no tienen nada que perder, al menos nada que no les haya sido ya arrebatado por el Capitolio. Ni familia, ni amigos fuera de este selecto grupo, y que si les queda alguien a quien aman, han renunciado a esa persona.

Como dijo: nada que el Capitolio no les haya quitado ya.

Pero a alguien se le ocurrió la idea de infiltrar personas especiales entre los agentes de la paz; sujetos sin nombre, ni identidad para el Capitolio.

Y él ha decidido colaborar con esto y ha afiliado personal para misiones suicidas.

Uno de ellos ha sido Peeta, lamentablemente este aún tiene a alguien cuya vida le es más importante que la suya; y aunque otros infiltrados le han visto el potencial, se ha hecho ciegos para no ver la atadura del agente Mellark a la vida en esta tierra.

¿Cómo pudo ignorarlo? Si él mismo aún tiene un último hilo de esperanza que le da la promesa de un futuro mejor en el distrito cuatro; cuya paz descansa en la seguridad que los propios juegos de su mente le han brindado.

Comprende a Peeta Mellark más de lo que profesionalmente debiera permitirse.

Pero lo principal es mantener bajo el perfil de sus infiltrados; y cumplir su juramento hecho a Peeta cuando fue reclutado: llevar a salvo a la chica Everdeen al trece.

Y aunque no conoce la historia completa, ni porqué la joven debe ir allá, está decidido a cumplir su promesa, el problema es que aún no es el tiempo. Y duda que la joven vaya a cualquier parte donde Peeta no se encuentre.

¿Cómo ganarse la confianza de Katniss si no le puede ofrecer respuestas?

Debe mover algunos hilos entre sus contactos para obtener informes sobre el agente cautivo. Espera no equivocarse en esto y que salvar al agente Mellark valga la pena, porque esto podría costarle muchas cosas.

.

Katniss ha sondeado la posibilidad de ser enviada al distrito siete; pero sigue habiendo trabas en sus documentos y nadie parece saber qué indica el protocolo. Cree que se debe a que llegó en calidad de 'prisionera voluntaria' y ese término no aparece en los registros del Capitolio.

Madge está muy delgada, y ni Rue ni Katniss encuentran la forma de hacerla comer más. Parece una muerta en vida. Se levanta, se baña, hace su trabajo, cumple órdenes y atiende enfermos; pero no sonríe, no platica y es como si estuviera dejándose morir.

Hace dos días Katniss perdió el control y la sacudió por largo rato tratando de hacerla reaccionar; Rue tuvo que intervenir y pedirle a Katniss que fuera paciente, que para ninguna ha sido fácil estar ahí. Antes de huir de la bodega donde duermen le gritó que la odiaba por ser como su madre.

Corrió y corrió con los ojos escociéndole con lágrimas calientes. Cuando se detuvo, vio que había llegado al lugar donde Peeta jugueteo con los listones del vestido que Madge le prestara para ese dichoso baile. Ese lugar donde ella sintió que algo faltaba y como si fuera una revelación lo comprendió en ese momento: ansiaba que la besara.

Hace tanto tiempo ya de eso, pero ahora quiere una vez más sentir la calidez y la seguridad que Peeta le da a todo; esa estabilidad y esa fuerza interna que ha hecho sus días más cortos. Que hace que la distancia con su familia sea menos entrañable.

Comprende… No. Acepta que lo quiere.

Quiere todo de él; su sonrisa, su calor, su boca, sus besos, sus caricias. Quiere su humor, sus risas, sus ojos azules, sus rubios y rizados cabellos. Quiere esos brazos fuertes y ese pecho amplio, ese cálido aliento y ese robusto cuerpo. Quiere ese carácter bueno y apacible, desinteresado y humilde, firme y valiente, amado y ardiente.

Quiere a Peeta Mellark.

Lo quiere de verdad y sabe que si él muere, ella nunca volverá a casa, se pasará el resto de su vida intentando huir de todo.

.

Ha perdido la cuenta que lleva ahí encerrado, pero los disparos siguen siendo los mismos, las explosiones también y los gritos no han cambiado.

Sin embargo él ha puesto atención; y ha hablado con nuevos prisioneros que ha corrido la misma suerte que él y no han sido asesinados.

Empiezan a formar un plan.

Con oídos atentos y buena memoria comienzan a crear a discreción un mapa general que les brinde la oportunidad de salir. Es arriesgado, pero si no lo llevan acabo antes del próximo martes, morirán siendo ejecutados, como un soldado del trece les ha informado.

Con paciencia se organizan esperando para asentar el golpe.

Mientras lo hacen, Peeta conoce a estos hombres, que han sido obligados a dejar familias, amantes, hijos. La mayoría de ellos por voluntad propia, o porque si se enlistaban deudas les serían perdonadas, ganancias mejores recibirían, les devolverían a familiares retenidos como traidores (avoxes). Cada quien tiene su motivo; pero Peeta inventa el suyo porque no cree conveniente decirles que él lo ha hecho por amor.

¿Cómo estará su familia? Con algo de culpa admite que no ha pensado demasiado en ellos. Para justificarse debe decir que al principio era doloroso hacerlo, sobre todo por lo que acontecía en su vida familiar, pero después simplemente ignoró el hecho de tener una familia.

Tal vez si hubiera tratado más, o si hubiera sido más valiente, o hubiera confrontado a su madre… Cómo es la vida, que cuando se está cerca de la muerte, te hace pensar en todos los hubiera que nunca realizaste.

Pero él no está listo para morir todavía. Mucho menos a manos de la causa por la cual supuestamente pelea.

Así que la oportunidad les llega cuando el soldado encargado de llevar a Peeta a inspección abre la celda y no tiene el cuidado de cerrarla.

Con asertividad el agente lo derriba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Los demás provocan una distracción para el segundo soldado que ha entrado a ver qué ha pasado, pero ya es tarde, Peeta está armado, pero no tira a matar, simplemente con un buen golpe deja al rebelde fuera de combate.

Si el plan marcha como es debido, dentro de nada habrán alcanzado la libertad.

.

La noticia le ha llegado por medio de su radio ilegal de baja frecuencia.

Le han avisado que escaparon algunos rehenes del Edificio de Justicia del distrito siete. Ha sido mera casualidad que ese día precisamente los agentes de la paz causaran caos en la parte norte del distrito, ocasionando que la mayor concentración de soldados fuera dirigida hacia allá, dejando descuidada la seguridad del Edificio de Justicia.

Finnick Odair sonríe cuando sus sospechas son confirmadas por medido de la red oficial de información del Capitolio. Y se siente aliviado de no haber tenido que tomar drásticas decisiones.

Lo primero que hace es ir a buscar a Katniss para darle la noticia.

Probablemente el témpano de hielo lo abrace y llore en su hombro radiante de felicidad; y entonces él podrá decir definitivamente que no existe poder humano que se resista a sus encantos.

No sale como lo tenía planeado cuando el puño impacta en su perfecta nariz. – ¡Qué diablos!

-¡Eso es por no haber hecho algo antes!

Por desgracia unos agentes ven la escena y confinan a la joven a dos días de aislamiento disciplinario.

Pero a Katniss no le importa. Nada puede quitarle la sonrisa del rostro y ahora sí, y lejos de la sensual presencia de Odair, se permite llorar de felicidad.

Peeta ha cumplido su promesa y vuelve a ella.

.

Lograron llegar al campamento del Capitolio guiados por el agente Mellark. No hay un gran recibimiento porque los agentes han salido a una misión, donde se cree hay un asentamiento de tanques pertenecientes a los rebeldes. Pero los que han quedado atrás pendientes del lugar, dirigen al grupo de diez, perdieron dos hombres en el Edificio de Justicia, inmediatamente al hospital.

Se les considera mejor una vez ahí. Peeta necesita recuperar peso perdido y estar bajo constante supervisión; pero como están en campo será difícil tratarlo ahí, por lo que lo envían de inmediato al Centro, donde tomará las pastillas que repondrán su masa corporal con mayor velocidad.

No hay nada que el joven agente agradezca más.

El trayecto le parece eterno; sobretodo porque debe ir con una aguja conectada a su mano.

Pero qué más da; ¡dentro de nada podrá ver a Katniss y no únicamente en su mente! Podrá tocarla, podrá besarla, y si se sigue sintiendo con suerte, le confesará que la ha amado desde siempre.

La llegada transcurre sin contratiempos. Se siente bien respirar ese aire que no está viciado y tampoco nublado. El cielo brilla de azul celeste y el sol calienta su piel deliciosamente.

Ha sido acomodado en una habitación del solitario pasillo quince. Debe guardar reposo hasta que el tratamiento haga efecto; y él no tiene problema con eso. Es solo que tiene pesadillas mientras duerme, pero cuando despierta debe recordarse que no es real. O que si lo fueron ya no lo son más.

Cuando la puerta se abre inesperadamente, después de que los médicos se han ido y las enfermeras que lo conocen lo han pasado a saludar, desea que sea Katniss quien entre por ahí.

Sin embargo el pánico se asienta en su pecho cuando la persona que entra es Madge Underseen; o que en otra vida pudo ser Madge Hawk.

¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué él ha llegado vivo y su prometido no? ¿Qué está feliz de estar verla cuando es claro que ella no se encuentra en mejor estado?

Madge rompe el silencio –me da gusto que estés aquí, Peeta.

El agente asiente lentamente, como si estuviera frente al detonante de una bomba que debe desactivar. Tal vez si puede hablarle con la verdad –debí ser yo.

Pero Madge rechaza sus palabras –no digas eso –su voz es apenas un susurro.

-Intenté… yo no… no tuve tiempo de hacer nada… –dice y es como un doloroso lamento.

La joven se acerca y toma su mano para que puedan llorar juntos. Algunas heridas son sanadas, y la memoria de Ethan Hawk quedará grabada en sus corazones para siempre.

.

Rue es quien ha ido a buscarla a la pequeña prisión para darle la noticia de que Peeta ya ha llegado. Madge lo ha visto y ya ha llorado con él la muerte de Ethan. Y ahora él pregunta por Katniss.

La joven está desesperada por cruzar esos barrotes y correr a ver a Peeta. Intenta no sentir celos ni decepción por no haber sido la primera en verlo; pero que importa ¡Peeta está ahí y a salvo! Y aunque ella quiere ser quien se encargue de sus cuidados, no la dejaran salir aun.

Logra dormir algunas horas antes de que le informen que puede irse, y que la próxima vez no correrá con tanta suerte.

Ella quiere decir que quien no correrá con tanta suerte será Finnick Odair, pero prefiere guardarse este pensamiento y dirigirse hasta el hospital donde su Peeta se encuentra. Ya está atardeciendo, pero ella no se siente para nada cansada.

Entra a la habitación donde se está recuperando de sus heridas. Su corazón se encoge. Peeta tiene algunas marcas y nadie se ha molestado en afeitarle la barba de días, tal vez semanas.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?

Meses. Mínimo tres ¿O han sido cuatro?

-Es una fortuna que no fuera más tiempo –le dice el doctor que revisa los niveles del agente antes de retirarse –asegúrese de administrarle otra dosis dentro de cinco horas.

La joven asiente; se ha olvidado de que necesita un baño y que su uniforme ha de estar lleno de suciedad.

Por supuesto que es la última de sus preocupaciones.

Con pasos tímidos camina hasta colocarse a un lado de la camilla de Peeta; quien duerme apaciblemente.

Con ternura, pero con manos temblorosas, acaricia los largos rizos que se ven oscuros por la mugre. Nadie le ha dado un baño, pero ella se lo dará. Con su pulgar acaricia suavemente las largas pestañas y también los conocidos labios que tanto ha extrañado.

Es mejor que un dulce sueño.

Necesita que abra los ojos, pero comprende que es más necesario su descanso.

Mientras el joven duerme con su dosis de jarabe, la enfermera va a conseguir de las gavetas algunas cosas para limpiarlo de la tierra y el sudor.

Con cuidado enjabona la barba y con ayuda de una navaja lo va rasurando recordando como su padre solía hacerlo en casa cuando aún vivía. Lentamente Peeta va volviendo a la normalidad y parece nuevamente joven al dormir.

Este es su panadero; su esperanza y su aliento.

Con las puertas cerradas, sabe que pasará la noche cuidando de él; todo lo demás podrá esperar.

Ha de pasar largo rato mirándolo, porque el joven abre los ojos lentamente cuando ya es de noche.

-Peeta –susurra su nombre con afecto.

-Katniss –mueve una de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los de la joven que rozan la cama. Se siente infinitamente mejor y continuará haciéndolo mientras la pueda seguir viendo.

-No hagas esfuerzo. Ya estás aquí –dice pero más para convencerse a sí misma que para confortar al joven.

-Tengo algo que decirte –pide Peeta que se acerque para hablarle.

La joven se inclina y el aliento de Peeta le provoca cosquillas cuando le dice –recuerda que puedes besarme cuando quieras.

Katniss se ríe, pero como haría una buena enfermera, quiere obedecer sin quejarse. Rápidamente busca sus labios con hambre y desesperación, mientras nuevas lágrimas de gratitud son derramadas de sus ojos. ¡Es maravilloso poder tocarlo! Se aferra a él como si temiera que de un momento a otro le fuera a ser arrebatado. –No quiero volver a perderte –confiesa en un susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

-No lo harás –contesta antes de que ella vuelva a besarlo.

Lentamente profundizan sus besos, se envuelven en sus brazos y no parecen saciarse del otro.

La joven quiere separarse pero porque le preocupa que Peeta se agote; sin embargo él no lo permite. –He esperado demasiado tiempo para poder hacer esto.

Entonces Katniss es invadida por un torrente de emociones y es fácil dejarse llevar por lo que quiere hacer; es más sencillo no pensar y entregarse plenamente a su querido Peeta. Tampoco quiere saber qué significa toda esta pasión que consume su interior. Lo único que le interesa es que Peeta Mellark está ahí con ella, que es suyo, y que ella quiere ser de él.

-Bésame, Peeta –suplica.

Los ojos azules se ensanchan y posa una mano en la mejilla de la enfermera con suavidad. Lentamente, y con todo el cuidado y amor del mundo, la besa queriendo transmitir por cada poro de su piel cuanto la ama; cómo la desea.

La joven no se queda atrás y es sobrecogedora la urgente necesidad de sentirlo más cerca; de demostrarle lo que significa tenerlo ahí, con ella; justo donde debe de estar. Sube automáticamente a la cama para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él; y de este modo puede apreciarlo mucho mejor.

Ríen con el crujido que hace la cama bajo su peso. Katniss ve maravillada el brillo en la profunda mirada azul. Es increíble lo que puede hacerla sentir con solo verla.

No deja de estremecerse.

¡Allí está él nuevamente! Con sus sonrisas, con ese hoyuelo que se forma en solo una mejilla, con la mandíbula que ya es la de un hombre, con sus largas pestañas, con sus cejas y sus tupidos rizos.

Es el hombre más hermoso que haya visto nunca.

Poco a poco y como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, sus manos exploran el cuerpo del otro; sus ropas se van. La boca de Peeta besa cada milímetro de esa mujer que desde pequeña tomó su corazón y nunca jamás le devolvió.

Katniss cierra los ojos y canaliza toda su atención a ese rastro ardiente que deja el agente al recorrer su cuerpo. La mira con devoción; la toca como si fuera el material más delicado del universo.

Las inexpertas manos de Katniss para esto, y tan expertas al cazar y cuidar, se deshacen de la bata que cubre el cuerpo desnudo que tiene debajo de sí. Temblorosa pero segura acaricia el pecho desnudo, las costillas que sobresalen. Otra lágrima resbala mientras se inclina para besar suavemente los moretones que ha sufrido durante prisión.

En una muda promesa que jura protegerlo.

La pasión los está absorbiendo y todo parece tan sencillo y correcto que dejan que las cosas tomen su rumbo. Instintivamente sus manos trabajan para obtener el acercamiento, el contacto que tanto necesitan; y de este modo poder calmar la dolorosa necesidad que tienen de tocarse.

Las manos de Peeta se aferran como han hecho en otra ocasión a la cadera de la joven. No puede creer que esto esté pasando; justo aquí y justo ahora. Con más fuerza de voluntad de la que creía tener, toma después las manos de Katniss entre las suyas, deteniéndola de deshacerse de su sujetador. La joven lo mira confundida por lo que Peeta se apresura a decir –sabes que deseo esto más que nada en el mundo, pero quiero que tú estés segura de quererlo también.

Katniss le resulta tierna ruborizada, pero en sus ojos arde la flama de la pasión y sabe que la joven está en llamas.

¡Es su Peeta por todos los cielos; por supuesto que quiere! –lo deseo.

Lo ha dicho con tal convicción y necesidad que Peeta no puede sino responder besándola nuevamente y con renovada pasión. Ahora es él quien la ayuda a desabrochar el sostén; mientras la joven se inclina sobre él para permitirle colocar besos en donde su corazón late con fuerza.

-Eres perfecta –susurra entre beso y beso mientras se permite acariciar cada pulgada de su desnuda piel oliva. Y como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre, va desenredando la sencilla trenza de la joven y deja correr sus dedos en el oscuro cabello que siempre le ha gustado.

Ella cierra los ojos con deleite. No dice nada, pero le besa el cuello, y permitiéndose ser atrevida, recorre con su lengua la concavidad de este.

Si así sabe la esperanza, podría comerla toda la vida.

La reacción que provoca en la anatomía del joven ya no le resulta extraña; sino placentera. No lo creyó posible, pero de pronto quiere sentir más de Peeta Mellark.

Al intentar deshacerse de las últimas prendas que les separan; Peeta se mueve con agilidad e invierte los roles. Esta vez es ella quien queda a merced del agente.

La verdad es que no le importa; hasta podría decir que le agrada y que podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Peeta se rinde a sus deseos finalmente y la besa con más intensidad que nunca. Sus sueños haciéndose realidad; la mujer de su vida entregándose plenamente a él. Es el turno de él para besarla en su cuello, sus hombros, su torso, su vientre, sus muslos.

Es perfecta.

Toda ella.

Y mientras se deshace de la última prenda de la chica, no deja de hacérselo saber una y otra vez. Empero conociéndola, sabe que es más receptiva a los hechos y por eso la besa, y la besa, y la vuelve a besar casi hasta desmayar, dejándola sin aliento; sintiéndose insaciable y dejándola con ganas de más… mucho más.

Acaricia sus brazos, atesora cada jadeo, cada sofoco. Cada grito ahogado, cada vaporoso aliento. Es hermosa. El color de su piel es como el pan dorado. Sus ojos son como nubes tempestuosas. Sus labios rojos como cerezas. Su cuello es largo como de cisne. Sus delineados hombros como las colinas que rodean el distrito doce. Y sus pechos ¡Oh, sus pechos son como firmes y maduras manzanas predispuestas solo para él!

No hay nada que quede de la hambrienta niña que sacó adelante a su familia.

Finalmente está lista y ella se lo hace saber –hazlo, Peeta. –Pide casi con desesperación; porque no se cree capaz de poder soportar durante más tiempo este ardor consumidor dentro de ella.

El joven asiente y deja que las temidas palabras salgan desde su corazón antes de entrar cuidadosamente en ella –te amo.

Un gemido de dolor mientras articula –lo sé. –Porque, ahora entiende, siempre lo ha sabido. Y aunque no es capaz de pronunciar aún las mismas palabras, sabe que él la comprende; y de algún modo, está al tanto de que Peeta no espera una respuesta de su parte.

Parece conocerla mejor que nadie.

Al compás de un solo latir dejan que sus cuerpos se amolden el uno al otro. Sincronizados parecen hechos a la medida, y la perfección en este momento es finalmente alcanzada.

No que no le duela, pero la belleza de esto es que nunca antes ha estado tan unida a otro ser humano. Y sabe que no podría haberle ido mejor.

Exhausto, Peeta se deja caer sobre ella. Una sonrisa en sus labios. Busca la mano de su amada para besar cada dedo y su palma. La mirada de gratitud es suficiente para que ella reafirme que ha hecho lo correcto. Que si es difícil entregarle abiertamente su corazón, es más fácil demostrarle lo que le inspira a través de su cuerpo.

-Te quiero –confiesa después de un rato, mientras Peeta ronca suavemente a su lado. No debería, pero es lo que siente. Aunque solo pueda tener el valor de decírselo mientras duerme.

Esa noche descansan abrazados absorbiendo el calor del otro.

.

Se sienten más unidos que nunca a pesar de no tener nuevamente la oportunidad de volver a estar solos durante tanto tiempo; pero la prioridad es que Peeta se recupere.

Una tarde vuelven a sentarse bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito en el 'Edén'.

Katniss está satisfecha con la mejoría del joven. Ha estado tan ocupada en cuidarlo, que siente ha descuidado a sus amigas –quisiera hacer más por ayudar a Madge, pero no sé cómo.

-¿Acaso la letal cazadora del distrito doce me está pidiendo un consejo? –El joven ha sido promovido gracias a su heroica actuación de rescate de cuando logró liberar a varios prisioneros consigo; y ahora tiene más responsabilidades como agente. Ya no es uno más del montón; ahora se encuentra entre el selecto grupo de oficiales.

-Hablo en serio, Peeta –le dice empujándolo en broma.

-Lo sé. Pero créeme que si supiera te lo haría saber. Ethan era un gran amigo y superar las perdidas nunca es fácil. Lo entiendes mejor que nadie.

Katniss asiente, hablar con Peeta sobre su padre duele menos. Y por supuesto que lo entiende, pero no por eso quiere dejar de ser útil. – ¿Cómo haces para sobrellevar todas las cosas que has visto?

Peeta suspira. No es un tema que quiera hablar con nadie, pero tarde o temprano Katniss querrá saber ¿y que le dirá él? ¿Qué las pesadillas siempre están ahí y que nunca se irán? –Estar en batalla nunca es fácil; pero para mantener la cordura me repito tres palabras: Detente, respira, cálmate. Y aunado a la fuerza que me da pensar en ti…

Katniss no gira los ojos, pero suspira también –tal vez deba tomar prestadas esas mismas palabras. Mi jefa dice que han arreglado el fallo de mi documentación y que pronto me enviarán al diez para… ¿Peeta? ¿Te sientes bien?

El joven se ha puesto pálido; pero no es por lo que la joven piensa. Rápidamente se pone de pie tratando de controlar su furia.

-¡Peeta! –grita ella conforme el joven se aleja.

Está bien que sea la oportunidad que ha estado esperando para huir al trece; pero tiene pensado convencer a Peeta para que consiga que lo transfieran junto con ella; y así ambos tengan la oportunidad de escapar. Después de todo, Peeta no disfruta mucho siendo agente de la paz.

Decidiendo que no tiene por qué batallar con el ego masculino de Peeta, regresa a sus labores en el hospital; pensando que lo ha hecho enojar. Aunque internamente está segura que en cuanto lo vea a la hora de la cena, bastarán una mirada para olvidar la escena y un beso para sellar su reconciliación.

O algunos más porque le encanta ese lado de Peeta, y porque no le importa que el agente la deje con las rodillas temblorosas y el deseo de más.

.

Sin embargo no es lo que Katniss cree, lo que le ha puesto de este humor. Movido por la rabia y la determinación, va a buscar a Finnick Odair. –No has cumplido con tu parte del trato. Te he estado consiguiendo información que únicamente dan a los oficiales, pero tú me quieres ver la cara de imbécil.

Los famosos ojos verdes mar del joven vencedor le devuelven la mirada.

-Dijiste que Katniss permanecería segura aquí –continúa en un siseo –hasta que pudieras moverla al trece sin peligro alguno.

-Tenemos problemas mayores, Peeta –le responde por lo bajo, asegurándose que nadie más pueda escucharlos. –Los rebeldes planean atacar el Centro antes de lo previsto, y con todo el movimiento que se está generando, mi contacto no ha tenido el tiempo de borrar a tu chica de las listas.

-La enviarán al diez –gruñe amenazante.

-¿Y crees que es mi único problema? He escuchado que mi presencia les está comenzando a inquietar; debo actuar con cuidado.

-¿Y crees que a mí me importa? –suelta con brusquedad, pero lo lamenta de inmediato –lo siento. Pero todo esto es agobiante. Únicamente quiero sacarla de aquí.

El vencedor asiente comprensivo –escucha, Peet. Sé lo que te he prometido y también sé que has hecho mucho más por la causa a pesar del lamentable episodio en el siete. Veré que puedo hacer respecto a lo de tu chica. Pero necesito que mantengas los sentidos alerta, porque la situación es delicada y cualquier cosa puede pasar.

.

Son dos días desde que hablara con Finnick; y este le ha hecho llegar un sobre donde le indica que un aerodeslizador irá a sacar algunos prisioneros que mantienen ahí. El problema es que será durante el ataque de los rebeldes al Centro y todo se llevará a cabo en medio de la confusión, pero que él cree que es la única oportunidad que tendrán para trasladar a Katniss al trece. Le ha adjuntado las señas que necesitará para encontrar la nave aliada; y ha podido asegurar un lugar para la joven.

Eso significa que Peeta no podrá acompañarla; tampoco Rue ni Madge.

Peeta duda que Katniss acceda a abandonarlos ahí, por lo que deberá confesarle varias cosas; así, si algo imprevisto llegara a pasar, ella sabrá la verdad y hará lo correcto; que es tomar la oportunidad e irse.

No encuentra el momento adecuado, por lo que cualquier tiempo lo es.

Así termina confesándole todo sobre su función como infiltrado; como es que ella no ha sido enviada a ningún campo; como Finnick es quien le ha conseguido la información sobre su familia. Como es que fue Gale quien le tomó por prisionero en el siete.

Una confesión sigue a la otra y pronto le ha dicho todos los secretos de su vida como agente.

Katniss no sabe que decir; pero asiente cuando Peeta le hace saber que nada de esto puede ser revelado. –No quiero ponerte en peligro.

La joven jura que no pasa nada, pero está claro que trata de asimilar toda la información sin perturbarse.

Entonces le explica a medias el plan de Finnick para sacarla de ahí; y aunque la joven se niega al principio, accede pensando en que si es la oportunidad para volver a ver a Prim, lo intentará. –Irás conmigo ¿verdad?

No recibe una respuesta.

Pero ya se las arreglará para que su panadero vaya con ella.

.

Peeta quiere convencer a Odair para que le consiga plazas para Rue y Madge; sin embargo es imposible, lo más que puede aconsejarle es no perder a las chicas de vista, esperando que los rebeldes se compadezcan de ellas y se las lleven también.

Aunque no puede compartir toda la información con ambas jóvenes, Katniss promete que estarán preparadas.

Pero nada pueden hacer cuando Madge es enviada a campo en el distrito dos.

A veintiocho meses de haber llegado al Centro para Agentes de la Paz, la invasión de los rebeldes finalmente alcanza el lugar.

Llegan desprevenidamente un domingo por la mañana; cuando todos los agentes duermen y son tomados por sorpresa.

Katniss se mueve rápidamente y apresura a Rue a seguirla; asegurándole que conoce un lugar seguro. La joven no logra comprender, pero la sigue llena de temor ante el infierno que se está desatando en la base.

Después de todo es lo más cercano a una familia que tiene en ese lugar,

-¡Katniss! –grita Peeta a medio vestir con su uniforme. Esto no le da buena espina a la joven pero no hace preguntas y se reúne rápidamente con él. –Es hora –murmura por lo bajo.

Rue observan el intercambio, pero no comprende.

-Iremos a un lugar seguro –intenta no gritar Katniss sobre el ruido que las armas producen al estallar. Van andando en medio del pandemónium.

Agentes y personal corren despavoridos en todas direcciones; algunos hombres salen y comienzan a defenderse del ataque sorpresa del enemigo.

-Sigan hacia el sur; ya sabes cómo llegar. No se detengan por nada –dice Peeta disparando su fusil para cubrirlas en medio del caos. Lo único en lo que piensa es en sacarlas de ahí inmediatamente.

-No –dice Katniss aunque no hay mucho tiempo –o vienes o no me voy.

-¡Oficial! –Grita un novato, pero Peeta finge no escucharlo y apresura a las jóvenes para que se marchen.

-¡Váyanse! No tendremos todo el día –a lo lejos ve que Finnick Odair se ha unido al grupo de rebeldes y los está guiando hacia el edificio central. Señal de que no le queda mucho tiempo.

-¡No iremos solas! –grita Katniss, Rue aferrada a su brazo.

Conociendo la obstinación de la joven, Peeta las empuja para que corran delante de él.

Cruzan la línea de fuego. Todo parece una mancha borrosa y vuelan balas por todas partes.

-¡Peeta! –grita la joven cuando este cae al suelo, una bala ha alcanzado el vasto lateral de su muslo derecho. Le pasa el brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

Katniss se echa el fusil al hombro. Peeta está sangrando mucho y Rue llora descontroladamente.

Finalmente encuentran un claro que ni el fuego, ni la batalla han alcanzado. –Deben seguir. Si son ustedes dos las aceptarán rápidamente –dice en un jadeo el herido. No expresa que si lo ven vestido como agente lo matarán antes de preguntar.

Katniss está desesperada. Tienen que irse si quieren alcanzar el aerodeslizador rebelde que llevará civiles simpatizantes al trece, pero no puede hacerlo, no quiere dejar a Peeta. Tira el fusil al suelo y desgarra parte de su ropa para vendarle con firmeza la pierna. –No me iré sin ti.

-Solo habrá un lugar y es importante para la causa que me quede aquí. Rue es pequeña y la aceptarán…

-No… –las lágrimas se agolpan en su cara y rápidamente se aferra al cuello de este.

-… estarán a salvo, pero deben irse ya, Katniss…

-¡NO!

-Mírame, Katniss –dice con prisa, el aerodeslizador rebelde que la llevará a salvo al trece estará a nada de despegar y las jóvenes aún deben alcanzarlo por su cuenta. –Mírame...

La joven lo hace, pero no suelta su agarre –Peeta... –No está preparada para dejarlo ir. ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo y no vuelve a verlo?

El joven ha sacado algo de su bolsillo, es un pequeño colguije con una única y pequeña perla nacarada. La coloca en la mano de Katniss.

-¿Cómo…?

-Odair –explica simplemente. –Promete que me recordarás con esto.

-Yo no…

Pero Peeta la interrumpe –ahora debes irte. Si la suerte nos favorece nos encontraremos…

-No… –Es incapaz de articular palabras. Aprieta en un puño lo que le ha dado Peeta. Se está quebrando, y entonces se aferra a los labios del agente, sabiendo que bien podría ser la última vez que pueda besarlo.

Pero Peeta se aparta sabiendo que cada segundo es crucial; y que deben adentrarse en la maleza si quieren alcanzar el deslizador. Se escucha la batalla más cerca de ellos –vete. Te buscaré –le miente, porque sabe que no podrá hasta que la guerra concluya.

Necesita decirlo. Debe hacerlo. Se arranca las palabras –Te quiero…

Esas dos casi lo hacen flaquear y huir con ella, pero debe permanecer leal a su palabra y este es el momento en que deben separarse. En un suave suspiro agrega –y yo te amaré aunque el cielo se derrumbe, Katniss Everdeen.

La besa una última vez, antes de hacerle una señal a Rue para que se lleve a la joven de ahí.

A cada paso se aleja más de él.

Si amas a alguien, a veces hay que dejarlo ir.

Hasta que desaparecen de su vista es cuando aferra su fusil y regresa heroicamente a la batalla.

Tiene una misión que cumplir, y un gobierno tirano que derrocar.

Y puede que, en algún futuro, Katniss Everdeen se sienta lo suficientemente segura como para formar una familia.

Aunque no sea con él.

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡HOLA! Finalmente he quedado satisfecha con el capítulo; así que no les hago esperar más. Estamos a medio año aproximadamente de lo que es el inicio de esta historia, retocamos summary, tenemos un reencuentro, y espero que con el próximo capítulo logre el objetivo de recorrer los 'tres años antes'.**

**¡Gracias x sus hermosos comentarios y pues ha leer se ha dicho!**

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

No ha podido observar por una última vez, la zona que por algo más de dos años fue su hogar. En cuanto fue elevada hasta el aerodeslizador que estaba por dejar tierra, entró en pánico total y quería volver por Peeta. Rue y otros más tuvieron que sujetarla mientras le inyectaban en el brazo un tranquilizante que la noqueó por horas.

Ahora mismo está parada en la fila que registra a los nuevos miembros del distrito trece.

O lo que parece más bien un búnker de guerra.

Mientras avanza lentamente observando las oxidadas paredes de viejo acero, siente como la ansiedad crece dentro de ella. ¿Aquí es donde su madre y Prim han vivido durante todo este tiempo? Intenta sentir la inmensa felicidad que esperaba al imaginar la escena del reencuentro incontables veces en su cabeza, pero no tiene el éxito deseado.

Y Peeta Mellark tiene la culpa en esto.

A pesar de que Katniss quiere sentirse traicionada, porque Peeta ha escogido la causa antes que huir con ella, no puede hacerlo. No puede sentir nada negativo contra su panadero, nada que no sea añoranza absoluta.

Si Peeta estuviera ahí a su lado, ella no se sentiría toda nerviosa y temblorosa. Con sus dulces palabras lograría tranquilizarla y hasta le sacaría una sonrisa, diciéndole que de ese modo Prim reiría más que llorar al verla.

-Siguiente –indica la voz fría e impersonal de una mujer vestida en un traje militar verde claro, la ropa que todos parecen usar por aquí.

Katniss avanza hasta la mesa donde son tomados sus datos personales y una muestra de su sangre, con la que se analizará si no lleva algún virus contagioso y se decidirá qué tan saludable está para colocarla inmediatamente en algún trabajo útil para la oculta población del trece.

Como Rue es menor de edad, ha sido dirigida a otra zona para ser revisada y como viaja sin familia, intentarán investigar que ha sido de sus familiares que viven en el distrito once.

Katniss pregunta por su hermana y su madre, pero le dicen que ahí no le pueden brindar esa información. Con absoluta seriedad le entregan un uniforme y una desgastada papeleta que detalla el reglamento de vivir bajo tierra. También le muestra el protocolo a seguir en diversos casos de emergencia y le informa además, sobre el manejo de horarios y otros asuntos.

La joven se ve obligada a pasar por una rápida ducha, y debe dejar sus prendas viejas en un cesto. Lo único que le es permitido retener, es la fina cadena que porta la perla que Peeta le ha dado. No necesita nada más.

Aunque se debe reprochar que con las prisas se haya olvidado el pin que Madge le diera hace tiempo.

Autómata sigue avanzando por donde le es indicado y llega a otra zona donde le asignan su compartimiento –siga por los ascensores, tercer nivel, en el pasillo de la izquierda encontrará su habitación. Ha sido acomodada con sus familiares.

La explosión de felicidad opaca rápidamente cualquier sentimiento de tristeza que pudiera haber sentido, justo en el instante en que visualiza a su pequeña hermana, ahora una señorita, quien la mira con sorpresa y la boca abierta.

-Cielos… –apenas puede articular cuando la dulce rubia se arroja a sus brazos y dice su nombre con lo que parece un chillido de sentimientos encontrados.

-¿Katniss? –escucha entonces que su madre le habla desde el interior del reducido espacio que es su habitación.

Prim la deja ir sin dejar de llorar y reír. Katniss sabe que se encuentra en el mismo estado, pero eso no le impide darse cuenta de cuanta falta le han hecho, incluso su madre. En un conmovedor abrazo lleno de reconciliación y perdón, las mujeres mayores Everdeen se reencuentran –mamá…

-¡Oh, Katniss! –dice la señora Everdeen una y otra vez mientras acaricia suavemente el cabello de su hija mayor.

Primrose se acerca hasta ellas y se une en ese abrazo lleno de lágrimas y miles de preguntas sin contestar –Esto es mejor que mi cumpleaños –dice su hermanita (porque siempre será su hermanita)

Katniss sigue sonriendo mientras se separan un poco. Esto es como un sueño, una fantasía de su mente, pero cuando Prim la vuelve a envolver con sus brazos sabe que verdaderamente está ocurriendo –les he extrañado tanto.

-No tanto como yo a ti –dice su hermana por lo bajo, entonces agrega con felicidad aunque tiene el rostro lleno de lágrimas –me están preparando para ser médico.

La joven recién llegada siente un agradable calor en su pecho. Es esto por lo que la rebelión está luchando. Por lo que Peeta está peleando.

_'Peeta_.'

Algo en su rostro se ha de descomponer porque es indagada por su hermana. Es un alivio saber que después de estos más de dos años, Prim sigue siendo buena para leerla – ¿ocurre algo?

La joven se obliga a no montar una escena y niega con la cabeza, cambiando inmediatamente de tema, reguardando su corazón compungido – ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿En dónde están Gale y Rory? ¡Hay tanto de qué hablar!

-Tienes razón. Todo empezó… –comienza Prim pero es interrumpida por su madre.

-Katniss debe descansar y nosotras tenemos turno en el hospital. En la noche, durante la cena podremos hablar tranquilamente.

Las jóvenes asienten en medio de su disconformidad, y antes de salir tras su madre, Prim le dice con una extraña sonrisa –Gale estará feliz de verte.

Katniss no le da demasiada importancia al guiño que su hermana le ha dado. En cambio vuelve a sentirse sola mientras se sienta en la estrecha cama de rígidas sabanas. Observa la litera que está del otro lado y la cómoda de tres cajones que está decorada con algunas cosas que reconoce de cuando vivían en el distrito doce. Ve la fotografía de la boda de sus padres e identifica de inmediato el viejo libro de plantas familiar. El resto de sus pocas pertenencias permanecen guardadas en un par de cajas bajo las camas. No están sus arcos, pero es probable que les hayan sido confiscados.

Demasiado agotada, física y emocionalmente, se recuesta completamente en la cama y cierra los ojos esperando conciliar algo de sueño.

Pero es imposible cuando él no está a tu lado.

¿Cómo ha sido capaz de abandonarlo?

Ahí, nuevamente en ese momento de densa soledad, se permite aferrarse a la pequeña perla como si fuera el joven de ojos celestes, de este modo sintiendo como si estuviera con ella.

.

'_-Necesito un favor, Finn. –Le dice una tarde después de una reunión entre los oficiales del Centro. –Quisiera regalar algo a Katniss; pero aquí no venden nada que no sea perecedero._

_El vencedor parece meditar las palabras y una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en su rostro –conozco a alguien que vende lencería…_

_-No seas… ¡tan Finnick! –dice Peeta aunque su mente considera la posibilidad. Sacude la cabeza para pensar claramente, porque seguro que la joven deja de hablarle si le obsequiara eso que suena tan común de entre los del Capitolio. O sea, mala idea –he pensado en comprarle un anillo o algo así, pero no hay nada de eso por aquí._

_-¿Qué tal una perla? –ofrece recordando a la mujer que le espera en casa; quien probablemente sigue recolectando estrellas, caracolas y conchas de mar._

_-Finalmente decides ayudar –bromea el agente. – ¿Podrás conseguirme una? No muy grande porque a Katniss no le gusta lo ostentoso._

_-Me sorprende que a esa chica le guste algo…_

_-Mide tus palabras, Odair. No quiero ser recordado como el que asesinó al 'guapo vencedor Finnick Odair' –enfatiza al hacer comillas con sus dedos._

_-Vale, vale. Pero únicamente porque reconoces que soy guapo. –El guiño de su ojo casi parece un tic._

_Peeta se ríe, pero piensa que cuando reciba la perla, podrá llevarla a que la incrusten en una fina cadena dorada, para que luzca en el delicado cuello de Katniss._

_Espera que con ese detalle, la joven a la que ama no se olvide de él cuando llegue el momento de separarse.'_

Recuerda ese momento porque con semejante ruido, hubiera sido mejor que le tocara montar guardia. Aunque debe reconocer que su falta de descanso no se debe únicamente al alboroto.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Katniss y Rue se habían marchado, él volvió al campo de batalla para unirse a los agentes que defendían el Centro. No era fácil disparar contra los rebeldes, pero las apariencias debían ser mantenidas y él tenía que cumplir con su misión: seguir ascendiendo en la pirámide militar del Capitolio.

El equipo dirigido por él, ayudó mucho para que los agentes se las arreglaran y despacharan a los invasores. Aunque Peeta sospecha que únicamente habían sido una distracción para que los rebeldes dieran el verdadero golpe en otro lado.

Lo que fuera, esto le ha separado de Katniss mucho antes de lo que lo hubiera querido.

¡Como desearía haberla seguido!

Se remueve incomodo en su bolsa térmica. La herida en su muslo no ha sido grave y gracias al cuidado que Katniss le dio para detener el flujo de sangre, su pierna está cicatrizando rápidamente (hay que admitir que los medicamentos del Capitolio han tenido mucho que ver también)

Es muy noche cuando finalmente se ha terminado de hacer el recuento de los daños. Ha habido considerables bajas, pero Peeta se siente aliviado de que Katniss no sea quien se encuentre entre ellas. Sostiene en su mano el pin de sinsajo; que es el único vestigio que ha conseguido de su amada, y jura que hará lo posible para devolvérselo.

Lo que por el momento debe preocuparle, es que no ha sabido nada de Finnick. La última vez que recuerda haberlo visto, fue precisamente cuando sacaba a Katniss y a Rue de la locura en el Centro. Le pareció que guiaba a un grupo rebelde.

Tal vez se ha retirado con ellos en el mejor de los casos. Pero en el peor panorama, puede haber sido considerado como traidor y tomado como prisionero del Capitolio.

Ahora que las cosas se apacigüen un poco, tal vez pueda investigar que ha sido del vencedor del distrito cuatro.

.

La fatiga pudo más que ella y se quedó dormida.

Entre sueños escucha que alguien le llama. No puede abrir los ojos por el cansancio, pero percibe de algún modo que la miran. Luego siente que unos dedos acarician suavemente su mejilla y un cálido beso que es plantado en la punta de su nariz.

'_¿Peeta?'_

-_Katniss_… –vuelve a escuchar y esta vez ella parece salir de su ensueño de verdad, sintiendo una emoción repentina.

Se remueve despertándose, y a pesar de la pesadez de sus ojos se ordena a abrirlos. –Hola.

No es quién ha creído, pero aunque debe ocultar su decepción; no puede dejar de sonreír – ¡Gale! –Exclama en un susurro sentándose rápidamente sobre la cama. Se marea ligeramente, pero no por eso deja de responder el repentino abrazo en que está siendo aprisionada.

Casi se queda sin aire.

-Lo siento tanto… –suplica su viejo amigo una y otra vez en desesperado tono.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta confundida y liberándose del abrazo – ¿por qué?

-Por haberte abandonado. Quiero decir… Cuando llegué al bosque Rory me dijo que tu plan era irnos al trece. Esperamos por ti, pero no apareciste… Prim se puso histérica, no quería irse sin ti. Yo… –traga fuerte –no podíamos regresar… era muy arriesgado. Quise volver, pero no podía dejarlos… Sé que tu familia es lo más importante para ti… Tenía que sacarlos antes de que los agentes salieran del distrito a buscarme. –Al fin se detiene para tomar algo de aire. Hay demasiado arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Temor de que no le perdone.

Pero la joven asiente apretando ligeramente el brazo de su amigo, quien se ha sentado en la cama –es lo que yo quería que hicieran, Gale.

Pero él no la escucha, y se sigue explicando –Pensé… pensé que si llegábamos al trece podríamos hacer algo para volver al doce… salvarte… no sé… cualquier cosa.

-Gracias –lo interrumpe, pero dice con verdadera gratitud. –Gracias por haber traído a Prim y a mi madre. Es algo que nunca podré pagarte.

Tras estas palabras algo cambia en la mirada de Gale Hawthorne. Es algo que incomoda a la joven cazadora. Pero el soldado se da cuenta porque agrega rápidamente aunque sin dejar de observarla, casi como si no creyera que esté ahí. – ¿Cómo estás? Apenas me presenté, Prim me ha buscado para decirme que has llegado.

-Ha…

-¡Gale! –exclama la aludida apareciendo repentinamente por la puerta. –Te hemos dicho que no era buena idea molestar a Katniss ¡Menos mal que mamá me ha enviado a mantenerte a raya!

-Pero…

-Nada. Mi hermana necesita reposo –dice Prim con el tono de una mujer mayor.

-No estoy enferma –replica Katniss ofendida cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero Prim tiene razón, estos dos años deben haber sido difíciles para ti. –Katniss siente de pronto una leve sensación de culpabilidad aunque por el momento lo mejor es ignorarla. –Vendré a verte mañana. –Gale se levanta de la cama en la que ha estado sentado. Está por partir pero duda un instante antes de inclinarse y termina por colocar un beso en la frente de Katniss –estoy feliz de verte.

Se va dejando atrás a una joven confundida y a su hermana menor dando risitas soñadoras –Gale ha sido promovido a sargento.

Katniss asiente, pero es la última de sus dudas –Ahora sí, patito. No te dejaré ir hasta que me cuentes que ha pasado por aquí todo este tiempo.

La rubia asiente mientras se acomoda a un lado de su hermana en la cama. Le pone al tanto de todo. –Pensé que moriríamos –dice hablando sobre su tiempo en las afueras del distrito doce. –Hay demasiados peligros, nunca antes había comprendido cuanto te arriesgabas al salir a cazar. Gale es bueno con el arco pero no es tú. Tardamos casi un mes en llegar aquí, pero porque tuvimos algunos imprevistos. Rory cayó mal del árbol al que trepaba para vigilar que no hubiera agentes siguiéndonos.

-¿Y se lastimó? –pregunta aunque ya se imagina la respuesta.

Prim asiente –se dislocó el tobillo. Afortunadamente mamá supo cómo atenderlo, pero eso nos atrasó mucho y sin nadie que pudiera subir a los árboles, continuamos con miedo, pero Gale estaba dispuesto a mantenernos a salvo. Él y mamá mantuvieron interesantes charlas…

Katniss estudia a su hermana. Primrose ha cambiado mucho esos dos años, ahora se le ve más madura, más adulta, más hermosa. Definitivamente no es el patito, o la niña dulce que ha dejado atrás. – ¿Charlas sobre qué? –pregunta porque sabe que su hermana espera que lo haga.

Prim sonríe como si supiera cosas interesantísimas que Katniss no. –No creo que yo deba contarte… En su momento lo sabrás.

Katniss bufa con gracia pero pidiendo –Entonces continúa por favor.

-Los chicos intentaron enseñarme a manejar el arco –Katniss gira los ojos –ya sé… Es exactamente lo que les dije, que tú lo había intentado y que definitivamente yo no servía para eso. Curiosamente la única vez que pude soltar una flecha y darle a algo, terminé golpeando un nido de abejas.

-¿Y no te pasó nada? –pregunta con los ojos enormes y llena de preocupación.

-Sip. De hecho fue divertido, bueno… ahora lo es. Afortunadamente no fueron rastrevíspulas porque entonces no estaría aquí para contarlo…

Katniss intenta no sentir ansias mientras continúa el parloteo de su hermana – ¿Qué más ocurrió, Prim?

-Eso fue lo más interesante. La verdad me sentí muy aliviada cuando finalmente salimos de la espesura del bosque, aunque cuando vimos el pasaje desolado que aparece en los comerciales del Capitolio, mamá se soltó a llorar desesperadamente. Pero Gale notó algunas irregularidades y cuando estaba por descubrir la entrada, unos soldados aparecieron a nuestras espaldas. Les explicamos nuestra situación y nos recibieron bastante bien; aunque confiscaron tus arcos.

-Lo supuse.

-Entonces rápidamente me colocaron como aprendiz de medicina cuando mamá les dijo que era buena –se sonroja –y ella es enfermera. A Rory lo mandaron a las cocinas, lo que no le gustó mucho; pero en cuanto cumpla dieciocho le dejarán entrenar para ser soldado. Gale en cambio, de inmediato lo pusieron en el ejército. Ha conocido casi todos los distritos por las misiones a las que lo han enviado. Me ha traído esto del cuatro –dice rápidamente extrayendo de un cajón una hermosa estrella de mar. Katniss la mira con verdadero interés porque únicamente las conoce por las imágenes de los libros del tiempo en que estudiaba. –Me contó que la consiguió de una mujer que vive a la orilla del mar. Le apodan 'loquita Ann' A veces la gente puede ser muy cruel –continúa con tristeza. –Gale dice que fue la vencedora de unos juegos y que desde entonces quedó mal de la cabeza. Si estuviera aquí podríamos intentar ayudarla…

-Es muy bonita –dice devolviéndosela.

-Gracias –Prim sonríe. –Además Gale trabaja de cerca con algunos importantes tenientes para planear estrategias y crear armas. Es realmente bueno en eso. Lo nombraron sargento después del ataque al distrito siete. Eso fue hace como dos o tres meses…

Katniss contiene el aliento. Debe haber sido la misión donde Peeta fue tomado prisionero. Recordar ahora ese doloroso tiempo, es tan nítido como aquella vez. Lleva su mano inconscientemente al cuello, donde cuelga la perla que él le ha dado.

Ignorante a lo que ha atravesado su hermana, la aprendiz continúa –las personas aquí son un poco raras, pero han sido muy amables al recibirnos. Aunque no somos los únicos, semanalmente llega gente nueva buscando refugio. Lo que me apena es que ni Lady, ni Buttercup estén aquí conmigo –se limpia unas silenciosas lagrimas –pero ahora que estás aquí me siento mucho mejor.

Katniss abraza una vez más a su hermana. Lamentándose no haber estado ahí para ella durante ese tiempo, pero por otra parte, agradece el tiempo que ha pasado con se querido Peeta.

El dulce agente que arriesga su vida por una causa más grande que ellos mismos. El valiente joven que le ha salvado una vez más. El persistente panadero que cavó una brecha hasta su corazón. El apuesto hombre que le hizo el amor y que con cada beso y cada caricia le demostró cuando la amaba.

Cierra los ojos y es como si casi lo tuviera ahí.

No soportando más la opresión a causa de guardarse tantas emociones, empieza a llorar en el hombro de su hermana.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kat? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunta Prim alarmada, ya que nunca antes ha visto a su hermana derrumbarse tan fácilmente. No es propio de ella. Y le asusta porque nunca la ha visto llorar y porque esos no son sollozos de alegría y gratitud.

Puede que Katniss esté finalmente con su familia; pero ha dejado atrás a Madge y a Peeta. Aunque esto Prim lo desconoce.

-¿Puedo entrar? –pregunta la suave vocecilla que una identifica, pero la otra no.

Katniss se separa limpiando sus lágrimas, disculpándose avergonzada por semejante espectáculo, y agradecida de ser interrumpida –ven, Rue. Quiero presentarte a mi hermana, Primrose. Ella es mi amiga Rue.

Y las chicas deciden de inmediato que se agradan. Rue le tiende la mano, pero Prim la abraza –si eres amiga de Katniss, eres mi amiga también.

Rue sonríe con sinceridad y se sube a la cama para sentarse cerca de la joven mayor.

-Creo que hay mucho que tienes que contarme, Katniss Everdeen –dice Prim colocando sus manos en sus caderas como haría una madre que espera una detallada explicación.

.

Algunas semanas después y completamente repuesto, se le informa que será enviado al distrito uno para que corrija las estupideces que ha cometido su antecesor, porque el muy idiota cayó directamente en una emboscada y esto les ha traído más problemas que los resueltos.

Peeta está cada vez más confiado en su desempeño como oficial; por lo que menos errores son cometidos y por lo tanto; mayor información y privilegios le son otorgados. Ahora mismo le han confiado un pequeño, pero efectivo equipo de agentes, con los que entrará al distrito uno para retomar la planta de medicinas que abastece al Capitolio.

Mientras acuerdan frente a unas modernas pantallas su estrategia de recuperación; dos agentes armados hasta los dientes, pero con rango inferior, entran repentinamente a la sala de juntas.

-Es requerido en el sector siete, Oficial Mellark.

Peeta es consciente de que su equipo lo mira con curiosidad y no les culpa; el sector siete es precisamente donde se encuentra la sala de interrogatorios y las más espeluznantes formas de tortura. Es el lugar de los prisioneros.

Sin prestarse a dar una muestra de nerviosismo, yergue los hombros y asiente, como si hubiera estado esperándolos. Camina firmemente con sus asignados custodios a sus espaldas.

¿Para qué lo querrán? ¿Le habrán descubierto? ¿Querrán interrogarlo? ¿Le asociarán de algún modo con la huida de Katniss al lado de los rebeldes?

Esforzándose por mantener un gesto impasible, intenta no pensar en nada que demuestre una mínima nota de inseguridad.

'_Detente, respira, cálmate' _Vuelve a repetirse una vez más mientras cruza las robustas puertas del pequeño edificio, e intentando no prestar atención a los dolorosos chillidos de quien debe ser una persona torturada.

Traga fuerte, pero no basta para dejar de recordar a aquel hombre que Banks matase a golpes cuando debían estarle interrogando. Entonces nuevas ideas se le ocurren y aunque resultan inverosímiles, en estos tiempos todo es posible.

¿Habrán descubierto que no tira a matar? ¿Querrán probar su lealtad al hacerle asesinar a alguien? ¿O simplemente se gozarán viendo cómo se convierte en una pieza más de esta guerra?

-Le están esperando –le indica que entre a la habitación.

Si quisieran torturarlo, no serían tan educados ¿verdad? Simplemente lo molerían a golpes hasta que confesara todo.

Peeta entra con la máxima confianza posible y repara en que es un hombre, al que no había visto nunca, quien le está esperando.

-Siéntate –dice con una sonrisa que no tiene nada que ver con el impersonal cuarto que le recuerda demasiado bien la prisión del distrito siete. Se esfuerza para controlarse porque no quisiera equivocarse por culpa de sus viejos recuerdo_s. 'Enfoque, Mellark'_ –Sabemos que fuiste entrenado por el vencedor Finnick Odair.

Si ya lo saben, ¿Qué caso tiene negarlo?

-Así es, señor…

-Heavensbee. Plutarch Heavensbee. –Se presenta el hombre dándole la mano, que Peeta se apresura a estrechar –y puesto que esta habitación está libre de micrófonos, podemos hablar directamente sobre lo que me ha traído aquí.

Peeta siente que una gota de sudor comienza a resbalar por su nuca, y debe reprimir el deseo de alzar su brazo y secarla.

-Finnick Odair está detenido como sospechoso…

El agente contiene el aliento.

'_Este es el fin…'_ Siente que vomitará su corazón de un momento a otro.

-Toma esto –le dice repentinamente, tendiéndole una pulsera que es algo más ancha que un reloj, pero que asemeja uno.

Peeta lo mira con desconcierto, aunque el señor Heavensbee mal interpreta el gesto de Peeta y asiente emocionado – ¿a que es perfecto? Yo hubiera preferido algo más ligero, pero es lo que hay…

Aun sosteniendo extrañamente el artefacto sin saber qué hacer con él, comienza –Me temo que no…

-Querido, muchacho –lo interrumpe Plutarch con una sonrisa –Soy líder del cuadrante Alpha. O lo que es en palabras simples: soy yo quien jodidamente manda a los rebeldes aquí.

Después de ser enseñado a usar el aparato, Peeta regresa a su reunión como si nada. Plutarch le ha asegurado que Finnick estará bien y que si se apega a los planes como todos los demás, esta guerra habrá finalizado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

.

'_Está sentada, con su espalda recargada en un robusto roble de su entrañable pradera. El cielo es de un brillante azul claro y las nubes esponjosas de suaves tonos rosados._

_El olor a bosque llega acompañando la ligera brisa que acaricia su rostro con la delicadeza de un pétalo…_

_Un momento._

_Es verdaderamente un pétalo lo que roza su pómulo._

_Abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada azul penetrante del hombre más hermoso que conoce tan bien._

_La sonrisa que se extiende en sus labios provoca que le duelan las mejillas; pero no le puede importar menos cuando los finos labios que tanto le gustan se inclinan para presionarse contra los carnosos propios._

_Un suspiro y cuando se da cuenta ya tiene a Peeta Mellark rodeándola con sus brazos._

_-Te deseo._

_Dos palabras que hacen que su corazón palpite desbocado en su pecho._

_No puede dar una respuesta más clara que devolviendo con mayor pasión la tibia caricia de su cálida boca. _

_Quiere más, ansía más, ¡necesita más!_

_Su cuerpo da sacudidas de avidez. Su boca saliva deliciosamente con anticipación._

_Lo necesita dentro de sí, porque nada más es suficiente; ni las riquezas, ni la comida, ni el mundo entero pueden saciarla de este abrumador deseo._

_Gime y gime mientras las hábiles manos fuertes de Peeta obran su magia en ella. Abre las piernas, desesperada, y siente un placentero dolor entre sus muslos._

_-Peeta… –suplica ferviente mientras el sufrimiento se agolpa en la parte baja de su vientre._

_¿Qué no puede entender la urgencia con que lo necesita?_

_Pero antes de que pueda sentirlo; el joven panadero se detiene y la mira con esos ojos que desquebrajarían su voluntad en cualquier momento._

_-¿Qué…? –pregunta consternada._

_Pero Peeta no responde. Se limita a sonreír tristemente mientras poco a poco se aleja de ella…_

_-...te amaré aunque el cielo se derrumbe...'_

Temblorosa y sudando, Katniss se despierta en la madrugada, sobrecogida por la nitidez de su sueño. Jala la sabana para secar el sudor de su frente y de su cuello.

Decepcionada de que en su estrecha cama únicamente está ella.

Frustrada de que su sueño terminara abruptamente.

Abatida de no estar con Peeta.

Siente la urgencia de finalizar lo que acaba de ocurrir en su subconsciente, pero no puede. De alguna forma absurda quiere reservar esa labor para cierto oficial de cándida sonrisa.

.

El Distrito uno es árido y caluroso, pero la interminable capa de roca naranja le gusta mucho, tanto como para plasmar su belleza en un lienzo, pero no por ahora que se encuentra de servicio.

Han podido liberar a los agentes cautivos, pero han perdido algunos hombres, incluyendo el oficial que cayera en la emboscada (la razón de que Peeta tuviera que venir a limpiar el desastre)

Algunos de sus hombres han enfermado por haber bebido agua contaminada; por eso ha tenido que tomar el turno de guardia. Afortunadamente esta es una noche despejada y se siente complacido de poder estar afuera observando las estrellas.

Cuando era niño, solía pensar que si conseguía una estrella, se la obsequiaría a Katniss Everdeen y entonces ella lo amaría para siempre.

Ahora que piensa en eso, le parece ridículo que de niño fuera semejante soñador. Tal vez deba agradecerle a su madre, porque por su dureza, él aspiró a encontrar el verdadero amor, e incluso luchar por él si era necesario.

De acuerdo. Había dejado ir a Katniss (prácticamente la obligó), ¡pero únicamente por el bienestar de ella!

'_¿Y qué hay de tu bienestar?'_ Le pregunta su mente.

Sacude la cabeza.

Se da por satisfecho gracias a lo lejos que llegó su relación.

Y está contento de que con cada sacrifico hecho, Katniss lo amó lo suficiente como para llorar su ausencia, besar sus labios y entregar su cuerpo.

¿Lo recordará con cariño? ¿Lo ansiará tanto como él a ella? ¿Se tocará pensando en el ardor de sus besos? ¿Le dedicará algún pensamiento, algún cariño?

Está más que seguro de que sí, porque después de todo, le dijo que le quería.

.

Consiguieron que Rue fuera asignada junto a ellas, por lo que la que antes era la cama de Katniss Everdeen, se convirtió en litera para la jovencita a la que le han dado la oportunidad de estudiar ciencias de los alimentos. Gracias a su experiencia con plantas comestibles, Rue ayuda en las plantaciones que abastecen el distrito trece; por lo que adora levantarse cada mañana para trabajar.

Han transcurrido aproximadamente dos meses desde su llegada.

-Es mejor que estar en las cocinas –dice Rue un día en que a la hora del almuerzo se reúne con las Everdeen y los Hawthorne para comer.

Rory ha crecido mucho estos años; es casi tan alto como su hermano, pero aún conserva sus facciones infantiles, aunque está muy orgulloso de su escaso vello facial al que llama bigote. –Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar en las cocinas o la escuela –murmura malhumorado.

Katniss ha puesto al tanto a su familia y amigos sobre casi todo lo que ha tenido que vivir estando separada de ellos. Pero por alguna razón que ella misma no se puede explicar, no se ha atrevido a contarles sobre Peeta; por lo que cada que se refiere a él, dice 'un amigo'.

Y aunque Rue la mira con extrañeza cada vez que lo hace, no interviene. Aun así, Katniss intenta ignorar el sentimiento de culpa.

Pero no es por lo que tiene, o _tuvo_, con Peeta. Más bien es porque ahora que está con su familia recuerda esos juramentos que hacía de más joven, diciendo que ella nunca se iba a enamorar. Y siente como si los hubiera traicionado al amar a…

No puede ni completar la frase. Hacerlo es demasiado doloroso.

¿Cómo puede querer a quien ya ha perdido?

Duele tanto como esas noches en las que no puede dormir añorando la calidez que desprende el cuerpo de Peeta. O esos sueños que aparecen cada vez más seguidos; pero que son más una dulce tortura que una bendición.

Su dolor es tan punzante que diariamente despierta con soportables, pero persistentes dolores de cabeza; y hambrienta de algo que la comida no la puede llenar.

Finalmente anoche, por vez primera desde que llegara al distrito trece; usó sus temblorosos dedos para calmar un poco la necesidad que tiene de Peeta. Mas no se ha saciado y al final ha terminado llorando; pero le ha ayudado a descansar unas cuantas horas sin tener una sola pesadilla.

-Katniss –Gale le está hablando por lo que se esfuerza en poner atención, mientras comen esta insípida comida que sirven en el búnker rebelde – ¿en qué estás pensando?

Es imposible no ruborizarse pero lo intenta –en nada. ¿Que decían?

Todos se han dado cuenta del cambio de carácter de la joven. Sigue siendo tan obstinada como siempre, pero no es la misma que dejaron allá en el distrito doce. Sin embargo tratan de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y fingen que le creen; esperando recuperar la familiaridad de antes.

O para cierto sargento, ese apego que les predestina a estar juntos.

Empero la señora Everdeen puede jurar que ha ocurrido algo que Katniss les está ocultando. ¿Cómo no podría una madre darse cuenta de la, ahora notoria, redondez en las caderas de su propia hija? ¿Es que Katniss ha entregado ya su...? ¿O se la han arrebatado? Pensar eso le duele. ¿Debe preocuparse? Como madre lo hace, pero es consciente de que hace muchos años perdió el derecho de pedir explicaciones; y como consecuencia, debe vivir con esa carga para siempre.

-He dicho que me parece un desperdicio de tu talento, que estés detallando todo lo que has aprendido del Capitolio. Con gusto puedo recomendarte con el teniente Boggs y estoy seguro que podrían colocarte como tirador.

-Pero eso la enviaría a algún distrito y recién ha llegado; no quisiera que tuviera que irse tan pronto –dice Prim con un deje de nostalgia.

-Pero es importante contar con los mejores recursos para ganar la guerra. Esos malditos agentes están muy bien entrenados…

-Supéralo, Gale –dice Rory rápidamente, contento de poder hacer una observación, se voltea hacia Katniss –no les ha perdonado que un grupo de prisioneros escapara cuando estuvo en el siete. No cuando él atrapó a más de la mitad –finaliza con orgullo.

-De haberlo sabido, les hubiéramos fusilado en el acto. Algunas escorias menos por quienes preocuparse…

A Katniss le falla el corazón un segundo. Cuando Peeta le dijera que Gale tuvo que ver con su arresto, ella lo entendió como que su amigo reconoció a Peeta como el hijo del panadero que intercambiaba con ellos en el distrito doce; y le permitió vivir. Ese era el Gale que conocía, pero ahora ya no. Parece ser que lo único que lamenta es no haberse deshecho de los agentes cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-¿A dónde vas, Catnip? –indaga Gale cuando la joven se levanta sin haber concluido su almuerzo.

Pero no le responde, simplemente necesita unos minutos para ella sola; sobre todo si no quiere discutir con su mejor amigo.

Mientras la observan cruzar las puertas, comienzan las preocupaciones a exteriorizarse.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado? –pregunta Rory. Para el chico no ha sido fácil enfrentar la muerte de sus hermanitos y de su madre. Pero ha encontrado la mejor forma de enfrentarlo al igual que su hermano: prometiendo venganza.

-No sé –le contesta Prim. –Aunque es la misma Katniss de siempre, hay algo que no termina de encajar en su temperamento. Es como… no sé. Como nostalgia o algo así. –Duda antes de continuar –como si hubiera perdido algo… –No agrega que por las noches su hermana mantiene pesadillas que la hacen gemir y a veces gimotear como una niña pequeña.

Gale frunce el ceño pero no comenta nada. Se aferra a la idea que de Katniss hallará su camino hacia él como ocurrió cuando se conocieron.

La señora Everdeen prefiere guardarse su opinión, pero no impide que Prim pregunte a su nueva amiga si ella sabe algo.

Rue se muerde el labio. Si su amiga no les ha confesado sobre su relación con Peeta, sus razones debe tener ¿pero mientras que les dice ella?

Su silencio solo le confirma a la rubia aprendiz que hay algo que Katniss le ha ocultado. Se siente herida de que su amada hermana ya no le confíe todo como antes. –Por favor, Rue. Si hay algo que debamos saber, que nos sirva para ayudar a Katniss a ser feliz de nuevo…

-Ella es feliz –interrumpe Gale bruscamente. –Debe estar feliz y agradecida de que esta con aquí con nosotros y a salvo, y no con esos malnacidos.

-No todos los agentes son como usted piensa –sorpresivamente Rue habla con más pasión de la que la han escuchado en estas pasadas semanas. Incluso Gale espera para escuchar lo que tiene que decir. –Muchos están en el centro porque no han tenido opción.

Gale suelta un bufido –todos la tuvimos. Pero la mayoría ha escogido cobardemente servir al gobierno que les oprime, en lugar de enfrentársele.

-¡Yo estuve ahí porque mi padre era un rebelde! ¡Mi amigo Tresh ha tenido que servir porque amenazaron con matar a las últimas dos personas que le quedan en todo el mundo! ¡Y Peeta lo ha hecho porque él ama a Kat…! –se calla abruptamente, los ojos enormes como jarras. En el fervor de su defensa ha revelado buena parte del asunto. Intenta recuperar la compostura, cualquier cosa que la saque por la tangente –así que por favor no se atreva a decir que todos somos unos… malnacidos.

-No es lo que Gale ha…

-Discúlpame, Prim. Pero es precisamente lo que tu amigo ha dicho. Lamento sus pérdidas, Gale, pero no es usted el único que las ha tenido. –Regresa al resto de su comida en silencio.

Gale se levanta furioso y nadie intenta detenerlo de ir a buscar a Katniss. Rory acaba su almuerzo y se levanta al mismo tiempo que la señora Everdeen, bastante indignado con la extraña amiga de Katniss, pero Prim se queda en su lugar.

-Siento que te separaran de tu familia.

Rue sacude la cabeza avergonzada –yo siento haber hecho una tormenta de un vaso con agua, pero su amigo ha estado siendo muy injusto.

-Es que Gale ha perdido demasiado por culpa del Capitolio. Él y Katniss han sido amigos desde hace muchos años; poco después de que nuestros padres murieran en la misma explosión, y siempre fueron tan parecidos que ahora lo desubica no poder entenderla. Pero es en verdad una buena persona.

-Él la quiere ¿no es así? –pregunta Rue con la misma suavidad de siempre.

Prim asiente con tristeza repentina en sus ojos –…pero Katniss ya ama a alguien más ¿verdad?

Un nuevo silencio vuelve a confirmarle que está en lo cierto.

.

Cuando se entregó a Peeta, entendió que su corazón ya se había rendido.

¿Y cómo no ante una persona tan buena? Porque nunca ha conocido a alguien tan desinteresado, tan bondadoso, tan optimista.

Tal vez lo ama desde siempre. Incluso puede que antes que ese lejano día bajo la lluvia.

No es posible que ahora que no volverá a verlo, se dé cuenta de lo que Peeta significa para ella.

Por eso ha permanecido en este estado de ensueño; donde nada es lo suficientemente intenso para que valga la pena su tiempo.

Camina a través de familiares pasillos que llevan a todas partes; todos iguales. No le impresiona tanto la diferencia de recursos que comparten los distritos rebeldes a los del Capitolio. Extraña la poca libertad del campo de entrenamiento para agentes de la paz, al menos ahí podía respirar algo de aire fresco y sentir las ocasionales brisas cálidas del verano.

Y aquí no tiene nada de eso; ni a Peeta.

Se pregunta si no ha salido perdiendo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –no ha escuchado los pasos de Gale; pero no es nada nuevo. A veces le resulta escalofriante su paso tan ligero: tan diferente al de Peeta. La toma del brazo y la obliga a girarse sobre su eje para enfrentarla.

Lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que está furioso, aunque no podría decir porqué. –No tengo ninguno, pero si no me sueltas lo tendré.

Gale mantiene el ceño fruncido pero libera uno por uno sus dedos del agarre –estás muy cambiada, Katniss.

-Lamento que no te guste –contesta cortante mientras sigue avanzando para entrar a un cuarto vacío, para tener más privacidad.

Gale se cruza de brazos, pero la sigue y entra tras ella –tu madre y Prim están preocupadas por ti.

-No deberían.

-Apenas terminas tus comidas, pocas veces sonríes y no parece importarte la rebelión…

-Así que a esto se reduce todo –lo interrumpe girando los ojos –estás enfadado porque no quiero ser soldado. Pues discúlpame que no quiera ir por ahí matando agentes, _sargento_ Hawthorne.

-No estoy enfadado por ello –intenta conciliar al pasar por alto el como lo ha llamado. –Pero sí me molesta que andes en esta actitud de "nadie me comprende", como si hubieras sido la única que ha pasado por dificultades. –Es irónicamente lo que casi le acaba de decir Rue – ¿Qué no estás contenta de estar aquí con nosotros? ¿Conmigo?

-No es eso, Gale –avanza hasta recargarse en la pared. Es un poco extraño encontrarse los dos solos después de tanto tiempo. Confía en él, pero tras un gran lapso sin estar juntos… y luego están las circunstancias en que se separaron.

-¿Entonces? –se acerca a ella. –Si no quieres compartir que te carcome, no habrá modo alguno en que pueda ayudarte.

Katniss se siente de pronto tan a la defensiva que no quiere contestar, pero su boca se abre por sí sola –no es ayuda lo que necesito… –_'Sé que es a Peeta' _–… yo…

Pero antes de agregar más, la ha acorralado contra la pared y la está besando.

Al principio es una sensación que es bienvenida; porque le recuerda que sigue viva, pero rápidamente esto está mal.

No debería estar ocurriendo.

Aprovecha el segundo inmediato en que Gale se aparta para sacárselo de encima –… no…

-Catnip… –intenta acercarse de nueva cuenta, pero es obstaculizado cuando la mano de Katniss se lo impide.

-No, Gale –dice confundida antes de salir literalmente huyendo por la puerta.

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡HOLA! He terminado borrando mucha info que pareció innecesaria en el último minuto (incluyendo Gale POV) y escenas que alargaban desconsideradamente la historia. Espero que no les parezca demasiado veloz, pero pues me urge un reencuentro porque comenzaremos a perfilarnos hacia el final... ¿Escucho quejas? ¿O son alivios? :P Bueno... pues lo que sea me los hacen saber por medio de reviews porque he entrado en la modalidad de actualizar más pronto la historia que reciba más comentarios por capítulo (mi siguiente actualización es para mi historia Friends Forever del fandom de Harry Potter por si alguien quiere leerla)**

**Les quiero y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**¡Bienvenidos nuevos lectores!**

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

Desde que su mejor amigo la besó, ha estado evitándolo. Algo relativamente fácil porque Gale pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la zona especialmente dedicada a crear y reparar armas y equipo de los rebeldes, al menos cuando no se encuentra de misión en el exterior.

Ella nunca ha puesto un pie ahí, aunque se ha sentido tentada de poder sostener un arco entre sus manos después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo. Claro que primero tendría que enlistarse como soldado, puesto que no se permite el paso a personal no autorizado; y ella como enfermera de enseñanza no puede entrar.

Detesta al Capitolio, pero detestaría más volver a separarse de su hermana.

Sin embargo cada día parece agonizantemente largo, con el horario impreso en su brazo marcando sus actividades diarias. Se baña, viste, cepilla los dientes. Después se obliga a terminar su desayuno, pero sobre todo porque no quiere terminar como su madre.

Lo que sería muy probable porque ambas han perdido al único hombre al que han amado.

Porque así es. Lo ama. Ama a Peeta Mellark.

¿Cómo pudo llevarle tanto tiempo reconocerlo? ¿Cómo es posible que se descuidara y le dejara entrar a su corazón? ¿A su mente y a su cuerpo? ¿En qué momento bajó la guardia y se enamoró del agente de la paz? ¡Oh! ¡Dicho así suena terrible! ¡Ella, Katniss Everdeen, enamorada de un agente de la paz! ¡Podrían colgarla aquí mismo por esa blasfemia!

Pero ella sabe la verdad y esa es que Peeta es un agente para el lado rebelde.

¿Entonces porque razón no vino con ella? ¡En estos momentos podría tenerlo seguro y a salvo a su lado! Justo como él ha cuidado de ella.

Vuelve a sentirse furiosa con el atractivo agente de ojos como los del color del cielo azul. Si lo tuviera enfrente le gritaría un par de verdades…

No.

La verdad es que se arrojaría a sus brazos y besaría sus labios hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Su ira pronto se desvanece para dar paso a la tristeza.

Espera que se encuentre bien y que no haga nada arriesgado, pero sabe que es imposible ¿Quién sabe si Peeta aún vive?

Tiene que estar vivo, tiene que estarlo.

¿Cuáles eran las palabras que su panadero le dijo que repetía para mantenerse cuerdo durante la batalla?

'_Detente. Respira. Cálmate'_

Esas precisamente, por lo que las repite una y otra vez, mientras permanece recostada después de finalizar su día de labores. Y al mismo tiempo frota con sus labios la perla que es como un beso frío del mismo donante, mientras suplica con todas sus fuerzas que su amado le sea devuelto entero y pronto.

-¿Cómo has conseguido esa perla?

Katniss se gira sobresaltada cuando su joven hermana entra al compartimento, es muy de noche y regresa de su turno en el hospital. Sigue sorprendiéndole cuan adulta se ve. Prim ha crecido demasiado para su edad; y ella lamenta haberse perdido lo que le quedaba de infancia. –La he encontrado –le repite una vez más –ya te lo he dicho.

La joven rubia suspira, cansada de que una vez más su hermana mayor insista en guardarse sus cargas –puedes decirme. Soy buena guardando secretos, incluso de mamá. Además no sabes mentir. –Se sienta a un lado de la cama. – ¿Cómo la has conseguido?

Katniss se aferra a su dije con mayor fuerza, sintiendo que si guarda su secreto, guarda la vida del dueño de sus tristezas y alegrías. –La he en…

-Por favor –suplica Prim con dolor en la voz. A Katniss se le encoge el estómago porque es la responsable de esa reacción. –Sé que te la han obsequiado –Rue le confió aunque no externa dicha información –pero desconozco que chico te la dio.

Katniss pasa por alto el hecho de que Prim ya sabe que es un hombre quien le ha dado tal obsequio, pero se plantea la posibilidad de compartir esta carga con su hermana. Por primera vez en su vida contará sus penas a la niña que juró proteger y a la que ama como a su vida misma; como a Peeta, porque es su vida. –No le conoces, pero le has de recordar.

Mientras Primrose la mira expectante, la joven repentinamente siente las ganas de que un día Prim y Peeta puedan conocerse mejor. Tal vez cuando el conflicto finalice y puedan volver a casa… Seguramente Peeta conquistará a Prim con sus inocentes bromas y la hará reír hasta las lágrimas como ha hecho con ella. Claro que se llevarían como queridos hermanos porque Peeta y ella estarían juntos.

Esto de guardarse tantas emociones finalmente puede con ella, así que lo mejor será abrirse a su única hermana, antes de comenzar a pensar en tantas tonterías. No abre bien la boca, cuando las palabras se desbordan como un incontrolable río, y no hay poder humano que pueda frenarlas.

Los gestos de Prim pasan de la ilusión a la sorpresa, de las lágrimas a la risa, y al menos otras cinco emociones diferentes. Katniss omite únicamente la noche en que durmieron juntos, pero por lo demás, se confiesa a su hermana sintiendo como gradualmente un peso se le quita de encima.

Finalmente tiene a alguien con quien añorarlo.

-¿Lo amas? –pregunta Prim al final y con toda la seriedad del mundo. Aunque únicamente hay lugar para una sola respuesta.

-Sí.

.

-Gracias, Glimmer, pero no estoy interesado. –Peeta aparta gentilmente a la hermosa enfermera que ha sido reubicada en el distrito uno, donde ayuda a los agentes a recuperarse mientras se dedican a limpiar el terreno de rebeldes bien organizados.

Son siete semanas las que lleva ahí y Peeta ya tiene tres cicatrices extra de las balas que le han cobrado pequeños trozos de su piel. Y este lapso en el hospital es el que la joven ha intentado aprovechar para enamorar al atractivo agente de la paz.

-¿Qué no te gusto? –insiste sensualmente mientras comienza a desabotonar su blusa, provocando que Peeta trague fuerte.

Es un hombre y después de todo no está hecho de piedra. Sin embargo una mujer ya le ha marcado la piel con sus labios y el toque de sus dedos –Eres muy guapa, pero yo amo a…

-…a la insulsa y fría Everdeen –complementa Glimmer por él. Hace un puchero con sus generosos labios y no hace el menor intento por ocultar sus voluptuosos pechos.

-No es insulsa ni fría –dice defendiendo con fervor el honor de su amada –es la mujer más hermosa, la más bondadosa, la más valiente…

-Ya entendí –lo detiene la sexy rubia con evidente fastidio. –Por despreciarme podría matarte ¿sabes?

Por supuesto que sabe. Se dice que ella se había preparado en sus años mozos para ser profesional en los Juegos del Hambre, pero que no fue escogida en el sorteo especializado para escoger voluntarios.

-Es una pena que quieras desaprovechar esto –nuevamente insiste Glimmer señalando su fantástica figura. –Pero si cambias de opinión, sabes en donde encontrarme. –Sale con asombroso despecho de la habitación.

Peeta seca el sudor de su frente. Sus sueños húmedos diariamente le recuerdan que tiene necesidades, pero él no está aquí para satisfacerlas. Esta aquí con una misión y debe cuidarse las espaldas, porque dada su nueva posición como Oficial en Jefe, las traiciones incrementan y la ambición por el poder corrompe. ¿Quién sabe si han enviado a Glimmer para asesinarlo mientras duerme? No podría tentar su suerte ni aunque quisiera; no cuando está ligado sentimentalmente a Katniss.

No creyó llegar tan lejos, pero las últimas exitosas misiones le han puesto en la mira del Capitolio. Ha recibido honores por su desempeño y es participe de misiones ultra secretas e importantes. De hecho, si los rebeldes tuvieran una lista de los más buscados, él estaría al final de ella. Ha desmantelado algunas de sus organizaciones, pero también gracias a su información importantes victorias se han obtenido.

Como sea, su deber es seguir pasando información a través del reloj-comunicador que le han dado y mantenerse con vida.

Conforme la guerra transcurre, ha habido cuantiosas pérdidas en ambos bandos. Amplios terrenos de tierra han sido atrincherados y otros destruidos por incendios o las llamadas bombas molotov de manufactura rebelde. El número de personas muertas, los edificios derrumbados y la escasez de alimentos comienzan a alcanzar números críticos. Esto debe llegar al final pronto o no será posible la sobrevivencia humana.

Así que si existe un punto decisivo para que comience a perfilarse un triunfador en este conflicto bélico después de poco más de treinta meses, esa es la fortaleza del distrito dos.

La conocida como Nuez por los rebeldes, es donde el Capitolio salvaguarda toda la información de sus riquezas, los sucios secretos de sus gobernantes, el historial de los distritos, así como acuerdos de todas las clases y muchísima más información que esta celosamente protegida. Únicamente personal autorizado y altamente privilegiado es invitado a recorrer sus instalaciones. Por supuesto que el Capitolio tiene un alto grado de interés por proteger este lugar.

Pronto reclutan a los mejores agentes y entre ellos, el grupo del Oficial en Jefe Mellark, es enviado para ser parte del numeroso escuadrón que estará a cargo de proteger "La Fortaleza", lugar señalado como próximo objetivo de la rebelión.

Esta es, probablemente para Peeta, la misión más importante que le sea asignada en su carrera. Y esto no puede ir mejor, porque esta privilegiada oportunidad puede ofrecerle valiosas cartas para tirar cuando sea su turno; y evitar innecesario derramamiento de sangre gracias a la información.

Mientras sube al aerodeslizador que les transportará al distrito dos, sabe que podrá asegurarse que su amiga Madge se encuentre bien, y tal vez en algún momento, ambos puedan partir al distrito trece donde Katniss y Rue permanecen seguras y a salvo.

.

Katniss se siente mucho mejor desde que compartiera con Prim sus sentimientos por el hijo del panadero del distrito doce. Ahora gracias a esa confesión, Prim la consuela y atiende con cariño pero al mismo tiempo, no la molesta cuando necesita estar sola.

En alguna hora después de la cena, la joven se encuentra repasando algunas listas con los nombres de los medicamentos que utilizan los rebeldes, comparando con los que usaba en el centro de entrenamiento para agentes de la paz, cuando llegan Rue y Prim riéndose confidencialmente.

Le da gusto que ambas chicas se acoplasen tan bien, pero verlas reír así no deja de provocarle curiosidad – ¿de qué se ríen?

Rue abre la boca lista para contestar, pero Prim se apresura a ponerle la mano encima – ¡de nada! –exclama, pero Katniss distingue la risa en los ojos de la chica del distrito once y el sonrojo de su hermana.

-Vamos, que de todos modos sabes que lo averiguaré.

Prim suelta a Rue mientras decide. Craso error. – ¡Rory tiene sentimientos por Prim!

-¡Rue! –grita la traicionada rubia poniéndose más roja que nunca.

Katniss respira varias veces para apaciguar las diversas emociones que le recorren el cuerpo. Su hermana definitivamente ya no es una niña, y pinta para convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Es delicada, elegante y femenina. Será una fantástica ama de casa algún día y una maravillosa madre. El chico que conquiste su corazón será muy afortunado… ¡Pero todavía no! – ¿Y qué le has dicho? –el tono de voz calmado; pero escalofriante al mismo tiempo.

Prim y Rue se van de espaldas terminando sentadas sobre la cama. Una muy avergonzada y la otra apenada de haber soltado la información –no le he contestado. –Katniss la mira con sospecha, no confiando completamente en su hermana. Aunque claro que Primrose se da cuenta de ello –pero nos hemos besado…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Por supuesto que no –descarta la rubia girando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Katniss suspira aliviada, pero no le dura mucho tiempo. –Pero no porque me lo impidas. Si quiero, tengo todo el derecho de ser besada. –Ignora el tironcito de advertencia de manga que le ha hecho Rue, rehusándose a mirar a alguna de las dos chicas.

Prim es una chica dulce, pero ha heredado la voluntad de hierro de su hermana.

La mayor de las Everdeen está preparándose para dar un discurso sobre lo joven que es para tener novio, pero su hermanita se adelanta –y no es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes.

Contra eso, no puede decir nada; porque ha hecho _incluso _más.

-Está bien. Si quieres puedes andar con Rory –siempre decidida a tener la última palabra – ¡pero nada de casarse hasta que tengas mínimo mi edad!

Primrose sonríe brevemente, pero después se encoge de hombros –tampoco es que me apremie tener novio. Quiero ser doctor antes.

'_¿Todo esto para nada?'_ Se pregunta Katniss, pero el alivio vuelve con mayor fuerza al comprobar una vez más que Prim es bastante madura para su edad y tiene un don especial para leer a las personas.

No para de cuestionarse que si ella hubiera sido así desde siempre, hace siglos habría sabido que ama a su panadero, y hubiera aprovechado más su tiempo con él.

.

El distrito dos, en palabras que Peeta puede describir, es impresionante. No es como esos distritos a los que ha ido con anterioridad. No es precisamente sucio como el tres; ni frondoso como el siete; tampoco pequeño como el doce. Es más bien disperso, lleno de aldeas que se distribuyen a lo largo y ancho de las cordilleras donde está ubicado. En un espacio se encuentran algunos edificios, incluyendo el de Justicia, la Plaza de la ciudad y una simple estación de tren. La nieve se aloja en las zonas montañosas más elevadas. Es bastante grande en sí, pero el lugar que deben proteger se encuentra en el centro; una enorme montaña impenetrable que alberga importante fuerza militar del Capitolio.

Los cuarteles son interminables, que incluso los nuevos deben ayudarse de algún mapa para llegar a su destino; ya sea las habitaciones, o las salas de armas. Peeta debe familiarizarse lo antes posible con todos los pasajes, los reglamentos y demás infinidad de información para desempeñar excelentemente su trabajo.

Pronto se corre el rumor de que hay algún soplón entre ellos, y están de acuerdo en que la basura se debe desechar.

¿El encargado de encontrar al traidor?: El oficial en jefe Peeta Mellark.

Aprovechando la oportunidad que prácticamente le están regalando sus superiores, el agente se infiltra en las enormes salas de información y consigue importantes datos que, seguramente, Plutarch estará frotándose las manos para recibir.

-¿Has perdido algo, chico amoroso?

Una gota de sudor frío se forma rápidamente y desciende por su espina dorsal; esta persona son malas noticias. –Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Cato –saluda Peeta apartando cautelosamente ambas manos del teclado del computador. –Desconocía que te habían transferido aquí.

El brusco agente sonríe prepotente –ni yo que te habían nombrado oficial en jefe. ¿Cuándo se volvió loco el mundo?

Así que quiere provocarlo, pues no lo logrará –la fuerza bruta no es lo único que busca el Capitolio, Cato. –El agente Banks cruje sus dientes y aprieta sus puños. –Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, debes saber que tengo autorización de estar aquí. –Es mentira, pero eso su enemigo no lo sabe.

Pero Cato no es tan tonto –no me ha llegado ninguna notificación de tu permiso. –Observa que Peeta aprieta levemente la mandíbula, y es cuando sonríe como si hubiera dado en el clavo. –He escuchado que puede haber traidores entre nosotros, y tu historia sobre el permiso no termina de encajar. ¿Hay algo que deba saber, _oficial_?

La última palabra dicha con sarcasmo confirma que le tiene contra la pared. Peeta valúa rápidamente sus opciones. La sala es enorme y estantes incontables cargados de libros e información contribuyen a la insonorización del espacio. Las únicas cámaras de vigilancia se encuentran en los pisos superiores y en las salidas de La Fortaleza. Las puertas deslizantes están cerradas y no hay persona alguna aparte de ellos. Probablemente no hay nadie más en al menos treinta metros a la redonda. –Es parte de mi misión. –Responde tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar en cómo salir de ahí ileso.

-¿En serio me crees idiota? –Gruñe el agresivo agente levantando su fusil para apuntar a Peeta. –Porque no soy yo el que está en una sala clasificada, sin permiso y descargando documentos prohibidos.

Peeta reacciona con rapidez arrojándose contra el desprevenido agente. Forcejean con sus manos aferrándose al fusil tratando de ganar control sobre este. Cato es más alto que él y más robusto; pero Peeta se ha vuelto ágil y siempre ha sido fuerte.

Cato propina un fuerte empujón a Peeta y este cae hacia atrás llevándose el fusil con él, pero el arma se suelta de sus manos y cae deslizándose varios metros atrás. Ambos agentes reaccionan al mismo tiempo y se avientan para cogerlo primero. Peeta está por tomarlo, cuando siente el peso de Cato sobre él.

Se gira sobre sí mismo para recibir el primer puñetazo en la mejilla derecha. El dolor es soportable, inclusive con el segundo y tercer impacto –te asesinaré, maldito traidor.

Peeta alza los brazos para protegerse del cuarto. Debe hacer algo rápido porque ha visto a este mismo agente matar a golpes a las personas. Forcejean cuando alcanza a detener el puño venidero de Cato. Haciendo el acopio de sus fuerzas, alza las piernas para sacárselo de encima.

Lo logra.

Aprovecha la oportunidad y busca con desesperación donde quedó el fusil. Lo ve y se apresura para cogerlo.

Justo en el instante en que carga el arma para apuntar a Cato, ya tiene a este en la espalda y es pescado del cuello. Parece estar dispuesto a estrangularlo.

Mientras aún tiene aire, se aferra al acero y con la culata golpea a su agresor, sacándole el aire y logrando liberarse.

Quita el seguro del fusil en automático, pero en milésimas de segundos se vuelve a encontrar en la posición de forcejear el arma.

Peeta no está dispuesto a morir. No aquí. No así. Desea además con todas sus fuerzas ver a Katniss otra vez.

Y es cuando se escucha el disparo retumbar en los estantes.

.

-Hey, Catnip.

Katniss se endereza en su lugar al escuchar tan cerca la voz de su mejor amigo. Hasta hace pocos segundos contaba las pastillas que sobran en el almacén – ¿Qué hay, Gale? –Saluda actuando como si no hubiera estado evadiéndole las últimas semanas.

Gale luce todo alto, maduro y atractivo como siempre en su uniforme de sargento. –Vengo a despedirme, iremos al distrito dos.

Las palabras le suenan muy familiares, pero tan extrañas viniendo de la boca de Gale. Aunque no importa que diferente sea el uno del otro; sigue siendo su amigo y no deja de preocuparle que deba salir a luchar y enfrentarse a las poderosas armas del enemigo. –Trate de no meterse en problemas, soldado Hawthorne.

Las comisuras de la boca de su amigo suben ligeramente. –Es sargento, y lo intentaré –responde antes de observarla con curiosidad.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunta sin saber más que decir.

Su amigo se toma su tiempo para contestar –estás muy cambiada. –Katniss alza las cejas para que Gale se explique pero no lo hace, al contrario dice – ¿qué ha pasado entre nosotros, Catnip?

La pregunta la toma por sorpresa. Quisiera preguntar a qué se refiere su amigo con 'nosotros'; pero siente, con esa especie de sexto sentido que ha desarrollado en los últimos años, que preguntar eso no crearía mas que una serie de complicadas situaciones que no se cree capaz de manejar. Y aunque no quiere contestar, Gale espera una respuesta, así que una le da –no sé de qué estás hablando.

De una zancada el sargento se para frente a ella. Recordando que pasó la última vez que lo tuvo así de cerca, la joven se gira para seguir contando los medicamentos, más bien para fingir que lo hace. –A esto me refiero. Parece que me rehúyes.

-No te rehúyo. –Contesta a la defensiva pero sigue sin mirarlo.

-Lo haces, Katniss. Y en verdad que no entiendo por qué. Pensé que nos entendíamos con esto –señala a ambos con insistencia.

-¿Qué de esto? –pregunta la joven no queriendo comprender.

-Nosotros. Tú y yo. Esto.

-Somos amigos ¿no? –lo dice de verdad.

-Bueno, sí. Pero sabes a qué me refiero –apenas roza con sus dedos el hombro de la enfermera.

Katniss abre la boca en una redonda "O" ¿En qué momento la conversación ha dado semejante giro? Tras lo que parece ser una eternidad puede formular una respuesta. –Yo nunca me he querido casar, Gale, lo sabes. –Se explica pensando curiosamente en Peeta, pero aún sorprendida de poder articular tales palabras con semejante tranquilidad. –Y además somos amigos.

El sargento deja caer su brazo en un seco golpe –sé que somos amigos, pero… pensé que tú y yo…

No necesita finalizar lo que quiere decir, ella lo entiende. Hace tres años ella misma llegó a pensar que eventualmente terminarían juntos. No porque lo esperara, sino porque era el paso más lógico a seguir una vez Prim estuviera libre de las cosechas.

Pero eso fue antes de Peeta.

-Lamento que… –comienza a decir, pero Gale coloca dos de sus dedos en los labios de la mujer de la que está enamorado, y a la que estuvo buscando en su paso por los distritos de Panem.

-No digas nada, Katniss –dice sintiendo una nueva y nada grata sensación en su pecho; muy parecida al pánico. –Piensa en esto… en nosotros, y… cuando regrese hablamos.

-Gale…

-No. Necesito saber… –quiere preguntar si hay alguien más; porque es lo que ha estado pensando desde el desliz que tuviera Rue, pero no puede, no quiere creerlo. No hasta que lo escuche de la boca de Katniss; y justo ahora no se siente preparado para oírlo. –Promete que lo pensarás. Yo te quiero y… recuerda todo lo que hemos vivido juntos. –Dice antes de plantar un beso en la temple de la joven y escabullirse rápidamente.

-¡Cuídate, Gale! –corre hasta la puerta para gritarle a su amigo, ve la espalda del sargento y únicamente alza la mano para darle a entender que lo hará.

Katniss regresa a su trabajo sintiendo pena por Gale. Sabe que lo mejor es rechazarlo ya que él merece encontrar a alguien que lo ame con ese amor que se tienen las parejas. Merece a alguien que se entregue completamente a él; no a una mujer incompleta que, como ella, ya no tiene corazón porque se lo ha entregado a alguien más.

Y sabe que no lo recuperará nunca.

.

Ha matado a alguien.

Ha asesinado a una persona por primera vez en su vida.

Permanece sentado en el suelo, mirando fijamente sus manos, mientras el charco de sangre se extiende lentamente por el piso de insipiente mármol; el cuerpo yaciendo frío y sin vida a su lado.

¿Qué ha hecho?

En su desesperación por sobrevivir, ha arrebatado la vida de una persona.

Se siente sucio, escéptico, nauseabundo, maldito y mil cosas más, cada una más despreciable que la otra. Sabe que ha sido por su propio bienestar, su sobrevivencia…

¿En verdad lo ha hecho?

No puede creer lo fácil que ha sido el acto del homicidio, así como lo patético que es sentir el par de lágrimas que escurren por su rostro; porque a estas alturas es sorprendente que no hubiese matado a alguien todavía; pero no por esa lógica deja de ser doloroso haber asesinado. Aunque fuera alguien como Cato.

Porque nadie merece morir a manos de otro ser humano.

Cuando la humedad de la sangre escarlata humedece el costado de su pantalón, sabe que es momento de ser fuerte y arreglar lo que acaba de pasar. Es obvio que no podrá esconder o deshacerse del pesado cuerpo del agente muerto, por lo que tendrá que alterar un poco los hechos.

Con escalofriante calma que logra reunir, trabaja como autómata y termina de enviar los documentos y planos a Plutarch; así mismo le informa de la situación en la que se encuentra e informa su plan, esperando que pueda contactarlo dentro de algunos días, para continuar con su trabajo como informante.

Una media hora después Peeta presiona el botón rojo del intercomunicador para que envíen a alguien a recoger el cuerpo del traidor; toda la evidencia apuntando al agente Cato Banks. Afortunadamente el oficial Mellark le ha detenido antes de que pudiese enviar los archivos secretos.

Entre ellos el aviso de que el bombardeo del distrito trece está programado para el día siguiente por la mañana.

.

Suena la alarma de emergencia en lo profundo del distrito trece.

Katniss corre llena de pánico para encontrase con Prim, Rue y su madre. Rory se les une en el camino, siguiendo al pie de la letra la última orden que le dio su hermano mayor antes de salir rumbo al dos: cuídalas.

Es increíble como la población de este distrito esta preparara para las emergencias; y como esta alarma que provocaría pánico en cualquier otro distrito, aquí únicamente es un aviso para que la gente siga las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Katniss envía a su familia y amigos primero, mientras ella se apresura a recoger algunas pertenencias de valor sentimental; incluyendo la perla que le ha dado Peeta, su único recuerdo que tiene de él.

Es de las últimas en llegar a las zonas seguras del búnker.

Todo cimbra bajo la magnitud de los proyectiles por tres días. El cuarto tan silencioso como una tumba.

Ha terminado y han sobrevivido al terror de los misiles intentando acabar con ellos.

.

-Bienvenido, Sargento Hawthorne –le recibe una mujer con profesionalismo. –Le están esperando.

Lo guía a lo más alto de un alto edificio donde se encuentra una sala de juntas. Un importante grupo de personas, conocidas como cerebros, están esperando dar con una idea que les ayude a penetrar La Nuez. Desde ahí se puede apreciar la montaña rocosa que deben conquistar.

Estando allí se han enterado del bombardeo al distrito trece, y quieren cobrar al final del día la misma tarifa al Capitolio.

Sacan los planos que uno de sus espías en La Nuez les ha hecho llegar hace unos pocos días; y ponen las mentes a trabajar, esforzándose por hallar un punto débil en semejante fuerte.

Tras agotadoras horas de permanecer encerrados y valuar diferentes opciones que les ayuden a lograr su cometido, Gale Hawthorne se gana el título de Sargento Mayor cuando consigue dar con una solución que es por demás; mortal.

.

La primera secuencia de detonadores explota en las montañas de alrededor.

Peeta Mellark se encuentra en los pisos inferiores al momento en que la alarma de emergencia comienza a sonar en todos los niveles de La Fortaleza.

A través de su comunicador portátil escucha que maldicen y después le indican que es una emergencia nivel cuatro. No es un simulacro.

Peeta se apresura a seguir el protocolo de estos casos; ya que dado el nivel es algo muy grave lo que está ocurriendo, porque la orden es desalojar la construcción por completo en menos de diez minutos.

Con el fusil en mano, y mucho cansancio en sus hombros debido a las noches en las que no ha podido dormir por las pesadillas que le han asechado, comienza a aporrear con fuerza las puertas que se cruzan en su camino – ¡Hay que desalojar!

Con ayuda de algunos agentes, moviliza a la gente a los elevadores, para que de este modo puedan subir a los niveles superiores y abordar un aerodeslizador que les saque de la montaña, pero cuando alcanzan los ascensores, no pueden utilizarlos, están inservibles. –Maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN! –grita golpeando los botones una y otra vez.

-¡Se han obstruido las entradas! ¡No hay salida! –Alguien continua gritando fuera de sí – ¡nos vamos a asfixiar!

Los gritos de terror comienzan a elevarse por todas partes. La gente se comienza a empujar. El pánico se apodera de hombres y mujeres por igual. En medio del caos han transcurrido fácilmente tres minutos y no hay nada que Peeta pueda controlar.

.

Madge Underseen observa cansada a la distancia. Su turno en el hospital ha terminado y ahora se dirige a la casa donde vive con algunas de sus compañeras. Es una tarde demasiado fresca, pero casi todas lo son en este distrito. Piensa que a Ethan le hubiera gustado mucho ese lugar, ya que siempre se quejaba del calor. Tal vez la hubiera abrazado tomando de pretexto el viento helado…

Pero el hubiera no existe, y todo lo que planeó o quiso hacer con su prometido se reduce actualmente a nada.

Se paraliza al abrir la cerradura de su vivienda cuando escucha disparos a la distancia. El sonido de bombas explotando arriba en el cielo no tiene lógica. Los gritos de personas asustadas se oyen cada vez más cerca y es cuando ve la causa del alboroto: los rebeldes se están abriendo camino hasta la Plaza, justo donde desemboca el túnel subterráneo que conecta con La Fortaleza, que comienza a derrumbarse ante los ojos incrédulos de cientos de personas.

Muchas personas intentan huir de los rebeldes, a los que el Capitolio ha presentado como delincuentes sin corazón y saqueadores de aldeas enteras; pero a diferencia de aquellos que han salido pitando lejos de los invasores, Madge comprende que es demasiado tarde, y que la mejor idea es entregarse por las buenas.

Por lo que no se queda mucho tiempo para ver la masacre que se desarrolla poco después.

.

Peeta está por aceptar su inevitable muerte, hasta que recuerda el túnel ferroviario que conecta con la ciudad – ¡El túnel! –Intenta hacerse escuchar, pero únicamente quienes están a su lado le prestan atención. – ¡Saldremos de aquí! –sin tiempo que perder, echa a andar, seguido de al menos diez personas más.

Conforme más personas caen en la cuenta de la misma solución, empiezan a seguir el grupo del oficial Mellark pero es demasiado tarde, se obstruyen escaleras, se genera mayor caos. Los focos comienzan a parpadear y la luz se va.

El polvo terroso comienza a viciar el aire y las paredes se empiezan a tambalear.

El agente apresura a las personas que van hacia túnel – ¡más rápido! –pero al contrario parecen avanzar más lentamente.

La desesperación cae en algunos y es inevitable dar traspiés en la oscuridad. Peeta avanza a la cabeza junto a otros agentes de la paz. En el camino ayuda a personas a levantarse, obliga a otros a seguir andando. Un muro comienza a colapsar cuando están por alcanzar la estación donde se abordan los trenes que salen a la plaza.

En esos horribles momentos los gritos se escuchan cien veces peores de lo que son.

-¡No hay energía! ¡No se pueden echar a andar los trenes! –grita un agente.

-¡Bill! ¡Hermano! –escucha a una joven gritar desesperada intentando volver en medio de los escombros.

Un hombre robusto la sujeta por la cintura. –Es tarde… es tarde ya…

Escenas parecidas se desarrollan frente a los ojos del agente, pero se ve forzado a prestar nuevamente atención al problema mayúsculo que existe con los trenes. – ¿Crees que resista? –pregunta señalando el techo.

-Un par de horas tal vez, pero tenemos que sacar a la gente de aquí antes de que se agote el oxígeno o entren los rebeldes a rematarnos. Hay una reserva de energía, pero tenemos que reactivar los interruptores.

-¿Cuánto les tomará? –a Peeta le preocupa el tiempo, porque efectivamente duda que haya suficiente aire para que sobrevivan algo más de una hora.

-Espero que media hora máximo, pero suficiente tiempo para salir de aquí.

-Empecemos a llenar los vagones –opina otro agente.

Se ponen a la tarea, pero las personas están nerviosas, agotadas y siguen llegando algunas más, las que logran abrirse camino a través de los escombros. Y conforme el calor se encierra, esto parece despertar la mayor desesperación posible, unos comienzan a andar por las vías, desesperadas por salir de ahí, pero el único modo seguro y real son los trenes. Y aun así cuando salgan, probablemente se encontrarán con los rebeldes esperándoles para terminar con ellos.

Las luces regresan, pero el caos también, todo mundo quiere abordar los trenes cuanto antes. Peeta se ve obligado a disparar varios tiros al aire para llamar al orden. La estructura tiembla recordándoles que la corta tregua que les han dado los rebeldes llega a su fin. Las ruedas de las maquinas rechinan al avanzar.

Un agente pierde la cabeza y comienza a disparar sin razón alguna, cae inconsciente cuando alguien lo derriba.

Cada vez es más difícil respirar. Para Peeta la sensación es similar a ser un insecto atrapado dentro de un tazón de aire caliente, con un reloj contando los minutos que les quedan.

Otro temblor.

Más gritos de miedo.

Otra explosión.

Más escombros.

Tras los que son aterradores minutos, los trenes comienzan a evacuar, y el oficial Mellark es forzado a abordar uno para defender a los ciudadanos que no van armados. Esta sudando y los cuerpos se apretujan unos contra otros desesperados por salir de ahí.

Es como la vivida pesadilla de ser enterrado vivo.

Hay heridos en el vagón en el que viaja. Algunos ha conseguido detener sus hemorragias con sus propias ropas; todos tan desesperados por vivir. Mientras recorren las millas que les sacan a la Plaza de la ciudad, la gente no deja de preguntarse ¿por qué a ellos? ¿Porque a sus familiares y amigos? Hay lágrimas y tristeza, incluso odio en los rostros y promesas de venganza.

Peeta se pregunta para qué causa sirve realmente.

Finalmente alcanzan a ver la salida del túnel, y el arribo a la estación. Efectivamente las fuerzas rebeldes les esperan y rechazan a los agentes que quieren ir a auxiliar a quienes van saliendo de la Fortaleza.

Al instante en que las puertas se abren, las personas se empujan entre sí, desesperadas por escapar de las balas que vuelan en su dirección. El hombre a su lado cae al suelo, pero Peeta no tiene tiempo de auxiliarle, debe responder al fuego cuando un rebelde mete una bala sin piedad a la cabeza de una mujer que se cruzó en su camino hacia los agentes de la paz.

Carga. Dispara. Carga. Dispara.

Es una ronda sin fin, y los rebeldes les superan en números y armas.

Enfrentarlos es un suicidio.

Quiere gritar que es suficiente; que deben dejarlos salir, que aun los trenes deben regresar por más personas, pero las palabras no llegan a su boca; y aunque lo hicieran nadie hará nada.

De pronto los agentes comprenden que son minoría y que desde que empezó el ataque a La Fortaleza ya han perdido, que únicamente les queda rendirse, pero hay quienes continúan aferrados a no caer prisioneros de sus enemigos. Y los rebeldes no cesan el fuego; no les quieren dar la oportunidad de izar bandera blanca.

Las balas de su fusil se terminan. A tiempo consigue resguardo detrás de unas vallas de grueso metal que se han desplomado de algún lugar. Un hombre de mayor rango se escuda junto a él sin aliento. –¡Esos hijos de p& #%! No piensan darnos tregua. ¿Te quedan municiones, hijo? –pregunta a Peeta, quien verifica que ya no quedan balas en su arma.

El joven se lo informa. –Se me han terminado.

-Es una pena. Preferiría morir llevándome a uno de esos desgraciados. Lo único que lamento es que moriré antes de ver cómo somos vengados por lo de hoy. –Dice el hombre con verdadera rabia.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

El hombre suelta una risa semejante a un ladrido –moriremos. ¿O crees que permitirán que algún agente de la paz sobreviva el día? –Una horrible mueca en su cara.

El corazón de Peeta falla un segundo.

En el siguiente una bala salida de la nada atraviesa la frente del hombre matándolo instantáneamente, la sangre ajena le salpica en su cara. Y en el segundo después, ve volar una granada en su dirección. –Demonios.

Alcanza a salir disparado antes de que haga explosión, haciendo añicos un vagón entero.

.

Gale Hawthorne lidera un grupo de rebeldes, los cuales corren predispuestos para la batalla. Casi parecen ansiosos. Para algunos de ellos, es su momento de cobrar las vidas de sus familiares.

Cada agente caído es una victoria.

De hecho, si hubiera sido por él, hubiera volado el túnel para que no quedaran sobrevivientes. Una lástima que hubo más votos en contra.

Movido por la ira, la venganza y el odio, tira a matar, pensando que por cada agente caído, glorifica la memoria de aquellos a los que amó y fueron asesinados.

Lo hace por Vick. Por Posy. Por su madre. A los que no verá nunca más.

.

Una mujer yace debajo de una viga; con lágrimas en los ojos suplica por ayuda. El agente se detiene por compasión, aunque se expone al estar cerca de un fuego cruzado. No tiene armamentos, no tiene nada más que este acto de caridad en sus manos.

Con fuerza mayor a la de un hombre promedio comienza a levantar la pesada madera para liberar a la mujer, quien logra salir, pero sangra profundamente. No durará mucho.

Todo alrededor es un tiradero. Las calles llenas de escombros, tierra y nieve que ha caído junto con La Fortaleza. El Edificio de Justicia arde con llamas tan altas como las de un tanque. Hay cuerpos tirados, miembros mutilados.

Necesita salir de ahí, pero en menos de un segundo se encuentra a merced de un rebelde. Y sí sabe cómo ocurrió: el soldado está armado. Él ya no.

-¡Wow! Baja esa arma, amigo. No pienso hacer nada –exclama Peeta rindiéndose. A estas alturas ya ha perdido hasta el casco y no tiene más arma que el cuchillo en su bota, y duda que pueda hacer mucho con él. Es esposado rápidamente por atrás y le obligan a arrodillarse en la tierra de modo nada amable; parece que quieren hacerlo tragar tierra.

-Dame una sola razón y te meteré una bala en el cuerpo –le dice un soldado demasiado joven para serlo. Sus brazos tiemblan bajo el peso del arma y aunque hay un asomo de duda en su voz, Peeta sabe que es capaz de cumplir su promesa.

Esta la segunda ocasión que se encuentra cara a cara con un cañón apuntándole a la frente. –Créeme cuando te digo que no quieres manchar tus manos con sangre. –Mira al soldado con cautela. El agente tiene sus ropas mugrientas y la chaqueta rota. Y sabe que no le creerán la historia del espía. No en este momento, pero debe jugarse su única carta. –Soy espía de los rebeldes.

-Y yo el presidente Snow.

-¿A que juegas, novato? –llega un soldado de tosco gesto. Observa con desprecio al agente y pronto identifica el rango de oficial del prisionero. –Veo que has cogido un pez gordo.

-Es mi prisionero.

-Ya no. –Dice el soldado más alto con hosquedad. –Es un oficial y de esas escorias me hago cargo yo.

-Exijo hablar con uno de sus supe… –Es golpeado en la boca antes de poder terminar. Con el impacto sus dientes han rasgado un poco del interior de sus mejillas. Siente el sabor metálico de la sangre de inmediato –necesito hablar con tu superior.

-Ha dicho que es un espía –dice el soldado más joven, dejando que su fusil cuelgue del brazo.

-Es lo que te dirán todos.

-Necesito…

Le propinan otro doloroso golpe en la cara.

-Habla cuando te den permiso de hacerlo. ¿Con que espía, eh? Te enseñaré a no mentir.

Peeta debe escupir su propia sangre para poder hablar –No estoy mintiendo.

Otro cortante golpe.

-¿Por qué pierden el tiempo? Llévenlo con los demás. –Peeta alcanza a ver que es un hombre con corte estrictamente militar el que da la orden, obviamente un teniente o sargento.

-Es un oficial, señor –responde de inmediato el soldado que le ha golpeado.

-Entonces llévenlo con los de su rango –zanja el hombre y dice algo sobre perder el tiempo.

De un tirón Peeta siente que le levantan del piso y a empujones lo llevan hasta un aerodeslizador.

El cielo ya es oscuro y frío, y conforme lo meten a las celdas que contiene la nave le despojan de su uniforme dejándole en camisa y pantalones; incluso le sacan las botas y el cinturón.

-Así no se suicidarán –les dice un soldado burlón.

No son muchos. Peeta imaginó que se encontraría con muchos oficiales, pero lo más seguro es que la mayoría pereciera asfixiado o aplastado en La Fortaleza. Ambas horribles formas de morir.

¿Y los que no murieron habrán logrado escapar? Que importa, porque se supone que son los malos ¿verdad? Aunque después del ataque de hoy, y ver de lo que los rebeldes son capaces de hacer, se guarda su derecho de opinión.

Con esfuerzos se las arregla para quedar cerca de la única ventana y poder ver desde ahí el exterior. Como si fuera nuevamente ese pequeño niño enamorado, alza el rostro al cielo y ruega que le sea concedida la posibilidad de ver a Katniss Everdeen una última vez.

Finalmente vencido y con dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo se deja caer derrotado.

**.**

**Para quienes me preguntaron: Nope. Katniss no está embarazada (aún... jiji), es solo que su mamá está formada a la antigua usanza y piensa que cuando tienen la primera vez las caderas se redondean más. (¿Referencia?: mi madre, jaja! -aunque nunca se ha equivocado, ****uhmm, sospechoso?)**

**Por cierto, ¿Creen que Gale se rinda sin luchar? :/ Y ahora sí, que sí: ****A tres años del comienzo; ****reencuentro próximo Capítulo :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahora sí, agárrense porque nos vamos últra veloces. Prepárense también para montones de drama y lots of love. Que nadie se me desmaye y en verdad, verdad, que estoy ansiosa por leer sus opiniones del capítulo de hoy.**

**¡Gooocen de la lectura!**

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

Gale sube a un aerodeslizador que le llevará con los prisioneros de vuelta al trece, sumamente satisfecho con el éxito que ha conseguido. Le han reconocido su participación en el asalto a la Fortaleza y ahora será parte de los planes grandes de la guerra. Está ansioso por comenzar a trabajar en su nuevo puesto como Sargento Mayor y ganar este conflicto.

Llega al distrito trece junto con los soldados que salieron de aquí rumbo al dos, y son recibidos con honores. Incluso se ha preparado una comida que incluye carne de verdad y alguna fruta de postre. Nunca se ha visto tal manjar en este lugar.

Pero a Gale Hawthorne no le interesa que le coloquen una medalla frente a toda la población del distrito, desea correr para encontrar a Katniss esperando reconocer la mirada de orgullo en su rostro. Busca entre la población que ha atendido a la ceremonia y localiza a Rory, después a Primrose, a la señora Everdeen que está a un costado, incluso a la pulga, con cariño, de Rue, pero no a la mujer que busca.

Ocultando su decepción, baja de la plataforma el primero, y se acerca con prontitud a Prim para preguntar por Katniss.

-Se ha quedado dormida, no quise despertarla ya que casi no lo ha hecho desde el bombardeo. –El sargento asiente preparándose para ir a buscarla, pero la menuda rubia le detiene del brazo –no es buen momento, Gale.

Busca en la mirada azul cristalina de su joven amiga para entender, pero encuentra cansancio que no le revela nada. –Tú sabes que le pasa –no es una pregunta, mas es una afirmación. –Necesito que me digas, Prim. Yo… –Ira. Frustración. Entierra sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos. –Yo la amo.

La pena en los ojos de Prim aplasta de algún modo esperanzas.

.

-¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! –siente un escozor en el hombro donde le han golpeado para despertarlo.

Abre los ojos con dificultad, las luces demasiado blancas y brillantes. La única base rebelde donde ha estado fue la del distrito siete, por eso no sabe qué lugar es este al descender del aerodeslizador. Por un momento tiene la impresión de que le han traído a este lugar para ejecutarlo junto a otros agentes de la paz. Como animal que va al matadero, camina junto con los demás prisioneros que van bajado de otras naves aéreas.

Hoy los rebeldes celebran la derrota de sus enemigos; pero son conscientes de que aún no ganan la guerra y los agentes de altos rangos son considerados una importante fuente de información.

Le obligan a caminar a pesar del esfuerzo. Sus músculos están entumidos y tiene la boca seca. Ve del otro lado de la gruesa pared de cristal a otros prisioneros que incluyen mujeres. La fila del agente es lo bastante escasa para comprender que muchos oficiales y generales no sobrevivieron el ataque.

¿Habrá sido terrible morir asfixiado por falta de aire, o aplastado por los escombros de la Fortaleza? Seguro que sí, porque tan solo salir resultó ser una auténtica pesadilla.

Pregunta a un soldado educadamente en donde se encuentran, pero este no hace el menor intento de responderle.

Continúa avanzando bajo la dura mirada de los guardias. En ningún momento le preguntan su nombre, simplemente le pinchan el dedo índice con un aparato y todos sus datos aparecen en la pantalla; parece que finalmente tienen acceso a los registros del Capitolio.

Pronto leen que no es un oficial más; Peeta Mellark es un oficial en jefe. Y como a un par más, le sacan de inmediato de la fila y esposados los llevan a lo que parece ser lo más profundo de donde quiera que estén. Cuando es separado de los otros agentes, insiste diciendo que es un espía que trabaja para el lado rebelde, pero no recibe reacción alguna. Le empujan a través de húmedos pasillos, donde solamente se ven paredes grises y puertas incontables todas iguales; simplemente algún número sobre ellas pintado en color negro.

Llegan finalmente al final del pasillo y un guardia sostiene la puerta abierta, mientras que el otro le propina un empujón tan fuerte que lo manda hasta la mitad de la pequeña cámara cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Lo jalan con fuerza y le obligan a levantarse una vez más, sin dejar de apuntarle con el cañón del fusil.

'_Es el fin'_ Piensa demasiado agotado para luchar por su vida una vez más. La muerte pasando por sus ojos.

Pero el destino decide que aún no ha llegado su tiempo.

El otro soldado, el que no sostiene el arma, comienza a golpearle sin razón. Es lo que los agentes solían llamar "calentamiento para cooperar" El puño en el estómago lo dobla de dolor y entonces es cuando lo sientan rudamente en la única silla que hay.

El soldado que le ha golpeado se aleja unos pasos. Parece un animal enjaulado, se lleva las manos a la cintura, como decidiendo que hacer después. Esto le da al prisionero tiempo para respirar, pero su verdugo regresa colocándose frente a él.

-¿Con que un espía, no? –le dice jalándole con brusquedad de las solapas de la camisa, reventando algunos botones superiores en el camino. Le dan un bofetón que le gira la cara. –Aquí no nos gustan las mentiras ni la gente como tú.

Peeta frunce el ceño, negándose a mostrar debilidad o miedo, pues está familiarizado con el procedimiento. –Me lo has dejado claro.

Antes de que tenga oportunidad de agregar algo más le dan un rodillazo en el estómago. Cae sentado en la pesada silla de frío metal.

-Te dirigirás a mí como señor. Y creo que no me estás entendiendo imbécil –le dice el soldado tomándole del cabello. –Únicamente puedes hablar cuando yo te le pida. ¿Está claro? –Lo suelta pero Peeta no contesta y esto le gana la fuerza de la culata del otro soldado directo en la nariz, la cual no tarda en sangrar profusamente manchando su camisa de sangre escarlata. –Dije, ¿está claro?

-No me ha pedido que conteste, _señor_.

-Te haces el listo ¿eh? –se cruza de brazos mientras su compañero le planta otro golpe. –Veremos qué tan listo eres cuando estés muerto. Así que si quieres salir de esta, me dirás todo lo que sabes. El dolor que sientes es una pequeña muestra si te niegas a cooperar de buena gana.

-No tengo problema con eso. Le repito que soy un espía de su lado, señor. –Escupe con resentimiento. Contacten a Plutarch Heavensbeen, él puede dar fe de ello.

La mención del nombre no tiene el efecto deseado. El agente no puede evitar sentirse frustrado, pero dice toda la información que puede, aunque no es de mucha utilidad porque la mayoría hace referencia al distrito dos y los rebeldes ya han tomado todo lo que necesitan de ese lugar.

Ambos guardias se miran con cautela, Peeta quiere creer que se preguntan si en verdad será un espía para la causa. Cualquier rastro de duda sería buena señal en este momento, pero al final del interrogatorio le dejan abandonado tumbándolo en el piso y llevándose la única silla con ellos.

Parece ser que después de todo, no le han creído lo de ser espía.

Está al límite de sus fuerzas, y allí sentado únicamente le queda esperar su suerte.

.

Acostada en la litera de Rue, Katniss mira perdida el techo de su habitación.

Gale ya debe haber vuelto del distrito dos y seguramente disfruta de la celebración dada en su honor, después de todo ha sido su idea la que le ha valido un ascenso en la complicada escala militar.

Pero ella ha visto las imágenes y no puede creer que su amigo haya estado detrás de toda esa destrucción y muerte. Recuerda las veces cuando salían a cazar y Gale despotricaba contra el gobierno, pero eran simplemente eso; palabras.

Y ahora las ha movido a acciones y aunque comprende que Gale esté enfadado y desee aplastar todo lo que pueda del Capitolio, iniciar un fuego contra personas que intentaban salir de la montaña en ruinas ha sido inhumano.

Pero esto es una guerra y tal vez ella este exagerando las cosas; si no, ¿de qué otro modo podrán vencer a sus enemigos?

Rebusca en su interior intentando dar con la verdadera razón de su depresión. No debe rascar mucho, puesto que conoce la respuesta desde que vio las imágenes: ver como la montaña se venía abajo, le trajo el recuerdo de la muerte de su padre en la explosión de las minas del distrito doce.

Pero al mismo tiempo ver los cuerpos de personas caer muertas encogen su corazón de preocupación por su agente.

.

Como hay que trabajar en las reparaciones de la zona dañada por los misiles del Capitolio, el festejo termina pronto y Rory debe ir a ayudar; no le molesta porque para él ese si es un trabajo de hombres. Gale asiste a una importante reunión donde solicitan su asistencia porque se debe tomar una decisión respecto a los prisioneros que van arribando, mientras que Rue vuelve a los cultivos, y Prim y su madre regresan al hospital.

La joven aprendiz de medico trabaja pacientemente en los laboratorios, siendo uno de los internos asignados a la tarea de evaluar los cientos de muestras de sangre que han tomado de los recientes prisioneros que han traído al búnker. La tarea es fácil; deben asegurarse que no haya portadores de bacterias peligrosas que puedan poner en un estado de peligro a la población. Todo marcha bastante bien.

Pero cuando llega a cierta muestra, esta se le resbala de los dedos estrellándose en el piso.

Debe avisar a Katniss de inmediato.

.

-¿Puedo pasar?

La joven no se mueve ni dice nada, pero Gale se toma la libertad para entrar. Ha decidido ignorar la petición de Prim, y en cuanto han salido de la junta, fue en busca de la chica.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estoy aquí? –pregunta girándose para saludar a su amigo. Gale es tan alto que no necesita estirarse o subirse a algo para alcanzar la cama de arriba y poder verla a los ojos.

-No fuiste con los demás a recibirme –dice con un deje de reproche con sus pies bien plantados en el piso.

-Sin embargo me da gusto que hayas regresado. –Le dice dándole un par de palmaditas en la mano que reposa en el colchón.

Pero las intenciones del sargento son otras y la atrapa antes de que pueda ponerla bajo su cabeza para usarla como almohada. – ¿Has pensado lo que hablamos? ¿Sobre nosotros?

-Gale, no es el momento.

-¿Y cuándo lo será? Porque no quiero que me digas que cuando termine la guerra y llegado ese momento me salgas con otros pretextos, Katniss.

-Yo... –debe decirlo. Debe hacerlo ahora –lo siento, Gale.

El color escapa de la cara de su amigo. El sargento da una risita nerviosa para aliviar la tensión que se acumula en su cuello –no te entiendo.

Así que no se lo piensa dejar fácil. –Lo siento, Gale –repite. –Te quiero pero… pero no del modo que tú quieres. –El hombre se empieza a alejar, pero ella se baja con rapidez de la cama y lo alcanza a pescar. –No hagas esto más difícil…

-¿Difícil? –pregunta con tal dolor en la voz que hace que se le encoja el corazón a la joven. – ¿Difícil para mí o para ti, Katniss? Porque no pareces sentirlo mucho.

Lo suelta y ahora es ella quien se aleja como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. – ¿Y tú qué sabes sobre lo que siento? –le contesta comenzando a sentir que el enojo quiere hervir en su sangre.

-No sé nada, ¡pero es porque ya no me permites saberlo! –reclama resentido. Se quedan en silencio durante tensos minutos. Frenando las crueles palabras que quieren salir de sus respectivas bocas y que luego lamentarán haber dicho. Cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ella pensando en lo diferente que efectivamente se siente ahora. En que Gale tiene razón; ya no es más la joven que se vio obligada a separarse de su familia hace tres años ya.

Él, con la idea de que la única razón lógica para que sea rechazado es que hay una tercer persona de por medio – ¿quién es él?

La hora de confrontar la verdad ha llegado; y aunque ninguno quiere discutirlo, saben que deben hacerlo. La enfermera cubre sus ojos por unos instantes tratando de organizar sus ideas, queriendo ganar tiempo para que Gale se calme. ¿Cómo hacerle comprender a un hombre que te ama y que ha sido tu mejor amigo toda la vida, que tú ya amas a alguien más? –Es…

Se esfuerza por procesar que está ocurriendo. Seguramente es lo que Prim quería ahorrarle en el festejo: un corazón roto. La coge por los hombros – ¿Quién es, Katniss?

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¡Él está aquí! ¡Peet…! … _a_… _ah_… _oh_… –Prim se calla abruptamente al ver que Gale sujeta a su hermana.

-¿Qué dices, Prim? –pregunta la joven soltándose de su amigo y dirigiéndose a su hermana presurosa. ¿Acaso ha escuchado bien? ¿Es posible que…? – ¡_Prim_!

La jovencita reacciona a las sacudidas de su hermana. –Está… Él está… –Quiere decirle que _él_ está ahí, en calidad de prisionero, pero mira nerviosa hacia Gale un par de veces. El sargento capta el mensaje y se aleja unos pasos para darles privacidad.

Entonces la joven mayor comprende.

Esto no es un sueño.

Peeta Mellark, SU Peeta Mellark ha llegado al distrito trece.

Deja caer los brazos a su costado, la boca ligeramente abierta, las pupilas brillantes… esperanzadas. – ¿Cómo lo sabes, Prim? ¿Le has visto?

La blonda lo niega pero le explica suave y rápidamente, que ha visto su nombre en un frasco con las muestras de los prisioneros que debía revisar.

Katniss asiente asimilando todo a la velocidad de la luz. Su primer instinto es salir corriendo, pero ha madurado y se detiene a pensar. Se dirige de pronto a su amigo –Gale, necesito un favor. Hay un prisionero que necesito ver.

-¿Un qué? ¿Por qué tendrías que ver a un prisionero? –Se cruza de brazos desafiante –creo que tendrás que ser más específica, Katniss.

No tiene tiempo para esto. –Prometo que después te explicaré todo, pero ahora _necesito_ verlo.

Comprobar con sus propios ojos que está ahí.

El sargento frunce el ceño, pero sabe que si no le ayuda, Katniss hará lo que sea para conseguir su cometido, después de todo, su persistencia es de las cosas que le gustan de ella –bien.

Prim le da su pequeña maleta de enfermera porque presiente que la necesitará.

Katniss abraza a su hermana dándole unas silenciosas gracias y sale detrás de su amigo. Hay algo de culpa al utilizarlo así, pero ya se sentirá terrible después. Sigue a Gale quien la lleva a una oficina, donde le ve intercambiar palabras con una mujer ahí. Después hacen una llamada donde Gale habla por algunos minutos.

Finalmente regresa a ella, que le espera a una distancia prudencial –Listo. Dale los datos que te pide y entonces te dará un papel con el número de la celda.

-Gracias, Gale. –Dice con sincera gratitud abrazándole levemente.

El atractivo sargento disfruta por un brevísimo tiempo de la cercanía de la joven –te espero aquí. –Aprovecha su turno para apreciar la figura de la enfermera.

Es una mujer realmente preciosa.

Minutos posteriores y con hoja en mano, Gale lidera el camino hasta los oscuros pasadizos del búnker, donde se encuentran las celdas de máxima seguridad. Le ha sorprendido que vean a alguien en ese lugar. ¿Quién será? La hoja no le da la respuesta porque únicamente señala el número del prisionero, y la cámara. Además de su nombre que aparece impreso junto al de Katniss marcándolos como visitas.

Pasando la guardia que permite el acceso a las profundidades del lugar, es Katniss quien anda a priesa, cada vez pudiendo contenerse menos. Está ansiosa por llegar, y parece que corre por los pasillos. Gale tiene que detenerla – ¿Estás segura de esto, Katniss? –Decenas de escenarios cruzan su mente, pero presiente que esto tiene que ver con su conversación interrumpida de hace rato.

-Por supuesto, Gale.

Continúan hasta que se detienen frente a la cámara señalada, un soldado haciendo guardia. –Tenemos permiso para entrar.

-Sargento Mayor Hawthorne –dice el guardia reconociendo que esta frente al famoso soldado que dio con la solución para tomar el distrito dos. Presenta sus respetos antes de permitirles el paso.

Katniss entra primero y Gale le sigue a unos pasos, observando cauteloso cómo la joven se acerca al cautivo dejándose caer de rodillas frente a él.

-¿Katniss? ¿Eres tú? –masculla débilmente el agente.

Gale observa el intercambio con curiosidad, pero cuando la joven besa al prisionero se convierte en alarma.

Y entonces lo ubica. Es el hijo del panadero del distrito doce.

'_Katniss está bien'_

'_¡Y Peeta lo ha hecho porque él ama a Kat…!'_

¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil como para no haber atado cabos antes?

Si desde que vivían en el doce notó como el hijo de comerciantes la estudiaba con demasiado interés en la escuela, y también en la panadería cuando iban a intercambiar sus ardillas. ¡De hecho en todas partes la devoraba con la mirada!

¿Y cómo ignorar el hecho de que ella fingía no prestar atención a las miradas furtivas; o a las competencias de lucha, pero que terminaba observando con avidez y hasta exasperante anhelo?

La tensión cuando le preguntó si la muchacha del zapatero se casaba con el hijo del panadero...

¡Era él a quien Katniss se refería cuando murmuraba incoherencias sobre un chico con pan, o del pan!

¿Cómo no lo comprendió?

Es Peeta Mellark el tercero en discordia.

.

-No puede ser cierto, ¿es esto real?

-Real. –Responde antes de volver a besarlo, esta vez con profundidad, botando el maletín a un lado. Por primera vez repara en el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Se separa bruscamente para poder entender la causa. Se fija en que Peeta está mal trecho. Tiene una fea herida inflamada en el pómulo izquierdo. Del otro lado, hay un golpe desagradable de un profundo color negro verdoso. La nariz hinchada, seguramente rota.

Está por limpiar la sangre seca de su rostro cuando es levantada abruptamente.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Katniss? –gruñe Gale apretándola del brazo.

-¡Suéltame, Gale! –dice esforzándose por no entrar en pánico ya que Peeta se ve mal y sacude la cabeza como desenfocado. Tiene que atenderlo pronto.

-¿Es él, verdad? ¡Es él! –El sargento exige respuestas. – ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

-¡Suéltame! –se logra soltar retrocediendo algunos centímetros por la fuerza.

Esta reacción no hace sino alterar a Gale – ¡Es un agente de la paz, Katniss! ¡UN MALDITO AGENTE DE LA PAZ!

-¡Lo amo! –Grita con pasión impregnada en esas dos palabras. Sorprendida cubre su boca inmediatamente.

_Lo amo._

_Lo amo._

_Lo amo._

A pesar del silencio en la celda, sus palabras parecen hacer eco en las paredes.

El silencio es sepulcral, ni siquiera las pesadas respiraciones del malherido bastan para atravesar el espeso mutismo.

'…'

Unos instantes y su voz ruge con el dolor de la traición – ¡Lo mataré!

-¡No! –la joven se interpone en su camino, pero el sargento no se detiene hasta que la propia mano de Katniss se impacta en su cara con gran fuerza para devolverlo de la niebla de celos que domina su mente. – ¡Basta, Gale!

Se enfrentan cara a cara.

Se escucha un quejido y Katniss es la primera en romper la guerra de miradas, de voluntades, que mantiene con Gale. Devuelve la atención a su agente para revisar el estado de sus signos vitales, segura que su amigo no cumplirá su amenaza –estarás bien, Peeta.

La voz es la más suave que le ha escuchado nunca. Ni siquiera es con la que solía tranquilizar a Prim los días de Cosecha. Observa estático los precisos movimientos de la joven cazadora. Como sus fuertes pero delicadas manos que solían cazar a su lado, acarician a alguien que no es él. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se pone rígido de tensión. –Entonces es esto lo que quieres… –No recibe réplica. –… lo escoges a él.

-Gale… –cansada pone sus manos en el piso, incapaz de seguir confrontándolo.

-Olvídalo. –El militar maldice y se va.

Katniss se queda mirando la puerta varios segundos. Siente pena, tristeza. Finalmente está perdiendo a Gale, tal vez para siempre.

-Ve con él –susurra Peeta con tremendo esfuerzo, tratando por todos los medios permanecer despierto. La enfermera voltea a verlo. –No iré a ningún lado…

Aún en su estado consigue sacarle una sonrisa. –No, aquí me quedo. –Con cariño le aparta los rizos mugrosos de la frente. Le enternece como Peeta cierra los ojos disfrutando el contacto.

-¿Lo has dicho en serio? –su voz es ronca. Katniss, que ha empezado a sacar cosas del maletín que Prim colocó en sus manos, lo mira confusa. –Eso de que… me amas.

¿Cómo negarlo?

No puede, así que se da el lujo de saborear la palabra antes de confirmarla. –Sí. –Ahora que por fin se encuentra con ella, está decidida a ponerlo en un lugar donde no puedan arrebatárselo.

Algo cálido y muy agradable se extiende entre ellos como un finísimo manto.

-Ya puedo morir tranquilo –suelta Peeta, sus facciones hinchadas no ocultan su felicidad.

Le obliga a beber agua. –No vas a morir.

-Duele tanto, pero tienes razón –concede. –Sería un ingrato si lo hiciera ahora que te tengo.

Confiesa en suave murmullo –siempre me has tenido. –Se sumerge en esos orbes azules que ahora cargan algo más en su rostro.

Allí sigue viviendo el mismo deseo que logra enchinar su piel, el amor que endulza su corazón, la devoción que acaricia su alma; pero también hay un destello nubloso que carga remordimiento y sufrimiento.

¿Qué ha pasado este tiempo que han permanecido separados? ¿Qué cosas atroces ha visto, o ha sido obligado a hacer?

Quiere preguntar que ha nublado sus ojos, pero todavía no es tiempo. Primero debe atenderlo un médico porque lo más que ella puede hacer por él es desinfectarle las heridas de la cara y limpiarle la sangre de la boca.

-Ya que me has aseado, ¿crees que podamos repetir ese beso? Es que estoy un poco fuera de form…

Katniss ya se ha inclinado para encontrar nuevamente esos labios que, a pesar de su sequedad, no pierden su candente tesitura. El beso va lento al principio, pero Peeta echa su torso más al frente y la joven separa sus labios para permitirle mayor profundidad.

Apartándose, puede decirle una vez más que la ama.

Y ella contesta que también lo hace. –Pero ahora debo verificar que no tengas algún hueso roto. –Su voz sale como un murmullo sensual que reaviva al reducido agente. Posa su atención en el cuerpo de su amado y se le escapa el aire mientras mira la camisa sin botones que revela el pecho varonil.

Esto será más difícil de lo que debiera.

-Sabes que puedes tocarme cuando quieras –dice con un ligero toque de humor, recordando la ocasión cuando le dijo algo similar.

-No hay necesidad de recordármelo –responde, pero sus dedos tiemblan ansiosos al deshacerse del remanente de sus botones. Lo examina acariciando la piel ¿Cómo puede sentir cosquillas en su estómago mientras atiende a su paciente? _'¡Concéntrate, Katniss Everdeen!' _–No parece que tengas costillas rotas.

-Lo sé. Me duelen los golpes pero nada importante. La peor parte se la ha llevado mi cara.

-¿Y porque no me has dicho antes? –pregunta indignada. –Pudiste ahorrarme el trabajo.

-¿Y robarnos la oportunidad de que me acaricies? –Se ríe por la cara de su chica. Ya ha confesado que le ama. ¿Qué más puede pedir?

-Esto es serio, Peeta. No tienes costillas rotas, pero tu nariz sí que lo está –dice no siguiendo el delicioso flirteo que el agente quiere empezar. Ya tendrán tiempo para amarse. Su prioridad por el momento es atender sus heridas, puede tener una hemorragia interna, no lo sabe con certeza. –Tienes que salir de aquí. Necesitas que un médico te revise. ¿No les has dicho que eres un espía para la causa?

El joven asiente –lo he hecho, pero no parecen haberme creído. –Está de pronto exhausto – ¿puedo dormir ya, Katniss?

-No. Necesito sacarte de aquí cuanto antes, pero antes te enderezaré la nariz. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la tienes así?

-¿Será una hora? La verdad no estoy seguro.

La enfermera se muerde el labio –eso es mucho tiempo. Lo mejor será que un especialista te revise. Tal vez pueda traer a mi madre. –Se levanta. –Volveré, pero promete que no te dormirás.

-Lo juro –y cumplirá su promesa.

-Su tiempo ha concluido, señorita. –Entra el guardia para escoltarla justo a tiempo.

Si quiere que lo atiendan de inmediato, debe apresurarse –vamos.

Recorren los mismo pasillos, sintiendo que es un mundo el que le separa de Peeta ahora que debe alejarse de él por una media hora. Echa a correr para reducir el tiempo; no estará tranquila hasta que Peeta esté descansando en una confortable cama a su lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –en el apartado que funciona como hospital, se encuentra con su hermana que ha vuelto a trabajar. – ¿Le has visto?

-Busco a mamá. Necesita revisarlo. –Dice contestando y no las preguntas realizadas.

-Aquí estoy –entra la señora Everdeen secando sus manos con una trapo limpio. –Me han dicho que preguntaste por mí en recepción.

Katniss le explica brevemente que necesita que le acompañe a ver Peeta Mellark, quien está en prisión, pero que necesita atención profesional. Afortunadamente su madre no hace más preguntas innecesarias y rápidamente se dirigen de vuelta a la cárcel.

-¿Cómo que no me puede dejar pasar? ¡Si acabo de salir hace poco!

-Protocolo.

Katniss está apunto de armar un escándalo, pero su madre la detiene.

Con tranquilidad le pide al guardia que aunque sea le deje pasar solo a ella, que un prisionero está mal herido y le han pedido que lo revise. Le explica que es enfermera y que conoce al padre del muchacho, y que sería una pena no atenderlo porque está en deuda con su familia. –Por favor, déjeme hacer este acto de caridad. No hará daño a nadie.

El guardia ha de recordar algo porque de pronto parece ablandarse y verifica que nadie le vea. Permite paso a la señora, pero le da únicamente quince minutos.

-Gracias –dice la joven al hombre cuando se madre desaparece tras las puertas corredizas.

.

-¿Señora Everdeen? –pregunta observando atento a la mujer que tiene frente a sí. – ¿Y Katniss?

-Ella está bien, pero no ha podido acceder. –Lo escudriña atenta antes de profesionalmente comenzar a revisarlo. –Lo más grave es la nariz, pero lo ideal sería revisarte con un escáner para asegurarnos que ningún órgano se ha dañado. Ahora. Esto va a dolerte, pero es lo mejor si queremos que tu nariz sea la de siempre. Muerde esto –le tiende un cilindro de madera.

Peeta obedece preparándose para el dolor venidero.

La experta coloca ambas manos a los lados de la nariz inflamada de Peeta y con todas sus fuerzas presiona en un limpio movimiento y endereza el hueso roto de la cara.

Peeta ha apretado los dientes con verdadero sufrimiento, tanto que podría desmayar en cualquier momento, pero no ocurre y ahora que todo ha terminado, se siente bastante mejor. Observa a la señora Everdeen preparar sus cosas para retirarse. –Gracias, señora Everdeen.

Pero Amelie no aceptará la gratitud de este joven, que tanto se parece a uno de sus viejos amigos de juventud. –Lo que sea por quien mi hija ama.

-¿Qué… qué…? ¿Usted sabe…? –masculla atontado para diversión de la dama.

-Es mi deber como madre saberlo. –Sonríe pensando en cómo Katniss ha vuelto a la vida ahora que la ha ido a buscar para que curase a este muchacho. –Sigue haciéndola feliz.

Peeta le devuelve la sonrisa en medio de su rostro hinchado –lo haré, señora Everdeen. Juro que lo haré.

.

-¿Y bien? –Katniss pregunta nerviosa, quince minutos después y en el mismo lugar donde se ha quedado esperando.

-Estará bien. Le he enderezado el tabique y le he dado algo para el dolor. –Explica su madre omitiendo que fue un simple trozo de madera de lo que se ayudó. –No será la misma de siempre, pero quedará casi… –se queda sin aire cuando su hija se arroja a sus brazos.

-Gracias, mamá. Te lo debo –asegura agradecida y aliviada.

-No, hija. Yo te debo aún más.

.

Dos días han transcurrido desde que se enterara de que el amor de su vida ama a otro hombre.

¡Un maldito agente de la paz de entre tantas personas que pudo haber elegido!

Así que mientras él se jugaba el pellejo luchando por una causa que beneficiará a miles; un imbécil agente conquistaba el corazón de su amada y esta caía directamente en la trampa.

'_Nunca te perteneció.'_

Ignora la voz de su cabeza, irascible.

¿Qué no juró y perjuró que nunca se enamoraría? ¿Cuántas veces le había refrenado de confesar sus sentimientos con el pretexto de que nunca tendría hijos? ¿Qué no le dijo la última vez que no estaba lista?

¿Y no la había él respetado?

Se siente engañado, traicionado, resentido.

Pero mientras la guerra siga, él tiene deberes que cumplir y ahora mismo se reúnen en la sala de juntas del presidente.

-¿Qué hay en la agenda de hoy, Beetee? –se sienta junto a su compañero en la elaboración de armas.

Este hombre del distrito tres fue el Vencedor de unos Juegos, muchos años atrás. Logró escapar de su distrito gracias a los rebeldes, después de colaborar como espía, sabiendo que era demasiado brillante para ayudar con la causa desde la base del búnker. Tristemente su única amiga, una vencedora llamada Wiress, no lo logró y quedó a merced de los agentes de la paz. Ya van tres meses desde que se ha resignado a darla por muerta. –Creo que es para hablar sobre el ataque al Capitolio –dice nervioso subiendo sus gafas por el puente de la nariz.

Esta es una noticia fantástica, porque quiere decir que la guerra estará llegando pronto a su fin.

.

Los días siguientes Katniss trata de hacer que la crean que Peeta no es un agente. Bueno, que si es un agente en cubierto, pero que ha trabajado para los rebeldes por largo tiempo.

Sin embargo nadie parece escucharle, mucho menos creerle.

-¿Tiene pruebas de ello, enfermera…?

-Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen. Y no, señor, pero le puedo jurar que está de nuestra parte. Le contactó el Vencedor Finnick Odair, quien también es espía. Lo conocimos durante el tiempo que permanecimos en el Centro de Entrenamiento para agentes. Peeta nos ayudó a mi amiga y a mí a escapar junto a los rebeldes cuando lo invadieron.

El Teniente la escucha con cansancio – ¿algún otro nombre que pueda darme? Porque si bien es cierto que el señor Odair ha actuado de espía, no se le ha podido contactar en meses.

De un modo extraño siente tristeza por Finnick, pero sobre su caso ella no puede hacer nada. Sobre lo de ahorita: afortunadamente el día anterior consiguió otro pase para revisar las heridas de Peeta y hablar un poco más sobre cómo sacarlo de ahí. –Me ha dicho que contacten a Plutarch Heavensbeen, señor.

Asiente con lentitud. –Le hablaré con la verdad, señorita Everdeen. Ambos hombres trabajan efectivamente con nosotros. Entonces… –Tocan a la puerta –adelante.

Entra una mujer con su uniforme militar –le envían estos papeles desde arriba, Teniente Boggs.

-Gracias, Leeg –la despide. Hojea las nuevas órdenes que debe cumplir mientras prosigue –como le iba diciendo. Efectivamente sé que ambos hombres luchan por la causa y que reclutan espías, por lo que le creo. Pero es extremadamente difícil contactar a Plutarch ya que trabaja desde el Capitolio y… –hace una extraña pausa. Relee con más atención la misiva, frunce el ceño – ¿Cómo dijo que se llama su… amigo?

-Peeta Mellark. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

No le contestan de inmediato. Escoge con mucho cuidado las palabras que dirá a continuación. –A menos que logremos contactar al señor Heavensbeen o me dé alguna otra referencia…

De la nada siente que su corazón late con más velocidad, siente el pulso de la sangre en su sien palpitando expectante – ¿Qué ocurre, señor?

-Si no… su amigo estará muerto mañana al medio día…

El mundo comienza a derrumbase a su alrededor –no.

Nada tiene sentido.

-… ha llegado un orden de fusilamiento…

-No.

Más bien, sin Peeta su vida no tendrá sentido. No puede permitirlo, no puede dejar que lo maten, porque quitarle la vida es como arrebatársela a ella.

¿Es que los rebeldes le despojarán de lo que no pudo el Capitolio?

-Tiene que hacer algo. ¡Por favor! Usted… usted me cree… sabe que Peeta… él no…

-Lo lamento, señorita Everdeen. Las órdenes vienen desde la misma cabeza y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlas. –La mira casi con compasión, pero Katniss no presta atención a la mirada paternal de este desconocido.

Exclusivamente piensa en que necesitará un milagro que ella no conseguirá.

.

Madge permanece encerrada junto a otras mujeres prisioneras. Ha deducido que se encuentra en el desconocido distrito trece, pero esa información carece de importancia. Espera a que llegue su turno para ser parte del grupo que será canjeado por algunos rebeldes.

En la esquina de la prisión, eleva una silenciosa plegaria para Ethan, lo que le brinda un poco de tranquilidad y quien sabe, a lo mejor con un poco de suerte termine siendo enviada a su casa en el pobre distrito doce.

.

-Piensa, por favor –suplica con la voz quebrada pegando su frente a la de él. Ha bajado a encontrarse con Peeta. Lo más que ha podido hacer por ella el teniente Boggs es conseguirle un pase para entrar un par de veces a las mazmorras, derecho reservado únicamente para las familias de los prisioneros sentenciados a muerte. –Por favor… No… no puedes – _'morir'_ –seguir aquí… –Suplica besando su rostro con desesperanza, aferrándose a él como si fuera su propia vida.

El encadenado no comprende la desesperación tras los besos de la chica, pero no se queja y los recibe. –Ya saldré, Katniss –susurra al responder, y por eso lo intenta una vez más. Ya ha nombrado a Finnick y a Plutarch. ¿Quién más sabe sobre su posición? –Había un hombre en el distrito tres, usaba gafas para ver, pero no supe su nombre…

La joven estornuda su nariz llorosa, preparándose para regañarle por confiar en cualquier persona sin preguntar al menos su nombre –Esa manía tuya de…

Pero es interrumpida por el repentino murmullo que sale del prisionero –_Johanna_, Katniss.

-¿Quién? –es absurdo sentir celos de una mujer a quien no conoces bajo estas circunstancias.

-¡Johanna Mason del distrito siete! –Exclama el agente recordando a la abrasiva vencedora del distrito donde cayó prisionero. ¡Tremendo que no la recordara antes!

-¿Johanna? ¿Qué no es o fue una vencedora? –Peeta asiente. En la emoción Katniss lo besa una vez más, pero no tiene tiempo que perder. – ¡Debiste acordarte hace horas! –Se levanta antes que el agente pueda decir algo más y sale corriendo esperando librar a Peeta de esta sentencia que aún desconoce.

Corre y corre por interminables pasillos. Toma apriesa esos ascensores y aporrea la puerta del Teniente Boggs al alcanzarla. –Johanna Mason –dice a penas con suficiente aliento, en cuanto el militar responde a su llamado. Está inclinada sujetándose el costado. – ¡Por favor! ¡Tiene que contactarla! –ha dejado a Peeta a medio beso por venir una vez más. –Sé que es tarde, pero tiene que intentarlo.

El hombre le permite la entrada mientras se dirige a su mesa de trabajo para tomar su extraño teléfono que se encuentra bajo una montaña de papeles. Dice algo sobre odiar el papeleo, pero no hace el intento por arreglarlo. Katniss sigue nerviosa los precisos movimientos.

Media hora después, no ha conseguido nada.

-Lo lamento profundamente.

No son palabras que basten para evitar que se desgarre por dentro ya que su último eslabón de aguardo se ha desvanecido frente a sus ojos.

.

Primrose escucha la noticia por boca de su madre, y se une al dolor de su hermana y a las lágrimas que comparten su mamá y Rue, mientras Katniss se obliga a no romperse y va decidida a encontrarse con Peeta una vez más.

-No podemos dejar que pase –dice con firmeza en la voz.

-¿Qué haremos? –pregunta Rue llorando. –Katniss no ha podido hacer nada…

La joven aprendiz de médico no responde, en su lugar se pone de pie y sale decidida sabiendo con quien acudir.

Rue la sigue preguntándose que tiene la rubia en mente.

Llegan a su destino algunos pasillos al frente. –Necesito un favor, Gale. –Y afortunadamente el sargento se abstiene a simplemente escuchar lo que Prim tiene que decir.

Conforme se entera de la orden de fusilamiento, piensa en como la suerte parece ponerse de su lado.

Tal vez después de todo, Katniss y él si están predestinados a quedar juntos.

Pero una minúscula parte de él le hace sentir que no podrá competir contra la sombra del espía, si es que lo es realmente. Por lo que si espera recuperar el corazón de la cazadora, deberá ganárselo limpiamente.

-¿Con quién dices que ha hablado?

-Con el Teniente Boggs –se apresura a decir Rue por su amiga.

Gale las estudia desde su considerable altura y no pueden decir que no las intimida un poco. Tampoco el gesto en su cara les ayuda a sentirse más valientes –si Boggs ha dicho que no se puede, no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiarlo, Prim. Su autoridad es mayor que la mía.

Prim siente horrible porque quiere ayudar a su hermana como ella le ha ayudado, pero es incapaz de hacerlo.

-¡Prim! –Escucha la voz de su amigo llamándola, pero ella necesita llorar de impotencia en la soledad.

Rue se vuelve al sargento antes de irse a buscar a Prim –por favor no finja que le importa.

El sargento se queda allí parado. ¿En qué momento se ha convertido en el malo de la historia?

.

-¿Katniss? –Para Peeta no pasa desapercibido el abatimiento en los hombros de la joven. Ha estado así desde que entró por la puerta, y después de todo, la situación no es fácil para ninguno de los dos.

No puede evitarlo por más tiempo y encuentra finalmente esos ojos azules que tanto ama. Abre la boca varias veces, pero no salen palabras de ella.

Van a quitárselo para siempre.

Sus ojos de pronto se llenan de lágrimas y su cuerpo se sacude con esos horribles sollozos que no puede controlar.

-Katniss… –Odia tener las manos esposadas por detrás, quisiera alcanzar a su amada y envolverla entre sus brazos para ahuyentar su pesar. –Todo estará bien, Katniss. –El guardia le ha informado mucho antes que llegara ella, que su fusilamiento se ha programado para el medio día de mañana.

Para la enfermera es una locura que quiera consolarla cuando lo que ocurrirá en menos de veinticuatro horas no parece tener solución. –No puedo perderte, no otra vez… no para siempre.

El pesar que rodea a los moribundos cuando se acerca su fin, llena las cuatro paredes de la celda.

No hay lengua alguna que pueda describir la sombra de la muerte cerniéndose sobre ellos amenazante. No hay palabras existentes que puedan consolar a una persona en pena.

-Debe haber alguien más que te reconozca como espía…

-Katniss…

-Piensa. –Dice negándose a darse por vencida. Rehusándose a dejarle derrotarse.

-Katniss –comienza de nuevo. –Quiero que recuerdes que te amo desde siempre y que… –Es su despedida.

Pero no puede dejarlo despedirse así que lo besa para callarlo.

Lo besa para decirle que también lo ama.

Lo besa para no volverse loca de pena.

Tras varios intentos de hablar y fallar estrepitosamente, Peeta cede finalmente y devuelve los besos llenos de sufrimiento, pero plagados de amor.

No puede tocarla con sus dedos, pero puede sentir como las yemas de su Katniss acarician su rostro, tocan su cabello, aprisionan su cuello, y memoriza cada milímetro que puede alcanzar con los labios.

Puede sentir como pega su suave cuerpo al suyo, como sus senos se aprietan contra su pecho.

Como abre su corazón a él.

Esto es mucho más de lo que nunca pudo imaginar antes.

No puede morir.

No _quiere_ morir.

A la humedad de sus besos se entremezclan las lágrimas de ambos.

-Te amo, Peeta. Te amo demasiado –con su aliento pesado se embriaga del azul de sus ojos, de la calidez de su cuerpo.

Del néctar de sus labios.

Se besan como si fuera su última oportunidad, porque tal vez lo sea para ambos.

**.**

**Manifestaciones de huelga y paros sindicales en la zona de reviews por favorrrr… x_x !**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Gracias por su maravillosa respuesta al capítulo anterior! Tantos comentarios tan hermosos me dejaron sin palabras. En agradecimiento q****uería publicar desde el miércoles, pero tengo problemas con mi lap y no pude tenerlo listo ese día. Espero que por esa razón no me haya quedado demasiado flojo el capítulo.**

**En fin, disfruten y que pasen un excelentísimo fin de semana. **

**Capítulo XIV**

* * *

-Consíguenos más tiempo, Boggs.

-No puedo, Gale. –Le dice el trasnochado Teniente. –He intentado razonar con la presidente sobre la orden, pero ha dicho que no es momento de ablandarnos. Incluso me ha pedido que ponga un ojo sobre la señorita Everdeen. La obstinación en el asunto la ha hecho levantar sospechas.

-¡Pero eso es ridículo!

-Lo sé, pero ahora mismo hay demasiado en juego. ¿Qué pensarán los soldados cuando vean que ha liberado a un agente de la paz? ¿A uno que además es oficial en jefe?

-Pero si explicamos que era un espía…

-¿Sin nadie que lo avale?

Es verdad, no pueden. De hecho Gale lo entiende: aceptar la palabra de una enfermera que ha llega del centro para agentes del Capitolio, y de un agente enemigo, que seguramente ha disparado su arma contra soldados rebeldes, dejaría en una postura difícil a la líder de la rebelión. –Pero nosotros les creemos –dice tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Sí, pero eso no es suficiente –dice el Teniente. El caso de la joven ha tocado una vena sentimental que no creyó que aun existiera en él. No cuando su esposa y su hija fallecieron en la epidemia que liquidó a buena parte de la población del trece.

-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? ¿Insistir en localizarlos? –Suena como una opción viable, pero no parece convencer a Boggs.

-Me preocupa que tanta insistencia llame la atención y terminemos poniendo en peligro la vida de nuestros espías.

Gale se ríe por la ironía de lo que ha dicho su superior, pero entonces una idea cruza la mente del sargento mayor –tal vez nosotros no podamos, pero conozco a alguien que sí.

Beetee.

.

Se ha aferrado a permanecer toda la noche al lado de Peeta, pero el guardia de la celda no lo permitirá.

-Son las reglas aquí, señorita. –Replica el soldado esforzándose por ser amable con la amiga del Sargento Hawthorne; el valiente héroe que derrotó al distrito dos.

-Pues no pienso moverme –dice cruzándose de brazos y plantándose bien firme al lado de Peeta.

-Le repito que si no sale por las buenas, tendré que obligarla, y rehusarse a obedecer una orden directa amerita castigo.

La amenaza del correctivo alerta a Peeta, quien suplica –ve a descansar, Katniss.

El soldado ve con cierta sorpresa como la enfermera se vuelve a inclinar y con suavidad le dice al prisionero que no lo hará. ¿Es que además de obstinada es bipolar? No se pierde del intercambio de miradas, o de como la mujer parece ser otra cuando se dirige al agente. – ¿Son cónyuges?

La cuestión paraliza a Katniss completamente.

-No lo somos, señor –dice Peeta tratando de no reír por la cara de su amada. Pero de pronto todo atisbo de risa se acaba cuando recuerda que ya nunca tendrá la oportunidad de serlo. – ¿Por qué pregunta?

El guardia se encoge de hombros –si estuvieran casados podría permitir la visita conyugal. Ya saben, para que… que… ustedes… –Balbucea cuando Katniss se ruboriza salvajemente.

Y lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido. –Si nos casamos, ¿podré pasar aquí la noche?

Ambos hombres la miran con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Peeta se repone lo suficiente para interponerse –Katniss, no tienes que…

-Cállate, Peeta. Estoy esperando una respuesta –obliga antes de que pueda pensar la locura de lo que está proponiendo.

-Si podría, en teoría. Pero casarse es un privilegio que no tienen los prisioneros.

-¿Entonces por qué me sale con esto? –pregunta enojada. –Si no tiene soluciones, por favor absténgase de opinar.

El guardia se vuelve a poner firme, ofendido de que le hable así alguien con rango inferior al suyo –salga ahora mismo, o tendré que encerrarla por insubordinación.

-Vete, Katniss. –Pide Peeta.

-Pero… –no quiere hacerlo.

_¿Es esta la despedida?_

-Vete.

… _es demasiado doloroso…_

-¡No me iré!

… _saber que no volverán a estar juntos…_

-Katniss…

… _y que perderá a quién más has amado en el mundo._

-¡He dicho que no me iré, Peeta Mellark! –Señala al soldado –antes tendrá que sacarme muerta.

-¿No se irá, o sí? –le pregunta el guardia al cautivo.

-No lo hará –y orgullo brilla en sus ojos.

El duro soldado ve por primera vez una persona en su prisionero. No para qué causa sirve o de qué lado está; si es amigo o enemigo. Hoy sus ojos leen la historia de cualquier otro hombre: uno con un pasado y un presente; alguien que sueña con tener un futuro, pero que la guerra se lo ha prohibido.

Ve a alguien que tiene a quien amar, y quien reciproque ese sentimiento. –Bien –accede pero con un tono que aclara que es él quien lo permite. –Pero le aconsejo que no ponga resistencia cuando vengan por él ya que no serán consecuentes como yo. –Dice comenzando a salir por la puerta, dispuesto a fingir que únicamente vigila a un hombre, no más.

Asegurándose que el soldado no les ha engatusado, finalmente con pasos cautelosos se vuelve a sentar junto a su Peeta, se agarra de su brazo y recarga la cabeza en su hombro.

Aún les quedan algunas horas.

-¿Qué haremos?

Peeta responde –Yo solo quiero pasar cada posible minuto del resto de mi vida contigo.

No es lo ha querido de respuesta, pero por ahora es la mejor que puede recibir.

.

El sonido de la puerta al abrir, logra despertarla.

Madge, que yacía recostada en el sucio piso, se endereza lo suficiente para sentarse. Las demás mujeres duermen, o fingen hacerlo.

Quien quiera que haya entrado, no enciende la luz, pero la joven sabe que se está moviendo entre ellas con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido.

No sabe por qué, pero la presencia de esta persona le ha dado miedo.

Entonces siente como levanta abruptamente a una mujer que se encuentra a unos cuantos pasos a su izquierda. La somete fácilmente porque la ha tomado por sorpresa, aunque Madge puede escuchar el forcejeo que se suscita violentamente.

No tarda en deducir cuales son las intenciones de este hombre; pero nadie hace nada por evitarlo.

Mejor otra que ellas.

Pero Madge siente la ira invadir su frágil cuerpo, y se llena de valor. –Suéltala –ordena con toda la autoridad que puede reunir. Porque esto no debería permitirse; humillar a una mujer únicamente porque pueden hacerlo.

Los movimientos del agresor se frenan, pero únicamente unos instantes ya que vuelve a su tarea de llevarse a una prisionera para abusar de ella.

-He dicho que la sueltes –dice Madge poniéndose de pie para darle alcance al agresor y evitar que se lleve a la mujer.

Ahora si sabe que las demás están despiertas, pero que no intervendrán; por lo que hace lo único que se le ocurre: se abalanza contra el abusador. Forcejea contra el tipo, y Madge le entierra los dedos en la cara, llevándose un poco de piel entre sus uñas. El agresor se la quita de encima con rudeza, pero antes de que Madge pueda volver al ataque, escucha el sonido del casquillo activándose. Esto la frena porque, ¿qué más puede hacer?

-No te metas –sisea peligroso.

A pesar de la oscuridad, Madge distingue la silueta de la desvanecida mujer en los hombros del guardia. Esto la enfurece aún más. – ¡Hazlo, cobarde! –Chilla fuera de sí. – ¡Hazlo y mañana tendrás que explicar porque le metiste una bala a una prisionera durante la…!

El soldado le golpea en la boca con su arma – ¡Cállate, pe***!

La fuerza le gira la cara y la hace caer. No tiene tiempo de reponerse y detenerlo, pero con ella se queda la amenaza de que será la siguiente.

.

-A esto añadimos la frecuencia del Capitolio… ¡y listo! –exclama triunfante el genio del distrito tres. –No está mal para haberlo arreglado durante la madrugada, ¿eh?

-Pareces demasiado eufórico para la hora que es. ¿Qué has tomado, Beetee?

-Dos tazas de café negro sin azúcar –le contesta el vencedor a Gale, mientras gira y aprieta eufóricamente botones similares. –Ahora recuérdame, ¿a quién buscamos?

-Plutarch Heavensbeen –repite por tercera vez.

-No tocaría eso si fuera usted, señor Boggs –dice Beetee sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Lo que tiene sobre su escritorio es una caja de considerable tamaño llena de lucecitas y perillas, una aguja se balancea de un lado a otro y a esta se conecta una antena parabólica de forma circular.

El Teniente le hace caso y se aparta cautelosamente de lo que parece una inofensiva planta de color rosa pálido. – ¿Qué se supone que es?

-Una planta carnívora, pero no esas que comen mosquitos. Esta fue usada durante el segundo Vasallaje, y su especie está programada para arrancarle el brazo si no guarda una distancia prudencial.

-¿Y porque tienes eso aquí, Beetee? –Pregunta Gale asqueado, detestando todo lo que proviene del Capitolio.

-La presidente Coin quiere un informe detallado de cada cosa que el Capitolio pueda usar ahora que estamos tan cerca de invadirlo.

El sargento no cuestiona los motivos. Ha aprendido a no subestimar a los contrarios y en el caso de esta guerra; su enemigo es muy peligroso. – ¿Has conseguido algo?

-Aún no, pero esto lleva algo de tiempo.

El Teniente Boggs revisa su reloj de pulsera. –Pues espero que no demasiado porque tenemos solo unas pocas horas antes del mediodía.

No bien termina de decirlo, cuando el aparato de Beetee comienza a echar humo.

Esto es una mala señal.

.

Abre los ojos somnolienta. Siente de inmediato dolor en el cuerpo por la postura en que se ha quedado dormida.

¡Se ha quedado dormida!

-¡Peeta! –exclama irguiéndose asustada, para encontrarse con que los ojos azules aun le regresan la mirada. Deja escapar su respiración llena de alivio. Con sus brazos rodea a Peeta por la cintura y esconde su rostro en el pecho para poder llorar nuevamente.

No le dice que no llore, porque él hace lo mismo.

Se sabe el causante de su dolor.

-¿Cantarías para mí? –se atreve a expresar en un suave susurro su petición.

La joven no contesta, pero comienza a entonar una canción desde donde está. Porque se está mejor ahí que en la realidad del mundo exterior.

_· En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_· hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_· recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_· y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_· Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_· las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_· tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_· y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.*_

-¿Ya te he dicho que te amo? –Peeta rompe el suave silencio que ha dejado el final de la canción, imposibilitado para limpiar la lágrima que escurre por su mejilla.

-Hoy no –murmura abrazándose aún más a él.

-Te amo. –Dice aspirando el aroma de su cabello, la esencia de su piel. Si bien morirá hoy, sabe que lo hará tranquilo. Ha cumplido su misión, y no se refiere a haber mantenido a Katniss Everdeen con vida; sino a haber ganado su corazón.

.

-Once y media. –Rue aparece por el hospital para acompañar a su amiga a la habitación que comparten; donde esperaran a que llegue Katniss siendo conscientes de que no podrán consolarla.

No hablan nada en el camino, ni cuando llegan al lugar que ahora es su hogar.

Es como si los dedos fríos de la muerte les alcanzaran a ellas también, y no lo pueden evitar.

.

La hora ha llegado.

Se escucha el resonar de las firmes pisadas que transitan en el corredor.

-No –dice Katniss con terror. Se levanta y obliga a Peeta a permanecer sentado.

Escucha el intercambio con el guardia de la celda, quien parece estar haciendo tiempo; brindándoles la oportunidad de despedirse.

-Katniss, recuerda que te amo y que siempre lo haré –dice Peeta apresuradamente poniéndose de pie, contra las protestas de ella.

-Peeta, no hagas esto por favor. No te despidas, no pod… –La joven puede verlo a los ojos un segundo, antes de que cinco hombres irrumpan a la celda violentamente.

-Prisionero, Peeta Mellark, se le acusa de… –el soldado detiene su lectura cuando se percata de que a quien le lee la hoja de sentencia es una mujer. – ¿Quién es usted?

Siente sus piernas temblar, pero no será el momento en que se acobarde. –Enfermera Katniss Everdeen.

-Bueno, enfermera, aquí no serán requeridos sus servicios porque este prisionero está sentenciado a morir –dice rápidamente el soldado. –Así que retírese porque tenemos una orden que cumplir.

-No lo permitiré –suelta con resolución.

Los ejecutores no tardan en alzar los fusiles en su dirección.

-Esperen por favor–comienza el acusado, tratando de razonar con ellos.

-Quédate atrás, Peeta –sin escucharle, Katniss le ordena colocándole una mano en el pecho sin apartar la vista del jefe.

-¿Es consciente de que está interviniendo en una orden oficial, señorita Everdeen? –Este pregunta con sequedad.

Ya se lo han dicho antes, ¿y qué? –No pienso permitir que lo maten –asegura sin importarle cuantas reglas esté transgrediendo en este momento.

-Apártese de inmediato –impasible da el mandato una vez más.

-No lo haré –replica obstinadamente ¿Qué no lo entienden? ¿Qué no ven que no piensa dejarlo morir? – ¡Peeta es uno de sus espías! ¡No pueden matarlo y ya!

-Lo único que sé, es que debe ser fusilado. Retírenla –manda a sus hombres que se apuran a obedecer sin dudar.

Peeta no sabe cómo responder mientras la escena se desarrolla ante sus ojos. Sabe con certeza que no quiere morir ahora que literalmente tiene todo lo que siempre ha querido, el amor de Katniss, pero lo que menos desea es que le toquen un solo cabello de su cabeza. Conforme los ve acercarse amenazadoramente hasta la joven, es que reacciona sintiéndose violento. – ¡No la toquen! –grita y se avienta inútilmente contra ellos, cuando forcejean para sacarla a rastras de ahí.

-¡Peeta! –no intenta frenar el grito de su boca cuando uno de los soldados doblega a su agente con fuerza bruta. Lucha con todas sus fuerzas, pero es imposible verse arrastrada a través de la habitación y echada al corredor.

Con desquiciado desenfreno se lanza contra la puerta, pero ya está firmemente cerrada. Comienza a golpearla con fuerza. – ¡No! ¡Peeta! –Vuelve a gritar pero su voz se va resumiendo a un doloroso quebranto – ¡Peeta! –Cae lentamente hasta alcanzar el suelo, mientras continua con sus cada vez menos desgarradores gritos, y más débiles golpes, esperando escuchar el tiro de gracia que acabará con su mundo.

Dolorosamente se lleva tres dedos a la boca y coloca en ellos un beso antes de regresarlos temblorosos a la puerta –… Peeta… no…

De un instante a otro, es empujada hacia un lado.

No ha escuchado venir a los tres hombres que la han apartado de en medio.

.

¿Por qué hacen tan agónicamente larga la espera?

Tan fácil que es apuntar y jalar del gatillo; la única división entre la vida y la muerte.

Cierra los ojos mientras el soldado habla y habla, leyendo su sentencia y un listado sobre todas las mentiras que el Capitolio ha mantenido durante años; mientras exalta al mismo tiempo la rebelión y la espera de un futuro mejor.

Simples justificaciones para acallar sus sucias consciencias.

Al percibir el silencio, sabe que su hora ha llegado.

Abre los ojos para que pueda perseguirles en sus sueños como Cato le ha perseguido a él.

Se juró que no lloraría, pero se lo permitirá porque es la última vez que podrá hacerlo ¿y quién se atreverá a juzgarlo?

Enfrentará la muerte cara a cara, pero todo su ser interno permanecerá del otro lado de la puerta; donde, a juzgar por los débiles golpeteos, ha de yacer una Katniss desolada.

Murmura con todo su corazón un último –te amo –antes de morir.

Pero nadie sospecha que el destino es caprichoso, y que quien gobierna todo, ha decidido que esto no debe terminar así.

-¡Deténgase! –grita un hombre con autoridad azotando la puerta al entrar abruptamente a la celda.

Pero a quien Peeta reconoce es al que viene detrás de quien ha puesto un alto a su fusilamiento: es el espía con quien tuvo contacto en el distrito tres.

-¡Oh! –exclama el hombre de lentes en reconocimiento, pero antes de poder decir algo le ganan la palabra.

-¡Deténgase! –vuelve a alzar la voz el fornido hombre que desprende una evidente aura de autoridad.

-Están interrumpiendo una orden oficial de fusilamiento, Teniente Boggs.

El aludido asiente, pero le extiende un papel al encargado de la ejecución. –Lamento haber entrado así, Charles, pero si disparan a este hombre, se llenarán las manos de sangre inocente, y además de alguien que está por nuestra propia causa.

El soldado no le sigue y la confusión en su rostro se nota – ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Me ha llegado la información veraz, de que el agente Peeta Mellark es un espía nuestro –se gira con una leve sonrisa en los labios hacia el aliviado agente –y ha sido gracias a él que pudimos prever el ataque a nuestro búnker.

Peeta no puede resistir más todo el cúmulo de emociones y todo se vuelve negro.

-¡Peeta! –grita Katniss una vez más, apartando a Gale; quien se ha quedado atrás para auxiliarla. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos rojos que no se ha molestado de quitar mientras comprendía que Gale, de entre toda la gente, era quien le traía una oportunidad de mantener a Peeta vivo. Empuja a un par de hombres para caer al lado de Peeta, sin importarle las miradas que se han distraído con su interrupción.

El encargado del fusilamiento inspecciona el documento –no es oficial.

-¿Cómo? –varias cabezas le devuelven la atención.

-Que el papel no es oficial –dice simplemente devolviendo la hoja –efectivamente declara que un tal Plutarch Heavensbeen avala al prisionero como espía, pero eso pudo escribirlo cualquiera. Necesita la firma de este hombre y un sello de autenticidad.

El Teniente Boggs mira duramente al soldado, pero después de todo tiene razón.

-Puedo firmarlo yo –Beetee se hace notar. –Desde que he entrado he recordado al muchacho –sonríe nervioso ante la confusión de los rostros. –En casa formé parte de la rebelión y en una ocasión este muchacho –señala a Peeta cuya cabeza descansa ahora en el regazo de Katniss –me entregó información importante para nuestra causa. Por supuesto que lucía más joven, y menos robusto –enfatiza – ¿pero a quien no le envejece una guerra?

.

Con todos los permisos otorgados, Katniss consigue una camilla y a dos voluntarios para trasladar a Peeta hasta el hospital.

La enfermera sabe que se encuentra en un estado deplorable, pero eso no le borrará la dulce sonrisa que mantienen sus mejillas.

-Estarás bien, Peeta, lo prometo –como es su costumbre le aparta los dorados rizos de la frente. Está debilitado por los pocos alimentos de los últimos días, que junto al estrés, han podido vencerlo en un profundo sueño. Lo baña incluso, no sintiendo esa incomodidad de atender cuerpos desnudos. Al contrario, descubre una vez más que es perfecto y hermoso ante sus ojos.

Acaricia su mejilla con amor. Aún no puede creer que lo tenga allí mismo, descansando en una limpia cama de hospital, con una respiración pausada que le transmite tranquilidad. Hace unas pocas horas al límite de la muerte; ahora a salvo bajo sus cuidados. Si no ha caído rendida, es porque quiere ser ella quien cuide de Peeta, no manos extrañas al fuerte cuerpo del agente.

Pero sabe que no ha sido por ella que Peeta está fuera de peligro. Sintiendo la mirada sobre sí, se gira un poco hacia la puerta y con una inclinación de cabeza, agradece la ayuda recibida. Una gris que empareja la suya le devuelve el gesto con fría cortesía.

¿Volverán a ser los mejores amigos algún día?

El leve ronquido de Peeta parece decirle que mientras Gale mantenga sentimientos por ella, eso será imposible.

.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Gale? –indaga Primrose mientras están sentados en el ala del hospital, donde su madre, Rue, Gale y ella hablan sobre lo acontecido.

El sargento Hawthorne se encoge de hombros sin responder, y masoquistamente no apartando la vista de la habitación que mantiene la puerta abierta, donde Katniss atiende a Peeta diligentemente; ya que no ha permitido que nadie más se haga cargo.

¿Qué siente?

Obviamente que al monstruo verde de los celos. Sus ideas egoístas; que si Peeta hubiese muerto, él sería el ocupante a un costado de Katniss.

Pero no debería odiar a la persona que parece hacer feliz a su amiga.

El viejo Gale no lo haría; pero este lleno de resentimientos y con sed de venganza se permite hacerlo.

Pero no es odio simplemente, también hay algo de envidia y ya puestos; una mescolanza de indignación y dolor.

¿Por qué algunos parecen obtener todo; pero otros, como él, nada?

Su fuego encendido por la rabia y el odio le hacen prometerse que derrocará al Capitolio, y entonces luchará para ganar a Katniss Everdeen de vuelta.

Prim, que conoce bastante bien a los hermanos Hawthorne, sabe de antemano la respuesta de lo que ha preguntado al hermano de Rory: que ha sabido que no podrá competir por el amor de su hermana si Peeta muere. Siente tristeza por su amigo, pero espera que de algún modo, le sea recompensada la heroica acción del día de hoy. –Gracias por ayudarnos.

Gale no desvía la mirada pero asiente antes de levantarse, e irse muy lejos de ahí.

Dispuesto a alcanzar sus objetivos; uno por uno.

.

Adolorido, vacío y roto, se levanta de la cama con sumo cuidado, apartando las sábanas de finísima seda y con la delicadeza de no despertar a su amante temporal.

Con nada que cubra su desnudez, llega al grifo del baño y lo abre para que corra agua limpia y caliente para enjugar su cara. Alza la cabeza para verse reflejado en el enorme espejo y ver las bolsas bajo sus ojos, así como lo pálido de su atractivo rostro, que después de lo que es obligado a hacer cada noche, le resulta despreciable una vez más.

Sí, es extremadamente guapo, pero, ¿quién imaginaría que ha sido más una condenación que una bienaventuranza?

Si no fuera por su dulce Annie, él mismo se habría rajado la garganta hace mucho tiempo.

Odia lo que hace. Odia su vida. Odia al Presidente Snow.

Con terror recuerda que unos pocos días atrás se rehusó a obedecer, y ese fue el motivo para que le obligaran a presenciar cómo le arrancaban un dedo a quien fuera su mentora. Antes que ver eso, hubiera preferido ser un Avox.

Sin embargo, esto no puede seguir así ya que Mags no durará mucho tiempo viva a este ritmo que han tomado contra él.

En ese instante decide que debe encontrar el modo de fugarse del Capitolio.

Al cuerno su trabajo como espía. Lo que en realidad necesita es tomar a Mags, a Annie y largarse de allí para siempre.

Y está seguro que lo logrará a cambio de jugosos secretos.

.

Un día completo permanece en la habitación del hospital, hasta que un médico autorizado del distrito le brinda el alta. Además sus papeles se han arreglado en ese lapso, y es reconocido como un refugiado más del distrito doce.

En cuanto pone un pie fuera de su cama, le es otorgado un número de habitación y un horario de actividades, así como su puesto de soldado en la milicia.

Él hubiera preferido quedar en las cocinas, tan cansado como está de la acción, pero no puede quejarse: está vivo y finalmente con Katniss.

Sonríe plenamente cuando precisamente es ella quien se ha auto asignado para mostrarle su nueva vivienda.

-¿Mejor? –le pregunta la joven con una sonrisa que compite con la suya en tamaño.

La mira a los ojos –mejor.

Con el pretexto de que aún se siente débil, se apoya en su enfermera para caminar. Es curioso como Katniss le señala lo que ella cree, es importante para su nueva vida en el trece; cosas como la mejor comida del día, o sobre los horarios para tomar baños por turnos. Incluso alguna queja de lo profundo y oculto que permanece el lugar.

Peeta está más que contento de escucharla hablar, por lo que hace las preguntas indicadas en el momento adecuado.

Recorren algunos niveles, pero finalmente llegan al lugar donde Peeta dormirá.

-Es algo pequeño, pero por lo visto no tendrás que compartir con nadie aun –comenta la joven con aprobación al entrar primero a la pequeña recamara. Escucha que la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas –es…

No comienza la oración cuando Peeta ya la ha girado hacia él y se ha abalanzado contra sus labios, desesperado.

Katniss suelta una pequeña queja en medio del beso, pero se recupera a la velocidad de la luz y lo envuelve por el cuello con sus brazos, respondiendo con voracidad.

Peeta no puede obtener suficiente de ella. Es como si hubiera pasado días sin agua, minutos eternos sin aire.

Sin medir su fuerza, arrincona el cuerpo de ella contra la pared.

-Peet… –gime ante la fricción de sus cuerpos, antes de ser callada con un beso más.

No la dejará hablar.

Quiere besarla hasta la inconsciencia.

Quiere saborear su piel.

Quiere impregnarse de ella.

Ha pasado por un infierno y lo único en lo que quiere pensar es en Katniss.

Y quiere que ella solo piense en él.

Que solo lo desee a él.

Por eso se permite prometer contra su sien –haré que grites mi nombre, Katniss Everdeen.

Son sus arrojadas palabras y no las atrevidas caricias las que despiertan su libido y la hacen comprender que así como él la desea; ella lo desea así también.

Incapaz de decir algo, lo jala hacia ella para besarlo nuevamente, entonces sus sentidos se nublan cuando su lengua es asaltada agresivamente por la de él. Tiene una de sus manos enredándose en su cabello, la otra clavándose en su cadera.

Peeta la desea con todas sus fuerzas; y eso casi la hace desfallecer.

Mientras que a él, su calor, su olor; todo de Katniss lo vuelve loco.

Sin esperar demasiado se atreve a tocar cada parte de ella, a dejar su rastro por su cuello, por su pecho. Se deshace a medias de cada prenda que se interpone en su camino, las pesadas respiraciones de Katniss, son su permiso; sus gemidos, su aprobación.

Su ardiente respuesta, su pasión.

Sus húmedos besos, su mundo.

Y su corazón, es su hogar.

Katniss suplica con un hilo de voz que se apresure, sabiendo que no puede esperar más.

¡Lo desea y mucho!, solo que no se había dado cuenta con las preocupaciones de los días anteriores.

Conforme Peeta obedece al introducirse a ella con poder, Katniss finalmente grita el nombre de él con placer.

Este acto carnal, es un instinto duro y primitivo. Es rápido y únicamente pensado para obtener placer; para recibirlo. Para satisfacerse a sí mismos.

Con habilidad levanta a la joven contra su cintura, sin despegar sus acalorados cuerpos, para depositarla suavemente sobre la cama; y debajo de él.

Jadeante, la besa con amor mientras va disminuyendo de a poco su desbocada pasión.

La observa cerrar los ojos con ensueño, una sonrisa de plenitud en su rostro.

Pero él no piensa dejarla descansar.

Quiere más, mucho más.

Así que con más lentitud y tomándose su tiempo, comienza a deshacerse de la ropa, ahora arrugada, de Katniss y a plantar suaves besos en cada pulgada de su ser.

-Tienes que descansar –censura tratando de sonar severa, pero sonríe sobre las marcas de cosquillas en su piel.

-Uhm… –Aún se toma el tiempo de acariciarle los muslos, el vientre que va quedando desnudo. Le presta la debida atención a cada mejilla, al cuello, a los hombros. Adora fervientemente cada parpado, cada labio, cada pecho.

Susurrando el nombre de su chica con cada roce.

El cuerpo de la enfermera reacciona con nítidas vibraciones, y su boca voluntariamente se abre con cada vez mayor facilidad para decir –Te amo, Peeta.

Y él jura que siempre será fiel corresponsal de su amor.

No solamente sus cuerpos se fusionan esa tarde en la pequeña habitación del trece; también lo hacen sus palpitantes corazones y sus anhelantes almas.

Porque mientras se tengan el uno al otro; sobrevivirán.

Y mientras respiren, se amarán.

.

Tres mujeres permanecen recostadas en sus respectivas camas, cada cual preguntándose en donde estará cierta morena de ojos grises.

-Cuéntanos como es que te enamoraste de Papá –Pide Primrose a su madre tras decidir que no puede seguir pensando sobre que estará haciendo su hermana mayor con el paciente que ha sido dado de alta desde la tarde.

Amelie se lleva la mano a la mejilla, donde se marca una sonrisa, recordando cómo fue que se enamoró del atractivo varón que vivía en la Veta. –August era muy apuesto y no había chica en el distrito que no lo hubiese notado. Además como salía a cazar a los bosques, tenía un aura de peligro que resultaba difícil de resistir. –La señora Everdeen sonríe al notar por el rabillo del ojo que la joven Rue se gira escuchándola con suma atención. –Solía visitar la botica de mis padres para intercambiar las plantas medicinales con los que preparábamos los medicamentos. En ese tiempo yo era unos pocos años más joven que August y me avergonzaba que papá fuera tan descortés en los trueques; así que solía ocultarme durante sus visitas.

-¿Y entonces como supo su esposo de su existencia, señora Everdeen? –pregunta Rue sin entender.

-Bueno…

Su hija se apresura a contestar –se cayó frente a él cuando una chica malvada le metió el pie.

Asiente confirmando lo que acaba de decir su niña –yo no le agradaba mucho a Claire, se llamaba ella, y de algún modo se enteró que a mí me gustaba August, por lo que quiso humillarme frente a él.

-Pero el tiro le salió por la culata –dice Rue contenta.

-Así es. Él me ayudó levantarme, pero me había torcido el tobillo y terminó llevándome a casa. Mi padre no estaba muy contento, pero yo no pude dormir esa noche rememorando cada detalle de lo acontecido.

-Cuéntale lo de su voz, mamá –pide Prim como la niña pequeña que fue hace unos cuantos años.

Rue la mira expectante.

-August solía cantar por doquier. Contaba con la más maravillosa voz de tenor que mis oídos han escuchado nunca, e incluso las aves se detenían a escucharlo.

-Katniss heredo ese don –agrega Prim con prontitud.

Rue asiente –es verdad. Recuerdo que la he escuchado cantar en algún momento.

La señora Everdeen toma aire antes de proseguir –Entonces enamorada de August lo estuve desde siempre, pero a partir de ese día, comenzó a saludarme y yo empecé a atenderlo en la botica. El día que confesó su amor por mí, mis padres me prohibieron volver a verlo.

-Y huiste.

-Y hui, pero hasta que una noche August me esperó cuando salía de la casa de una amiga algo tarde. Me dijo que me amaba y que no podía vivir sin mí. –Sonríe ante el recuerdo –por su puesto le creí, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y parecía verdaderamente desesperado; debo añadir que yo no me encontraba en mejor estado.

-¿Y no sufrió al dejar a sus padres, señora Everdeen?

-Si lo hice, pero amaba demasiado a August, Rue, como para no casarme con él. –Escucha suspirar a ambas jovencitas.

-¿Crees que Katniss y Peeta se amen, como tú y papá?

Amelie piensa en todo lo que sabe o ha visto en las actitudes de su hija mayor; su desesperación por el muchacho, el brillo en sus ojos. Llegó diferente a como cuando tuvo que dejarlas forzadamente: menos enojada, más calmada. –No lo dudo ni por un segundo.

.

La sonrisa de su cara se debe a que escucha que Katniss suspira, mientras con su dedo dibuja pequeños círculos en su pecho desnudo. – ¿Qué estás dibujando? –le pregunta curioso. Por más que intenta adivinar, es difícil no desviarse por las sensaciones que parecen despertar en él, al trazar esas inocentes florituras.

-Dientes de león –alimenta la curiosidad del hombre con simpleza.

-¿Qué tienen de especial? –pregunta sin comprender.

-Me dieron esperanza –dice colocando un pequeño beso sobre su corazón.

Peeta no comprende del todo, pero por esta ocasión lo deja pasar. Se siente muy bien, se siente feliz. –Desearía congelar este momento y vivir aquí por siempre.

Por respuesta Katniss le pasa el brazo por encima para abrazarlo. En su rostro hay ensueño, hay amor; lo que mejora aún más su apariencia en un cien por ciento. –Yo preferiría que justo ahora estuviéramos en casa. Entonces sí que sería perfecto.

-Es usted muy exigente, señorita Everdeen. –Comenta apegándola más a él. –Te digo algo, duérmete y sueña con casa; y antes de que te des cuenta estaremos de vuelta.

-No podré dormir. –Decide tras intentarlo varias veces. –Además ya debería irme.

-Quédate, descanso mejor estando contigo. –Permanecen recostados, uno junto al otro por un poco más de tiempo.

-Yo también… estando contigo, quiero decir. Pero sabes que no puedo. Prim ya se ha de estar preguntando en donde estoy.

-De acuerdo. Te dejaré ir, pero antes respóndeme algo.

-Pregunta.

-Cuando estábamos encerrados… ¿era en serio eso de casarte conmigo?

Katniss siente que hasta las mismísimas raíces de su cabello se tornan rojas de vergüenza. ¿En verdad pasó por su cabeza hacerlo? Sabe que ama al hombre, cuyo brazo utiliza como almohada; ¿pero casarse? Quiere decir algo, lo que sea para salir por la tangente, pero se le traba la lengua.

El cuerpo de Peeta comienza a sacudirse con risa. –Vale, lo he cachado –dice con humor. –Pero no dudes ni por un segundo que un día te haré mi esposa. Además no creo que a tu madre le guste la idea de que… nos sigamos viendo, si no hay un compromiso serio de por medio.

Katniss comprende bien el trasfondo en lo que ha dicho. Que si alguien se entera de lo que acaban de hacer, (¡tres veces seguidas!), su madre pondrá el grito en el cielo y prohibirá que Peeta se le acerque a menos de tres pies de distancia.

Peeta es el primero en levantarse y comenzar a vestirse –vamos. Te acompañaré.

-Mejor quédate a descansar. –Se miran a los ojos y llegan a la conclusión de que ya hay un ganador. –Bien. –Tal vez no puede darle una boda, pero si quiere acompañarla, ¿por qué negarse?

Salen andando despacio sin saber muy bien cómo actuar; lo que han hecho hace poco aun fresco en sus memorias. Casi sienten como si todos a los que se encuentran en su camino lo saben.

Muy sonrojada y tensa, Katniss piensa en algo que decir, pero se relaja de inmediato cuando Peeta entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.

Cada quien mirando por su lado, pero sonríen imperceptiblemente mientras andan tomados de la mano.

Al llegar frente a su habitación, Peeta le da un beso de buenas noches, que podría jurar que la eleva del suelo. –Vengo por ti para ir a desayunar.

Asiente porque si abre la boca, saldrá un agudo chillido.

Espera hasta que la ancha espalda de Peeta desaparece de su vista, _'¡Es tan sexy al caminar!'_, para entrar a su pequeño hogar, donde se encontrará con tres pares de ojos que la mirarán curiosos.

Afortunadamente nadie se atreve a preguntar en donde ha estado.

A excepción de Rue, quien le guiña un ojo, y de Prim que da risitas sofocadas.

-Inmaduras –les murmura por lo bajo preparándose para acostarse.

Ambas chicas estallan en carcajadas – ¡Katniss tiene novio!

La señora Everdeen las manda callar –hora de dormir.

Y Katniss cierra los ojos para dormir, y tal como dijo Peeta, sueña con estar en su casa, al lado del hombre al que ama.

Hoy habrá un poco de calma, antes de que regrese la tormenta.

**.**

**¿Que creen que pasará con Madge? ¿Logrará Finnick escapar? ¿Que problemas tendrán que enfrentar nuestros protas en el próximo capítulo? ¿El paralelismo en la historia es premeditada? ¬¬? ¿Les dejo spoilers? No, mejor los dejo en suspenso. ¿Me escriben reviews? Si, para que no tarde dos semanas en actualizar...**

***La canción es de Suzanne Collins.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, este capítulo no quería salir (que ingrato...) **

**Gracias por sus amabilísimos reviews, siempre me hacen sonreír.**

**Y calculo que tendremos de tres a cinco actualizaciones más antes de decirnos adiós. Not pretty sure yet... **

**Disfruten la lectura y digan no a las dietas :D**

**Capítulo XV**

* * *

Peeta despierta sudando. Su pesadilla ha sido tan nítida que se ve en la necesidad de recordarse que todo ha sido un mal sueño. Katniss está bien y a salvo descansando un par de niveles arriba.

Necesita beber un poco de agua por lo que se levanta, y sale para buscar el grifo que recuerda debe estar por ahí cerca. No necesita caminar mucho para localizarlo y beber largos tragos de agua fría ayudado con sus manos.

Extraña su casa, que si eliminase la sombra de amargura de su madre, hubiera podido ser un hogar feliz. Pero ha escogido seguir a la mujer que ama y no se arrepiente, pero quisiera saber que ha sido de su padre y hermanos… su sobrino. ¿Qué habrá sido de Delly? La última vez que recibió una carta con noticias suyas fue hace más de un año. ¿Tendrá hijos ya? La idea hace sonreír a Peeta, pues Delly siempre había soñado con formar una familia algún día.

Pero ahora que no aparece en las listas del Capitolio… ¿Lo habrás dado por muerto? ¿Les habrán dicho a sus familiares que pereció bajo los escombros del dos? Seguramente a su madre no le sorprendió la noticia y hasta les habrá asegurado que ella lo vio venir desde siempre.

No se preocupa por lo que ella pueda pensar, ni sus hermanos. El que le preocupa un poco es su amado padre. Al menos tendrá a Delly para consolarse en su duelo por un hijo que cree muerto.

Intentando no pensar más en ello, regresa a su compartimiento, verificando que ya es hora de levantarse y que sus actividades comienzan de inmediato. Con los pocos recursos con los que cuenta el trece, no pueden permitirse desperdiciar ni un minuto del día.

Alza el brazo hasta el aparato que descansa clavado en la pared y entonces es tatuado su horario a seguir.

7.30-Desayuno.

Bien, porque ayer le dijo a Katniss que iría por ella para hacerlo juntos. Espera que la chica no se resista porque quiere estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

Haciendo un poco de memoria, llega rápidamente a la habitación de las Everdeen, pero su sorpresa es mayor cuando quien sale primero es Rue.

-¡Peeta! –exclama deleitada la jovencita que ha crecido un poquito los últimos meses. Se abrazan brevemente y la chica parlotea sobre lo que hace actualmente y demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas de inmediato.

-Buenos días, Peeta.

-¡Se… señora Everdeen! –tartamudea Peeta nervioso, llevándose una mano a la nuca. –Buenos días.

La madre de Katniss sale seguida de su hija más joven, ambas con rasgos tan similares. Prim agita la mano para saludar al fuerte hombre que ha ido a recoger a su hermana. Es ella quien se apiada del sonrojo de Peeta. –Katniss saldrá en cualquier momento.

-Gra… gracias. –Vuelve a balbucear nervioso.

La señora Everdeen pide a las chicas que vayan delante, y ella queda atrás lo suficiente para decirle a Peeta, de modo que solo él pueda escucharla –espero que mi hija esté aquí antes de las diez cada noche.

Los colores suben al rostro de Peeta, quien asiente abochornado y sumamente avergonzado.

¡Lo sabe! ¡Sabe lo que han hecho!

Pero no tiene el tiempo de indagar más sobre el asunto (no porque quiera al menos), puesto que Katniss sale del compartimiento, y entonces todo se le olvida al soldado, quien siente que nuevamente tiene doce años.

-Hola –murmura Katniss mirando el piso.

¿Habrá escuchado lo que dijo su madre?

-Hola –responde Peeta, mirando sobre su hombro para asegurarse que no hay moros en la costa. Se inclina para besarle la coronilla. – ¿Nos vamos?

Pero la chica tiene otros planes. Actúa rápidamente tomándolo por las solapas de su uniforme, y lo mete con ella al compartimiento.

Lo besa intensamente en la boca, y Peeta se deja hacer, pero cuando la joven comienza a deslizar sus manos hacia abajo, la debe detener. –No aquí –suplica. –Temo que tu madre vuelva y nos descubra.

Katniss debe besarlo una vez más, hasta convencerse de que esta no es la mejor idea. –Vale. Aunque tampoco es que pueda exigirme nada.

Peeta sonríe ante la renuencia de la chica, pero la toma de la mano y se dirigen al comedor, ella guiándolo. Podría acostumbrarse a esto. –He leído que mi horario dice "reflexión" –comenta como si nada aunque jura que aparece sutilmente una sonrisa en la cara de Katniss.

-Mi hora favorita del día.

Se forman en la larga fila que avanza rápidamente. No consiguen lugar junto a su familia, pero por primera vez no le importa mucho a la joven Everdeen.

-La comida no es tan mala –comenta Peeta probando el puré de nabos. No pasa desapercibido que Katniss mira con la boca abierta el tamaño de su porción. – ¿Ocurre algo?

La enfermera intercambia la vista de su plato al de él varias veces. –Vaya que necesitas comer.

Peeta se ríe. Tiene entendido que sus porciones están basadas en cálculos matemáticos conforme a su peso, edad y trabajo. –Culpa el tamaño de estos músculos.

-Conozco el tamaño de tus bíceps –suelta sin pensar. –Qui… quiero decir… –Las personas en la mesa voltean a mirarlos con curiosidad. Se pone roja y busca suplicante la ayuda de Peeta, quien aunque disfruta demasiado de esto, sabe que Katniss le reclamará si no interviene.

-Me ha atendido en el hospital –le dice a una mujer mayor que los ve con desagrado. –Es una gran enfermera. Ahora… –se vuelve a la joven – ¿Qué decías de mis asombrosos bíceps?

-¡Peeta!

El joven se divierte, pero lo mejor de todo es que le fascina ver el cuerpo de Katniss sacudirse de risa; su segunda forma favorita de verlo…

-Toma –dice vaciando toda su porción de nabos en el plato de la enfermera.

Katniss frunce el ceño. –De ningún modo. Debes alimentarme mejor ahora que estás recuperándote.

-No los quiero. –El rugido de su estómago lo traiciona. Katniss alza una de sus cejas. –Quiero compartirlos contigo.

-De acuerdo, pero toma la mitad –accede devolviendo media porción.

Del otro extremo del comedor, un hombre deja que sus nudillos se tornen blancos al presionar el borde de la mesa.

-¿Qué miras, Gale? –le pregunta Rory siguiendo la dirección en que ve su hermano mayor.

El sargento sabe que no debería sentir celos, o enojarse; sin embargo no se lo ponen fácil, mucho menos cuando alcanza a ver que aquellos desayunando tomados de la mano. –Nada.

Ese debería ser él.

Está bien que les ayudara a mantener vivo al panadero, pero eso no quiere decir que lo que siente por Katniss dejara de existir.

-Fue él quien nos dio el pan.

Se escucha su cuello tronar por la brusquedad con que lo ha girado. Es Prim quien se ha dirigido a él. – ¿De qué pan hablas?

-Esto es algo muy personal de Katniss. De hecho yo lo he deducido con los años, porque ella nunca me lo confió. –La menuda rubia bebe su último trago de leche antes de continuar. –Fue poco después de la muerte de papá. Conoces la historia: nos quedamos sin comer y mamá se perdió en su tristeza. Llevábamos varios días bebiendo te únicamente y un día ella llegó con dos hogazas de pan caliente. Al día siguiente tuvo la idea de alimentarnos de los bosques.

-Que fue donde nos conocimos –dice el sargento recordando.

-¿Y nunca te contó cómo consiguió el pan?

Gale se esfuerza por recordar –no. Supuse que lo intercambio por algo, o que los consiguió en el Quemador. No me digas que…

Prim asiente. –Desde entonces recolectamos verduras silvestres y ella comenzó a cazar. Ella ha de pensar que ignoré el asunto, y de momento si lo hice, pero yo tenía ya ocho años, la edad suficiente para recordar como duele tener hambre. –Estudia a la distancia, casi como si pudiera ver con claridad aquel momento. – ¿De dónde pudo conseguir un pan tan bueno? Definitivamente no de la vieja Sae. Y entonces, años después, cuando yo ya tenía a Lady e intercambiaba queso por pan con el panadero, todo encajó.

Prim recuerda con más claridad cómo en el colegio Katniss andaba como buscando algo mientras caminaban, pero que de pronto miraba hacia frente asustada de haber sido descubierta. O cómo Peeta las miraba a hurtadillas desde las ventanas de la panadería cuando canjeaban con su padre.

-Por eso es el chico del pan –murmura Gale para sí mismo.

Su amiga asiente escuchándolo. –Peeta es la causa de que sigamos caminando entre los vivos. –Y de que su hermana sea más feliz que nunca.

Pero para Gale esto significa que; o Katniss ha amado a Peeta desde siempre; o está con él porque siente que se lo debe.

Prefiere apostar por la segunda porque entonces, tal vez, no todo está perdido.

.

Madge casi no ha podido dormir del miedo, temiendo que en cualquier momento pueda ser ella la siguiente en ser agredida sexualmente.

La mujer que intentó defender no volvió y ella claramente se siente culpable. ¿Pero que iba a hacer? Cruzarse de brazos definitivamente no era una opción, y a pesar de la amenaza que se ha acarreado, ha valido la pena, aunque fuese por unos breves instantes, tener algo por lo cual luchar.

Ha perdido a su madre, hace mucho tiempo ya, por causa de sus fuertes jaquecas. Su padre siempre le ha pertenecido al Capitolio. Ethan le fue arrebatado por los rebeldes.

Pero ella se pertenece a sí misma, y por eso, en este momento es que decide que sobrevivirá. No se rendirá sin pelear. Se librara de esta y volverá a casa, y tendrá la vida feliz que siempre ha deseado.

Sola o no; si hay algo que le aprendió a su amiga Katniss, es que cuando más duro golpea la vida, mas tienes que esforzarte para salir adelante.

Y así saldrá victoriosa de sus tribulaciones o dejará de llamarse Madge Underseen.

.

-¿Qué pasó en el dos que te agobia tanto? –pregunta Katniss recostada en su lugar favorito de todo el mundo; en el regazo de Peeta. Han hecho de esto una costumbre durante la nombrada "hora de reflexión" En cuanto llega el período, sin acordar anticipadamente, se reúnen en la habitación de Peeta para tener ese tiempo a solas.

Hay días en los que simplemente permanecen recostados lado a lado, pero otros, que como hoy, han aprovechado para amarse íntimamente.

Peeta inclina la cabeza para verla mejor, en sus labios una mueca –que no ha pasado.

La enfermera frunce el ceño. Ha querido indagar en esto desde que permanecían en las profundidades del distrito trece. – ¿Qué sucedió en el dos que perturba tu descanso?

El joven suspira cansinamente, mientras se entretiene con hebras del cabello de Katniss haciendo tiempo. Piensa en las pesadillas, donde se ve asesinando a Cato una y otra vez; los ojos del agente muerto asechándole con culpa. Recuerda con incomodidad esa horrible sensación de permanecer encerrado, como un bicho a punto de ser aplastado. El caos, el pánico, el hedor a muerte. No quiere preocupar a Katniss con sus cargas –prefiero no hablar sobre eso.

La enfermera no insiste, aunque se reprocha por no insistir. Es consciente del don de Peeta con las palabras y no quiere ser la culpable de revivir las horribles memorias que es obligado a recordar. Prefiere ser ella quien le ayude a olvidarlas. Por eso responde a sus besos agresivos; señal que él ha tenido malos recuerdos; pero también a sus suaves caricias, que son cuando quiere demostrarle cuanto la ama.

Para Katniss es extraño amar y ser amada de este modo; pero le deja una ancha sensación de felicidad en el pecho que la hace sentir llena, plena.

Peeta sella con sus labios varias promesas de un futuro mejor, y lo más increíble de todo es que ella le cree. Verdaderamente cree que el porvenir mejorará y que le espera una vida satisfactoria que nunca aspiró a tener.

Y no puede dejar de considerarse una mujer afortunada.

.

No tiene idea de cómo ha llegado hasta ahí; todos sus recuerdos una masa borrosa de colores, imágenes y situaciones sin sentido.

Esta desorientado, y no distingue el cielo de la tierra, ni las nubes de edificios en ruinas.

Está inmovilizado casi por completo, mientras cada uno de sus músculos gritan de agonizante dolor, pero lo único en resonando en su mente es que tiene que salvar a alguien.

Siente que un líquido escurre por su perfil.

Piensa que es sudor de primer momento, pero al llevar sus dedos por inercia a la cara, descubre que el fluido es más espeso que el sudor.

Es su sangre.

Ahora todo comienza a tener sentido.

Su plan para escapar descubierto. Su huida. Mags siendo asesinada. Robando un deslizador. Annie a su lado gritando aterrada.

Annie.

Intenta moverse, pero es como si tuviera una tonelada de tabiques encima.

-_Annie_. –Susurra suplicante, comprendiendo que están de cabeza y que tuvo que aterrizar forzosamente en algún lugar cerca de donde se supone está el distrito trece. Si está muerta todo será su culpa.

Gira un poco la cara, y ve con espanto que la joven está inconsciente, su cabello colgando y una poca de sangre goteando desde su boca le dan un aspecto siniestro.

-¡Annie! –grita desesperado.

Se obliga a soltarse de su cinturón y aunque tiene el cuerpo hecho trizas, hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas para salir de la nave junto a la única familia que le queda.

Logra sentarla a su lado, pero Annie está completamente perdida.

De pronto se abre la puerta violentamente, y se encuentra con el cañón de un fusil apuntándole entre los ojos.

-A… yú… da…

.

Peeta se ha acostumbrado a que su vida se mantenga bajo este estricto régimen que es usado en el distrito rebelde.

Afortunadamente su adiestramiento en el manejo de las armas no ha sido dañado, a pesar de que estas son menos fáciles de utilizar que las del Capitolio y se llegan a trabar una de cada cinco veces. Pero no piensa estresarse con estas cosas que de verdad espera no emplear nuevamente contra otro ser humano.

-Sigue así, soldado Mellark, y pronto conseguirás un lugar digno de ti, solo espera a que salgamos a la batalla…

Peeta se aguanta las ganas de decir que lo que menos quiere es salir a la guerra, pero su solicitud de cambio a las cocinas ya fue denegada, y no hace falta decir que Katniss no está muy contenta con el asunto.

La disciplina militar en el lado rebelde no mantiene muchas diferencias con el que recibió durante su estancia en el Centro de Entrenamiento para agentes de la paz. Además, el fin es exactamente el mismo: mantenerte con vida a expensas de eliminar a otros.

Y aunque a diario es realizar las mismas actividades, ocurren algunas cosas que desvían un poco la atención de estas; algún soldado herido, algún gracioso resbalón, un interesante altercado.

Nada fuera de lo normal, y mientras él no sea el herido, como su chica le ha pedido, todo estará bastante bien.

Hasta que sea asignado a alguna misión.

Otra vez.

.

Prim es despachada y por lo tanto no puede estar presente en la operación de uno de los dos sobrevivientes pasajeros que llegaron en aerodeslizador. Ella en verdad ha querido ser partícipe de esa cirugía menor porque rara vez se presenta la oportunidad, sin embargo debe atender de inmediato a la mujer que han llevado desde prisión porque está en muy mal estado.

La vida no ha sido tan mala con ella, y ahora más que nunca su sueño de ser doctor es posible. Sabe que su hermana no entiende cómo puede tener estomago para estas cosas y aunque Katniss no lo exprese en voz alta, sabe que lo que más ansía es volver al doce y olvidarse por completo de sus conocimientos como enfermera y dedicarse a su antiguo oficio como cazadora.

Pero para ella es diferente porque es movida más por la compasión que por la obligación.

Ser la menor ha traído facilidades a su vida, pero siente la obligación de superar las expectativas marcadas por su hermana; porque si bien son muy diferentes, desearía algún día ser tan valiente como Katniss.

-Habitación 212 –le dice una enfermera entregándole una tabla con algunas hojas en ella.

La joven practicante asiente y camina a la deshabitada zona del hospital. No necesita estudiar el historial para entender que tratará a una prisionera que debe haber sido escarmentada por haber infringido alguna orden.

Este es el lado oscuro del trece y que ningún externo se atreve a señalar en alta voz.

Llega frente a la recamara y no es sorpresa que un guardia cuide la puerta. Muestra sus credenciales conforme al protocolo y le es permitido el paso. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con el cuerpo de una frágil mujer cuyo rostro está hinchado y sangrando.

Traga fuerte para no espantarse con el trato que ha recibido esta prisionera. – ¿Qué te han hecho?

El color rubio de sus cabellos le parecen familiares, pero no recuerda de donde, ya que en la Veta las únicas rubias eran ella y su mamá; y aquí predomina el cabello oscuro.

Con suma paciencia comienza a limpiar las heridas de la paciente y habla palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que la mujer parece relajarse y dejar de temblar. –Estarás bien, lo prometo. –Le asegura quitando cuidadosamente los vestigios de sangre seca que manchan no solo su ya sucia ropa, sino que también sus manos.

La prisionera derrama una lágrima que forma un surco por su sien, lo que conmueve a Prim.

-Creo que te conozco –dice en voz baja, temiendo que el guardia pueda escucharla y le asignen a esta pobre mujer una enfermera menos amable. – ¿Distrito doce?

La mujer alza un tembloroso dedo para indicar que así es.

-¿Ciudad? –Prim ve el dedo y confirma que sí. Su siguiente pregunta es menos probable de ser acertada, pero no puede dejar de hacerla dado que los rasgos ya son más notorios gracias al jabón y al agua, puede que ella sea… – ¿Madge? ¿Eres Madge Underseen? ¿La hija del alcalde?

Cuando la herida asiente una vez más, Prim deja escapar un gritito. Es la amiga de Katniss: la única chica que le hablara a su hermana cuando iban al colegio. –Por todos los cielos, que te ha pasado…

Madge no puede hablar, lo que hace pensar a Prim que le han roto la mandíbula. ¿Pero qué clase de castigo amerita ser de esta magnitud? Ni siquiera a Peeta… Bueno. Comparar la gruesa estructura ósea de Peeta con el menudo cuerpo de Madge, y en realidad no tiene nada que soportar en comparación.

Por el momento debe conformarse con teorías, hasta que sane y pueda decir porqué los soldados del trece la han dejado en este estado.

Eso sí, debe informar a su hermana que Madge está aquí.

.

Katniss deja desatendido al paciente (que no padece de nada, pero que insiste en fingirse malo para ir a buscarla) y corre hasta la habitación donde Prim le acaba de decir que se encuentra Madge.

La buena de Madge en el trece. Increíble, pero cierto.

Verla tendida en una cama, hace que se le encoja el pecho de dolor. No logra comprender porque su amiga está en ese estado, pero obtendrá respuestas mucho antes que las seis semanas que Madge debe reposar hasta que sane de su luxación mandibular.

Regresa a su trabajo y gira los ojos al ver que el fastidioso soldado del trece, que abandonó a media consulta, sigue ahí todo aferrado.

-Me preguntaba, señorita Katniss si…

-No.

-Pero no me ha dejado…

-No.

El soldado intenta una vez más, pero la misma respuesta es concedida.

-No.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no. Además tengo novio. –Dice exasperada con este mozo que es persistente como el mal olor de la carne descompuesta en la sartén.

El soldado claramente no le cree –si me dieras una oportunidad…

-¿Para qué? –pregunta su salvador que se asoma por la puerta.

Como ya está ahí, debe ser hora de ir a cenar. Aunque a Katniss no le interesa en lo más mínimo la cena, porque prefiere observar lo apuesto que es Peeta, a quien acaba de nombrar su novio. –Aquí está él. –Se apresura a decir cambiando su mala cara por una enorme sonrisa.

Ese horrendo uniforme de los rebeldes le sienta muuuuy bien…

-¿Él es…? –pregunta incrédulo el soldado esperando una reacción de parte del recién llegado que le indique lo contrario.

… algo que no favorece a todos.

-Sí –responde la enfermera desviando la atención de Peeta. Toma unas pastillas del cajón superior del estante que hay allí. –Tomas esto por la mañana. Dos… no. Que sean tres pastillas. Ahora vete.

El soldado es empujado y con ambos pies afuera, la puerta es cerrada abruptamente en sus narices.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –pregunta Peeta divertido.

Katniss gira los ojos. –Este tipo me ha estado molestando desde que llegué aquí. –Lo más correcto sería decir acosando, pero no quiere enrollar más las cosas. –Le he dado calabazas infinidad de veces, pero no parece entender. Pero con lo de hoy espero que capte el mensaje.

-¿Exactamente qué quieres decir "con lo de hoy"? –Secretamente le encanta presenciar como Katniss batea a sus pretendientes. Por supuesto que mientras no sea él…

Katniss se muerde el labio culpable. Se ve _casi_ adorable. –Le he dado diarreicos.

-Querrás decir antidiarreicos. –Corrige el panadero suponiendo una confusión.

La enfermera agita la cabeza negativamente –no, Peeta. Le he dado pastillas para que tenga diarrea que le dure toda una semana. –El agente se queda con la boca abierta, y ella se ruboriza antes de continuar indiferente. –Aprenderá a no inventarse enfermedades para venir a molestarme; y tendrá que comprender que cuando una chica dice no, es no y punto. Anda, se que mueres por reírte.

El ahora soldado lo hace sin restricciones –pobre, no quiero estar en sus zapatos.

-Pues ándate con cuidado –dice ella como advertencia, pero sus ojos chispean satisfechos por hacer reír a Peeta.

-Lo tendré –asegura cuando consigue tranquilizarse. Acaricia la punta de la trenza de Katniss que cuelga sobre su hombro. –He venido a darte las nuevas –dice cambiando de tema.

-Cada vez que empleas este tono, son malas noticias. –Reprocha haciendo un mohín con la nariz.

-Lo siento. Créeme que si por mí fuera, únicamente me dirigiría a ti con bellas palabras y dulces noticias.

-Tan encantador como siempre. ¿Ahora que sucede? –pregunta perdiendo la paciencia.

-Me acaban de asignar mi primera tarea.

-Esto nunca es bueno –dice sintiéndose repentinamente toda exhausta. – ¿A dónde y por cuánto tiempo?

-Espero que no sean más que unos días, pero hay algo positivo en esto. –Espera a que Katniss le regrese la mirada para decirlo –saldremos rumbo al distrito doce.

.

Lo busca desesperadamente hasta que logra encontrarlo. Ha aprovechado ahora que Peeta ha sido llamado a junta para hablar con Gale.

-Vaya, pensé que no volverías a hablarme –dice el sargento cruzándose de brazos mientras se recarga en la pared.

Implica muchas cosas tras sus palabras, pero la enfermera se brinca todas y va directo al grano –no quiero que Peeta vaya al doce.

Gale la analiza ceñudo –eso es lo que tú quieres. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que quiero yo?

Hasta este momento a Katniss no se le ha ocurrido que su amigo también irá al distrito doce. Siente esa familiar culpa que la incómoda por lo que se cruza igualmente de brazos, como si con eso pudiera protegerse de cualquier cosa. – ¿También tienes que ir?

-Por supuesto. Soy sargento, ¿recuerdas? Aunque puede que lo hayas olvidado puesto que pasas demasiado tiempo con ese _cabo_.

La exhibición sobre la posición de Peeta demuestra a la joven que Gale aún no asimila su relación, pero no gana nada con pelear – ¿y por qué van?

-¿Qué no te lo ha dicho tu chico dorado? –pregunta y Katniss se encoge de hombros. –Lamentablemente los rebeldes en esa área son pocos y no han podido levantarse, así que iremos a echarles una mano. La guerra está pronta a concluir, pero antes debemos liberar a todos los distritos.

La joven asiente en comprensión –aun así preferiría que no fueran. Ninguno de los dos. No soportaría que algo te pasara –lo dice de verdad, con todo el corazón.

-Podría vivir con ello si fuera cierto –tiene el arrojo de quitar la hebra de cabello oscuro de los ojos de Katniss.

-Lo es, como también lo es con Peeta.

Esto aparta al sargento, quien parecía tener intenciones de besarla. –En un día no muy lejano la guerra terminará y entonces serás libre de escoger sin presión alguna, Katniss. Piensa con claridad.

La enfermera está a punto de aclararle que no necesita escoger nada, pero Gale se aleja velozmente dando pasos furiosos.

Por lo visto no recibirá la ayuda que fue a buscar, así que tendrá que tomar el asunto en sus manos.

.

-Descansa, Madge. Aquí estás a salvo –susurra Prim revisando los niveles del suero de la herida. No lo ha confiado a nadie, pero tiene sospechas de que la hija del alcalde tiene marcas de agresión, no tanto de castigo. Su silencio se debe al juramento del médico que se practicaba desde antes de los días oscuros, por lo que todo lo que ocurra en la enfermería, se mantendrá en estricta confidencialidad. –Cuando despiertes, podremos aclarar varias cosas.

-Acompáñame a mi oficina, Everdeen –es la jefa de enfermeras. Prim asiente y la sigue hasta la oficina, que es un pequeño cuarto con dos sillas, un pequeñísimo escritorio y un computador. –Tendrás mucho trabajo ahora que salgamos junto a los soldados en su próxima misión. Estarás a cargo de la administración de los suministros, y quiero que no dejes de darle seguimiento a los casos más graves. ¿Cómo sigue la paciente del 212?

-Estable, pero su mandíbula tardará en sanar.

-Me imagino. Si somos honestas, no me gusta la discreción con que ha sido traída, así que no le quites el ojo de encima, ¿entendido? –Prim asiente, no que pensara dejar de hacerlo. –Bien. Ahora ve a despedirte de tu hermana porque partimos en una hora.

-¿Perdón?

La jefa de enfermeras la mira con sorpresa – ¿no sabías? Tu hermana se ha anotado para salir a zona roja.

'_Oh, Katniss, Lo que hacemos las mujeres Everdeen por amor'_

.

Por los altavoces se escuchan las indicaciones para que el personal que irá al doce, se reúna en las compuertas de salida.

Peeta, que ha permanecido sentado en su cama, se levanta preparándose para ir. Toda la noche y parte de la mañana ha estado esperando a que Katniss haga aparición, pero ella no se ha dejado ver desde que la dejara para ir a la reunión a la que fue convocado.

Fue estrictamente necesario que atendiera la reunión, desde que es el único de su escuadrón que conoce el distrito carbonero. Y está bien con eso. No le molesta la idea de poder encontrarse con su familia o con algunos de sus amigos, aunque precisamente no tendrá tiempo para saludarlos ni socializar debidamente.

La idea general es ayudar a los pocos rebeldes a levantarse contra los agentes de la paz, por lo que Peeta no deja de hacerse preguntas: ¿seguirá el mayor Underseen como alcalde? ¿Los habitantes de la ciudad cooperarán con la rebelión? ¿El último y cruel agente en jefe seguirá estando a cargo?

Estas y un sinfín de dudas le rondan con preocupación. Este es uno de esos momentos que tienes un mal presentimiento, pero que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Intenta recordarse que ya ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas, así que cuenta con la experiencia suficiente para mantener la cabeza fría y el cuerpo listo para actuar con buenos reflejos.

Además Katniss estará aquí segura y él no tendrá que preocuparse innecesariamente de nada más que de asegurarse una vez más de volver con vida.

Y está el hecho de que si logran liberar el distrito, finalmente podrán volver a casa.

Se une a las decenas de soldados que, como él, irán por esta empresa. Hay ánimos, pero también nervios y algunas lágrimas. Cerca de una nave, puede distinguir a Gale Hawthorne que habla con otros oficiales de alto rango.

Peeta en verdad se alegra de no tener que estar a cargo de la misión.

Pero mientras busca reunirse con su equipo, espera con los dedos cruzados que Katniss tenga tiempo de despedirlo, ya que odiaría irse sin verla antes.

Sus deseos son cumplidos cuando siente que le tocan el hombro.

-Pensé que no vendrías a despedirte –comenta con una ligera sonrisa.

-Es que…

-¡Everdeen, a formación! –ordena una gruesa mujer que está pasando lista a las enfermeras voluntarias.

Peeta frunce el ceño y observa la culpabilidad en su chica –Katniss no me digas que…

-Así que decidiste venir –esta vez quien se ha acercado para interrumpir es Gale, y no es una pregunta lo que ha hecho. –Intenta estar cerca de mi vista, como cuando solíamos cazar… _solos_…

Peeta siente un calor nada agradable extenderse por su cuerpo. Esta es la insinuación de todo lo que le hacía sentir frustrantes celos cuando vivía en el doce: de que Katniss y Gale pasaban juntos demasiado tiempo, haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

-No será necesario, Gale, simplemente voy como enfermera.

Peeta observa con los puños apretados como Gale ignora su presencia y se acerca a Katniss. –Una pena en verdad, porque no hay nadie que tire como tú.

-¡Everdeen!

-Creo que es hora de que vayas –dice el sargento por primera vez mirando a Peeta, quien parece a punto de saltar sobre él.

No puede dejar esto así.

-Te veo por allá, Pee… –sus labios son callados por los labios del soldado, quien la besa con voracidad, y le ha pasado un brazo por su cintura, apretándola contra él posesivamente.

Dejando en claro con quien está la chica ahora.

En medio del rostro furioso de cierto sargento, la llamada de atención de una jefa de enfermeras, y un apasionado beso, se levantan vítores, burlas y silbidos de los soldados de alrededor. – ¡Eso es, Mellark, demuestra a los jefes quienes mandan!

Renuentemente se separan, ambos con los labios hinchados y los rostros ruborizados.

-Cuídate –pide Peeta.

Katniss asiente, porque no puede ni hablar. Definitivamente Peeta sabe lo que hace.

El soldado mira con satisfacción como la enfermera se aleja con piernas temblorosas, su corazón palpitando a todo lo que da.

.

Han pasado algunas horas desde que buena parte de la población del subterráneo distrito trece saliera del búnker, cuando Rue es llamada para recibir una noticia que no puede considerarse completamente buena. Personal del trece ha contactado finalmente a su madre y les han comunicado por breves minutos; pero únicamente bastaron para que les informara que su padre padece gravemente en la pequeña clínica del campamento rebelde del distrito once.

Desconsolada, trata de hallar refugio en los terrosos campos bajo la superficie en lo que lleva trabajando varios meses. Sin embargo, es deprimente el olor a humedad, y ni las pequeñas flores blancas que asoman de las cebollas silvestres que han podido fructificar allí logran alegrar un poco su sencillo corazón.

¿Podrá acaso verlo de nuevo?

Ya no le importa volver a colgarse de las ramas de los enormes árboles, ni escuchar a los sinsajos cantar. Lo único que quiere es que su papá esté con vida.

Mientras llora discretamente en un rincón oculta entre nabos y calabazas, comienza a cantar la más triste de las canciones que puede recordar. Es una melodía lenta, grave. De oscuros matices, pero extrañamente reconfortante. Esperando de este modo hacer menos agónica la espera de reunirse con su familia nuevamente.

.

El aire limpio de los bosques es una de las muestras más reconfortantes de estar afuera, rodeada de naturaleza. Es como estar nuevamente en su elemento. Intenta intercambiar una mirada con Gale, porque después de todo, estos son sus bosques, sus montañas, pero el sargento está muy al frente, dirigiendo a uno de los siete equipos que se han formado para invadir el distrito doce.

Al principio se había pensado atacar desde las alturas, pero el sargento mayor se opuso, diciendo que la estructura de los edificios y casas del distrito no soportarían un ataque tan denso.

Tal vez Gale no esté del todo perdido.

Lo que no ha terminado de gustar a Katniss, es que Peeta ha sido asignado al equipo que entrará por el lado norte, y que ha sido puesto a guiar a una escuadra puesto que conoce esa parte de la ciudad como la palma de la mano.

-Peeta estará bien –susurra para sí, recordándose que él es experimentado en los enfrentamientos de esta índole.

No hay de qué preocuparse.

Las enfermeras como ella van en la retaguardia, permitiendo que los soldados sean quienes abran el paso, para que ellas avancen sin dificultad. Afortunadamente el uniforme que llevan es de pantalones, lo que les facilita moverse entre la espesura del lugar.

El trayecto recorrido no les quita mucho tiempo gracias al conocimiento de la zona que tiene Gale, por lo que en nada, ya se encuentran a unos metros de la verja que rodea el distrito. Está claro que revisan que la energía esté apagada; supone que son arreglos previos que los rebeldes aquí ya se han encargado de adelantar.

La pradera es visible desde donde está parada, pero por más que desea recorrerla como hubiera hecho años atrás, esta vez le corresponde permanecer en las afueras, hasta que su ayuda sea requerida.

La anticipación la carcome con los nervios sobre lo que pasará.

Espera alerta hasta que los soldados cortan el alambre, y ve por una última vez los ojos de Gale decirle "ten cuidado" antes de desaparecer de su vista.

.

Peeta conoce bien estas veredas, siendo el lugar donde, junto a sus amigos, solían ponerse retos para atravesar la alambrada y adentrarse al bosque; el que llegara más lejos, ganaba.

No falta decir que él pocas veces lo logró.

Pero esos tiempos han quedado atrás.

Abandonó su hogar siendo un chiquillo tímido; pero vuelve siendo un hombre.

Como es de esperar, la valla carece de energía eléctrica, por lo que él y otros dos hombres se apresuran a tomar enormes pinzas y a cortar los alambres para abrir una entrada al distrito doce.

Esta debe ser la zona más peligrosa dado que es la más cercana al Edificio de Justicia. Si avanzara hacia el oeste, se encontraría con la estación de trenes, pero tomarla le corresponde a otro escuadrón; el liderado por el Teniente Boggs.

Aunque hubiera querido tener a Katniss cerca, sabe que está más segura en la entrada a la zona de la Veta; donde la tarea de los soldados, será reunirse con la mayor parte de los rebeldes posible y tomar posesión de las minas. No sabe cómo lo lograrán, pero seguramente Hawthorne ya tendrá algo en mente.

Antes de entrar, esperan la señal: una fumarola que debe elevarse por el sur.

Cuando finalmente la ven, no lo piensa dos veces antes de trotar hacia el centro de la ciudad, arma cargada en mano, seguido de los miembros de su equipo.

Rápidamente se encuentran con los primeros agentes de la paz.

Ha llegado la hora de enfrentar la muerte una vez más.

**.**

**Para el próximo Capítulo tengo planeado algo de drama, así que no se lo pierdaaaan.**

**¡Reviews por favor si no quieres que esta loca pseudo-escritora pierda la inspiración!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! **

**Me ha dado muchísimo gusto leer sus reviews, mis fieles lectoras :D Espero seguir correctamente con la historia, y no decepcionar a nadie. ¿Ya se han dado cuenta que contamos con 143 reviews para el capítulo 15? Es tan asombroso que quiero llorar de contento. Es mi segundo FF con más reviews en todo mi historial, y todo es gracias a ustedes, quienes se toman algunos minutos o más para dejarme un comentario. Espero que sigan disfrutando de estos semi largos capítulos, que con tanto cariño escribo para todas ustedes.**

**Capítulo XVI**

* * *

-¡Mueran, hijos de p***! –grita un soldado en la retaguardia.

Peeta corre guiando a su equipo hasta detrás del Edificio de Justicia para poder resguardarse de las balas, y así recargar sus armas y tomar un poco de aliento. Mientras batalla con el casquillo del fusil, analiza la situación rápidamente, y decide que hay algo que no termina de encajar, pero no da con el meollo del asunto.

Analiza que su equipo permanezca atento, mientras se asoma con cuidado hacia la plaza, donde la escalofriante horca que estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de Gale Hawthorne, se eleva en medio, con su última víctima, una mujer, aun colgando de la soga ensangrentada. Una bala le roza el cabello, pero logra echarse hacia atrás, antes de escuchar disparos nuevamente.

'Atrapados como en una ratonera' Piensa forzando su mente a trabajar. Por la izquierda, simplemente será volver por donde han llegado y donde no hay qué les ofrezca cobertura. Por la derecha, alcanzarían los comercios más elegantes del distrito, pero pondrían en peligro a cualquier civil que estuviese resguardado por ahí en esos momentos; sin embargo tendrán una mejor vista para poder entrar al Edificio de Justicia y apoderarse de él.

Odiando la obvia decisión que tomará, hace señas a sus hombres y empieza a disparar contra los agentes mientras corren hasta detrás de la tienda de ropa por refugio. Con los últimos soldados, se une a ellos, aprovechando que quienes ya están protegidos, son quienes ahora disparan sus armas.

Al menos los habitantes han sido lo suficientemente inteligentes para permanecer atrincherados en sus comercios. Quisiera echar un vistazo, pero un descuido podría terminar con su vida, así que se enfoca en hallar el momento correcto para correr hasta el Edificio que deben asaltar.

Extrae de su cinturón, una pequeña granada que pesa demasiado poco para el mucho daño que puede causar, sin embargo, les otorgará la distracción que necesitan.

_'Espera… espera…'_ – ¡Ahora! –grita mordiendo el pequeño pestillo y jalando la munición antes de aventarla con fuerza en dirección a los agentes.

El sonido explosivo es la señal y corren hasta el Edificio de Justicia, donde se encuentra con los aterrorizados rostros de los empleados del gobierno, y más específicamente, con los impactados rostros de Ross y Delly Butler.

-¿Pee… Peeta? –pregunta confundida quien fuera su amiga cuando vivía aquí. Sus ojos están abiertos enormemente y sus labios tiemblan incontrolablemente.

-Sí, Dell. Soy yo –hace señas para que su equipo siga adelante con el plan, siendo obedecido de inmediato; después de todo se ha ganado su respeto por haberlos llevado hasta ahí con vida.

-Cre… creímos que tú… que tú… estabas… –continua Delly, con apellido de soltera Cartwright. –Tú papá… el Capitolio…

-Estoy vivo –dice con una pequeña sonrisa. Observa a su amiga y a su esposo, quien permanece protectoramente cerca de ella, mientras los empleados del piso son empujados a una sola orilla. Sostiene en sus brazos un bulto – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Esta vez es Ross quien contesta –hemos venido a registrar a nuestra pequeña Mandy.

-¿Mandy? –sus viejos amigos asienten, pero antes de poder preguntarles algo más, un soldado se le acerca para preguntar que harán ahora. –Tenemos que evacuar el Edificio antes de volarlo.

-¿Cómo es que…? –Delly quiere preguntar como Peeta terminó con los rebeldes dando órdenes y deshaciéndose de estas instalaciones, pero Peeta tiene que interrumpirla.

-Les explicaré luego, pero por ahora, lo mejor es que salgan de aquí y se vayan lo más lejos posible. ¿Entendido? –Dell asiente sin dejar de verlo con ojos enormes y sin moverse –Ross, por favor –el carpintero jala a su esposa e hijos para seguir a los soldados cuya tarea es sacarlos sanos y salvos por las puertas traseras, que deben forzarse para poder abrirlas tras sus mucho años de no uso. –No vayan a su casa, el lugar más seguro son los bosques.

Espera seguir corriendo con esta misma suerte y asegurarse que su familia y otros amigos sigan vivos.

.

El sargento mayor Hawthorne observa con satisfacción como se queman esas condenadas minas que le arrebataron a su padre cuando niño. Finalmente siente que su venganza comienza a cobrarse, y que todo por lo que ha pasado, ha sido con este mero propósito: liberar a Panem de la tiranía del Capitolio.

Ha dado la orden de desalojar la Veta puesto que los agentes no tardarán en llegar armados a este lado del distrito y quiere sacar a tontos civiles como sea posible. Reconoce a algunos conocidos, pero no se acerca a saludarlos, después de todo, no está ahí para socializar.

Intercambia palabras con Haymitch Abernathy, el borracho y único vencedor del distrito, que sorpresivamente es quien ha estado movilizando la rebelión por estos lares.

-Tardaron mucho en venir –gruñe el cansado hombre sobre su barba de varios días.

-Demasiado que planificar –explica Gale por toda razón. –Pero ya estamos aquí y es lo que importa.

-Me resultas familiar, cara bonita –dice el vencedor pensativamente, ignorando el ceño fruncido del sargento rebelde.

-Solía vivir aquí.

-Claro –replica Haymitch, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña licorera platina. La abre y bebe un buen sorbo. –Ya te recuerdo. Cazabas con esa chica. Una fierecilla como de este alto –señala a la mitad de su pecho. –Así que lograste sobrevivir después de todo…

-Si –dice Gale cortante, girándose para dar más indicaciones. Tiene cosas mejores que hacer que lidiar con este ebrio por más líder de la rebelión que sea.

.

Todo es paz y tranquilidad en el lado donde se encuentran, y no es lógico puesto que Katniss observa con la boca abierta como espesas fumarolas emanan del lugar donde las minas se encuentran. Imaginó que algo así debía ser, pero nunca comprendió la magnitud de lo que está sucediendo frente a sus ojos. Hay ansiedad a su alrededor; en su mayoría mujeres nerviosas que esperan su momento de intervenir, esperando que haya sobrevivientes de entre los rebeldes y puedan entrar en acción, y salvar vidas.

¿En realidad han volado las minas?

¿Esos disparos que se escuchan a la distancia son la respuesta de los agentes de la paz?

La joven cazadora, tiene que luchar contra sus impulsos de correr y buscar a Peeta y a Gale y sacarlos de ahí lo antes posible, quien sabe que cosas están pasándoles en estos mismos momentos, mientras ella pierde el tiempo debatiéndose entre quedarse allí donde está, o entrar al distrito doce.

Pero debe permanecer aquí, sintiéndose completamente inútil y fuera de lugar en medio de todas estas gasas limpias e instrumentos esterilizados, que no encajan en el medio de su pradera. Algunos hombres quedaron atrás con ellas para colocar algunas tiendas que puedan resguardarles de las inclemencias del tiempo, o de cualquier otra cosa que no sea tan mortal como las explosiones que se escucharon antes de que humo comenzara a ascender hasta el cielo.

Katniss piensa en los peligros que han de enfrentar los habitantes del distrito. Vecinos, conocidos… incluso mercaderes que fueron amables con ella al intercambiar sus productos por sus cazas ilegales.

Escucha de pronto un silencio en el trasfondo que no debiera estar. Son segundos en los que logra comprender que la falta de ruido pertenece a la naturaleza. Curiosamente, ella ha escuchado este tipo de silencio anteriormente; una ocasión en que cazando con Gale, vieron como dos jóvenes eran perseguidos y atrapados por el Capitolio y…

No puede ser, un deslizador.

Como si rectificara su conclusión, se escucha un silbido mientras no uno, sino varios aerodeslizadores del Capitolio se materializan sobre sus cabezas y para ella solamente una cosa cobra sentido: tiene que ir por Peeta y Gale.

.

Peeta evacua con el último grupo de civiles, mientras dos hombres permanecen atrás para volar un ala del Edificio, únicamente una parte para recordatorio de que los rebeldes han pasado por ahí y han vencido al Capitolio.

Sale listo para responder al fuego, peor su sorpresa es que no hay nadie que no sea agente en la desértica plaza. No es el único que se da cuenta de esto, porque algún que otro mercante se atreve a salir de su comercio, algunos señalando hacia el cielo.

Peeta dirige su mirada hacia arriba, olvidándose por completo del grupo que va con él, y que aprovechan para huir por su cuenta.

Pero no importa, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que esas naves no son de los rebeldes.

'_¿A dónde…?'_

Y entonces, como una broma cruel, comprende con terror que han subestimado la pronta respuesta del Capitolio.

Se paraliza unos segundos conforme un pesado misil suelta un silbido cuyo sonido incrementa conforme se acerca más y más a tierra, cayendo a un costado de la única panadería del distrito.

-¡NO!

.

-No, no, no, no… –repite mientras deja atrás a su grupo, ignorando sus llamados para que se resguarde en un lugar seguro. Pero es que ahora mismo lo último que le importa es su seguridad, su prioridad es encontrar a Peeta y sacarlo de ahí.

_Pum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum…_

Echa a correr, mientras su corazón palpita rápidamente, viendo desesperada que los aerodeslizadores son más veloces que ella. Solo una cosa en su mente; que le quitarán a Peeta, esta vez para siempre.

Con más desesperación, empuja a los habitantes de la Veta, que son guiados con urgencia fuera de la zona, los militares ya se han dado cuenta de las intenciones del Capitolio.

Esquiva con agilidad a las mujeres llorosas, a los niños asustados y a los hombres que han salido heridos de las minas, hasta que choca con Gale, quien debió verla venir por la dirección opuesta.

-¡Katniss, que demonios!

-¡Tengo que ir, Gale! –Jadea temblorosa – ¡tengo que ir por él!

-Es muy peli… –enmudece cuando un agudo chillido tiene el mismo efecto en los demás. – ¡Al suelo! –ordena con toda la potencia de su voz. Clava sus dedos en el antebrazo de su amiga y la tira junto con él, pecho tierra.

La bomba detona justo un par de metros hacia abajo.

Gritos de terror y verdaderos ataques de pánico se desatan entre la población, que no tarda en intentar huir en todas direcciones.

-¡Nos están bombardeando! –grita un hombre desquiciado.

El polvo de los escombros comienza a alcanzarlos. Ventanas explotan cuando otro agudo silbido se acerca con velocidad a ellos.

-¡Suéltame, Gale! –forcejea para liberarse, pero el sargento está dispuesto a sacarla a salvo de ahí. – ¡Suéltame! ¡Peeta! –grita histéricamente. – ¡Tengo que ir por él! –aprovecha la distracción que le ofrece la segunda explosión cerca de ellos para morder la mano que finalmente la libera, y echar a correr rumbo a la plaza.

Gale grita de dolor y frustración. Su deber es proteger a cuantos civiles pueda, pero su corazón quiere ir por Katniss. –Mierda –masculla mil maldiciones dándose la vuelta para seguir el camino que ha tomado la joven a la que ama.

.

'_Esta en el jardín de su casa, rodeada de las margaritas que han crecido bajo su cuidado y el de su estimada Bessie, la ama de llaves que ha sido más su madre que la que verdaderamente lo es. El cielo es azul y brillante, y los ojos cafés de su amado la contemplan con ternura._

_Pero ella sabe que no durará para siempre –promete que te quedarás, Ethan._

_El joven sonríe tristemente, al tiempo que en el cielo se empiezan a formar nubarrones, y un viento helado que congela sus huesos, deshace las flores de amarillos botones._

_-¡No me abandones, Ethan! –suplica en vano mientras el terror se apodera de ella. –No me abandones… –Pero lo peor es cuando trata de aferrarse a Ethan, y los ojos claros como el agua se tornan oscuros y llenos de maldad. _

_Ya no es su querido halcón; sino el hombre que tanto daño le ha hecho.'_

-¡Madge!

Pelea contra su agresor, gritando por ayuda, luchando contra todo el dolor físico de su cuerpo. Nada cobra sentido. Absolutamente nada.

-¡Madge, soy Prim, hermana de Katniss! Estás en el hospital todo estará bien.

¡Palabras que finalmente puede entender y que a la mención de su amiga la extraen de su estupor!

Lidia contra los analgésicos que la han mantenido en el mundo de la subconsciencia para abrir los ojos y convencerse de que sigue viva como se ha jurado.

La borrosidad de las desiguales figuras pronto recobran su forma y su cerebro capta las señales que son procesadas para que pueda comprender que ve paredes níveas y unos bondadosos ojos azules que la observan con compasión. Intenta decir algo, pero con sorpresa reconoce que es inútil.

-No te esfuerces. He tenido que inmovilizar tu mandíbula para que sane más pronto, pero te tomara algún tiempo reponerte. No quiero que te esfuerces, pero necesito hacer algunas preguntas de rigor, así que parpadea una vez si es un sí, dos si es un no, ¿de acuerdo?

Madge hace como le han indicado, y afirma cerrando sus ojos brevemente. Este sencillo movimiento le saca lágrimas en sus párpados inflamados.

Prim intenta ser rápida, verificando que la paciente tenga sensibilidad en brazos y piernas, que ambos ojos ven y que respira con regularidad; pero al final de su interrogatorio, se decide a añadir una última pregunta – ¿has sido agredida sexualmente?

Madge parece mirarla, pero en realidad se está perdiendo en lo que le ha sucedido.

-¿Madge? –pregunta Prim, pero no logra conseguir otra respuesta.

.

Silbido tras silbido cae sobre sus cabezas, y Katniss hace lo posible por esquivar las bombas que caen como lluvia sobre el distrito doce, para poder llegar a Peeta y sacarlo de allí.

Una nube de polvo y escombros hacen difícil el camino, y la tierra salpica en todas direcciones como si de agua se tratara. Pero ella únicamente quiere salvar a su panadero.

-¡Katniss! –le grita Gale unos metros atrás. Es el más alto de los dos, pero ella siempre ha sido más veloz.

No se detiene a escucharlo, por temor a que intente llevársela de ahí, por lo que duplica sus esfuerzos y sigue corriendo, esperando encontrar a Peeta antes de que una bomba…

Sacude la cabeza, apartándose a tiempo de uno de los pequeños explosivos que caen interminablemente del cielo.

¿Dónde estará Peeta? La plaza es lo suficientemente grande para albergar a casi toda la población del distrito, por lo que no puede perder el tiempo rodeándola, así que intenta averiguar en qué lugar se ha de encontrar antes de llegar al centro.

Da la vuelta en la avenida principal y es cuando lo ve alcanzando las escaleras que dan entrada a la panadería de su familia.

-¡Peeta! –grita justo en el momento en que otra pesada bomba cae sobre la panadería de los Mellark, volándola en cientos de pedazos.

Aterrorizada observa como el cuerpo de Peeta es envuelto en una densa nube de polvo, antes de desaparecer por completo de su vista.

.

En una cama de hospital, un atractivo hombre despierta poco a poco de su letargo. Le han retirado los sedantes y por fin se siente bastante repuesto. Tarda algunos segundos en asimilar en donde se encuentra. Debe haber llegado al trece porque esto no se parece en nada al Capitolio con sus modernas instalaciones y enfermeras ansiosas por tener un vistazo de él.

Gira la cabeza hacia la derecha, simplemente para cerciorarse que Annie yace acostada en la camilla de a un costado. Sonríe satisfecho, aunque sobre su triunfo está la sombra de su amiga y mentora que no pudo salvar.

'_Gracias, Mags' _Susurra al aire, sabiendo que ya nunca podrá pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por él y por Annie.

.

El impacto de la explosión lo ha arrojado escalones abajo. Los vidrios de la ventana rozan cortando su rostro. Las llamas que incendian la panadería están tan cerca de él, que puede sentir como queman su piel.

Siente mucho dolor de la cintura para abajo, pero una sola palabra muere en sus labios –_papá_…

Ha llegado muy tarde.

Mientras lagrimas empiezan a escocer en su rostro, escucha que lo vuelven a llamar, pero no hace caso. Es como si hubiesen sellado su boca con pegamento y le hubiesen quitado la voluntad de vivir.

El piso comienza a dar vueltas y pronto se sumerge en la inconsciencia por el dolor físico que su cuerpo resiente, aunque por la pena, su alma no.

.

-¡Peeta! –vuelve a llamar a gritos a su panadero, avanzando insegura hacia el último punto donde lo vio ser alcanzado por los escombros de la vieja panadería, de la cual solamente quedan despojos ardiendo en llamas.

Tose tratando de expulsar el polvo que han aspirado sus fosas nasales. Sus ojos llorosos por el humo que los hace arder y se sabe cubierta de tierra al toparse con el cuerpo inerte de Peeta.

Sin perder un instante, toma al soldado por los hombros y comienza a arrástralo para alejarlo del sofocante calor de la construcción ardiendo. Pero es pesado y apenas y logra moverlo un poco, ya que está atrapado por un grueso pedazo de metal que…

Oh, no.

Necesitará ayuda para sacarlo de ahí. Entonces se acuerda que Gale no debe estar lejos, eso sí una bomba no le ha alcanzado. Pero su amigo no puede estar muerto, porque entonces ella tendría que cargar con esa culpa en sus hombros. – ¡Gale! –grita antes de toser nuevamente. – ¡Gale!

No aparece y entonces vuelve a tomar a Peeta para arrastrarlo otro poco. Sin embargo es inútil, simplemente logra desplazarlo unos cuantos centímetros. Insegura de si reír o llorar, comprueba que Peeta siga respirando, pero su pulso está debilitado –resiste, Peeta –le dice a un hombre que no puede escucharla.

Se acerca al caliente pedazo de metal que tiene prisionero a Peeta. El olor a carne quemada le provoca nauseas, pero no se irá de aquí sin él. Toma el botiquín que milagrosamente no ha perdido y extrae una botella de agua, humedece una venda y se la lleva a la nariz unos instantes para ayudarse a respirar un poco. Humedece otra venda y entonces enrolla sus manos con ellas para poder apartar la viga sin quemarse.

-Pronto nos iremos de aquí, Peeta, te lo prometo. –Con sorpresiva calma, incluso para ella, comienza a mover lentamente el metal, pero la visión que le revela no es la más positiva.

Un generoso trozo de madera, en forma de estaca, tiene atravesada la pantorrilla de Peeta.

-Katniss –Es Gale.

La joven gira la cabeza, porque es mejor hacerlo que ver como la pierna sangra abundantemente. Baja la viga con cuidado. –Ayúdame, por favor –suplica y su amigo no tarda en hacerlo.

Por ella.

Le pasa su fusil que Katniss se cuelga por su cuello y un brazo, y después su arco y carcaj lleno de flechas que su amigo Beetee ha diseñado exclusivamente para él.

Con una patada de su bota quita el metal y rápidamente carga al hijo del panadero, ayudado por ella, para echarlo detrás de sus hombros, sobre su espalda. –Guíanos.

Katniss asiente agradecida, aferrando el arco en sus manos y echa a andar lo más rápidamente que pueden, dejando el botiquín atrás. Van esquivando lo que cae a su paso. Un par de veces deben volver sobre sus pasos antes de que alguna roca les alcance

Las bombas siguen cayendo a su alrededor, como si quisieran reducir a polvo y cenizas el distrito más pobre de Panem. Porque el distrito minero del carbón es más un estorbo que otra cosa.

-¡Alto ahí! –un agente que ha perdido su casco les apunta firmemente con un arma, pero la joven es más rápida y antes de que pueda reaccionar, una flecha ya le está atravesando el pecho.

-Agáchate –indica Gale rápidamente haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Por…? –pero no acaba de formular la pregunta, cuando el agente vuela en pedazos.

-Flechas explosivas –dice Gale antes de volver a ponerse en pie. –Debí avisarte –dice antes de volver a andar. – ¿Vienes o estoy cargando a este panadero para nada?

Katniss se repone del shock que le ha traído matar a una persona de este modo y va detrás de su amigo. Con lo que queda de sus fuerzas, huyen hasta la pradera, donde los soldados levantan fuego contra los agentes que han ido tras ellos.

-Debo ir a ayudar –dice Gale bajando a Peeta en el campamento rebelde. La chica le tiende sus armas –quédate el arco, de todas formas tienes mejor tiro que yo.

-Gracias, Gale. –Lo abraza antes de que se vaya. Le debe la vida de Peeta, dos veces, lo cual es una deuda imposible de pagar.

-Lo hice porque te quiero –murmura sobre su cabeza, abrazándola y disfrutando por un breve momento de su cercanía.

-Yo…

La interrumpe al besarla en los labios una última vez.

Aquí pertenece, pero la decepción en su pecho está por ahogarlo, cuando ella no responde a su apasionado beso.

Se separa, sabiendo que el abismo que los separa es inmenso e irreparable.

Una caricia se lo ha revelado por fin: que ella ya ama a otro, y que él es solo un amigo.

Evita ver la lastima en los ojos de Katniss, y mejor se va de ahí; decidido a descargar su tristeza con cuantos agentes tenga la posibilidad de matar.

Mientras tanto, la joven enfermera regresa rápidamente con Peeta, a quien una enfermera ya lo prepara para cirugía.

El doctor tiene muy malas noticias.

.

Por la noche, lo sobrante de las fuerzas del Capitolio se han retirado, y los rebeldes reagrupan a sus hombres. Se forman equipos de rescate para buscar sobrevivientes al bombardeo.

Katniss mira a la distancia como humean los restos del que fue su hogar, y siente tal nostalgia y cansancio físico que teme desmayarse de un momento a otro.

Piensa en como es que el ser humano es capaz de semejante destrucción.

¿Por qué tener que eliminarse unos a otros?

No obtendrá respuestas de nadie, pero se siente como si fuera mucho mayor. Hace mucho ha dejado de ser aquella chica que se brincaba las reglas y no se detenía a pensar. Esta tristeza además se une a la pena que siente porque Peeta ha perdido demasiado en un día.

Acordándose de volver a su lado, se sienta en una silla dispuesta a pasar la noche en vela, para bajar la temperatura de su amado, y administrarle pequeñas dosis de agua en sus pequeños momentos de lucidez.

Hasta la hora de nona, en que serán de los primeros en ser trasladados de vuelta al distrito trece.

Se ha hecho un conteo y casi todos los soldados que vinieron del distrito subterráneo han sobrevivido al bombardeo. Los que tuvieron considerables pérdidas fueron los habitantes del doce; aunque gracias a los rebeldes, aproximadamente media población logró escapar del fuego de sus casas.

Pero Katniss no ha visto a ningún Mellark.

.

Peeta despierta horas después en el distrito trece, a causa del agonizante dolor que siente en su pierna izquierda.

Su grito hace que le apliquen una dosis de morfina para aplacar su sufrimiento. Está todo sudoroso y siente incomodas molestias.

-Lo siento, Peeta –pide su enfermera con suavidad. Puede ver que tiene lágrimas en los ojos, y no comprende porque.

Todo ha sido solo un mal sueño.

Peeta quiere abrazarla, pero siente un calambre en su pierna –duele mucho. –Dice sentándose sin dejar de sentirse extraño.

-Peeta… –Katniss intenta detenerlo, pero es demasiado tarde, él ya ha jalado la sabana que cubre sus piernas.

O lo que queda de una de ellas. Donde debiera estar su pantorrilla izquierda, hay nada.

Traga espeso, y su boca se abre varias veces con confusión.

Katniss intenta de nuevo –Se hizo lo posible para salvarla, pero… lo lamento. ¿Peeta?

Pero el hombre únicamente ve el espacio vacío en su cama.

-Todo estará bien, Peeta. Yo…

-Quisiera estar solo.

Esta petición duele más que cualquier reclamo, o grito que pudo haber recibido. Quiere estar con él, quiere consolarlo. Pero no sabe que decir. Odia no ser buena con las palabras. Odia no haber podido llegar antes para salvar la familia de Peeta, o a él y a su pierna. –Peeta…

-Por favor –dice con dureza. Se rehúsa a mirarla y espera hasta que se cierre la puerta para atreverse a llevar sus dedos al borde de lo que debe ser su rodilla vendada. Siente ese dolor fantasma, que su cerebro le hace pensar que aún tiene su extremidad completa, aunque no haya nada. Toda la pena del mundo recae en él.

Ha perdido parte de su pierna.

Pero ha perdido también a su familia.

No posee nada, e incompleto, no tiene que ofrecer a Katniss.

Justo antes de sumirse en la miseria, y sentir auto lástima, se abre la puerta abruptamente. –No –dice Katniss con firmeza. –No enfrentarás esto solo. –Da pasos decididos hasta él y lo envuelve con sus brazos.

Peeta se aferra a ella, su ancla, y permite que las lágrimas fluyan libremente, llorando por primera vez, sus pérdidas.

.

Los días transcurren lentamente y Prim se siente muy aliviada de que su hermana, Peeta y Gale hayan regresado a salvo del bombardeo del distrito doce. Nadie ha querido hablar de lo ocurrido por allí, pero ella ha podido notar que Gale evita a Katniss, aunque que su hermana está demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta.

Rue se ha repuesto un poco, y saber lo que le ha ocurrido a Peeta, la hace olvidarse un poco de sus propias penas. No ha vuelto a saber de su familia, pero le han dicho que el distrito once ya ha sido liberado y que dentro de poco, tal vez pueda ser trasladada de nueva cuenta a su hogar.

Sobre Peeta, a quien secretamente Prim ya nombra como hermano, está siendo preparado para llevarlo a rehabilitación y Katniss trata de pasar con él todo el tiempo posible. Incluso duerme en el hospital y pocas veces les vista en el comedor.

Pero Prim está ocupada con sus propias tareas que atiende diligentemente, como para sentirse olvidada.

Por ahora, la novedad en el hospital, es la habitación 35, donde un paciente es increíblemente carismático y se ha ganado el aprecio de las enfermeras. Claro que como siempre está bien atendido, Prim no ha ido a curiosear, ya que hay otros pacientes que atender.

Por ejemplo, está Madge quien se recupera lentamente. Ahora ya se alimenta por sí sola, y permanece sentada largo rato, tiempo que aprovecha la joven aprendiz para cepillarle el fino cabello rubio. Aunque aún no ha podido hablar una sola palabra, y su semblante es triste y apagado, Prim tiene la fe en que mejorará muy pronto.

Así que hoy piensa llevarla a dar un paseo por el búnker, en una silla de ruedas.

-Vamos, Madge. Te llevaré a dar una vuelta. –La paciente camina hasta la silla, lo que Prim ve como un enorme progreso, por lo que la felicita. –Hay un tratamiento que hemos estado estudiando, y que ayudará a tu mandíbula a sanar lo antes posible. Solo que es muy fuerte y doloroso, así que tendremos que esperar al menos unos días más antes de aplicártelo. –Le charla animadamente, mientras bajan en uno de los elevadores hasta los dormitorios. –Aquí está la habitación que comparto con Katniss, Rue y mamá. Cuando te mejores, haré que vengas a vivir con nosotras. Seguramente tendríamos que mudarnos a un lugar más grande, pero aquí entre nos, Katniss raras veces está aquí. Incluso antes de lo de Peeta.

Y añade misteriosamente –de hecho, creo saber en dónde pasaba la noche. Katniss piensa que soy demasiado joven para saberlo, pero he encontrado las píldoras que guarda en su cajón. Aunque no por husmear, así que no vayas a decirle. –Espera que esta información haga sonreír a Madge, aunque sea solo internamente. –Vamos a las cocinas, quiero que conozcas a Rory Hawthorne. Él me gusta mucho, ¿sabes? No es tan guapo como su hermano, o como Peeta, pero… –se encoge de hombros aunque va a espaldas de Madge –Me ha pedido que sea su novia, pero como disgustaríamos a Katniss, le he dicho que lo seré cuando regresemos a casa.

-¿Hablando sola, Prim? –pregunta una masculina voz familiar.

-¡Gale! –exclama sintiéndose avergonzada de que haya escuchado su cháchara confidencial. –Espero que no hayas aguzado tus oídos.

El sargento sonríe un poco –por supuesto que no. No soy un fisgón. ¿A dónde vas? –pregunta señalando la silla.

-A las cocinas. Esta es Madge Undersee, ¿la recuerdas?

Gale abre los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo olvidar a Madge, la hija del alcalde? Más porque ella les compraba las fresas que tanto gustaban a su padre. – ¿Es ella? ¿Y cómo ha llegado aquí? –rodea la silla para saludarla, aunque únicamente se encuentra con una mujer vacía, y frágil que no le responde el saludo. – ¿Qué le ha pasado? –pregunta volviendo al lado de su joven amiga.

Primrose sacude la cabeza con tristeza –no lo sé. Estaba prisionera y fue encontrada en muy mal estado. Tenía algunos golpes y la mandíbula quebrada. Todo parece indicar que ha luchado pero…

-¿Pero qué? –pregunta frunciendo el ceño, olvidándose que es su hora de comer.

-Pero me temo que fue violada.

La revelación de tal ultraje cometido, y que haya pasado en el más desapercibido modo, enfurece a Gale. ¿Qué clase de despreciable cobarde le haría algo así a una mujer? ¿Cómo es posible que cosas así transcurran en el distrito trece? –Dame toda la información que tengas, y veré que más puedo investigar.

La joven asiente agradecida. Cuando Gale las escolta al hospital y las deja solas, le dice con triste alegría a su paciente y a amiga –haremos justicia, Madge. Ya nadie te hará daño.

Una solitaria gota de agua salada escurre hasta la barbilla de la joven.

.

Una jarra llena de agua es arrojada contra la pared, seguida de un frustrado grito.

-Vaya genio el que traes, rubio, ¿eh? –comenta Haymitch Abernathy, quien ha sido trasladado con el resto del distrito doce al búnker. Su distrito quemado hasta los cimientos, solo son cenizas inhabitables.

-¿Y tú que quieres? –pregunta enojado el joven Mellark, tras haber corrido a la enfermera que le ayudara en rehabilitación. Peeta y Haymitch se han conocido formalmente, gracias a que el viejo vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre está a unas habitaciones para desintoxicación.

-No quería perderme el espectáculo –gruñe con su usual sarcástico humor.

-Permiso –pide Katniss atravesando el umbral, sin saludar al vencedor. – ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez, Peeta? –está agotada porque ha tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y no puede permitirse cuidar a Peeta personalmente.

Peeta se niega a hablar. Si hay alguien que lo hace sentirse profundamente avergonzado de su comportamiento, es Katniss y su hermana Prim.

En cambio, Haymitch da las respuestas a la enfermera que ruega por paciencia. – ¿Qué no es obvio, preciosa? Aquí el chico está frustrado porque siente que ha perdido su vigor sexual, y teme no poder complacerte.

-¡Haymitch! –gritan tanto el paciente como la enfermera sonrojados y furiosos.

El borracho en regeneración, se va dando sonoras carcajadas.

-No sé cómo le puedes hablar –murmura con el ceño fruncido. Haymitch nunca le ha gustado, se le hace rudo y, en general, una persona difícil.

-Ni yo lo sé. –Suspira cansado. –Disculpa, Katniss –pide Peeta finalmente. –Es solo que me siento tan frustrado y enojado. Pero este no soy yo, lo cual me molesta aún más.

Katniss se acerca al joven, una vez cerrada la puerta –sabes que si por mi fuera, estaría aquí las veinticuatro horas de día.

-Lo sé, y en realidad lo lamento –dice apenado. – ¡Es tan frustrante estar así! –Le hace lugar a Katniss en la cama. –No poder pararme ni para ir al baño es lo peor. Tener que depender de alguien hasta por lo más mínimo. Parece que mi madre tenía razón, y he resultado ser un torpe…

-Peeta, no… –lo calla tomando una de sus grandes manos entre las suyas pequeñas. –Eres el hombre más bueno, desinteresado, compasivo y valiente que haya tenido el privilegio de conocer.

-Katniss…

-No lo digo para hacerte sentir bien, es la pura verdad. –Jura con sinceridad; no podría mentirle a su Peeta. –Así que ahora tú se honesto conmigo y dime en realidad que te molesta tanto.

Peeta suspira cansinamente, mientras su chica se recuesta en su pecho. No hay método más efectivo en el mundo para tranquilizarlo, que la cercanía con ella. –Que no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Siente que la joven gira los ojos –ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Peeta, y te he dicho una y otra vez que no me importa lo que te ha pasado. Te amo y nunca cambiaré de opinión por algo tan trivial como esto.

Peeta sonríe un poco inseguro, pero ella debe, no; quiere convencerlo de que lo dice de corazón. Así que desliza una de sus manos por el estómago de su amante con sensualidad, que no sabía poseer, hasta que le fue revelado el poder que tiene sobre este hermoso hombre de blancos rasgos.

Y no quisiera tenerlo sobre alguien más.

-Me gustas, Peeta. ¿O no lo crees? –sus finas yemas acarician levemente la entrepierna del soldado, y sonríe al escucharlo tragar fuerte. –No me importa si puedes andar o no. Para mí siempre serás el hombre más completo del universo.

-Pero…

-Sshh –sopla por lo bajo, sintiendo de inmediato el calor descender a su estómago. Se levanta lo suficiente para subirse a él con cuidado. Se desabotona los primero botones de su blusa – ¿Crees que si no me gustaras, te dejaría hacer esto? –toma una de sus manos para colocarla sobre su seno. Sonríe malvadamente cuando lo escucha ahogar un chillido. – ¿O esto? –agrega llevando la otra a su trasero.

-Katniss… –suspira, pero esta vez con ansiedad.

-¿Sigues sin creerme? Bueno, entonces ¿crees que si no me gustaras así, haría esto? –comienza a descender para sorpresa de Peeta, quien se ha quedado con las manos en el aire. Besa con cariño el muñón donde termina su extremidad izquierda, expandiéndose poco a poco de regreso hacia arriba, besando igualmente donde está su miembro, que incrementa notablemente, demostrando su desesperado deseo por ella.

Oh, sí. Ama este poder que tiene sobre él.

Sube hasta bloquear sus ojos con los de él –no quiero que vuelvas a dudar ni por un segundo de que lo que siento por ti es real, Peeta Mellark.

El joven traga asintiendo rápidamente.

-Ahora demuéstrame cuánto me amas tú.

Es la orden que más gusto le ha dado cumplir inmediatamente.

**.**

**¿Creen que esto podría ser un buen final? ¿O hay cabos sueltos? Claro que me falta el "FIN"... Jaja! Que nadie entre en pánico, excepto yo, que aún me quedan algunas cosas por escribir, pero no se cuantas. Al menos tengan por seguro que habrá Epílogo al final de AECSD. Gracias por acompañarme y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! **

**¡REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Les invito a leer mi nueva historia: Érase una vez**

**Capítulo XVII**

* * *

-Gracias, prometo que no tardaremos mucho.

Peeta alza la vista para encontrarse con que su amiga de la infancia ha venido a visitarlo, y no llega sola: la familia Butler ha sobrevivido al bombardeo del distrito doce.

-¡Peeta! –exclama Delly con un chillido que hace llorar al bebé en sus brazos. Su esposo se acerca para cargar a su pequeña Mandy, y de este modo la rubia puede soltarse a llorar junto a la cama del paciente.

-Es bueno verte, Peeta –saluda Ross, detrás de él un pequeño chiquillo se aferra al pantalón de su papá.

-Lo mismo digo –dice Peeta conmovido hasta las lágrimas al ver estos rostros, al menos la mitad de ellos, familiares. Con las heridas frescas en todos, hablar sobre los muertos en el fuego no es una opción. – ¿Quién es este hombrecito?

-Él es William –se apresura a contestar la madre de los niños –tiene dos años. Acércate a saludar a tío Peeta, Will.

El pequeño rubio asiente tímidamente, sin soltar la mano que su mami le ha tendido.

Peeta recuerda que el hijo de Croiss ahora tendría tres años. Enjugándose las lágrimas, intenta mostrarse alegre para no espantar al pequeño que es una copia de su padre. –Mucho gusto, Will.

Si los Butler han ido a visitarlo solos, quiere decir que tampoco el hermano de Dell ha sobrevivido. Esto debiera ser una lección para considerarse afortunado y dejar de lado los días en los que odia seguir con vida mientras su familia no.

-Peeta, es hora de que tomes tu… –Todos en la habitación voltean para ver a quien ha entrado repentinamente. Katniss deja salir el poco aire para completar la frase –… medicina.

-¡Katniss! –Exclama Delly poniéndose de pie para atrapar en un agarrotado abrazo a la chica – ¡oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Que gusto me da verte!

-Ho… hola –dice con estrangulada voz.

-Dale aire, amor –sugiere Ross a su mujer.

-Sí. Lo lamento, es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo –comenta con un dramático suspiro.

Katniss asiente en comprensión, aunque un poco aturdida por la emoción con que ha sido recibida. La amiga de Peeta está mucho más delgada que la última vez que la vio; pero todos lo están con las penurias de la guerra. –Es bueno verlos –dice y nada más.

Peeta sonríe orgulloso de su enfermera, como si fuera una gran conversadora, y Delly no deja de verlos con sospecha. Observa el modo en que la cazadora del doce se desenvuelve alrededor de su amigo; y el como le hace tomar las tabletas con sumo cuidado, así como también parece intercambiar palabras en apenas audibles susurros. Puede jurar que ha visto un intencionado roce de manos aunque algo limitado.

Espera a que la enfermera se retire, inventando torpes excusas, para decir finalmente con una enorme sonrisa –sabía que lo lograrías, Peeta.

Su amigo devuelve la sonrisa triunfante –me tomó algo de tiempo, pero cada segundo de espera ha valido la pena.

-Es ella, Ross –explica a su esposo. –Ella es la chica de la que Peet siempre ha estado enamorado. Le he contado todo sobre ustedes dos a Ross –le explica después a su amigo; su pareja asintiendo vehemente. –Lo que me recuerda –dice poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, risa en su cara – ¡tienes mucho que revelar, Peeta Mellark!

.

Todo el mundo le parece demasiado sospechoso.

Cada soldado tiene cara de ser el responsable de lo que le ha ocurrido a la hija del alcalde; pero simplemente no puede arriesgarse a tomar al tipo equivocado.

Madge sanará y entonces podrá decirle quien la ha agredido, pero mientras eso ocurre, ha pedido a su amigo Beetee que entre a las cámaras de vigilancia y le informe si llega a ver alguna anomalía. Lo haría el mismo, pero el entrenamiento para ir al Capitolio está en su máximo apogeo y no puede permitirse ninguna distracción.

Al menos hasta que un par de perfectas piernas se plantan frente a él, mientras arregla un fusil que se traba del gatillo.

-Busco a Beetee y me han dicho que tú puedes guiarme con él.

El sargento alza la vista, apreciativo. Que ame a Katniss, no significa que nunca antes, o después, mirara a otras chicas. Frente a él está una mujer muy guapa, enfundada en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta a cuadros.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta la mujer impaciente; un rostro retador y una postura defensiva.

Sonriendo ladinamente, Gale se pone de pie, para recargarse en la culata del arma. –No suelo ayudar a extraños.

La chica gira los ojos, acostumbrada a este tipo de flirteo. –Mira, cara bonita, conozco mil maneras diferentes con las que podría asesinarte; así que si no quieres problemas, simplemente llévame a donde está Beetee y puede que perdone tu estupidez.

Está claro que no está interesada en el sargento, pero Gale no se siente herido ni nada por el estilo; después de todo sólo hay una mujer perfecta para él. –Hablas con un superior, así que te sugiero que cierres esa boquita tuya y te identifiques antes de que te mande a encerrar por insubordinación.

-Johanna Mason, Mr. Superior –escupe la famosa vencedora del distrito siete.

Gale no deja de sonreír, pero con menor entusiasmo –sígueme, te llevo.

Recorren el búnker hasta las profundidades. En el trayecto, Johanna le responde cortante algunas preguntas sobre la victoria del distrito siete. –Pero yo no estaría tan eufórico, hemos tenido considerables bajas.

-Es el precio que pagamos para ganar la guerra.

El silencio de la joven le dice que está de acuerdo con él.

Cuando llegan al cuartel de pruebas, Beetee se levanta veloz – ¡Johanna! –exclama con sorpresa para saludar a esta vieja amiga, a la que reconoce de inmediato. – ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

La abrasadora mujer se encoge de hombros –con el triunfo en el siete, han ido a reclutar voluntarios para invadir el Capitolio, así que ya ves.

-No podías quedarte atrás –asiente el brillante genio, cuyas gafas siempre resbalan por su nariz.

-¿Y Wiress? –pregunta Johanna echando un vistazo alrededor.

Pero Beetee no responde, simplemente sacude la cabeza con pesar.

A Gale le impresiona que la mujer no diga nada, y que únicamente endurezca la mandíbula; gesto que él logra reconocer: promete vengarse de cada agente del Capitolio. Tal vez puedan entenderse después de todo.

-He conseguido la información de quienes estuvieron de guardia en la prisión –le informa su nervioso compañero extrayendo un buen montón de hojas –esto reduce considerablemente nuestra búsqueda.

Mientras Johanna los ignora, Gale revisa las listas –siguen siendo demasiados, pero supongo que es hora de investigar. –Suena su comunicador y se apresura a leer el mensaje. –Debo irme, Beetee. Me requieren en la sala de juntas.

-Increíble la clase de tontos que los rebeldes han utilizado para ganar la guerra –comenta la vencedora una vez que el sargento Hawthorne se ha ido.

-Gale es un buen chico –contradice Beetee volviendo a sentarse frente a su escritorio. –Es solo que como todos, ha sufrido las consecuencias de este conflicto.

-Ninguno ha sufrido más que nosotros, Volts –señala Johanna sentándose sobre el mueble de estudio.

-Lo sé, Jo, lo sé.

.

'_Sus manos están llenas de sangre, al igual que su ropa y las del agente que ha asesinado. Sabe que es Cato Banks, pero algo está mal, por lo que gira el cuerpo con manos temblorosas._

_Es Katniss a quien ha matado._

_Aterrorizado por lo que ha hecho, se aleja del cuerpo ensangrentado de la mujer que juró amar por siempre. Pero sus talones chocan con algo blando y pesado que por poco lo hacen caer. Aparta la vista de su víctima, solamente para encontrarse con un campo rodeado de cuerpos incinerados; los de su familia entre ellos._

_Ha sido él, quien ha destruido el distrito doce.'_

Una vez más, esta horrible pesadilla lo ha despertado en medio de la noche. Sudando, se sienta en su cama, demasiado asustado como para levantarse de inmediato e ir al lavabo para aclarar su mente.

Sus horribles pesadillas siguen volviendo, cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Sobretodo estas, donde su mayor temor se ve cumplido, y es él quien ha quitado la vida a la única persona que le queda en este mundo.

-Katniss –el nombre dicho como una débil suplica, no es suficiente para desvanecer el espanto nocturno que ha invadido su habitación del hospital una noche más.

Necesita verla con sus propios ojos; saber que está bien y asegurarse que nunca se apartará de su lado.

Los dedos de su pie se encogen cuando tocan el suelo tan frío como una tumba. Se desbalancea al principio, pero logra alcanzar la silla de ruedas que alguien, seguramente Katniss, ha dejado a un costado de su colchoneta.

Los breves movimientos le cobran mucho esfuerzo y dolor, pero logra sentarse en la silla para salir de ahí. Desconecta la sonda de su muñeca y que sabe utilizar fácilmente, debido a todas las veces que ha permanecido en un hospital durante estos años, y empujando el asiento con sus manos, se abre camino hasta la sala de enfermeras donde Katniss ha de permanecer haciendo guardia nocturna.

Efectivamente la chica está ahí, dormitando sobre la mesita del cuarto. Un delgadísimo hilo de saliva mojando la libreta bajo su rostro.

Entre enternecido y divertido, se acerca más a ella con sigilo; pero el ruido de la silla logra alertarla –Peeta… –Se remueve en su lugar.

Es fantástica la forma en que, perdida en un punto medio entre su subconsciente y la realidad, logra ahuyentar todos sus pesares. –Katniss –la llama esta vez tratando de no reír. Pero cuando ella vuelve a nombrarlo con un ronroneo, el hombre se paraliza tragando fuerte.

Parece que nunca perderá el efecto que tiene en él.

Decidiendo que no quiere despertarla, aunque en teoría no debería estar durmiendo, Peeta da la vuelta, no sin dificultad, y regresa a su habitación, donde nuevas pesadillas lo esperan. En las que es un juguete del Capitolio; y de la guerra.

Pero pronto todo acabará.

Muy pronto.

.

-¡Katniss! ¿Katniss, eres tú? Lamento mucho lo de Peeta, en verdad.

Se gira cuando escucha esa voz a sus espaldas. Debe ir por Peeta, pero no puede dejar de detenerse cuando es – ¿Finnick? –Odair quien le está hablando.

El apuesto vencedor de broncíneos cabellos y ojos verde mar, la envuelve en un abrazo lleno de sentimiento –lamento mucho tu pérdida –en su cara una mueca de tristeza. –Sé que lo amabas, pero él ya está en un lugar mejor.

-Pero qué… ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué haces aquí, Odair? ¿De qué estás hablando? –ruborizada le da unas torpes palmaditas en el hombro, mientras hace las preguntas que llegan como lluvia a su cabeza. Varias mujeres cuchicheando vayan a saber que sarta de tonterías.

-¿Cómo que de qué…? ¡De Peeta! Supe que estaba en el dos cuando –baja la voz –los rebeldes…

-Aparta tus manos de mi chica, Odair.

El vencedor se queda con la boca abierta, con la frase incompleta, cuando ante sus ojos se presenta el agente que estuvo bajo su cargo hace mucho tiempo ya. –Pee… ¡Peeta! ¡Esto es un milagro! –Exclama abalanzándose sobre el hombre que creyó muerto hace largo tiempo. – ¡Un milagro! ¡Mira, Katniss, es Peeta!

Katniss gira los ojos presenciando la escena; es que es ridículo como Finnick se aferra a Peeta, igual que ella lo hace siempre que puede; pero porque Peeta es solamente suyo, y de nadie más. –Peeta tiene que ir a rehabilitación, Finnick. Así que déjalo ir.

El vencedor asiente separándose de su amigo –ya nos pondremos al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido, compañero. ¡Estoy ansioso por presentárselos a Annie!

Mientras dejan atrás al joven del distrito cuatro, Peeta es empujado por Katniss. Normalmente lo molesta que hasta en eso quieran ayudarlo, pero como es ella, le permite hacerlo.

-Todo un caso ese Finnick –opina Peeta haciendo conversación.

-¿Annie es la chica que…?

-Creo que sí. Ha de tener una buena historia que contarnos. Por cierto –agrega recordando algo –Dell me ha dicho que tienes el don de dormir a Mandy.

La joven suelta aire por la nariz –mentira. Es Prim quien logra hacerla dormir, conmigo llora y se retuerce como si la sujetara con pinchos en las manos. –Hace una pensativa pausa, recordando algún detalle. –Al que si parezco gustarle es a Will –le dice simplemente. Los niños nunca han sido su fuerte; pero los de Delly son tan simpáticos que le provocan curiosidad suficiente como para prestarles un poco de atención.

-No lo dudo. Siempre has tenido este tipo de efecto en los chicos de su edad. Aún lo tienes en mí.

-Como si no te gustara –le recuerda por lo bajo.

-Me encanta –concede Peeta.

-La prótesis que te pondrán la ha diseñado Beetee –comenta la enfermera conforme se acercan a la sala donde le ayudarán. –Me dijo Prim que es de lo mejor que hay en el trece. Dentro de poco andarás por ti mismo –dice antes de darle un beso y dejarlo en manos de especialistas. –Vendré por ti dentro de dos horas –asegura.

No necesita decirlo para que Peeta sepa que allí estará.

.

-Hola, Gale –da la bienvenida al sargento, quien suele pasarse por el hospital cada mañana antes de sus entrenamientos.

-¿Cómo está Madge, Prim?

A la hermana de Katniss le enternece la preocupación que Gale tiene por la hija del difunto alcalde de su viejo distrito. Incluso lo ha visto platicar en voz baja con Madge, y aunque esta no es capaz de responder, el sargento se ha de sentir bien por intentarlo. –Mucho mejor. Aun no come muy bien, pero son notables sus esfuerzos para salir a la luz.

-¿Cuándo le quitarán los alambres? –está impaciente por encontrar al malnacido que abusa de las mujeres de prisión.

-Dentro de dos semanas, pero no la harás hablar ¿verdad, Gale? –suplica Prim entristecida. –Será muy doloroso para ella recordar…

-No tengo opción, Prim. Mis búsquedas no están dando los resultados que quisiera y temo que el agresor quede suelto. La nueva Panem no necesita que tipos como él anden libres.

-Pero sé que si sigues buscando, darás con el culpable.

Mas Gale no opina así –lo dudo. Una vez ganemos la guerra, se harán muchos cambios y reubicaciones, y con tanto movimiento y papeleo, nuestra búsqueda podría irse al olvido. Además, sacar lo que le ha sucedido le ayudará a seguir adelante.

-Lo mismo opina mamá –suspira la chica. – ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?

El sargento tiene una respuesta para eso –es una guerra, Prim. No se supone que sea fácil.

.

Transcurren varios días en los que Peeta tarda en acostumbrarse a su nueva prótesis; por lo que son requeridas muchas horas de terapia e infinidad de besos de Katniss para ayudarlo a salir adelante y se adapte a su nuevo miembro.

Finnick visita a su viejo aprendiz y suele llevar consigo a su Annie, que ha resultado ser una chica muy dulce, aunque algo traumada desde que saliera vencedora en unos Juegos del Hambre. Renuentemente, Katniss ha llegado a tomarle aprecio. –Su único defecto es Odair. –Dice con seriedad más el brillo en sus ojos la delata. Ella también está contenta con la felicidad de la pareja.

Peeta no puede dejar de preguntarse si algún día Katniss aceptará ser su esposa.

-Si es como yo, según dices tú, nunca lo hará, chico –le gruñe Haymitch apático; su desintoxicación no ha mejorado en nada sus rudos modales.

-Tal vez si le repito lo que acabas de decir, que es como tú y que tú no te casarías, entonces puede que ella misma me arrastre al civil –replica el joven mientras prepara sus pocas posesiones para finalmente volver a su compartimiento, donde le espera una cama vacía y mayor soledad que nunca.

-¿Listo para irnos, Peeta? –pregunta la enfermera regresando con las pastillas que el joven debe seguir tomando.

Peeta asiente, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al amargado vencedor –llévala tranquila, Haymitch.

-Como siempre –vuelve a gruñir. Cuando la pareja está por salir, agrega –podrías vivir cien vidas y no merecer a este chico, preciosa.

-Ignóralo –dice Peeta jalando a Katniss con él.

En su paso varias enfermeras, aliviadas de que el difícil paciente se vaya, les dan el adiós, y otros más, no dejan de percibir la notable cojera del soldado; pero ambos jóvenes caminan ajenos a lo que ocurre alrededor de ellos.

Llegando a la que es su habitación, para ninguno pasa desapercibido lo vacío y triste que es el cuarto; y Katniss no deja de sentir una punzada de culpabilidad que no logra entender. –Estarás bien, Peeta –dice más para convencerse a sí misma.

-Uhm –responde sentándose en la desvencijada cama.

Se quedan en silencio; uno pensando en la soledad, otra, en las palabras del viejo barrigón de Haymitch.

-Él tiene razón… –murmura con una nota de tristeza. Peeta le presta atención –… no te merezco.

-Katniss…

-No, Peeta. No seas demasiado bueno conmigo. –Se arrodilla frente a su valiente hombre. Quiere decirle mucho más; todo lo que la hace sentir con sus besos, con sus dedos, con su cuerpo. Quiere expresarle cuanto lo necesita para vivir, que es tan vital como respirar. Quiere decirle que todo estará bien y que nunca solo estará. Que todo lo que siente por él es real y que lo ama más que a su propia vida. Que con gusto daría lo que fuera porque Peeta recuperara su pierna, su familia. –Siempre he sabido que no merezco a alguien tan bueno como tú; soy una egoísta. –Acuna la mejilla de él en su palma. –Pero no me importa serlo mientras pueda tenerte a mi lado.

-No soy el mismo de antes, Katniss –dice Peeta tristemente, pensando en los fantasmas por los que es agobiado por las noches. Esos infames sueños tortuosos que perturban su descanso.

Katniss observa su rostro compungido; pero ella no ve a un hombre diferente; uno al que no ame. Allí siguen esos ojos azules que la hacen volar; esas tupidas pestañas que son tan largas y doradas; esa nariz que sabe rozarla con suavidad; esos labios que son su debilidad –no lo eres, Peeta. Eres mejor –dice antes de reclamar su boca. –Y me haces mejor –lo vuelve a besar.

Peeta responde sus besos dolorosamente; hundiéndose en su sabor, en su calor. Pero de pronto todo es demasiado y no es capaz de cargarlo solo. Está llorando, y Katniss lo abraza, dejando que oculte el rostro en su pecho. –No sé si pueda seguir…

Entre lágrimas ella logra decir –Si puedes. Tienes que hacerlo, por mí. Sobreviviremos, Peeta. Juro que lo haremos y saldremos adelante.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho –dice Peeta absorbiéndose la nariz, separándose un poco de ella. Decidiendo que si no lo hace ahora, lo hará nunca. –En… en el dos… tuve que… –Antes de que lo exprese en alta voz, Katniss ya se figura que ha ocurrido, pues en sus muchas noches juntos, Peeta se agita entre sueños y hay remordimiento en sus palabras. –Maté a alguien, Katniss. Tuve que… si no lo hacía… –coge aire –Yo solo pensaba en cumplir mi promesa y volver a verte. ¡Jamás he sido así! Soy un monstruo, Katniss, un muto egoísta y cruel. Y si no quieres volver a saber de mí lo entiendo.

Lo que ha dicho, solo hace que la joven se aferre con mayor fuerza a él. –También lo he hecho, Peeta –confiesa recordando la flecha que voló al agente de la paz en el doce. –También he asesinado…

-No –susurra con dolor, pero por ella, porque ha tenido que cargar con esto sola.

-…Y al igual que a ti, me visita en sueños. –Respira en una corta pausa. –Así que no me salgas ahora con que no quiero saber de ti, porque sabemos bien que no lograrás apartarme de ti.

Se miran a los ojos largo rato, únicamente sus respiraciones se escuchan.

Peeta rompe el silencio – ¿algún día podremos ser felices?

Katniss medita un poco su respuesta, pero contesta lo que ya ha sabido anteriormente –creí que ya lo éramos.

El panadero vuelve a sonreír porque sabe que por ahora, lo son.

.

-¿Qué tal te va con tu nueva pierna, Peeta? –pregunta Finnick un día en el comedor. Junto a él una bonita mujer se sienta perdida en su propio mundo.

-Bastante bien –omite lo innecesario; como que duele de los mil infiernos. –Pero no es igual que tener una normal.

-Claro que no, chico –dice Haymitch llegando tras ellos. Siendo vencedores, todos ellos se conocen. En tardes como estas, se reúnen a comer, exceptuando a Beetee que está más sobrecargado de trabajo que nunca; pero incluso Johanna se presenta para estos encuentros. Ella reconoció a Peeta de inmediato; recordando que él le entregó un paquete de información que ayudó a liberar a un importante grupo de leñadores. –Pero eso no parece importarle a tu noviecita. Como fuimos vecinos de pasillo, pude escuchar todo lo que hacían cada miércoles por la noche.

Finnick se ríe pasando un brazo por los hombros de su prometida. Mientras que Delly, a quien le resulta increíblemente fácil hacer amigos, deja que su esposo alimente a los niños mientras que ella participa de la conversación – ¿cuándo piensas proponerte, Peeta?

Todos en la mesa comienzan a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas incomodas, que Peeta evade con facilidad. Ellos no comprenderían por qué Katniss no piensa casarse nunca. No que él no lo desee, pero simplemente acepta los términos con los que podrá estar al lado de la mujer de su vida. Sin embargo no podrá ignorar por siempre el hecho de que podría nunca tener hijos. Pero por ahora ignorarlos siempre funciona, así que sienta al pequeño Will en su regazo para entretenerlo, mientras que Finnick comenta que su boda se hará el próximo fin de semana.

-Espero que todos vengan. Incluso tú, Everdeen –dice dirigiéndose a la enfermera que ha permanecido unos pocos momentos detrás de Peeta. –Te tomas un descanso y acompañas a mi Annie y a mí en el día más importante de nuestras vidas.

-Me esforzaré –dice con ligereza sentándose junto a Peeta. No deja de notar como este evade verla a los ojos. Desliza su mano por la banca y roza el muslo de Peeta, esperando una reacción de su parte.

Él sonríe pero sigue sin mirarla.

Su primer impulso es enfurecerse e irse a sentar con los Hawthorne, su familia y Rue; pero eso es lo que haría la Katniss de antes; la que no ha visto el horror de la guerra; la que no ha visto de cerca la muerte, acechando a la persona que a la que está más ligada en el mundo.

Y admite que Johanna Mason tiene que ver con que permanezca sentada en su sitio; porque desde que llegó al trece no deja de coquetear descaradamente con Peeta.

Y aquello la llena de esos sentimientos llamados celos.

La comida transcurre con la entretenida charla de Finnick, y con Haymitch carcajeándose cuando escucha la historia de una tortuga bailando con un sombrero. Johanna dice que no le encuentra lo divertido y Katniss odia admitirse a sí misma que está de acuerdo con ella.

-¡Tortuga! –grita triunfante Will y Peeta acaricia su cabello rubio cenizo; una sonrisa benevolente en su cara.

Esta sencilla escena hace que se le retuerzan las tripas a Katniss, cargadas de culpa.

-Serás un gran padre, blondo. ¿No lo crees, descerebrada? –Pregunta Johanna con un ligero toque de sorna.

Detesta que se dirija a ella de esto modo. Por alguna razón la bautizó con ese estúpido apodo al momento de conocerla y no deja de decirle así. Por otro lado; vuelve a tener razón; algún día Peeta será un gran padre.

La imagen de un pequeño rubio hermoso y regordete invade su mente. Tal vez con los adorables rizos de Peeta y los ojos grises de ella…

Sacude la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas.

-No lo dudo –gruñe malhumorada por su debilidad; la cual bien podría llevar el nombre de cierto hombre de ojos azules. Clava su tenedor con fuerza en el primer pedazo de ternera que ha comido en meses.

Pero con su respuesta, Peeta sí que voltea a verla, con la sonrisa más brillante de todas.

De una extraña manera, la joven siente que acaba de perder otra batalla.

Lo curioso es que logra hacerla sonreír.

-Déjense de estupideces y díganme si alguien sabe algo de Chaff, o Seeder –Haymitch Abernathy interrumpe el momento.

-Sólo de Chaff, y creo que llevará a un grupo al Capitolio –responde Johanna de inmediato.

Pero como Katniss no conoce a las personas de las que los vencedores hablan, únicamente se concentra en terminar su comida, mientras su mano se une a la de Peeta por medio de sus dedos meñique.

.

-No puedes irte así, Rue –le dice Katniss mientras su amiga empaca algunas pocas cosas. –Espera a que se logre la invasión en el Capitolio, y entonces te acompañaremos a casa.

-Lo siento, Katniss. En verdad aprecio tu oferta, pero necesito asegurarme de que mi familia sigue viva.

-Entonces déjanos acompañarte –interviene Peeta, parado con cuidado en su pierna artificial.

-Su permiso para abandonar el búnker tardará semanas; y con lo del Capitolio las oficinas son un caos. No soy capaz de esperar más. –La valiente chica había movido sus trámites por sí sola, sin haber avisado a sus amigos de lo que hacía.

-¿Pero dejarás tu puesto aquí? –pregunta Prim llorosa.

-Lo siento. No quiero irme, pero necesito saber que les ha pasado. Además ya está libre el distrito, así que no me pasará nada.

-¿Cómo llegarás, Rue? –la enfermera pellizca a Peeta. –Auch. Lo lamento, pero es mejor darle tranquilidad si está resuelta a ir.

-Es muy joven para viajar sola –insiste; renuente a dejar ir a su querida amiga.

-Estoy a meses de ser mayor –le recuerda Rue –Saldrá un aerodeslizador para allá, irán por más voluntarios o algo así y aprovecharán para llevarme. Estaré bien, Katniss. Y cuando todo termine, podremos volver a vernos. Gracias por mantenerme a salvo y… y por su amistad… –comienza a llorar; las despedidas siempre son dolorosas.

Prim es la primera en abrazarla –cuídate mucho, Rue. Te extrañaré.

Se despide de Peeta, de la señora Everdeen y por último de Katniss.

La joven mayor la envuelve en un afectivo abrazo –promete que te cuidarás.

-Lo prometo. Y por favor tú cuida de Madge. Dile… dile que la quiero mucho y que… lamento no poder ir a despedirme de ella.

Les es permitido acompañarla hasta el momento en que subirá a la nave que la llevará al distrito once. – ¡Los quiero! –Grita agitando la mano. A pesar de las lágrimas; Rue sonríe, contenta de poder volver a casa.

Aunque aún no sabe que le esperan terribles noticias.

.

Peeta y Katniss se apresuran a llegar a la habitación donde le quitarán a su amiga los alambres que han sujetado su mandíbula por varias semanas.

-¿Lista, Madge?

La joven mujer no se mueve; sigue mirando hacia el frente, como si no hubiera nada más interesante que la bata de Prim frente a ella. Su mirada igual de triste y apagada.

-¿Qué esperas, Prim? –quiere saber Katniss dado que su hermana no se apresura a la tarea. Ha visitado ocasionalmente a su amiga; aunque con la labor en el hospital, la recuperación de Peeta y la ida de Rue, de la cual no han sabido nada desde que partió, apenas ha podido dedicarle el tiempo que quisiera.

-Quiero hacerlo con cuidado, no quiero lastimarla –contesta con sencillez.

-Toma tu tiempo, Prim –dice Peeta amablemente, sujetando a su chica por la cintura. Lo que pareciera un gesto inocente, es más posesivo al estar el sargento Hawthorne compartiendo el mismo aire.

-Seguro –replica Gale sarcásticamente, impaciente como Katniss. –Cómo eres el único que no tiene otras ocupaciones.

Peeta se repite que ha tratado anteriormente con personas peores y que no debe afectarle la ira de Hawthorne –nadie te detiene, puedes irte cuando quieras. –Pero si puede contestarle lo hará.

Aunque Gale está más allá de las palabras –me quedo porque como has dicho, _nadie_ me detiene.

-Si van a estar discutiendo, será mejor que salgan de inmediato –replica la usualmente pasiva Prim. Pero cuando ninguno se mueve, y la tensión se vuelve palpable, suspira cansada. –Salgan los dos, ahora.

Katniss observa que el primero en salir sumisamente es Peeta; quien le planta un beso en el temple antes de abandonar hacia la sala. Gale los mira con intención de cerrar la puerta y quedarse adentro, pero pronto sigue al rubio por el mismo rumbo.

-Sería tan romántico si no se comportaran tan infantiles –comenta la aprendiz maniobrando las pinzas.

-Debería ir a comprobar que no se están asesinando –dice Katniss preocupada.

-Estarán bien. Esos dos tienen mucho que charlar.

En la sala de espera, Gale se deja caer en el otro extremo del sofá, donde Peeta ya está sentado. Un incómodo silencio provoca que una anciana se levante y mejor se vaya a otro sitio.

-Siempre le gustaste –suelta Gale y para Peeta el mundo se ha vuelto loco de remate. Si algo esperaba escuchar de Hawthorne, no era esto. –Cuando íbamos a la ciudad, siempre se aseguraba de llevar ardillas.

Peeta ríe un poquito –eso no dice nada.

Pero Gale sacude la cabeza –entonces no la conoces lo suficiente –dice sin maldad, pero es un golpe bajo para Peeta –porque viniendo eso de Katniss es demasiado. –Vuelve a quedarse en silencio.

-La hago feliz.

Gale se apresura a contestar –si no lo hicieras; ya estarías muerto. –Peeta asiente sabiendo que habla muy en serio; pero al mismo tiempo mordiéndose el labio, porque si Gale supiera lo que hace en sus tiempos libres con Katniss, lo hubiera matado de igual forma. –Además…

-Dice Prim que puedes pasar, Gale –interrumpe la enfermera acercándose a ellos.

El sargento asiente, inclinando la cabeza cortésmente hacia Peeta; y pasando de frente a su amiga.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta confundida por haberlos encontrado tan tranquilos.

-Creo que nos estábamos entendiendo –contesta Peeta. – ¿Cómo está Madge?

Katniss suspira –su estructura parece estar bien y ya hay movimiento en la mandíbula, pero cuando ha intentado decirme algo, se ha puesto a llorar.

-Deberíamos ir…

Pero la enfermera sacude la cabeza –Prim no nos dejaría entrar. Dejemos que Gale intente hablar con ella. Ya sé que no es el mejor conversador –dice cuando Peeta suelta un bufido –pero tal vez se sienta mejor hablando con él.

Error.

Casi de inmediato regresa el sargento. –Ha pedido que vengas, Katniss. También tú, Mellark.

Madge está muy pálida, sentada en la silla de ruedas que es como su segunda cama, pasando largas horas reposando en ella. Su amiga quiere dejarla descansar, pero cuando se lo sugieren, con más entereza de la que siente, dice que no.

Con suavidad en la voz, y temblor, comienza a relatarles lo que ocurrió en las celdas. Sobre como trató de evitar que se llevaran a una mujer, y sobre la amenaza de que ella sería la siguiente.

'_Un rechinido pone en alerta a todas las prisioneras. La puerta se abre lentamente, revelando la figura de un soldado más del trece._

_-Hora de baño –ordena con autoridad; y muchos suspiros se dejan escuchar aliviados. Hasta la más agotada mujer se pone de pie para tomar una ducha, que es más un privilegio del que han sido privadas._

_Se colocan en una ordenada fila y salen una tras otra, conforme son llamadas. Cuando llega el turno de Madge Undersee, el soldado frena la lista y escolta a la primera mitad a los lavabos. Es tan maravilloso visitar un retrete, que incluso una mujer se suelta a llorar, mientras usa un compartimiento._

_Madge siente tanto alivio como sus compañeras ante la perspectiva de un baño, que no se da cuenta que un hombre de semblante oscuro ya la ha identificado en la fila de prisioneras._

_-Sigues tú –le ordena el soldado que las ha escoltado, y la joven se apresura a entrar a una de las diez duchas. Es la última en entrar._

_Una vez despojada de su ropa, se concentra en el ruido del agua al caer sobre el piso y sobre su cuerpo; que no escucha como se hace el cambio de guardia. Conforme van saliendo, las mujeres son escoltadas de regreso; pero Madge no puede salir, porque el suministro de agua se ha cortado._

_Se apresura a vestirse, comprendiendo que no ha corrido con suerte y que nadie abrirá la tubería de nuevo; pero al jalar su puerta, está frente a frente con su agresor.'_

-Entonces él… él –su voz seca, los recuerdos, la horrible sensación de tenerlo sobre ella, le traban la lengua. –Pero… me he… no lo dejé seguir… y entonces él… juro que grité, pero… él… se enfureció y…

'_La arroja contra la pared brutalmente, pero como el piso está resbaloso, Madge no alcanza a sujetarse y cae._

_-Te haré pagar –sisea inclinándose sobre ella, tapándole la boca para que no vuelva a gritar; con la otra mano, se deshace de su cinturón; baja su pantalón ahí de cuclillas; su miembro duro. –Abre la boca…'_

-Descríbelo –ordena Gale con los dientes apretados, cuando la joven se detiene en su relato.

-Gale –advierten las hermanas Everdeen al mismo tiempo.

-Describe al hijo de p*** –vuelve a ordenar ignorando a sus amigas. Pero Madge abre y cierra la boca varias veces, incapacitada a seguir. – ¡Dime quién es él con un demonio!

Incluso Peeta tiembla de ira, y con sus extremidades tensas, apenas y logra sostener a Katniss, que parece a punto de vomitar. Prim envuelve a Madge con sus delgados brazos, llorando junto a ella.

-No lo dejé… yo… le… le mordí y… –un brillo de orgullo en todos los rostros. –… entonces me golpeo y me… sentí como tronaba algo… mi… aquí, y…

-Por favor, Madge, dinos como es él –suplica Prim con un hilo de voz.

En cuanto recibe las señas, Gale se pone de pie, y Peeta suelta a Katniss para acompañarlo, pero esta se aferra a él –no vayas… por favor…

-Quédate con ellas –interviene Gale cuando Peeta intenta protestar. –Si el maldito llega a enterarse que Madge se ha recuperado; buscará callarla, y justo ahora eres el único en quien confío para cuidarlas.

Peeta acepta –arregla el asunto pronto.

Asiente. –Lo haré, y te prometo que pagará por lo que te ha hecho, Madge –le dice antes de desaparecer.

Buscaría al desgraciado y lo mataría con sus propias manos; sino fuera porque eso no ayudaría a nadie. Primero hablará con Boggs, porque lo más seguro es que sean más de dos soldados cubriéndose sus fechorías; y entonces decidirán qué hacer.

Pero se asegurará de buscarle la pena de muerte.

Una muy lenta y dolorosa.

.

La presidenta Coin pone una fecha. Dentro de cuatro semanas, invadirán el Capitolio. La voz se expande por todas las cabezas rebeldes de los distritos de Panem. La armada se prepara para el ataque final, donde se decidirá definitivamente a quien favorecerá la suerte.

Y la rebelión espera que esté de su lado.

**.**

**Hello! No tengo mucho tiempo, pero espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Besos y espero sus reviews! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bien. Me falta un capítulo aparte de este y el Epílogo. Crucen los dedos para que publique la semana entrante. Me siento triste y emocionada al mismo tiempo; y espero que ustedes también, y sean buenos y me dejen un comentario.**

**El capítulo va bastante rápido, pero pues porque es lo que planee desde el principio, así que de todo corazón espero lo disfruten (hay puntos donde me he dado de topes en la pared -pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado)**

**Si hay dudas, haganmelas saber para aclararlas en el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Sin más, gracias y no dejen de leer mi nuevo one shot de época "AFFAIR"**

**Capítulo XVIII**

* * *

La boda de Annie y Finnick es la festividad más grande que han tenido los habitantes del trece desde hace varios años; y que por ende, genera una ola de excitación que difícilmente puede ocultarse. Desde que es el famoso vencedor más joven de los juegos del hambre; Finnick Odair ha conseguido hacer de este evento algo muy especial y diferente para su Annie; a cambio de jugosa información que ha incluido ventilar asuntos sobre su vida privada como esclavo sexual del Capitolio.

Todo mundo parece estar contento y todos los niños del búnker han asistido para cantar una canción de bodas característica del distrito cuatro, y muchas mujeres mayores han estado elaborando hermosas decoraciones con follaje del exterior.

Por supuesto que siempre hay excepciones a la regla y Katniss Everdeen no sería ella misma si no fuera la enfermera que prefiere mantenerse al margen, molestándose cada vez que recibe indirectas de cualquier persona que conozca sobre ella y Peeta; lo que incluye a toda el ala de enfermería (porque el panadero la recoge diariamente para llevarla a su habitación), y a su propia madre, quien no deja de contar dulces anécdotas del día de su boda para Prim y Madge.

Pero lo más, más molesto, es la enorme sonrisa plasmada en la cara de Peeta, a la que ni los ácidos comentarios de Johanna Mason pueden opacar. Y no es que sea un gesto terrible, porque reconoce que Peeta se ve increíblemente atractivo cuando sonríe, es más bien que le recuerda que es algo que él ansía y que ella, al parecer, únicamente puede ofrecerle cuando él se encuentra al borde de la muerte.

-No sé porque sonríes tanto –le dice enfurruñada el día de la boda mientras las escolta al salón de usos múltiples donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia. Prim ha insistido en arreglarla para el evento porque ha escuchado que habrá cámaras grabando, y como a su patito no puede negarle nada…

-¿Ya te he dicho que te ves adorable? –Peeta evade la respuesta como ha estado haciendo toda la semana desde que empezaran los preparativos de la boda.

Katniss frunce el ceño –Prim me ha peinado.

-Las tres lucen muy bien –corrige en voz galante para que Prim y Madge puedan escucharlo.

-Gracias, la señora Everdeen me ha peinado –dice la rubia más alta con su suave voz.

Katniss se maravilla de lo fácil que es para su amiga recibir un cumplido; ¿Por qué ella no puede hacerlo igual?

Madge ha estado viviendo con ellas por dos semanas; aprovechando el espacio que ha dejado Rue (de la que aún no han sabido nada) y en lo que Gale resuelve el asunto de la joven. Respecto a él, Katniss casi no lo ha visto, aunque ya ha aceptado que difícilmente su amistad volverá a ser la de antes, sin embargo espera que puedan volver a ser buenos amigos.

La ceremonia transcurre hermosamente, asistida por un chico refugiado del distrito diez, pero con los toques únicos del distrito cuatro como la anteriormente mencionada canción, uniendo el matrimonio como un viaje por el mar; o la red que el novio debe tejer para la novia y que les cubre durante los votos.

Katniss siente un poco de envidia cuando observa con atención los rostros radiantes de los novios. Por el rabillo del ojo, estudia la reacción de Peeta y allí está esa emoción en su rostro. Es tan claro en sus emociones, que no puede comprender como es que nunca se dio cuenta en el doce que él gustaba de ella.

Bueno, si se dio cuenta, aunque en su momento no supo descifrar porqué la veía con insistencia, y ella lo veía también a hurtadillas. Pero no es momento de ahondar en quien miraba a quien. Ahora mismo Annie dice algo y moja los labios de Finnick con agua salada. Es obvio que se aman.

Pero ella también ama a Peeta; con todo su corazón. Tal vez no sean ellos quienes se están casando, pero ya le ha demostrado de otras formas cuanto lo ama, ¿o no? O sea, se ha entregado a él, lo besa en público, le ha dicho que lo ama…

Es suficiente, ¿verdad? Debe serlo.

Los aplausos resuenan y Katniss se une a ellos. Puede que le cueste un pelín aceptarlo; pero también está feliz por los Odair y le ha cogido cariño a la tímida Annie. –… aunque pudo conseguirse a alguien mejor que tú –le dice en tono de burla a Finnick, tras haber abrazado a la hermosa novia.

-¿Acaso has dicho una broma, Katniss? –pregunta el recién casado con una sonrisa mucho más deslumbrante que la de Peeta; como debe ser o ella sentiría muchos celos. – ¡Eh! ¡Que la chica de fuego ha dicho una broma!

Katniss se siente enrojecer – ¿Chica de fuego? ¿Qué clase de apodo ridículo es ese?

Finnick está a punto de replicar, pero Johanna se le adelanta –no te ufanes, descerebrada. Lo dice porque pareces un pollo calcinado.

-No hables con envidia, Jo –dice Peeta con ligereza pasando su brazo por los hombros de Katniss con facilidad.

'_¿Desde cuándo ha crecido tanto?' _Se pregunta la enfermera.

-Lo único que le envidio es que te tiene a su lado. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres abandonarla y huir conmigo?

Katniss es la única que frunce el ceño, no comprendiendo que tiene de gracioso y porque a todos les parece divertido lo que dice Mason.

-No podría, Jo. Sería como abandonar mi vida –Peeta se inclina hacia la derecha, permitiéndose besar la mejilla de su chica.

El semblante de Katniss se suaviza, e inconscientemente levanta la cabeza orgullosa, y entrelaza sus dedos a los de Peeta.

Dejan que los novios sigan recibiendo felicitaciones; incluidas las de Haymitch Abernathy, que se ve bastante decente con su nueva sobriedad, mientras la música de un violinista se levanta, llamando naturalmente a todos los refugiados del distrito doce, que han sido seleccionados para asistir a la boda.

-Ve a bailar, Katniss –le dice Peeta cuando Prim jala a Madge emocionada a las filas que ya se han comenzado a formar.

-Me quedo contigo –dice rehusándose a dejar atrás a Peeta; como sabe que nunca hará.

-Ve, cariño, además tengo algo que hacer. –Insiste, no queriendo quitarle la diversión, y aceptando que él no podría, al menos por ahora, ejecutar alguno de esos movidos bailes que son tan característicos del distrito doce.

-No me gusta que me ocultes cosas, Peeta. Sé que te traes algo entre manos y no has querido decirme nada al respecto.

-Lo sabrás dentro de nada –prometió. –Ahora ve a hacerle compañía a esa mujer que te está haciendo señas.

-Es Sae. Solía vender comida en el Quemador. –Hace una pausa. – ¿Estás seguro que quieres que vaya?

-Lo prefiero a que algún hombre quiera sacarte a bailar –le dice guiñándole un ojo, pero en el fondo lo dice con honestidad.

Y al menos a ella le encanta.

-Te prometo que esta noche haremos algo que nos divierta a ambos –dice sugestivamente besándolo en los labios, antes de dirigirse hacia la pista de baile, justo al lado de su hermana.

-No puedo esperar.

Peeta desaparece del salón, pero confía en él y por lo tanto, se divierte moviendo los pies y dando vueltas al ritmo de la música folclórica. A pesar de la edad de la grasienta Sae, sí que sabe moverse bien y Katniss lo pasa muy bien.

Varias canciones después y tras el brindis con cidra de manzana, se anuncia que hay una sorpresa especial.

No necesita preguntar quién ha elaborado semejante creación.

Una tarta de bodas bellamente decorada hace aparición; y sabe que Peeta no ha perdido el toque. Así que esto es lo que ha estado haciendo a escondidas.

Vale. Solo por eso lo perdona.

Annie y Finnick dan el primer corte, en medio de conchas, estrellas de mar y flores de azúcar, y después piden a Peeta que corte el resto.

Todos los presentes comentan lo bien que sabe esa obra de arte; y a Katniss le encanta saber que es su amado quien lo ha hecho.

-Es la chica loca que vivía a la orilla del mar –dicen a su oído, sobresaltándola porque no lo ha visto venir.

-Cielos, Gale, ¿me quieres matar de un susto? –Reclama llevándose una mano al pecho. Su amigo no ha perdido la escalofriante habilidad con sus pies de terciopelo. – ¿Conoces a Annie?

Observa a su amigo encogerse de hombros distraídamente –misión en el cuatro. Es bonita, difícil de olvidar. –No recibe una contestación y no es que la espere. –Lo he encontrado –continúa en voz baja.

-¿A quién…? –la pregunta muere en sus labios porque comprende. – ¿Quién es?

Gale no le dice porque sabe que la joven es capaz de ir corriendo a matarlo con sus propias manos. –Vengo por refuerzos. Resulta que son varios los involucrados. Estos desgraciados se han estado cubriendo las espaldas por largo tiempo.

-Voy contigo.

-No. He venido por Mellark y el viejo barrigón –dice refiriéndose a Haymitch. –Me llevaría a Odair, pero no quiero arruinar su día; además Boggs y Beetee ya nos esperan. Aquellos malditos están de guardia juntos y quiero agarrarlos de una vez por todas antes de que hagan otra de sus fechorías. Claro que la presidente quiere que todo se haga discretamente y que se lleve a cabo un juicio justo, pero después de conseguir el Capitolio.

A Katniss no le gusta nada como sonó eso. –Pero son culpables…

-Son ciudadanos del trece, tienen el derecho –le dice evidentemente en desacuerdo.

-Iré por Peeta –la enfermera no le quita más tiempo. Llega hasta donde el panadero está aún repartiendo el pastel e intercambian unas rápidas palabras. Recibe el cuchillo de las manos de Peeta. –Ten cuidado –le pide mientras lo ve ir por Haymitch y retirarse con Gale.

Continúa con la labor, y ve como Madge se sigue divirtiendo con Prim, lo más feliz que ha estado desde hace tiempo.

Agradece tener buenos amigos y cruza los dedos para que todo salga bien.

.

La fiesta termina con la canción de bodas del distrito doce, y todos bailando en círculo, alrededor del nuevo y feliz matrimonio.

Para cuando se despiden de los novios, Peeta aún no ha regresado, por lo que van a su habitación y Katniss termina por contarles lo que le ha dicho Gale.

-Si es necesario un juicio, lo enfrentaré –dice Madge con valor.

Prim la abraza para reconfortarla. –Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, y que los chicos se encargarán de mantenerte a salvo. –Katniss asiente a su lado con confianza.

Pero transcurren varias horas y ni luces de los chicos.

Katniss comienza a ponerse nerviosa, pero trata de controlarse por las demás. En una de las pequeñas camas, Madge permanece recostada mirando al vacío, mientras que Prim acaricia su cabello. La señora Everdeen se une a la espera, tras el agotador día de trabajo que cubrió para que Prim pudiese asistir a la boda.

La menor platica a su mamá los detalles de la fiesta sin demasiado alboroto, porque se siente incorrecto hacerlo cuando están esperando noticias sobre el asunto que concierne a su amiga. Y cuando termina, se vuelven a quedar en ese silencio que estresa a la mayor de las hijas Everdeen.

¿Qué tal si ha pasado algo terrible? ¿Qué tal si no se han dejado coger y han puesto resistencia? Ahora que recuerda Peeta no llevaba arma alguna; debió dejarle tener el cuchillo del pastel… Sin algo le pasara… No quiere ni pensarlo, porque sabe que no podría sobrevivir sin él; la vida ya es lo suficientemente difícil con solo pensarlo. Necesita saber que está bien. Necesita estar con él.

-No lo soporto más. Iré a buscarlos –dice Katniss poniéndose en pie, ignorando la mirada que le da su madre.

-Katniss…

-¡NO! –dice deteniendo a su madre y lo que sea que vaya a decir. – ¿Es que no lo entiendes? –La miran esperando a que siga hablando. – No puedo estar con esta incertidumbre pensando en mil formas diferentes en las que todo pudo salir mal; cruzándome de brazos mientras que él puede… –Y entonces agrega con suavidad –amo a Peeta… él y yo… yo, él… Y… no espero que lo comprendas.

Su madre la mira con una benévola sonrisa, lo que la toma desprevenida. –Yo solo iba a decir que tuvieras cuidado.

Katniss se siente demasiado avergonzada como para ver los rostros divertidos de Prim y Madge. –Lo siento. –Respira resignada –me quedaré con ustedes.

Su hermana se levanta para abrazarla –está bien que quieras estar con alguien, formar una familia…

La joven morena se separa abruptamente –yo nunca quise formar una familia.

-El amor cambia las cosas –dice Madge suavemente, seguramente pensando en Ethan, lo que hace a Katniss reprocharse por su frialdad en el asunto.

La señora Everdeen está por decir algo más, cuando la puerta se abre abruptamente.

-¡Peeta! –exclama Katniss apresurándose a tomar entre sus brazos al panadero. Satisfecha de que se encuentra bien pregunta – ¿qué ha pasado?

-Ya está todo arreglado –dice reciprocando el abrazo. –Se han puesto difíciles, pero las pruebas que ha reunido Gale son irrefutables. Además ha conseguido que Madge no tenga que volver a las celdas nunca más.

-Gracias, Gale –dice Madge mirando agradecida a su héroe, que va entrando detrás de Peeta.

El sargento únicamente asiente con la cabeza.

-Han tardado demasiado –insiste Katniss comenzando a molestarle que no llegaran antes.

Es claro que Peeta quiere decir algo pero una mirada de Gale basta para callarlo.

Katniss no deja de presentir que se traen algo entre manos. – ¿Qué está…?

- No me gusta nada que les quieran ofrecer un juicio –cambia el sargento rápidamente de tema –pero es lo único que podemos esperar por ahora. –Se sienta en la cama opuesta en donde Madge está, evitando ver a toda costa como Peeta y Katniss se sostienen cariñosamente de las manos.

Aun duele pensar en que eso nunca ocurrirá con él; pero es un Hawthorne y ellos pueden soportar todo, ¿cierto?

-Pero pagarán, ¿verdad que sí? –dice Madge de pronto, lágrimas en sus ojos, dolor en su semblante, ira en sus manos.

-Por mi vida que si –dice Gale. Se miran a los ojos varios segundos; sosteniendo sus promesas.

-Ha sido un pastel encantador –comenta Prim rompiendo el silencio.

-Peeta solía decorar los pasteles en el doce –dice Katniss ruborizándose de inmediato.

-Fue agradable saber que aún no he perdido la habilidad –dice el panadero humildemente, antes de bostezar. –Estoy cansado. Ha sido un día largo. Lo mejor será retirarnos.

Lo dice por Gale, pero es Katniss quien responde de inmediato y sin pensar –vamos.

-Creo que tú te debes quedar, Katniss –dice Prim con una risita.

-Oh… claro –asiente torpemente.

Los varones se despiden; y ya en la cama, una joven específicamente no puede conciliar el sueño. Una y otra vez sus pesadillas y necesita que alguien la reconforte.

Se levanta sigilosamente y sale de la habitación, sin ser consciente de que tres pares de ojos la siguen en la oscuridad.

Encuentra la puerta de Peeta sin pestillo.

.

-No puedes ir –dice Katniss furiosa.

Finalmente se han anunciado a las personas que irán al Capitolio; y entre ellas ha aparecido Primrose Everdeen.

No se queda a escuchar razones y va en busca de su amigo de inmediato.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Iré yo en su lugar –pide desesperada. –Sabes que no puedo arriesgarla a ir. –Su amigo parece poco convencido por lo que prosigue –tú sabes bien como es ir a la guerra. Allá no serán amables con ella; además aun es joven.

-No habrá vuelta a atrás. –El sargento accede antes de volver a sus deberes –de acuerdo, pero presiento que a alguien no le gustará la idea.

Peeta.

No ha pensado en Peeta.

Y como saldrán en dos días, lo mejor será informarlo de su decisión de inmediato.

-También iré –es la respuesta del soldado.

Pero Katniss se opone.

-No me convencerás de lo contrario. Tú has tomado la decisión de ir, y yo he hecho lo mismo.

-Peeta, tu pierna…

El joven la mira en silencio y la enfermera siente que lo ha ofendido. Comienza a disculparse pero Peeta sonríe tomándola de la mano, para besar suavemente su palma. –Te preocupas por mí –no es una pregunta. –Pero también yo lo hago por ti, así que iré contigo y sobreviviremos juntos.

A pesar de su renuencia, Katniss se siente aliviada por su insistencia a acompañarla hasta el fin del mundo.

.

-Promete que te cuidarás –dice Prim envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. –Y que cuidarás a mi hermano.

Katniss la mira confundida –él y yo no…

-Oh, sí lo harán –le corta su joven hermana besando su mejilla –gracias por quererme. ¡Peeta! –exclama volviendo su atención a la pareja de su hermana.

Katniss los observa intercambiar palabras y esto genera un sentido de nostalgia, de algo que desea, pero que desconoce que es.

Tal vez un día lo averigüe.

Se despide de Madge y de su madre; prometiendo volver a salvo. También besa a Peeta porque este irá con el resto de los agentes. De algún modo ha conseguido el permiso para asistir en su condición y ha pasado la prueba con éxito. Lo abraza para sentir una vez más lo cálido y fuerte que es.

-Te amo –le recuerda mirándolo a los ojos.

Peeta sonríe exclusivamente para ella –lo sé.

.

Llegan al campamento que rodea el Capitolio y no es ni remotamente un lugar agradable. Pero las comodidades son lo de menos y por consiguiente el ajetreo se debe a las preparaciones previas.

El presidente Snow y lo que queda de su ejército está preparado para enfrentarse a los rebeles y a todas las tropas del mundo existente si es posible.

Katniss irá rezagada con el grupo de enfermeras que atenderán a los heridos, por lo que desde que abandonaron el trece, no ha visto a Gale; no ha visto a Peeta. Solo pide que ambos se mantengan al margen de cometer alguna estupidez.

Peeta por su parte, ayuda a organizar el escuadrón en donde va y calma, con sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras, a los novatos que por primera vez pisaran el campo de batalla.

Los generales de niveles altos, como Gale, les han informado que posiblemente se encontraran con todo tipo de mutaciones y trampas como las que se veían en las viejas arenas de los juegos del hambre, pero no se inquietan porque van preparados.

-Me da gusto ir junto a una cara conocida, blondo –saluda Johanna Mason armada hasta los dientes, aunque sin el uniforme de los soldados rebeldes; está claro que ella se dirige con sus propias reglas.

-¿Finnick se ha quedado?

La vencedora se encoge de hombros – ¿y para que iba a arriesgarse a venir? Ya que ha encontrado la felicidad, yo no iba a permitir que arriesgara todo por unirse a esta peligrosa misión. Así que lo he encerrado en las mazmorras.

-¿Qué? ¿Y nadie se ha dado cuenta de que no está aquí?

Johanna sonríe con suficiencia –no sería un estupendo plan, si no hubiera cubierto todos los puntos –dice misteriosamente.

Peeta prefiere no pedir más explicaciones por si acaso, así que decide aceptar todo lo que Jo le diga. –Creo que me dará gusto tenerte de aliada.

-A todos, mi estimado amigo, a todos. –Hace una pausa, que Peeta no sabe, pero es para recordar sus viejos juegos. – ¿Y en donde has dejado a la descerebrada? –Indaga finalmente –supuse que la tendrías pegada a tu cadera.

Peeta sonríe –mi única pierna no podría sostenernos a ambos.

Johanna da una estruendosa carcajada. –Tienes razón, chico amoroso, vaya que la tienes.

.

Gale va al frente, con un equipo especial, bien preparado con sus tácticas de guerra que conoce tan bien. La idea general es invadir y rechazar al ejercito de agentes de la paz; algo que el sargento Hawthorne considera son ordenes fáciles de ejecutar.

Avanzan lentamente, pero en realidad son tantos los rebeldes que se han unido; desde el distrito dos hasta el trece, que los agentes no tienen de otra más que irse rindiendo.

Claro que una que otra sorpresa toma desprevenidos a los soldados rebeldes. Luces moradas que matan gente, haciéndoles sangrar por cada orifico posible; por la nariz, oídos, boca. Mutos con formas de lagartos, o panteras, o cualquier animal posible que atacan sin piedad. Explosiones en el suelo, trampas activadas.

Para Katniss, los heridos son interminables. Personas con miembros mutilados, cuencas de ojos vacías, narices desaparecidas, intestinos colgando. Trabaja sin parar, con el temor de que alguno de los soldados que llegan sea Peeta o Gale. Coloca vendas, aplica inyecciones de morphling, da la mano a quienes cruzan del otro lado.

Hay dolor, sangre a chorros y mísera. Arrepentimiento, ira y tristeza.

Pero esto acabara pronto, muy pronto.

.

-¡AL SUELO! –escucha gritar y el soldado Peeta obedece sin pensarlo dos veces.

A estas alturas el coronel a cargo ya ha muerto y siguen a su segundo al mando. Para Peeta ha sido duro moverse al ritmo del resto, pero se ha esforzado y con ayuda de Johanna, ha sobrevivido en dos ocasiones por los pelos.

El escenario desarrollado frente a sus ojos es triste, porque hay niños tirados en la calle, claramente del Capitolio, asesinados por los mutos o los pods de su mismo gobierno. Es una horrible miseria todo lo que ve. Alguien comenta que es lo que se merecen, tras muchos años de matar a niños inocentes en los Juegos del Hambre.

Pero Peeta está en desacuerdo: nadie debería morir así. No que justifique lo que ha hecho el Capitolio por años, pero si juzga lo incorrecto de asesinarse unos a otros.

Cada vez más cerca de la mansión donde el Presidente Snow se halla escondido, Peeta puede ver a los miles de niños agazapados rodeando la enorme propiedad estatal.

-El muy cobarde escondiéndose como la alimaña que es –murmura Johanna y todos quienes la escuchan están de acuerdo.

La tierra de pronto comienza a temblar y se abre a sus pies.

Peeta no necesita escuchar a que su amiga lo ordene, hasta su pierna artificial corre antes de que sean tragados por un agujero abriéndose a sus pies, y que seguramente lleva a la muerte.

-El hijo de p**** me sigue haciendo la vida imposible –ruge Johanna, pues en algún momento una horrible bestia ha alcanzado a insertarle una de sus garras antes de que una de las hachas de la vencedora se clavara en su cráneo.

-Necesitas atenderte esa herida –masculla Peeta cansado. Se han ocultado en un callejón y apenas pueden ver el caos que predomina en las calles.

-Shh… –lo calla Johanna. – ¿Escuchas eso?

Peeta guarda silencio y presta atención.

Es algo así como un trueno, ¿o es un crujido?, cada vez más cerca de ellos.

-Mierda –dice tomando a Johanna del brazo y tirarla junto a él. Logran salir de ahí antes de que los edificios que les protegían exploten y se vengan abajo.

Casi al mismo tiempo, los cientos de niños del Capitolio que rodean la mansión del presidente, son calcinados en fuego.

.

Katniss ha escuchado que el propio Capitolio ha volado a sus ciudadanos en un desesperado intento por defenderse; pero lo único en lo que ella puede pensar, es en que Peeta y Gale están allá afuera arriesgando sus vidas; mientras ella parcha heridos a los que no conoce.

Supone que debe sentirse afortunada de no hacerlo.

.

La misma noticia llega al distrito trece a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Esto no hace más que confirmar que es lo que tenemos que hacer –dice Haymitch Abernathy confidencialmente a Finnick Odair.

-No puedo creer que Johanna me haya encerrado en los baños.

-¿Estas escuchando una palabra de lo que te he dicho? –reprocha el viejo vencedor.

-Obvio que no.

.

-Vamos, Peeta, quiero matar al maldito con mis propias manos –dice Johanna echando a correr en medio del caos y cuerpos quemados. La peste es insoportable, pero lo único que le queda a Peeta hacer es seguir a la vencedora.

Su arma no es requerida, pero aun así, se aferra a su fusil con la promesa de volver, una vez más, a su musa y amada Katniss.

Se cuelan al escuadrón que tomará la mansión y Johanna, que sospechosamente conoce bastante bien el lugar; se apresura a llevar a Peeta por algunas puertas secretas.

Avanzan en la oscuridad, no a tientas, pero bastante más despacio de lo que a la joven que gustaría. –Si salimos victoriosos de aquí, me aseguraré de premiarte, chico amoroso.

-No, gracias –dice con el poco aliento que tiene.

-¿Pensaban divertirse sin mí? –escuchan a sus espaldas.

-¡Con un carajo! ¡Me has asustado! –gruñe Johanna furiosa. – ¿Siempre es así de imbécil?

Peeta le dice que sí, contento por primera vez en horas. Después se vuelve al recién llegado. – ¿Katniss está bien?

Gale asiente –he dejado ordenes claras de que por ningún motivo le dejen salir del campamento.

-Bien –aprueba Peeta.

-¿Quieren callarse, señoritas? Van a advertir a todos que estamos aquí –gruñe Johanna por lo bajo.

-¿Y a donde vamos precisamente?

Peeta se encoge de hombros –yo únicamente le cuido la espalda.

-Una misión suicidad –comprende Gale y entonces agrega –Katniss te matará cuando se entere.

-Eso si no morimos primero –acepta Peeta.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste? –pregunta Johanna irritada. Permanece vigilante, esperando algo, ¿qué? solo ella lo sabe.

-Les he visto entrar con el equipo de asalto. Tu corte de cabello no es lo que se dice discreto.

-Ahora comprendo porque la descerebrada se quedó con Peeta.

-Golpe bajo –contesta Gale.

-A callad. Ahora síganme.

Siguen avanzando y Peeta puede ver que Johanna tiembla de expectación. Gale detrás de él, va pendiente de que nadie les siga.

Entonces cruzan la última puerta, y se encuentran cara a cara con el mismísimo presidente Snow.

.

-¿Cómo que no me puede dejar salir? ¡Hay heridos allá afuera! –grita Katniss a un soldado que sostiene un holograma con su cara.

-El sargento mayor Hawthorne…

-¡Al carajo con Gale! O me dejas salir o…

-Lo siento. Ordenes son ordenes –le dice el soldado inyectándole un tranquilizante que el propio sargento Gale le ha dado.

-Me las pagarás, Ga… –logra decir la enfermera antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

-Atrápenlos –ordena el presidente secamente.

Un agente, que asombrosamente Peeta reconoce como Marvel, antiguo amigo de Cato, es más rápido que Johanna y la pesca por el cuello, girándola hasta pegarla a su pecho.

Es claro que el agente lo reconoce también, porque le manda un mensaje con la vista: "me vengaré, traidor"

-Muévanse y mi querida Jo estará muerta –amenaza el presidente.

Claro que ni Gale ni Peeta siguen órdenes de nadie.

Lo siguiente pasa demasiado rápido, Gale dispara al techo, provocando que una lámpara pesada caiga sobre otro agente, y Peeta dispara directo a la cabeza de Marvel.

-Gran tiro –felicita Gale con aprobación, mientras Jo echa a correr tras el presidente, que ha aprovechado la confusión para escapar. –Ahora vayamos por ella antes de que termine muerta; o peor, eche nuestro plan por la borda.

Peeta lo sigue de cerca.

.

Con las dobles explosiones que terminaron con gran cantidad de niños y adultos, del Capitolio y rebeldes por igual, se deduce que el antiguo gobierno ha caído finalmente, y ahora la nueva presidente de Panem es Alma Coin.

Gale Hawthorne ha ido a limpiar el distrito dos de los remanentes agentes de la paz; y mientras que Peeta ha tenido que quedarse con el resto para mantener el orden y la paz; Katniss ha tenido que volver al trece para poder pensar que es lo siguiente en su vida. –Quisiera ir a buscar a Rue –le informa a su familia.

-Los caminos aún no son seguros –dice Amelie Everdeen con calma.

-Y además tenemos que estar con Madge para el juicio contra su atacante.

Es verdad.

-No será necesario –dice la joven suavemente. Está muy delgada y su estado de salud no ha vuelto a ser el vigoroso de antaño; pero aun así, sigue viva y está muy agradecida.

Las hermanas Everdeen la ven como diciendo 'Claro que lo es'

-¿Y qué haremos después?

-Me han ofrecido una beca para continuar mis estudios como doctora en el distrito cuatro –dice Prim contenta.

-Entonces nos mudaremos al distrito cuatro –dice Katniss.

-Pero, ¿y Peeta?

-Vendrá con nosotros –dice la joven con convicción.

-Tendrías que preguntarle antes, hija. Además yo iré con Prim, y Madge si gusta acompañarnos.

-Después del juicio, yo quisiera volver a casa –comenta la joven Undersee con sencillez. Ninguna dice en voz alta que su distrito fue quemado hasta los cimientos (aunque lo piensan) y que está lleno de dolorosos recuerdos. –Después de todo, es nuestro hogar.

Nadie puede debatir eso.

-Ya veremos –dice la madre de las chicas. –Tenemos que esperar a que se apacigüen un poco las cosas.

.

Los días pasan, y únicamente ha sabido de Gale por medio de su hermano Rory, y de Peeta por una llamada telefónica que recibió. Pero hasta que los medios se restauren, comunicarse es complicado.

Finnick, Annie y Haymitch, son llevados al Capitolio para declarar en el juicio contra el ex presidente Snow, por lo que se despiden de sus amigas; prometiendo que se verán en el distrito cuatro cuando Primrose vaya a estudiar.

-Annie les enseñará a nadar –dice contento, su esposa sonríe tímidamente.

El día en que es fusilado Coriolanus Snow y visto por medio de la televisión en todo Panem, se observa como Alma Coin, su nueva presidente, es asesinada a manos de Johanna Mason.

El provisional juzgado la declara mentalmente inestable tras varias semanas de juicio televisivo; aunque Katniss sospecha que hay algo mucho más profundo detrás de todo eso; pero hay cosas que a ella no corresponden saber.

Pero su emoción es enorme, cuando Peeta regresa al distrito trece.

-Ya todo terminó –dice Peeta abrazando a su chica con cariño. Tiene lágrimas en sus ojos. –Ahora sí.

-No todo. –Contradice Katniss como sus buenas costumbres declaran que debe hacer. –Falta el juicio donde Madge declarará. –Cuenta con los dedos. –Además tenemos que ir a buscar a Rue y aun tendremos que decidir en donde vamos a vivir. –Peeta la mira con confusión. – No me pensabas abandonar, ¿o sí, Peeta Mellark?

Peeta niega con la cabeza agitadamente –eso nunca.

La verdad es que ha pensado mucho en esta posibilidad, (y la posibilidad de que nunca ocurra por igual) y ha llegado a la conclusión de que necesita a Peeta tanto como el aire que respira.

Y además no se imagina viviendo en algún distrito donde no esté él.

-Bien. Porque entonces no sé cómo nuestro matrimonio podría funcionar.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Peeta sin aliento.

-Supuse que esto te haría feliz y que me besarías, pero si no quieres…

El panadero grita de contento – ¡claro que quiero! ¡Claro que quiero! –y la eleva con sus brazos para darle un par de vueltas, con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio y caer. Y entonces la besa como nunca antes.

Como un hombre besaría a su prometida.

-Esto está mucho mejor –dice Katniss suspirando en los labios de su amado.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¿… este milagro ha ocurrido? –ríe Katniss contenta, mientras que Peeta asiente feliz. –Algún día te lo diré, Peeta Mellark.

-Bueno, ¿y entonces en donde firmo?

Los ojos de Katniss casi se salen de sus orbitas.

-Es broma, cariño. Sabes que esperaré el tiempo que quieras, porque te amo.

Katniss sonríe dulcemente, con una expresión casi maternal –también te amo, Peeta. Para siempre.

.


End file.
